


С именем и во имя

by Honocho



Series: Истории о самураях, их женщинах, любви и смерти [6]
Category: Hakuouki, Japan History, Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 98,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дух самурая не умирает даже после его смерти. Он обязательно возродится в другом теле, в другой жизни. Сумеет ли он в своей реинкарнации найти ту, которую любил, и которая так и не поверила в его смерть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1. С именем. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Истории о самураях, их женщинах, любви и смерти. История вторая](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320637) by [Honocho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho). 



> Сиквел к "История о самураях, их женщинах, любви и смерти. История вторая"

Она стояла, опустив руки, и ничего не могла сделать. Она знала – что бы она ни предприняла, изменить ничего уже не в силах. Страх сжимал сердце, так хотелось крикнуть: «Остановись! Не уходи! Нельзя! Если ты уйдешь, случится что-то ужасное!», но ни звука не срывалось с ее губ. В горле будто не было связок, словно оно не способно издавать звуки, а язык не мог даже повернуться во рту, чтобы оформить рвущийся изнутри крик во что-то осмысленное. Именно сейчас, когда это было так необходимо!  
Лея проснулась, будто ее выдернули из сна, вся в испарине, давясь слезами. Ее все еще не оставляло ощущение, что она не может произнести ни звука, будто кошмар продолжался, и страх, сжавший все внутри, словно предчувствие чего-то непоправимого, все еще обволакивал ее не до конца проснувшийся разум.  
Лея ненавидела эти кошмары. Сны, похожие один на другой за мелкими различиями, начали преследовать ее около четырех месяцев назад. Сначала они были редкими, смутными и не пугали, но потом постепенно обрастали деталями и с каждым разом становились все ярче. Лея не понимала ни их причин, ни их смысла, но, каждый раз испытывая чувство невосполнимой потери, просыпалась в слезах и долго не могла успокоиться. Если бы этот сон приснился однажды, Лея не обратила бы на него внимания, но они периодически повторялись - яркие, насыщенные ужасной тревогой, похожие один на другой, словно мироздание, или что там существует свыше, пыталось донести до нее какое-то предупреждение. Оттого, что ее о чем-то пытались предупредить, а она никак не могла понять, о чем же, Лею угнетало постоянное беспокойство, которое начало постепенно перерастать в депрессию из-за ожидания чего-то неведомого и страшного, нависшего над нею.   
Эти кошмары обычно снились ей в дождливые ночи и особенно в полнолуние, и Лея порой с тоской считала дни до него, глядя на лунный календарь, зная, что опять ей не удастся избежать этой муки.  
Лея встала с постели, ощущая себя так, словно ей не хватало воздуха, и открыла окно. Сентябрьские ночи уже были прохладными, и ветерок освежил залитое слезами лицо. Лея передернулась, вытирая его ладонью, и всхлипнула уже скорее по привычке. Остатки пережитых эмоций постепенно отпускали ее. Она накинула на плечи большую вязаную шаль с длинными кистями – подарок бабушки – и нащупала на столе пачку сигарет и зажигалку.   
Усевшись на подоконник, Лея закурила, выдыхая дым в темноту ночи и думая о том, почему именно ей приходят эти видения – снами это назвать уже было трудно. Ей, человеку, который не верит ни в бога, ни в черта, несмотря на суеверное бабушкино воспитание. Бабушка, старая валлийка, знавшая сотни сказок и легенд, а так же тысячи примет и шепотков-оберегов на каждый случай, пришла бы в ужас и нашла бы с дюжину трактовок этих снов и три дюжины заговоров и способов от них избавиться, если бы Лея рассказала ей о своей напасти. Но бабушка – единственный человек, который у нее остался в этом мире после гибели родителей и который воспитывал ее с раннего детства, умерла полгода назад, и посоветоваться было не с кем. Ну не вспоминать же, в самом деле, все те глупости, которым пыталась научить ее бабушка.   
\- Ничего, еще пару дней, луна пойдет на убыль, и сны прекратятся. До следующего полнолуния или до первого дождя, - сказала себе Лея, туша окурок. – Может быть, сходить к психологу? Да ну, глупости. Еще скажи, в церковь сходить. Лучше нанести визит врачу и попросить выписать таблетки, чтобы ничего не снилось.   
Лея закрыла окно, повесила бабушкину шаль на спинку стула и улеглась в кровать. Пока окно было открыто, комната успела выстыть, и как Лея ни пыталась согреться, получалось, что это не одеяло дает ей тепло, продрогшей на ветру, а она своим телом пытается согреть холодную постель.   
Старый дом поскрипывал и постукивал, будто жил своей жизнью. В этом доме Лее никогда не было страшно. Это был их дом, фамильный дом Масарнов, здесь всегда витал дух любви и заботы, это была крепость, укрывающая от всех бед. Даже в детстве Лея знала, что никаких монстров ни под кроватью, ни в шкафу нет, потому что в доме есть бабушка, способная своей доброй заботой и глупыми валлийскими заговорами изгнать любого. Дом был самым уютным и безопасным местом на свете. Просто сейчас он стал очень одиноким, и в такие ночи, когда Лея просыпалась в слезах и с ощущением, что она теряет что-то очень дорогое, одиночество наваливалось с удвоенной силой. И больше не было коленей, в которые можно было уткнуться, сидя на полу рядом с креслом-качалкой у камина, теплых морщинистых рук, которые погладили бы по голове, и никто никогда больше не скажет Лее с хитрой улыбкой, глядя через сползшие на кончик носа очки:  
\- Кышь-брысь, черный кот, беды задом наперед уходите, как и шли, туда, откуда вы пришли.  
Поначалу Лея думала, что сны вызваны переживаниями, связанными со смертью бабушки. Но бабушка была старенькая, она спокойно умерла во сне, и Лее не нужно было так отчаянно пытаться дозваться ее и остановить, чтобы уберечь от чего-то ужасного. Всему есть свой предел, настал и бабушкин. И в том, что эти сны не связаны с бабушкой, Лея убедилась, когда следующей же ночью снова проснулась в слезах, давясь так и не родившимся криком, и сердце ее колотилось от страха за кого-то, кому она пыталась крикнуть: «Не уходи!»  
Она тянула руки и смутно видела спину того, кто покидал ее и шел навстречу беде, и кого она так пыталась остановить. Широкую спину в изящной приталенной офицерской шинели.

***

 

\- Ну что, ты сегодня опять сидишь допоздна? – голос подруги в телефонной трубке был довольным.  
\- Господи, Риан, я даже не видела, сколько уже времени! - спохватилась Лея, глядя на часы.   
\- Слава богу, что ты живешь в отдельном доме, хотя я не уверена, что соседи из ближайших домов тебя не слышат, - хихикнула Риан в трубку. – Я еду мимо тебя от моего профессора, хотела заехать, если ты еще не спишь.  
\- Нет, не сплю. И соседи, похоже, тоже. Так что заезжай, - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Они должны быть счастливы, что у них есть эксклюзивная возможность слышать тебя бесплатно! Ничего, завтра отоспятся, выходной ведь. У меня есть бутылочка божественного напитка, устроим с тобой коктейльную вечеринку в пижамах, - радостно сообщила Риан и отключилась.  
\- Зашибись, - пробормотала Лея, представив, как две великовозрастные дуры будут напиваться, вырядившись в пижамы, фыркнула, свернула минусовую программу на компьютере, поставила его в спящий режим и отправилась на кухню сообразить что-нибудь к коктейлям.  
\- Так вот, Шон, - вещала раскрасневшаяся пьяная Риан, размахивая сигаретой, задрав босые ноги в пижамных штанишках на спинку дивана, - ты не представляешь, такой шикарный мужик! Ему тридцать восемь, и он уже профессор, представляешь? И он предложил мне встречаться. У нас уже было свидание! Он прекрасно воспитан, очень милый, обходительный, обаятельный до невозможности. И он так мило смущается, когда меня за ручку берет – как мальчишка!  
\- Зачем тебе мужик на пятнадцать лет старше? – недоуменно спросила Лея, сидящая по-турецки на полу на большой подушке, тоже уже в хорошем подпитии, прикуривая очередную сигарету и на отлете приятно плывущего сознания думая о том, что «один раз не пидорас», она и так почти бросила курить, так что можно иногда давать себе послабления. Правда, с этими снами опять начала…  
\- Он очень молодо выглядит, и он такой сексуальный в своих очочках и с длинной челочкой! – блаженно закатила глаза Риан. – За ним все наши девчонки охотились.  
\- А достался он, конечно же, тебе, лиса хитрожопая, - улыбнулась Лея ехидно.  
Лучшая подруга и впрямь была похожа на лисичку, рыженькая, с хитрыми глазками и очень миловидным остреньким личиком. Впрочем, валлийки всегда славились рыжими волосами и кудряшками.  
\- Вот посмеешься, когда я тебя на свадьбу приглашу, - хихикнула Риан. – И ты просто будешь обязана поймать мой букет!   
\- Да не вопрос, поймаю, а толку? Мне за букет замуж выходить?  
\- Я не понимаю, неужели в твоем окружении совсем нет того, на кого можно было бы глаз положить?   
\- Может быть, и есть, но мой глаз на них ложиться не хочет. И потом, ты же знаешь, я никогда не буду охотиться за мужиками, бороться за них с другими и отбивать у кого-то. Я знаю, что я старомодная наивная дура, но я не могу иначе. Это должно само случиться, так, когда ты понимаешь – вот оно, то самое, великое, как фейерверк, как колоратура Царицы Ночи в «Волшебной флейте» Моцарта, как звездопад. А если такого не будет, то никакого не надо.   
\- Ты всегда была максималисткой и перфекционисткой, - рассмеялась Риан и потянулась к ней бокалом.  
\- Разве женщины Уэльса бывают другими? – улыбнулась в ответ Лея и звонко чокнулась с подругой.  
Они угомонились около трех часов ночи, и, даже слыша шуршащий осенний дождь за окном, Лея не боялась засыпать – она была достаточно пьяна, и проведенное с веселой подругой время подарило ей массу позитива, чтобы не думать о чем-то неприятном.   
Она проснулась оттого, что Риан трясла ее за плечи и едва не кричала:  
\- Лея! Лея! Проснись! Да проснись же ты!  
Лея распахнула глаза, чувствуя, что лицо ее залито слезами, а горло напряжено, будто снова не может издать ни звука.  
\- Что? – хрипло спросила она, и Риан с облегчением выдохнула:  
\- Это я тебя хочу спросить, что происходит? Ты кричала и плакала, что я услышала даже в соседней комнате!  
\- Дурной сон, ничего страшного, - Лея села в кровати, закрыла лицо ладонями, пытаясь прийти в себя и, в то же время, удержать в сознании образ, который она будто на мгновение увидела, и который сейчас стирался из ее памяти, словно рваное облачко сигаретного дыма в ночном воздухе.   
Потом вытерла лицо, подняла упавшие на него волосы, забрасывая длинные тяжелые вьющиеся пряди назад, встала, подошла к окну и потянулась к лежащей на столике пачке сигарет.  
\- Лея, что происходит? Ты давно уже так много не курила. И никогда не орала в слезах по ночам.   
\- Просто кошмар, Риан, - покачала головой Лея, поморщившись из-за того, что приходится оправдываться и лгать.   
\- Так, понятно. Пошли-ка, - Риан вцепилась в рукав ее надетой специально по случаю пижамной вечеринки фланелевой мягкой пижамки и потащила подругу на кухню.   
Пока Лея прикуривала, забравшись с ногами на диван и подобрав их под себя в любимой позе «по-турецки», Риан включила чайник и тоже закурила.  
\- Что с тобой творится? Тебя кто-то обидел? У тебя неприятности? Что-то с работой? Кризис? Что? – Риан внимательно смотрела на подругу, нервно передернувшую плечами.  
\- Нет, Риан, на работе все отлично, сейчас готовим новую постановку, «Мадам Баттерфляй» Пуччини - помнишь, ту самую знаменитую арию «Un bel di, vedremo», которая тебе так нравится? Никто меня не обижал, никакого кризиса, наоборот, мне дают главную партию Чио-Чио-сан. Мы с ребятами почти дописали диск с уэльскими песнями. Просто… Я никому не стала бы рассказывать, даже тебе. Это такая чушь, что не заслуживает внимания. Глупо говорить об этом, но… Наверное, действительно стоит с кем-то поделиться, может быть, это поможет.  
\- Ты меня не пугай, подруга! – настороженно уставилась на Лею Риан.  
\- Ты знаешь, мне все время снится один и тот же сон – что у меня нет голоса. Я пытаюсь сказать, закричать, позвать - и совершенно не могу издать ни звука.  
\- Пф-ф-ф! Я-то думала! Эка невидаль! Ты просто нервничаешь из-за того, что тебе впервые в жизни дали главную партию, ты боишься облажаться, все время об этом думаешь. Это подспудно крутится в твоей голове, поэтому тебе и снится самое страшное, что, как тебе кажется, с тобой может приключиться сейчас - то есть потерять голос, - расслабилась Риан и налила кипяток в заварочный чайник, в который до этого сыпанула молочного улуна. – К тому же, тут и история такая трагическая – Чио-чио-сан провожала своего лейтенанта Пинкертона, страдала, расставаясь, ждала его, а он ее предал. Вот и наложилось одно на другое. Думаю, это просто нервы и трудная работа.  
\- Есть еще кое-что… - замялась Лея, и, закурив новую сигарету, рассказала подруге о своих ночных тревожных видениях.  
\- В офицерской шинели? Хм… - задумчиво задрала голову и посмотрела в потолок Риан, будто надеялась там увидеть ответ. – Интересно…   
\- А сегодня я, кажется, видела его лицо, - отпила чай Лея, не поднимая глаз от чашки.  
\- Да? И кто же это?  
\- Понятия не имею. Я его уже почти не помню. Он обернулся в тот самый миг, когда ты меня разбудила. Черные волосы, пряди длинные, до подбородка, на лицо падали. И само лицо такое… Странное…  
\- Уродливое?  
\- Нет, вовсе нет… Необычное, непривычное какое-то… Молодое. Но я не успела понять, что не совсем так с его лицом.  
Девушки помолчали, и Риан, наконец, нарушила молчание:  
\- Ну прямо точно лейтенант Пинкертон. Мне кажется, Баттерфляй очень страдала, когда он уплывал на родину. Может быть, ты просто слишком сильно прониклась ролью?  
\- Риан, эти сны стали мне сниться еще до того, как мы начали ставить «Баттерфляй».   
\- Странно. Слушай, а может, это не просто кошмары? Сама посуди – он ничего плохого во снах тебе не делает, ты лишь испытываешь тревогу за кого-то – ну, теперь надо полагать, за этого парня в шинели, потому что он куда-то уходит. Каждый раз сны обрастают деталями, начавшись с мелочей, и вот теперь ты даже почти увидела его лицо. Может быть, стоит просто подождать и не паниковать раньше времени? Скоро ты не только сможешь его разглядеть, но и, возможно, он тебе скажет, чего хочет. Может быть, ты видишь свое будущее? Может, в твоей жизни появится военный. Как ты смотришь на военного в твоей жизни? Или нет! Слушай! А вдруг это что-нибудь из твоих прошлых жизней? Может быть, ты провожала своего мужа на войну лет эдак семьдесят назад? Или еще раньше? И твой муж был какой-нибудь доблестный британский офицер…  
\- А может, это просто необъяснимая чушь? – усмехнулась Лея. – Я не верю ни в переселение душ, ни в загробную жизнь, ни во что иное, чего невозможно потрогать руками и увидеть собственными глазами. Хватит сказок, Риан, я их от бабушки достаточно наслушалась.  
\- Ну и зря! В мифах и религиозных представлениях практически всех народов существует загробная жизнь, и это не просто так, если совершенно разные народности с радикально различающимся менталитетом и культурой, не общающиеся в древности между собой, пришли к одному и тому же утверждению. У многих из них крепка вера в то, что после смерти их души отправляются на перерождение, если в той жизни не успели или не смогли выполнить свое предназначение. Таким образом, им дается еще один шанс, и еще, и еще, до тех пор, пока предназначение не будет исполнено. Буддизм, например, практикует эту догму.  
\- А сейчас в тебе заговорил историк, - рассмеялась Лея – Риан после получения диплома магистра исторического факультета Уэльского Университета в их родном Кардиффе в этом году поступила в аспирантуру, чтобы дальше продолжить изучение того, что интересовало ее больше всего в жизни – истории и культуры стран Восточной Азии.  
\- Не важно, кто во мне заговорил, историк или сказочник. Но тебе нужно перестать так реагировать. Нужно подождать, что будет дальше. Возможно, это как-то разъяснится, если не прекратится вовсе, - ответила Риан.  
\- Но почему мне так страшно за него? Во сне я чувствую, что теряю его, и это причиняет мне страдания. Там я чувствую, что я… - Лея запнулась, осознав, наконец, что за пронзительное чувство заставляло ее так страдать во снах.  
\- Любишь его?   
\- Да. И именно поэтому мне так страшно его терять. Но как я во сне могу так сильно чувствовать свою любовь к человеку, которого я даже никогда не видела в реальной жизни? Я понимаю, если бы тебе снился твой профессор, но то, что происходит со мной, я объяснить не могу.  
\- Может быть, потому, что в прошлой жизни ты слишком сильно любила его, а он погиб? И ты не могла отпустить его сначала на войну, а потом и после его смерти, вот теперь он тут привязанный болтается и тебя беспокоит.   
\- Господи, твоя воля! Ну что ты городишь! Взрослый человек, магистр исторических наук!  
\- Может быть, я порю чушь, а может быть, и нет.  
\- Ну, даже если и нет, что мне-то теперь делать? Это ведь не я люблю и не отпускаю его, не «я сейчас». Что он от меня теперь-то хочет? Что я могу сделать, чтобы его отпустила «я в прошлой жизни», хрен знает сколько лет назад умершая?  
\- Так может, он потому и начал тебе снится, что скоро сам скажет, чего хочет.  
\- Ой, все, Риан, хватит! – отмахнулась Лея и одним глотком допила чай. - Пойдем спать.

***

 

До премьеры оставалось чуть больше месяца, и думать о происходящем было некогда. Многочасовые репетиции и, вопреки запретам фониатра, вечерние занятия дома под минусовку выматывали так, что Лея падала и засыпала, не видя никаких снов. К усталости и восторженному воодушевлению оттого, что ей доверили главную партию, прибавлялись нервное возбуждение и страх, что она не справится с поставленной задачей, несмотря на поддержку коллег из труппы, в которой исторически сложились демократичные взаимоотношения.   
Когда-то, в 1943 году, Уэльскую Национальную Оперу в Кардиффе основали энтузиасты, влюбленные в музыку, и, кто бы ни стоял у ее руля, все эти годы в коллективе поддерживалась традиция взаимопонимания и демократичности. Лея попала туда сразу после окончания обучения – ее педагоги, известные певцы этой же оперы, считали талантливую девочку с редким, удивительно чистым и легким колоратурным сопрано находкой, и сравнивали ее с Мадо Робен, способной без напряжения взять Си третьей октавы. И вдруг такая удача и такая честь – ей, такой молодой и никому не известной начинающей компримарио1 без большого опыта, вдруг доверили главную партию. Возможно, руководитель посчитал, что лучше позволить проявить свои силы молодой певице с редким голосом и таким образом возжечь новую звезду, чем поставить на роль пятнадцатилетней японской гейши известную, опытную, но глубоко зрелую и дородную приму, которая совершенно не гармонирует с создаваемым ею образом. Это был, по сути, скандал, и Лея могла не справиться, но даже если бы и справилась, зритель шел на известную примадонну, а не на безвестную певицу, от которой не знаешь, чего ожидать. Однако руководитель, не так давно принявший труппу вместо покинувшего ее Энтони Фрода, решил пойти ва-банк.  
После встречи с Риан, снова пропавшей из-за учебы, работы и вспыхнувшей страсти между ней и ее профессором, сны Лее не снились. Но, как бы несерьезно Лея ни относилась к словам подруги, видимо, они все же какое-то зерно заронили, и зерно это дало хоть и чахленькие, но всходы.  
Накануне премьеры, ложась в постель, Лея вспомнила, что сегодня полнолуние. Нервное напряжение последних недель довело ее почти до нервного тика, и понимание того, что именно сейчас ей опять начнутся сниться эти выматывающие сны, вдруг воспринялось как нечто неизбежное, но уже не настолько пугающее. Лея вспомнила совет подруги не психовать, а подождать, пока не приснится что-то более-менее определенное, и неожиданно сама для себя тихо сказала:  
\- Ты сегодня опять придешь? Скажи же, чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Потом помотала головой, рассыпая тяжелые распущенные локоны по спине, насмехаясь над собой, укрылась одеялом и закрыла глаза. Сон не шел, мысли о предстоящей премьере заставляли каждый нерв дергаться от напряжения. Шум дождя казался единственным живым звуком в тишине старого дома. Было холодно, но постепенно Лея, уверенная в том, что ей так и не удастся заснуть от волнения из-за предстоящего завтра события, которое положит начало ее будущей блистательной карьере или перечеркнет ее, провалилась в поверхностную дрему.  
И именно тогда, когда Лее казалось, что она еще не спит, ежась от холода, она вновь увидела перед собою спину в элегантной шинели. Вот только что она слышала дождь, лежа в кровати в своей спальне, и вдруг видение оказалось перед ней. Лее почудилось, что она лишь на мгновение прикрыла глаза, а когда тут же открыла, человек, внезапно возникший прямо в ее комнате, уже уходил. Спина удалялась, и Лея, в полусне, в полуяви бросилась вдогонку, пытаясь крикнуть:  
\- Подожди, не уходи! Скажи же мне, чего ты хочешь? Зачем ты меня так мучаешь? – но снова не смогла выдавить ни слова, язык мертвым комком лежал во рту, ватный и вялый, как обычно бывает в кошмарах.  
С отчаянным стоном, вцепившись в грубую ткань рукавов шинели, Лея с налету прижалась к чужой, незнакомой спине, стараясь удержать и выяснить раз и навсегда, почему этот человек так жесток с ней, и является, только чтобы покинуть. Спина резко напряглась, мужчина замер. И вдруг, стремительно развернувшись к Лее лицом, схватил ее за плечи, рывком прижал к себе и впился в губы долгим, горячим и слишком явственно ощутимым поцелуем. Неистовый поцелуй, полный какого-то отчаяния, обжег не только губы, но и все внутри, чужие ладони порывисто гладили ее спину, путались в волосах, придерживая голову под затылок… Лея, на этот раз во сне все-таки понимая, что это сон, хотела отстраниться в попытке защититься, но против своей воли прижалась к высокому молодому мужчине, жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Перед ее взглядом стояли лишь черные горящие глаза, глубокие, чуть раскосые и полные обреченной муки. Лея зажмурилась от накатившей волны невыразимой нежности к тому, кого она никогда в жизни не видела, и разрывающей сердце боли от осознания, что этот поцелуй последний в ее жизни.  
Распахнув глаза, едва в силах перевести дыхание, которого не хватало от затягивающего в полуобморочное состояние поцелуя, Лея увидела перед собой расплывающуюся и постепенно обретающую более четкие очертания картину и полку с фарфоровыми старинными статуэтками на стене напротив, столик у кровати и тусклое пятно окна. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, лицо было мокрым от слез, губы все еще хранили на себе жар поцелуя и ощущение чужих губ. Лея поднесла к ним пальцы и коснулась – губы были влажными и будто припухшими.   
\- Да что же это?.. – прошептала Лея испуганно. – Что же это?! Совсем рехнулась от нервов и отсутствия секса…   
До утра ей заснуть так и не удалось.

***

 

Перед выходом на сцену Канольфан Миллениум Кимру - Миллениум-центра в Кардифф-Бэй, где располагалась Уэльская Национальная опера, Лея, не выспавшаяся и вся на нервах, дрожала в мандраже, уже полностью облаченная в костюм гейши. На лице был толстый слой белого грима, а глаза подведены аж до висков, чтобы подчеркнуть японскую раскосость. Ее собственные роскошные длинные густые волосы были безбожно смотаны и сплющены под кучей заколок и сеткой, на которой крепился черный парик со сложной японской прической. В парике было жарко, в прическу было воткнуто огромное количество торчащих в разные стороны странных огромных шпилек с бусинами и цветами, немыслимо утяжелявших ее. Кожа головы под париком зудела, отчего хотелось выдернуть одну из этих шпилек, просунуть ее под парик и с наслаждением почесаться ею. На генеральном прогоне в костюмах Лея не чувствовала себя так ужасно, но сейчас она находилась в жутком волнении, и видимо от этого все ее ощущения обострились.  
И вот, наконец, началось. Торговец Горо и лейтенант Пинкертон совершали обход нанятого моряком дома, затем появился консул Шарплесс, пытающийся отговорить лейтенанта от столь опрометчивого поступка, как женитьба на японской девушке, и взывающий к разуму молодого моряка и его милосердию, убеждая пожалеть девушку, чье сердце будет неминуемо разбито. Пинкертон беспечно рассмеялся ему в ответ и провозгласил тост за тот счастливый миг, когда он женится по-настоящему – дома, в Америке. И вот еще несколько минут – и Лея, счастливо улыбаясь и легко выводя нежные фиоритуры2, появилась перед мужчинами в окружении подруг-гейш, едва держась на ногах от страха и изображая радость.  
А дальше она вдруг перестала бояться. Ее захватила роль, и больше ничего не осталось вокруг - только она, юная японская девушка, полюбившая всем сердцем американского морского офицера, пожертвовавшая всем ради него, проклятая дядей-буддистским священником, отринутая родней и самоотверженно бросившаяся навстречу своей судьбе. В момент исполнения изумительного по своей красоте дуэта объяснения в любви Лея больше не существовала на этой земле. Она была Чио-Чио-сан, отдавшая своей сердце и свою жизнь красавцу-гайджину3, трепеща от восторга первой любви.  
А затем тосковала и ждала уплывшего домой мужа, не веря увещеваниям, что тот больше никогда не вернется. Грустила, баюкая малыша, которого назвала Страданием до той поры, пока его отец не приплывет на большом красивом корабле и не увидит его, и тогда его именем станет Счастье. Испытывала неудержимую радость, когда увидела входящий в гавань корабль «Авраам Линкольн» - его корабль, когда Пинкертон, вопреки злым языкам, вернулся, и в счастливом возбуждении украшала вместе со служанкой дом к его приходу. А затем с трепетом ждала до самого утра, все еще не веря, что вовсе не дела задерживают его так долго, не позволяя соединиться, наконец, двум истосковавшимся в разлуке возлюбленным. Это сердце Леи обливалось кровью и разрывалось на части, когда ее обожаемый муж явился утром в дом с молодой женой-американкой и даже не нашел в себе сил признаться в совершенном предательстве, лишь исполнив в саду страстную песню прощания с некогда счастливым домом. Это она, увидев в саду молодую жену лейтенанта Пинкертона и поняв весь ужас своего положения, гордо предложила ей забрать своего сына, если его отец того пожелает. Это не Лея, а уже восемнадцатилетняя мадам Баттерфляй усадила своего малыша на подушку, дала ему в руки куколку и американский флаг, завязала глаза и ушла за ширму, чтобы убить себя, потому что мужу была больше не нужна, а жить без него она не хотела.   
И когда Лея исполняла свою финальную каденцию4, специально проработанную для нее режиссером, чтобы продемонстрировать весь ее талант, держа в руках кинжал, словно это она, а не преданная своим возлюбленным гейша Бабочка, готова вонзить его в свое сердце, полная отчаяния и гордого достоинства, устремила долгий взгляд в зал… Ее словно током ударило. В четвертом ряду, прямо напротив, в полумраке зала она увидела глаза – горящие, глубокие, чуть раскосые, полные страдания и тоски, те самые глаза из увиденного накануне сна.  
Лея вздрогнула всем телом и на мгновение сбилась с дыхания, озноб пробежал вдоль позвоночника. Она сморгнула, избавляясь от наваждения, и, взяв себя в руки, продолжила петь. И в тот же момент, когда она якобы вонзила в себя кинжал, а на сцену ворвался лейтенант Пинкертон с воплем отчаяния, выкрикивая ее имя, и опустился на колени возле ее «трупа», освещение изменилось, возвещая о ее кончине, раздались финальные аккорды в японском стиле, Лея уже не увидела в зале никаких горящих глаз, так не вовремя всплывших в сознании.  
Мгновение стояла полная тишина, и затем зал взорвался овацией. Зажгли свет, вставшие со своих мест и аплодирующие зрители кричали и бурно выражали свои восторги, долго не отпуская актеров со сцены, и Лея, наконец, осознала себя в этом мире Леей Масарн, а не несчастной Чио-Чио-сан. Она была вымотана до предела, но в то же время никогда она не испытывала такого счастья и восторженного состояния. У нее все получилось, публика приняла ее и сейчас устроила ей овацию, вызывая на «бис» бессчетное количество раз, и Лее казалось, что она парит в небесах.  
При выходе со сцены ее ждал руководитель труппы, с восторгом поздравивший ее с успешным и убедительным дебютом, и расцеловал в обе вымазанные белым гримом щеки, потом в гримерке ее засыпали цветами Риан со своим Шоном и все друзья и знакомые, пришедшие на премьеру поддержать ее, а после труппа под предводительством своего смелого руководителя устроила попойку в ее честь, и Лея, все еще не в состоянии прийти в себя от переполнявших ее эмоций, не помнила почти ничего, что было после того, как затих последний аккорд оперы. Она улыбалась, смеялась, пила, принимала поздравления людей, которых даже не могла запомнить в тот момент, и будто находилась в невесомости. В эти мгновения ей казалось, что она под действием наркотика находилась в какой-то полубезумной эйфории.  
Когда все начали разъезжаться по домам, ей кто-то вызвал такси, и домой она вернулась только около четырех часов утра.   
Сил ни на что не было, и, едва держась на ногах от пережитых эмоций, Лея быстро приняла душ и завалилась в кровать. Напряжение последнего времени и пережитая после эйфория полностью обессилили ее, и она уснула практически мгновенно, едва влажные волосы рассыпались по подушке.  
Она заторможенно выплывала из сна, чувствуя приятный аромат хорошего трубочного табака. Лея медленно отрыла глаза и обнаружила себя лежащей на расстеленной прямо на полу постели. Пространство вокруг было свободным, наполненным воздухом. Напротив, в нише стены висел большой продолговатый лист, на котором было что-то написано непонятными знаками, похожими на японские или китайские иероглифы, а внизу стояла ваза с засушенными цветами и ветками. Лея не чувствовала испуга – казалось, все здесь дышало умиротворением. Она провела правой рукой рядом с собой по постели – одеяло с той стороны было откинуто, но там было достаточно места еще для одного человека, и ладонью ощутила, что простынь еще хранит тепло чьего-то тела. Лее показалось, что откуда-то потянуло по полу прохладным воздухом, приносившим в комнату аромат табака. Она медленно повернула голову вбок и увидела темный силуэт, сидящий на полу к ней спиной, подвернув под себя ноги, как она сама любила сидеть. Силуэт принадлежал мужчине, и этот мужчина курил трубку – странную, Лея никогда не видела таких – с очень длинным тонким прямым мундштуком и маленькой чашечкой. На плечи мужчины было накинуто что-то вроде свободного широкого, но короткого темного халата, а под ним был надет еще один, тонкий, белый и длинный, больше похожий на ночную сорочку. Длинные прямые черные волосы свободно ниспадали вдоль спины. Мужчина сидел перед раскрытым прямо в стене проемом, выходящим сначала на дощатую веранду, а затем в сад, и его очень хорошо освещала полная и огромная луна, уже скользившая по едва начавшему сереть небу к горизонту. Ветерок задувал дым в комнату, и Лея слышала в беззвучии ночи, как он играет с листьями дерева, стоящего неподалеку от проема в стене.   
Лея впервые не чувствовала страха и страдания, спокойно и с какой-то щемящей нежностью разглядывая силуэт незнакомца.  
Мужчина медленно поднял руку, поднося трубку ко рту, широкий рукав его белого нижнего одеяния красиво заволновался под дуновением ветерка. Мужчина затянулся, задумчиво выпустил длинную струю дыма и вдруг обернулся к Лее с какой-то мягкой, усталой улыбкой, словно почувствовал на себе ее взгляд. Те же глаза… Черные, глубокие, будто слегка прищуренные… То же лицо, такое красивое, с высоким лбом, с красиво очерченными губами, с непривычными, но тонкими благородными чертами, бледное, казавшееся в свете луны голубоватым… Только волосы теперь были длинными, и не шинель, а легкое домашнее одеяние обтекало мягкими складками знакомую спину.  
\- Спи! – тихо произнес мужчина, нежно улыбнувшись уголком рта. – Скоро рассвет…  
Его глаза, в прошлый раз ожегшие Лею отчаянием, болью и обреченностью, теперь смотрели на нее ласково, источая тепло.  
Лея улыбнулась ему в ответ и закрыла глаза. Теперь у нее было стойкое чувство, что у них еще достаточно времени, и она может себе позволить еще поспать до рассвета – мужчина никуда не уйдет, он сейчас докурит и вернется в постель, к ней, обнимет ее, прижмется, озябший, и спокойно уснет с нею вместе.  
Лея вздрогнула, словно очнувшись от этих мыслей – кто обнимет? С кем вместе? Что опять за…   
Она распахнула глаза. За окном начинало сереть.  
\- А ведь и правда, скоро рассвет… - прошептала Лея и машинально провела рукой рядом с собой по пустому месту на двуспальной кровати, по той стороне, где она никогда не спала. Простынь была холодной.  
После этого сна Лея больше не боялась. Наоборот, она стала ждать этих снов. Теплота, уют и нежность последнего никак не выходили из головы, при каждом воспоминании обволакивая, будто мягким плюшевым пледом. Лее вдруг стало казаться, что она неожиданно оказалась причастной к какой-то тайне, к чему-то мистическому, во что никогда раньше не верила. Но сейчас в это не верить было невозможно, более того – в это хотелось верить.  
«Мадам Баттерфляй» давали раз в неделю. В остальные дни шли «Фальстаф» Верди, где Лея исполняла небольшую роль Нанетты, «Кармен» Бизе, где ей досталась незначительная роль Фраскиты, и «Волшебную флейту» Моцарта, где она исполняла партию одной из Трех дам.   
Через несколько дней после премьеры она ехала в машине к зданию Миллениум-центра готовиться к очередному вечернему представлению. Сегодня она совсем не нервничала – маленькая, хорошо проработанная партия в «Волшебной флейте» не требовала больших усилий. Из автомагнитолы раздавался энергичный ритм финской рок-группы «Nightwish», и Лея в прекрасном настроении лавировала между машин, негромко подпевая Тарье Турунен. Вырулила с Каллахен Сквер на Ллойд-Джордж-авеню, которая вела прямо к Центру, и, проезжая мимо Ред Драгон Центр, едва не врезалась в идущую впереди машину, потому что среди шедших мимо по тротуару людей она увидела те самые будто прищуренные глаза из-под длинных, до подбородка, черных прядей, игравших на ветру, оторвать взгляд от которых Лея смогла только тогда, когда прямо перед ней возник зад красного «Фольксвагена», в который она почти въехала. Резко затормозив и бессовестно криво припарковавшись, Лея выскочила из машины и бросилась в сторону, куда ушел незнакомец. Это было совершенно глупым импульсом – она даже не знала, что скажет ему, когда догонит. Но желание было непреодолимым, словно ее тело действовало против ее воли, будто именно сейчас, как в первых снах, было так жизненно важно догнать, схватить, прижаться к спине, обхватить руками и никуда-никуда не отпускать.  
Пробежав почти полквартала, Лея поняла, что погоня бесполезна – видимо, пока она парковалась, ее таинственный призрак успел раствориться в толпе. А может быть, его и вовсе не было, и лишь воображение опять играет с ней свои странные и необъяснимые игры?  
Вернувшись в машину, которую она даже не поставила на центральный замок, оставив открытой - видимо на бегу промазала мимо кнопки на брелоке - Лея побарабанила пальцами по оплетке руля, а потом раздраженно перегнулась через пассажирское сиденье и выудила из бардачка начатую пачку сигарет. Она специально не носила сигареты с собой и не держала их в машине под рукой, чтобы лишний раз не было соблазна – ее фониатр сказал, что получать в дар от бога такой голос и собственноручно запороть его может только самая настоящая овца.   
Закурив, сделав первую жадную затяжку и выдув дым в окно, Лея посмотрела на себя в зеркало заднего вида – растрепанные волосы и какие-то полубезумные зеленые глаза уставились на нее оттуда.  
\- Приехали, - пробормотала она. – Пора с этим заканчивать. Если мне уже наяву стали видеться призраки из снов, это уже совсем никуда не годится. Кто же ты такой? Чего ты прицепился ко мне? Чего тебе надо? Ты хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз я, увидев тебя, сорвала представление или, еще хуже, под грузовик какой-нибудь влетела?  
Впрочем, злиться нужно было на себя, а не на какого-то несуществующего героя сновидений. Это надо было так расклеиться! Сама себя убедила бог знает в чем, накрутила, и теперь уже едва не забывает либретто5 и создает на дороге аварийные ситуации оттого, что голова занята черте-чем.  
Лея выбросила недокуренную сигарету в окно и завела машину. Не хватало еще опоздать – ведь непременно скажут, что оглушительный успех вскружил ей голову, и что она тут же возомнила себя примадонной.

***

 

Этой же ночью Лея снова увидела сон. Она стояла на оживленной улице, мимо торопились или лениво прогуливались мужчины и женщины, одетые в старинные одежды – длинные, яркие или приглушенных оттенков, но их Лея видела смутно и не смогла определить точно. Ослепительно сияло солнце, и вдруг вдали, разрезая людской поток, словно гордый корабль морские волны, показалась группа мужчин, неторопливо, но внушительно ступавших строем. Люди, которых Лея видела лишь как размытые цветные силуэты, почтительно расступались, и группа казалась на их фоне удивительно четкой и яркой, словно озаренной каким-то божественным сиянием. Они действительно выглядели как боги – молодые, статные, одетые в свободные летящие длинные одежды, голубые сверху и темные снизу, от них исходило ощущение гордой силы, несокрушимой мощи и уверенности. Они неспешно прошли мимо, и в самом конце небольшого молчаливого отряда шел мужчина несколько выше остальных, и его волосы, собранные в высокий и длинный хвост, красиво развевались на ветру. Мужчина смотрел на нее, и теперь Лея могла в подробностях рассмотреть его лицо, то же самое, что в последнем сне, но теперь четкое, ясное и прекрасно освещенное солнцем. Высокий лоб, пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста и скользившие по лицу по велению легкого ветерка, чуть прищуренные раскосые глаза, прямой тонкий нос и жесткая линия красивых губ, неуловимо улыбавшихся ей. Глаза смотрели прямо на Лею, и в душе ее поднялась волна восторженного трепета и необъяснимого счастья.  
С этим же ощущением счастья она проснулась в ночи, и в первое мгновение даже не могла понять, как она очутилась в темной тихой комнате, когда только что стояла посреди залитой солнцем улицы в толпе людей.   
А когда в ноябре зарядили постоянные унылые непрекращающиеся дожди, сны стали сниться еще чаще. Лея уже не сомневалась, что за всем этим наваждением что-то стоит. Она стала будто одержима человеком, которого никогда в жизни не видела, и чувства, которые испытывала к нему во сне, были настолько яркими и ощутимыми, что Лея, порой вспоминая странное, незнакомое, но такое родное лицо, мягко улыбалась, и в груди теплело.   
Лея старалась гнать от себя эти ощущения, уж слишком они были неправильными. Признаться себе в том, что она… Влюбилась? Да, влюбилась в образ из сновидения, было очень трудно, чтобы не чувствовать себя глупо в лучшем случае и не задуматься о посещении психолога в худшем. Но самое глупое состояло в том, что Лея не только перестала тревожиться по поводу этих снов, но и начала ждать их.   
Во сне она была счастлива. И хоть видения были короткими, словно обрывки воспоминаний, они были наполнены такой огромной и мощной гаммой эмоций, что это оставляло после себя всполохи картинок и ощущений даже после пробуждения.  
Теперь Лея не испытывала того мучительного чувства тревоги и потери, наоборот, видения приносили радость и умиротворение. Лея ждала их, ждала встречи с неведомым призраком из прошлого, о котором она не знала совершенно ничего, даже его имени. И до сих пор она так и не понимала, почему он являлся именно ей, чего он хотел от нее. Кроме тех слов, что мужчина сказал ей в ту ночь, когда курил у выхода в сад, он больше ни разу ей ничего не говорил. Но он всегда был таким… Нежным?..   
В одном из снов призрачный военный взял ее за руку и держал между своих ладоней, глядя Лее в глаза и улыбаясь уголком губ. Его глаза были очень близко, а ладони сжимали ее пальцы осторожно и ласково, однако Лея чувствовала, как кожу тыльной стороны ее кисти едва ощутимо царапали мозоли. Лея даже рассмотрела эти руки – узкие, с длинными пальцами, с аккуратно остриженными ногтями, по видимости, не знавшие грубого труда, но и не изнеженные, как у белоручки. Руки не аристократа, но и не рабочего или крестьянина.  
В другой раз они сидели на полу в полумраке комнаты, прижавшись друг к другу, и Лея ощущала себя как никогда уютно в сильных и деликатных руках. Она не видела лица, положив голову на плечо и уткнувшись лбом в шею этого мужчины, но она знала, что он так же, как и она, просто наслаждается молчанием и близостью, прикрыв глаза и едва уловимо улыбаясь.   
Однажды он держал ее руки в своих и дышал на них, стараясь согреть, и Лея словно наяву чувствовала, как ноют от холода озябшие пальцы, и как обжигает их чужое дыхание.  
Перебирая в памяти воспоминания, Лея задумывалась, что они явно складываются в одно целое, маленькими кусочками постепенно собираясь в паззл, и хотя прорех в общей картине было пока больше, чем вставших на место деталей, все равно ее не отпускало ощущение, что они связаны между собой.   
Получалось, что сначала в этой истории было нечто трагическое, они почти расстались, мужчина все время стремился уйти куда-то, оставив Лею в одиночестве и страданиях от разлуки, но потом постепенно все наладилось, и между ними возникла нежная привязанность.   
А очередная ночь принесла совершенно неожиданное и непредсказуемое событие – впервые в жизни Лея занималась любовью во сне.   
Она ощущала глубокие, нетерпеливые поцелуи и слегка царапающиеся мозолями ладони, ласкающие ее тело. Доводящие до дрожи прикосновения языка и остывающую влажную кожу там, где он скользил только что. Прижимающиеся губы, целующие везде, где только могли дотянуться, и легкую боль от стиснутых в порыве страсти переплетенных пальцев. Жар рваного дыхания на покрытом испариной лице. Тяжесть горячего тела и чувство наполненности оттого, как ритмично и сильно двигался в ней этот мужчина, были настолько реальными, что Лея лишь могла с наслаждением раскрываться и подаваться навстречу, обнимая, прижимая к себе, цепляясь за плечи, оглаживая спину и сжимающиеся в такт толчкам ягодицы, и снова возвращая руки, чтобы обнять, запутаться в… Опять остриженных волосах? Неважно, ничего не имело значения – ведь это же сон, всего лишь сон, пусть и настолько яркий. Жаркий шепот в ухо, бессвязные, прерывистые и непонятные слова, едва сдерживаемые глухие стоны, и когда напряженная сладкая тяжесть, сконцентрированная внизу живота, готова была уже вот-вот расплескаться расплавленным золотом по всему телу, Лея распахнула зажмуренные глаза и… Оказалась будто вырванной из сна.   
Она лежала на спине, расставив согнутые в коленях ноги, взмокшая и растрепанная, разметавшаяся на смятой простыне, между ног было жарко и влажно, и тело еще подрагивало, будто Лея и в самом деле только что занималась любовью. Губы все еще хранили на себе тактильное ощущение требовательных поцелуев, а все тело – страстных ласк и вторжения внутрь.   
Лея облизала губы, свела ноги, сжалась вся, повернувшись со стоном на бок, подтянув к животу колени и обхватив себя руками за плечи, скрючившись как эмбрион, дрожа и едва не плача, испытывая жестокое разочарование, мучительную пустоту и неудовлетворенное желание.  
Что же такое происходит? На что это похоже? На одержимость? Кем? Лея никогда в жизни не встречала никого хоть мало-мальски похожего на этого мужчину. А вдруг Риан права, и это ее прошлое вот так настойчиво пытается прорваться сквозь завесу времен? Но зачем? И почему именно так? Если это действительно что-то значит, то почему не показать ей полную картинку, чтобы она поняла, наконец, чего от нее хотят, и что она должна сделать?  
Зачем вдруг ей приснилось сейчас то, от чего она уже несколько минут не могла прийти в себя? Ее тело чувствовало себя так, будто она действительно была с мужчиной, и он только-только неожиданно покинул ее постель… Это было ненормально.  
Нет, эротические сны той или иной степени откровенности снятся всем людям. Некоторые могут даже испытать во сне оргазм. Но чтобы после сна ощущать всеми оголенными нервными окончаниями, будто все произошло на самом деле…   
Это было невыносимо, это пугало. Это зашло слишком далеко…  
Вдруг Лею озарило подозрение, сердце заколотилось где-то в горле.   
Кожа шеи и ключиц горела как от яростных поцелуев, и страшная мысль пронзила Лею – а вдруг там остались следы?! И если они там остались, если она вытащила их из сна, то тут уж впору сойти с ума…  
Она подскочила и бросилась в ванную, включила свет и уставилась на себя в зеркало. Собрала волосы кверху, открывая шею, и повертелась, разглядывая себя.   
Никаких следов не было, хотя они ощущались до сих пор.  
\- Черт меня подери! – прошептала Лея, разжимая пальцы.   
Волосы тяжело упали на плечи. Лея включила воду и умыла лицо, затем снова посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Губы саднило, они были яркими от притока крови и припухшими. Из зеркала на нее смотрели огромные зеленые глаза, в которых плескался ужас.  
Впервые за все время, что она видела эти сны, Лея прошла на кухню, плеснула себе рома на половину стакана и, завернувшись в лежащий на диванчике плед, устроилась с ногами и закурила.  
Вдруг на очередном глотке обжигающего горло напитка ей пришла в голову еще одна идея. Лея потянулась к столу, взяла лежащий там блокнот для записей, карандаш, и принялась набрасывать по памяти портрет.   
Сигарета дымилась в уголке рта, зажатая зубами. Лея, зажмурив правый глаз от дыма, сосредоточенно вырисовывала глаза. Им она уделила больше всего внимания – и помнила она их лучше всего. Верхние веки несколько тяжеловаты, нижние чуть прищуренные, отчего разрез глаз казался прямым, щелочкой. Брови вразлет, причем одна будто насмешливо или скептически приподнята. Прямой нос без какого-либо признака курносости. Губы красивой формы, нижняя крупнее верхней, и казалось, что мужчина то ли пытается сдержать улыбку, все-таки заметную в уголках губ, то ли слегка поджал их. Волосы, забранные в хвост, Лея лишь обозначила, зачеркав их небрежными штрихами до черноты. С блокнотного листа на нее смотрел молодой человек, и именно теперь, когда он обрел реальные очертания, Лея поняла, почему его лицо казалось ей таким странным. Черты принадлежали явно азиату, причем не было сильной раскосости глаз и формы рта, как у китайцев и корейцев, которых Лея встречала в Кардиффе. Возможно, японец.   
\- Кто же ты такой? Зачем ты приходишь ко мне? Скажешь ли ты когда-нибудь, что тебе от меня нужно? Или это все бред моего воспаленного воображения? – в очередной раз воззвала с отчаянием Лея к мужчине, насмешливо и с затаенной улыбкой смотревшему на нее из блокнота.


	2. Часть 1. С именем. 1.2

Утром Лея позвонила Риан и попросила ее приехать. Та, поняв по напряженному голосу подруги, что случилось нечто, из ряда вон выходящее, не раздумывая, оставила своего любимого профессора на всю ночь в одиночестве и примчалась к Лее в тот же вечер к тому времени, как та вернулась с вечернего представления.  
\- Что у тебя случилось? – влетела Риан в дом, как маленький локальный ураган.  
\- Тише, тише! Ничего не случилось! – рассмеялась Лея, успокаивая приятельницу. – Вернее, случилось, но не нужно паники. Я просто хотела поговорить с тобой.  
Риан скинула кроссовки, прошлепала на кухню, плюхнулась на диванчик, достала из дамской сумки бутылку рома «Бругал Аньехо» и многозначительно поболтала ею в воздухе:  
\- Я так понимаю, это нам пригодится.  
\- Думаю, очень пригодится, - кивнула Лея.  
\- Так. Что у тебя стряслось?  
\- Все то же. Эти сны… Они сводят меня с ума. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Я запуталась.  
\- Спокойно. Давай-ка садись, и рассказывай все по порядку, - приказала Риан, ловко сворачивая крышку с бутылки и разливая ром в поставленные на стол стаканы.  
И Лея рассказала. Про все свои сны, про то, как едва не забыла слова на премьере «Мадам Баттерфляй», о том, как едва не устроила аварию, и о вчерашнем сексуальном наваждении.  
\- Риан, я сошла с ума? – спросила она в конце.  
\- Не думаю, - медленно произнесла Риан, глядя вперед себя и покусывая подушечку большого пальца. – Я тебе уже сказала свое мнение еще в прошлый раз, но ты не склонна его разделять. Как хоть он выглядит? Во что был одет?  
\- Шинель я видела только со спины. Шинель и шинель… Вроде без погон. Хотя подожди! – озарило Лею. – В том сне, когда он шел с отрядом по улице, я же видела, во что он был одет! Вспомнить бы теперь. Точно сверху что-то голубое, светлое такое, свободное, развевалось на ветру, а низ темный, длинный, широкий, как юбка… В складку… Ну-ка, постой…  
Лея схватила карандаш, раскрыла наугад посередине блокнот и начала рисовать фигуру, насколько могла вспомнить – верх летящий, с широкими свободными рукавами, складчатую юбку, и длинный, развевающийся по ветру хвост волос.  
\- Что-то было еще… Он так руку держал сбоку, у бедра, будто она лежала на чем-то, как на сумке, но сумки не было… - задумалась Лея.  
\- Ну-ка, дай-ка сюда, - Риан в волнении выхватила блокнот с карандашом и нарисовала на длинной юбке посередине черту, словно разделяя ее на широкие штанины в складку. Затем добавила сверху ворот на запах, провела две вертикальных линии и заштриховала грудь, отчего верхнее свободное одеяние превратилось в накидку, надетую поверх запахнутой рубашки, заправленной в штаны. Потом подумала, и пририсовала веревочку от каждой полы свободной накидки, соединяющие их вместе довольно крупным помпоном. Затем пририсовала широкий пояс и на левом боку две заткнутые за этот пояс черные толстые изогнутые палки.  
\- Так? – довольно спросила Риан, поворачивая к Лее рисунок.  
\- Так… - опешила Лея. – Точно так! Как ты догадалась?  
\- Тебе что-нибудь говорит слово «самурай»? – поинтересовалась Риан.  
\- Ну, в общих чертах. Это японские воины, да? И, кажется, так японцы называют сильных духом мужчин. Но я видела самурайские доспехи, они совсем другие, там какие-то пластины, шлемы со страшными рожами и рогами.  
\- Дикий ты человек! Ты что-то кроме своего Моцарта, Пуччини и Вагнера еще знаешь? – насмешливо поинтересовалась Риан. – Они же не всегда в доспехах ходили. В свободное от сражений время они, как и все нормальные люди, носили повседневную одежду. И она была вот такой. Эти широкие штаны в складку называются хакама, по расцветке и качеству ткани можно было судить об уровне их официальности. Повседневное ношение хакама в средневековой Японии позволялось только самураям, гражданским аристократам и священникам, простолюдинам разрешалось надевать их только на свадьбу или в подобном исключительном случае. Когда самурай готовился к бою, он стягивал хакама поножами или обмотками ниже колен, чтобы не мешали двигаться. Вот эта накидка – хаори, верхний жакет, у мужского может быть расшита только подкладка, а женские бывают сшиты из узорчатой ткани. Под хаори надевалось косоде – кимоно до колена, которое заправляется в хакама. Под него надевается дзюбан – нижнее кимоно их хлопчатой ткани, чтобы верхнее не пачкалось об тело. Все это подвязывается широким тканевым поясом оби. Вот это поверх косоде – нагрудник. Два меча, длинный катана и короткий вакидзаши. Два меча позволялось носить только самураям. Крестьянам дозволялся только вакидзаши. Получается, твой мальчик самый настоящий самурай. И судя по прическе – молодой самурай. Ну вот прямо совсем молодой, потому что по достижении совершеннолетия во время обряда гэмпуку им брили лоб и скручивали волосы в пучок. А хвосты носили только юноши.  
\- Он не выглядел совсем юношей, - покачала головой Лея. – Я, конечно, не разбираюсь в японцах, но мне казалось, ему где-то в районе тридцати.  
\- Ого! Тогда он точно должен был по возрастному статусу носить прическу сакаяки – с выбритым лбом и пучком. Значит… Значит что? В период смуты конца эпохи Эдо было много ронинов, и даже самураи позволяли себе свободные прически, многие больше не брили лба и носили хвосты. И, кстати, становится понятно, почему ты видела его со стрижеными волосами и в шинели. В то время некоторые особо прогрессивные позволяли себе переодеваться в европейскую одежду и стричь волосы. Получается, со временем мы приблизительно определились. А у него на одежде случайно не было никаких монов?  
\- Чего?  
\- Фамильных гербов.  
\- А как эти моны должны выглядеть?  
\- Как угодно – в круге могли быть полоски, цветы, листья деревьев, водоворот, воробей, монеты с квадратным отверстием в середине…  
\- Не помню, кажется, нет. Ой, погоди-ка, я вспомнила кое-что другое! – Лея выхватила карандаш из пальцев Риан и пририсовала зубчатый узор по окантовке рукавов и нижней части накидки. – Эта накидка была голубая, а понизу и по рукавам белые треугольники.  
Риан медленно подняла от рисунка глаза на Лею и молча уставилась на нее.  
\- Что? – севшим голосом выдавила Лея, испуганно глядя в ответ.  
\- Ты не веришь в мистику, моя дорогая, но на этот раз тебе придется поверить, - ответила Риан и закурила.  
\- Ну что?! Не томи! – не выдержала Лея.  
\- Закури тоже, успокойся. То, что ты нарисовала, полностью меняет все дело.  
\- Что, все плохо?  
\- Не плохо и не хорошо, просто круг поиска значительно сузился, - улыбнулась Риан.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – настороженно спросила Лея.  
\- Теперь я не только могу точно сказать, что мальчик твой из Японии, но и из какого он города, в какое время жил и чем занимался, - ответила Риан и захихикала, глядя, как вытянулось лицо подруги.  
Лея недоверчиво посмотрела на Риан.  
\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что этот, как ты изволишь выражаться, «мальчик» когда-то существовал в реальности? То есть это не моя фантазия?  
\- Нет. Ты не сошла с ума, это не твой недотрах, и нет, тебе не нужно к психиатру, - рассмеялась Риан.  
\- Знаешь, даже не знаю, что хуже – что я шизофреник, или что я во сне занимаюсь любовью с некогда существовавшим и давно умершим человеком, который является мне непонятно зачем.  
\- Ну, определенно, у него есть какая-то важная ему цель, - пожала плечами Риан.  
\- Ага, потрахаться со мной, - кивнула Лея с таким серьезным видом, что Риан не выдержала и захохотала в голос.  
Через мгновение Лея уже присоединилась к ней.  
Отсмеявшись, подруги посмотрели друг на друга, и Лея, посерьезнев, спросила:  
\- Ну, так, может быть, ты мне все же расскажешь, что тебя озарило?  
\- Конечно, расскажу. Голубые хаори цвета «асаги иро» с белым узором «горная тропка» по рукавам. Пожалуй, самая известная боевая группировка ронинов в Японии, своими действиями завоевавшие такую славу, что даже Такеду, Уэсуги, Оду, Тоётоми, Ходжо и других величайших японских полководцев вспоминают не так часто, как этих очень интересных товарищей. Шинсенгуми. Военизированный полицейский отряд времен бакумацу, то есть позднего сёгуната Токугава. Во время реставрации императорской власти сражались на стороне сёгуна до последнего, практически против армии всего государства. Всего лишь за пять-шесть лет своего существования Шинсенгуми стяжали себе такую славу, что, наверное, нет такого японца, который бы не знал о них, и нет такой страны, где бы о них не слышали. Это очень долгая и печальная история, но она стоит того, чтобы ее услышать.  
Риан уселась поудобнее, закуривая новую сигарету, и, пригубив рома с колой, начала:  
\- Чтобы ты понимала – общество Японии было клановым, и, чтобы удерживать власть в своих руках, императорский род всегда держал возле себя один сильный клан. Если объяснять на пальцах – императору был нужен защитник. Такими защитниками на протяжении десятилетий были по очереди кланы Кацураги, Хэгури, Отомо, Мононобе и Сога. Затем практически силком это почетное местечко захватили Фудживара, и императору ничего не оставалось, как искать защиты у самозванцев. Эти «защитники» назывались «сейи-тайсёгун» – грубо говоря, главнокомандующий, полководец, состоящий на службе Императора, подавляющий мятежи и возглавляющий походы против северо-восточных варваров от императорского имени и по его приказу. Казалось бы, он находится в прямом подчинении Императора, и изначально так и было. Но к началу X века варвары эдзо перестали быть угрозой, и титул сёгуна стал чисто номинальным, а потом перестал использоваться и вовсе забылся. Фудживара продержались у Императорского трона с середины VII века по начало XII. К тому моменту власть их ослабла, и в стране началось знаменитое противостояние кланов Тайра и Минамото, которое выиграли последние. Подразумевалось, что на сёгуна возлагается обязанность в случае очередного похода против варваров или мятежа собирать и распоряжаться всеми военными ресурсами страны. Минамото-но Ёшинака, чтобы не выглядеть самозванцем, вытребовав у Императора забытую должность сейи-тайсёгуна, получил вместе с ней монопольное право собирать войска и распоряжаться ими, исключив возможность появления более сильного войска в стране. Однако его кузен Ёритомо имел свое собственное войско и, уничтожив двоюродного брата и остатки Тайра, пошел тем же испробованным путем – стребовал с Императора звание сёгуна. И вот теперь оно вернулось, но уже совершенно в ином виде, и с приходом к власти Минамото-но Ёритомо все изменилось. С этого момента временное военное звание, которое обычно жаловалось Императором, стало постоянным и наследуемым титулом, отчего Ёритомо из подчиненного полководца превратился в военного правителя страны и получил практически полную власть над государством.  
И вот с этого момента государственная структура в Японии начала представлять собой несколько иную картину. Император уже не имел никакого влияния, жил во дворце, который не мог покинуть без разрешения, занимался в основном молитвами, искусством и интеллектуальными развлечениями, в то время как реальная власть была сосредоточена в руках сёгуна. Император практически больше ничего не решал, находясь в буквальном смысле в заточении, ставя личные печати на те указы, которые ему приносили, практически приказывая их подписать. Он вроде бы номинально считался самой важной фигурой, воплощением богов на земле, и сёгуну для того, чтобы предпринять какие-то действия, формально требовалось одобрение Императора и его высочайший указ. Но фактически Императора либо вынуждали одобрять и подписывать бумаги, либо убеждали окружавшие его придворные лизоблюды, либо он вообще не понимал, что он, собственно, одобряет и подписывает. Главное было найти или прикормить того, кто среди придворных чинуш был ближе всех к Императору, кто был вхож к нему, чтобы вовремя нашептать или подсунуть заранее заготовленный документ. Настоящая власть была в руках сёгуна, и единственное, что теперь отличало его от Императора, это отсутствие сакральной составляющей: он не являлся воплощением богов на земле, как Император.  
После Минамото были вновь Фудживара, затем Ашикага, занимавшие пост сёгуна около двухсот пятидесяти лет. Последний Ашикага был свергнут Одой Нобунагой, который некоторое время правил страной на основании узурпатора, затем его сменил соратник и приспешник Тоётоми Хидеёши, но ни того, ни другого Император не признал и титула сёгуна ни одному из них не жаловал. Титул сёгуна снова был забыт на неполные тридцать лет, после чего вновь вернулся, когда в 1600 году Токугава Иэясу выиграл у сына Хидеёши – Хидеёри - битву при Секигахаре и провозгласил себя новым, тридцать первым сёгуном Японии и первым сёгуном клана Токугава. С этого момента на протяжении более чем двухсот пятидесяти лет власть наследовалась по линии Токугава, причем весьма беспорядочно – при отсутствии сыновей она могла передаваться усыновленным представителям дружественных или родственных кланов, а во время позднего сёгуната вообще превратилась в нечто абсурдное, когда к власти приходили умалишенные дегенераты или малолетние дети, вокруг которых назначался совет опекунов из властолюбцев и стяжателей всех мастей. И если в случае, когда такой дегенерат или ребенок становился Императором, стране не грозило ничего, и бакуфу лишь все так же договаривались с чинушами из императорского дворца о необходимых указах якобы от лица Императора, то когда такой дебил или малолеток становился сёгуном, фактически администратором и хранителем государства, в руках которого была сосредоточена реальная власть и армия, это грозило бедами и раздраем между опекунами.  
Извини, что я тебя вот так загрузила, но теперь мы подошли к главному, чтобы ты понимала, в чем причина произошедших событий.  
У власти четырнадцатый сёгун Токугава. В стране уже несколько лет как обосновались варвары, но не те, северо-восточные дикари эдзо, а европейцы, американцы, русские. Варвары-гайджины, то бишь иностранцы, требуют открыть страну для свободного перемещения по ней, предоставить беспрепятственный вход в порты для кораблей, вынуждают подписывать торговые соглашения на совершенно невыгодных для японцев условиях, в то время как ни к первому, ни ко второму, ни к третьему Япония морально не готова, и единственное ее желание – вышвырнуть всех варваров прочь и закрыть наглухо свою страну Богов во избежание скверны. На дворе конец XIX века. Европа, Америка и Россия развивают промышленность и науки, производят современное оружие, строят железные дороги, паровозы и пароходы. А Япония все еще феодальная аграрная страна, где всех кормит крестьянский труд и ремесло, где до сих пор носят соломенные сандалии и плащи, где даже запрещены колеса, до сих пор пользуются паланкинами, запряженными, простите, мужиками-носильщиками, и где огнестрельное оружие - редкость и стоит бешеных денег, а сражения происходят на мечах и копьях. Общественная структура строго разграничена согласно статусу и табелю о рангах. Страна, где огромная часть взрослых и сильных мужчин принадлежит либо к гражданской аристократии, либо к потомственному воинскому сословию. И те, и другие привыкли к тому, что им прислуживают, приносят еду и одежду, и не озадачиваются тем, где их жены умудряются находить средства на ведение хозяйства и экипировку мужниного войска вассалов. Жалование исчисляется и выдается мешками риса. Все умение этих мужчин заключается лишь в мастерстве воевать. Но что им делать в условиях двухсот пятидесятилетнего мира? Самурайский менталитет – очень сложная штука, и чаще самураю легче вскрыть себе внутренности, нежели унизиться и освоить ремесло, чтобы прокормить себя и семью. Начинаются недовольства, многие самураи становятся ронинами – самураями без хозяина. Одни бегут со службы, других распускают даймё, которые не в состоянии их содержать. Крестьяне, как бы сейчас сказали, начинают борзеть, поскольку они и так всегда стояли лишь на ступень ниже самураев. Теперь получалось, что самураи, раньше имевшие право убить любого лишь потому, что захотелось опробовать остроту нового клинка на живом мясе, оказывались не у дел, а крестьяне вынуждены были пахать, чтобы государство могло содержать еще и этих дармоедов, призванных защищать крестьянство. Но от кого защищать? Настал момент, когда самураи – на тот период фактически основа японского общества - вдруг стали не нужны. Большая их часть обнищала и практически голодала. Ронины выживали, как могли – кто упорно искал нового господина, кто, скрепя сердце, осваивал ремесла или земледелие, кто-то открывал школы боевых искусств или бродяжничал, давая уроки где только можно, кто-то занялся разбоем и грабежом. Нищета, неприкаянность и неопределенность положения вызвала недовольства. Ко всему этому прибавилось бурление в народе по поводу появления гайджинов – иностранцев, нашествие которых почти две с половиной сотни лет изоляции воспринималось как конец света. В свое время, когда первый сёгун из клана Токугава пришел к власти, началось истребление христианства, и права на торговлю с Японией были монопольно отданы Голландии – этому были причиной советы попавшего в страну в результате кораблекрушения голландского моряка Адамса, прижившегося и оставшегося там, и очень сильное расположение к нему самого Иэясу. В то время в Японии процветали иезуитское христианство и торговцы Испании и Португалии… И вдруг Иэясу издает указ о полном запрете нахождения белых иностранцев в Японии. Начались репрессии, христиан повсеместно казнили, уцелевшие бежали из страны. Из-за подобной политики Токугавы Япония снова оказалась полностью закрыта от внешнего мира, торговые исключения делались только для Голландии, корабли которой могли приходить только в порт Нагасаки. И вот теперь гайджины появились снова, но уже массово, на военных современных кораблях, с оснащенными современным оружием войсками. Пришли, поселились, выставили условия, навязали торговлю, потребовали открыть порты и страну для свободного перемещения - в общем, вели себя нагло и самоуверенно. Их ненавидели, их боялись, люди считали, что Япония, земля богов, осквернена, а правительство бакуфу, допустившее такое положение, обвиняли в предательстве и считали, что оно более не способно и не достойно удерживать власть.  
В это время среди недовольных возникло новое политическое движение за выдворение «варваров» из страны – структура, по сути, довольно разношерстная, не учитывающая ни сословий, ни званий. Попадали туда люди с совершенно разным мировоззрением и целями – от наемных убийц и радикалов, жаждавших государственного переворота любыми кровавыми средствами, до философов, желавших блага стране и считавших, что хоть и настало время перемен, но они не должны вылиться в кровопролитие. Однако этим воспользовались южные кланы для свержения власти сёгуна, и движение «Сонно Джои» - «Да здравствует император, долой варваров!» - начало подпитываться деньгами, оружием и людьми. Ко второй половине XIX века страна разделилась на две части – сторонников сёгуната и сторонников Императора, хотя и те, и другие были согласны в одном – иностранцев необходимо уничтожить или выдворить. Однако единственный на тот момент здравомыслящий человек в бакуфу, Токугава Ёшинобу - сначала опекун малолетнего сёгуна, затем и последний, пятнадцатый сёгун - прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что сейчас, со старыми ружьями и пушками в недостаточном количестве, мечами и копьями они не в состоянии воевать с Европой и Америкой, что любые противодействия иностранцам будут восприняты в штыки и вызовут агрессию с их стороны. Япония окажется втянута в войну, выиграть которую нет никакого шанса, и в результате страна будет оккупирована, разорвана на клочки и поделена в качестве колоний между европейскими странами, США и Россией. Тем более гайджины продемонстрировали, на что они способны, когда в результате случайного инцидента был убит британский торговец. Он не поклонился во время движения процессии даймё клана Сацума, и двое вассалов зарубили его и ранили его спутников. В ответ на это гайджины потребовали выдать преступников, выплатить огромную компенсацию, а когда не получили ни того, ни другого, привели небольшой военный флот в Кагошиму и расстреляли город из корабельных орудий. Более того, Ёшинобу считал, что нужно изучать гайджинов, перенимать у них все лучшее, новое и современное, научиться строить корабли, железные дороги, производить новое оружие, реструктурировать армию по их образцу, изучать современные науки, развиваться до их уровня. Правда, лишь для того, чтобы потом победить иностранцев их же оружием и методами. Ибо его главным принципом было изречение Сун Цзы: «Если знаешь себя и знаешь противника, ты всегда победишь. Если знаешь себя, но не знаешь противника, будешь побеждать в половине случаев. Если не знаешь ни себя, ни противника, не победишь никогда».  
Однако так называемые «люди благородной цели», Ишин Шиши, этого не понимали или отказывались понимать. Одними из сильнейших южных кланов были Чошу и те самые Сацума, жаждавшие мести за Кагошиму. Их целью было уничтожить или изгнать гайджинов, закрыть страну, чтобы все стало как раньше, а если не удастся, то хотя бы спровоцировать войну между бакуфу и иностранцами, чтобы воспользоваться положением и свергнуть сёгунат, вернуть власть Императору и занять вокруг него руководящие посты в правительстве. И вот теперь мы подходим к главному. Прости, наверное, я тебя утомила?  
Риан снова налила в опустевшие стаканы рома и опять закурила.  
\- Нет, это все очень интересно. Как история. Но я, если честно, не совсем понимаю, какое отношение это имеет ко мне. Этот самурай был как-то причастен к тем событиям? - приняла из рук подруги стакан Лея.  
\- Самым непосредственным образом, - кивнула Риан. – Сейчас я тебе расскажу. Только это будет тоже, наверное, длинная история, - улыбнулась Риан.  
\- Ну, до рассвета еще далеко, - рассмеялась Лея.  
\- Тогда слушай дальше. Вернемся к ронинам и крестьянам, изучавшим боевые искусства. К тому времени самураи, по тем или иным причинам оставшиеся без хозяина, как я уже упоминала, были вынуждены заниматься либо ремеслом и земледелием, либо давать уроки мастерства, либо участвовать в сомнительных политических интригах, устраивая беспорядки и убивая сторонников сёгуната в столице. Ишин Шиши, не стесненные в средствах, хорошо платили. Крестьяне же, от которых и без того было куда больше пользы государству, чем от бездельников-самураев, увлеклись искусством владения мечом или копьем. В принципе, крестьяне умели постоять за себя всегда и имели право ношения короткого меча. Но все понимали, что времена наступили тревожные, и что все это рано или поздно лопнет, как чирей. Повсюду открывалось множество школ, наставниками в которых становились не только оказавшиеся не у дел ронины, но и ставшие мастерами крестьяне. И эти самые прекрасно обученные крестьяне по мастерству уже ни в чем не уступали потомственным самураям. И научились сражаться не только подручными средствами и короткими мечами, но и копьями, и мечами длинными, самурайскими.  
Однако проблема была в том, что школ и сенсеев было много, а способных платить за обучение - мало. В результате такие школы превращались в нечто вроде дружеских группировок, почти братств, которые пытались вытянуть свою школу и поднять ее престиж любыми силами. Сенсеев почитали, как отцов, а принадлежность учеников к одной школе приравнивалась к верности своему братству до самой смерти. Одной из таких школ было небольшое и бедное провинциальное додзё в деревне под Эдо. Именно там и зародилась сама суть отряда Шинсенгуми. В 1863 году восемь друзей, крестьяне и самураи самого низкого звания, ставшие ронинами, во главе с сенсеем школы отправились пешком в Киото. У каждого из них, даже у крестьян, вопреки всем правилам были два самурайских меча и самурайские прически. Они прослышали о том, что сёгун рекрутирует людей, и отправились на защиту своего главного господина. С одной стороны, они не могли остаться в стороне, когда законному правителю грозила опасность, с другой они надеялись получить службу и, соответственно, содержание.  
Это были отчаянные даже для того времени ребята и очень амбициозные. А если прибавить к амбициям и отчаянной смелости горячий патриотизм, беспредельную верность сёгуну и величайший самурайских дух, которому могли бы позавидовать некоторые потомственные самураи, то перед нами предстают весьма и весьма неоднозначные и крайне интересные персонажи истории. И, что самое примечательное - у них все получилось. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но им удалось заявить о себе, получить службу у самого сюго, то есть коменданта Киото, и, таким образом, они встали на защиту и охрану порядка в старой столице как военно-полицейский отряд. Они рьяно бросились выполнять свои обязанности, вылавливая и безжалостно уничтожая мятежников и бандитов, и даже умудрились предотвратить крупный заговор.  
Их судьба была героической и стремительной. И, хоть и говорят, что они своими методами мало чем отличались от тех же бандитов и пролили за годы своего существования в качестве Нового ополчения крови больше, чем некоторые во время войны, однако в городе стало спокойнее, а падение сёгуната было оттянуто на несколько лет. Они служили сёгуну верой и правдой, самоотверженно и преданно, и, в конце концов, обычных крестьян и безродных ронинов все-таки признали как настоящих самураев. Восемь наших замечательных друзей, а так же несколько присоединившихся к ним позже воинов умудрились получить звания хатамото – самураев, подчинявшихся непосредственно сёгуну и имевших великую честь его лицезреть на аудиенциях. Это означало, что каждый из них теперь приравнивался к потомственным самураям, мог иметь свой надел, свой мон, свой доход, передавать звание по наследству, нанимать и содержать своих собственных вассалов. Это, конечно, не беспрецедентный случай, но, согласись, говорит об очень и очень многом.  
Благодаря основным командирам в отряде царила безупречная дисциплина, под угрозой сеппуку были запрещены любые корыстные действия, как, например, поборы и вымогательства у торговцев, чем грешили многие другие подобные отряды охраны порядка. Они учились сражаться по-новому и новым оружием и истребили столько мятежников, причем довольно важных фигур, что действительно, можно смело сказать – они своими жизнями и своей службой выторговали у истории несколько лет правления сёгуната, которое могло завершиться значительно раньше. Шинсенгуми завоевали невероятную славу: их либо уважали и благоговели перед ними, либо люто ненавидели или боялись, середины не было. Могу тебе сказать, что Шинсенгуми - это один из примеров величайшей силы духа, мужества и достойной самого искреннего уважения верности и преданности своим идеалам. К сожалению, они одни не могли остановить разогнавшееся колесо истории, и оно безжалостно перемолотило их. Мятежники, на время убравшиеся из столицы, вернулись и с новыми силами принялись воплощать свои цели. Началась война. И, скорее всего, сёгунат мог выиграть и оттянуть свой бесславный конец еще на несколько лет, а то и десятилетий. Но тот самый сёгун Ёшинобу, которому так беззаветно и преданно служили Шинсенгуми, вдруг решил, что у него больше нет ни сил, ни желания, ни духа противостоять мятежникам. Он решил продемонстрировать свою преданность Императору, потому что больше всего боялся прослыть мятежником и остаться таковым в истории на осуждение потомкам. Ёшинобу добровольно сложил с себя полномочия, передал Императору власть и, имея средства и армию, примерно в три раза превышавшую количеством подступившую к Киото армию Чошу и Сацума, неожиданно бежал в Эдо, предав и бросив и армию, и своих верных сторонников, среди которых оказались и Шинсенгуми. Однако наши мальчики в голубых хаори с узором «горная тропка» продолжали сражаться за своего господина, оставленные на произвол судьбы. Более того, теперь все соратники и сторонники сёгуна, которые еще совсем недавно представляли законную власть, были провозглашены людьми вне закона, мятежниками, военными преступниками. Не в состоянии противостоять армии Ишин Шиши, Шинсенгуми тоже были вынуждены отступить в Эдо, но и там продолжали сражаться за того, кого все еще считали своим господином. Фактически бросивший и предавший их сёгун предпочел занять позицию «оставьте меня все в покое», но, пока были живы бойцы Шинсенгуми, пока все еще реял стяг с иероглифом «верность», остальные сторонники сёгуната не сложили мечи. И даже когда был схвачен и казнен командир Шинсенгуми, Кондо Исами, что нанесло очень сильный удар и деморализовало всех мятежников, его заместитель Хиджиката Тошизо подхватил, образно выражаясь, выпавшее знамя и продолжал поддерживать боевой дух своим беспримерным мужеством и волей. Из Шинсенгуми уже почти не осталось никого, а когда погиб Хиджиката, его смерть стала концом не только Шинсенгуми, она ознаменовала конец войны – его гибель потрясла его соратников, и, окончательно павшие духом, через пять дней они сдались имперским войскам. Из всего комсостава Шинсенгуми выжили только трое, самому старшему на момент смерти было тридцать девять лет, остальным от двадцати четырех до тридцати четырех.  
Новая эра вывела Японию на совершенно иной уровень, превратила ее из феодального государства в развитую промышленную страну, причем невероятно быстрыми темпами. Да, теперь при Императоре было парламентское правительство. Да, стали строиться железные дороги и корабли, развиваться предприятия. Да, теперь появилась возможность учиться, отправляться обучаться за границу, носить европейские шмотки. Появились дзайбацу – индустриальные и банковские объединения. Да, страна устойчиво шла капиталистическим путем развития и всего лишь через несколько десятков лет превратилась в крупную мировую державу. И да, все сословия уравняли в правах. Но нищета и голод остались, подкрепленные очередным и весьма бурным недовольством самураев – новое правительство не только лишило их всех привилегий, но и подорвало их социальный статус. Уравнение самураев с остальным населением стало для них страшным потрясением, невиданным оскорблением, самураи «потеряли лицо». В правительстве точно так же процветала коррупция, точно так же осталось разделение на «сливки» и тех, кому по-прежнему нечего было есть. Потеряв свою исконную историческую исключительность, Япония прогнулась под Европу и Америку на радость последним. Безусловно, в экономическом и гуманитарном плане этот переворот дал стране очень много. Однако было утеряно, пожалуй, самое главное, характерное для этой страны – самураи. Но знаешь, несмотря на то, что Шинсенгуми проиграли в этой войне, они навсегда вошли в историю не только как наиболее известная военизированная организация, но и как пример героизма и самурайской преданности, самурайского духа и самурайской чести. Уже почти никто не вспоминает ни императора Мацухито - Мэйджи, ни сёгуна Токугаву Ёшинобу, ни тех, кто совершил этот переворот и встал у руля новой страны. Но Шинсенгуми до сих пор помнят и чтят память о них, считая национальными героями и олицетворением самураев. Вот такая история.  
Лея подняла глаза на Риан и, завороженная ее рассказом, задумчиво проговорила:  
\- Очень печальная история. Вероятно, это были действительно сильные духом люди. Тем более жаль, что они положили свои жизни за недостойного господина.  
\- Видишь ли, в самурайском менталитете нет понятия хорошего или дурного господина, есть просто господин, которому нужно служить. Если господин погиб, а ты не сумел защитить его, ты должен умереть. Если господина обидели, а ты не смог его защитить, ты должен умереть. Такой позор можно смыть только кровью.  
\- Но если господин сам предал их?  
\- Но они-то не предали господина.  
\- Удивительная несправедливость… - Лея вздохнула и машинально потянулась к сигаретам. – И какая трагическая судьба… Тогда в какой-то степени понятно, почему кто-то из них до сих пор не обрел покоя…  
\- Да, судя по всему, этот мальчик, который не дает тебе нормально спать по ночам, один из этих легендарных бойцов Шинсенгуми, - улыбнулась Риан.  
\- Пожалуйста, Риан… Не называй его мальчиком. После того, что ты мне рассказала, я даже такой дружеской фамильярности в его адрес не могу воспринять, - попросила серьезно Лея.  
\- Пф-ф… - фыркнула Риан. – Ты с ним даже трахалась уже, чего уж теперь пиетет разводить.  
\- Риан! Ну пожалуйста… - расстроилась Лея.  
\- Ну ладно, прости, я больше не буду. Ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься и воспринимаешь близко к сердцу. Кстати, у меня есть идея. Конечно, рядовой состав и младшие офицеры канули в неизвестность, но несколько фотографий членов основного комсостава сохранились. К сожалению, это жалкие крохи, человек пять, не больше, но вдруг удача нам улыбнется, и ты узнаешь своего самурая? Тащи свой ноутбук, в интернете эти фотографии есть, – предложила Риан.  
\- Погоди-ка, я тут попыталась нарисовать его, - Лея снова схватила блокнот, быстро пролистала, нашла портрет и протянула его подруге.  
Риан взглянула на рисунок и снова молча подняла глаза на Лею.  
\- Что? Только не говори, что ты узнала его, - севшим голосом проговорила Лея.  
\- Этот взгляд трудно не узнать. Самая известная фотография из всех сохранившихся фотографий членов отряда. Хиджиката Тошизо, заместитель командира Кондо Исами, тот самый легендарный демон Шинсенгуми, - Риан тоже больше не улыбалась.  
Лея подорвалась с дивана, быстрым шагом сбегала в комнату, вернулась с ноутбуком, включила его и, нетерпеливо постукивая ногтями рядом с тачпадом, дождавшись загрузки, сразу открыла интернет-браузер.  
\- Как, ты говоришь, его имя?  
\- Хиджиката Тошизо, - в таком же нетерпении выпалила Риан и потянулась к ноутбуку. – Дай, я наберу как правильно.  
Как только имя было набрано в поисковой строке, а поиск переведен в режим изображений, браузер выдал огромное количество картинок и кадров из аниме и фильмов, но среди них было много старых коричневатых черно-белых фотографий не слишком хорошего качества. Среди них преобладала одна и та же, различающаяся размерами и качеством, и Риан развернула первую же из них на весь экран.  
С фотографии на них смотрел молодой японец, сидящий на массивном табурете, одетый в европейский сюртук, брюки и высокие сапоги. Правая рука покоилась на бедре, левая на рукояти меча. Поза уверенного в себе человека. Густые, остриженные по европейской моде волосы зачесаны назад. Взгляд чуть прищуренный, губы поджаты.  
\- Боже… - потрясенно прошептала Лея, жадно вглядываясь в лицо своего ночного призрака из сновидений, вдруг неожиданно обретшего реальные очертания.  
\- Тебе удивительно хорошо удалось изобразить его взгляд и выражение лица, - задумчиво произнесла Риан, сравнивая нарисованный портрет с оригиналом.  
\- Удивительно вовсе не это, а то, что тот, кого я считала лишь плодом своей фантазии, на самом деле существовал, - прошептала Лея, заворожено рассматривая лицо, каждую черточку, понимая, что сейчас и правда видит, наконец, этого человека, с которым ее связывало нечто необъяснимое и совершенно нелогичное.  
\- Эта фотография была снята в Хакодате, когда Хиджиката Тошизо возглавил армию самопровозглашенной республики Эдзо, где собрались остатки сторонников сёгуната. Снимок сделан в последний год жизни Хиджикаты. Должна быть еще пара его фотографий киотской поры, где он еще с длинными волосами и в форме Шинсенгуми, - Риан закрыла фотографию, и Лея заорала:  
\- Погоди!!! Не закрывай, сохрани мне ее, сохрани мне все его фотографии!  
\- Господи, напугала! – подпрыгнула Риан. – Куда они из интернета денутся? Ну хорошо, хорошо, сохраняю. Вот, успокойся. Теперь давай поищем киотские, они обязательно должны быть.  
Риан прокручивала выложенные маленькие превью, пока не наткнулась на нужное:  
\- Ага. Вот он, во всей красе, волосы в хвосте, и хаори с узором «горная тропка». Твой рисунок очень похож именно на эту фотографию.  
Лея смотрела на лицо Хиджикаты и думала о том, что на этой фотографии еще не заметно некой усталости и обреченности, как на последней, и именно здесь очень хорошо читалась таящаяся в уголках губ усмешка.  
\- Ну, теперь ты веришь, что во всей этой истории с твоими снами явно прослеживается какая-то линия, и без мистики тут не обошлось? И что случайности не случайны? – довольно спросила Риан.  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, почему он приходит ко мне во снах, почему он все это показывает мне, и какая между нами может быть связь? Никто из моих предков никогда не был в Японии, я никогда не интересовалась этим и даже ничего не знала ни о том, что происходило в Японии, ни о том, что жил когда-то такой человек. Теперь, когда я увидела его вот так, настоящего, у меня такое чувство, что я смотрю на лицо очень дорогого мне человека, с которым меня связывает что-то очень прочное. Оно такое родное для меня… Он такой красивый…  
\- Да, его современники особенно отличали, что Хиджиката был красив, как актер, и пользовался у женщин бешеной популярностью, - кивнула Риан.  
\- Не удивительно… Я хотела бы узнать о нем побольше. Почему-то мне это кажется очень важным.  
\- Я постараюсь нарыть все, что о нем есть, - пообещала Риан. - И как следует потрясу Шона. Дай мне неделю, и я обязательно тебе выдам всю информацию, какую только смогу найти.  
\- Да, спасибо тебе огромное, я хочу знать о нем все.  
\- Но знаешь, мне кажется, есть что-то такое, чего я не найду нигде. Что-то было в его судьбе, о чем не знает никто, кроме него самого, и именно это Хиджиката и пытается показать тебе. Вероятно, как раз поэтому он и является во снах. Его что-то тревожит, возможно, он не успел чего-то сделать и хочет, чтобы кто-то помог ему завершить это за него, чтобы, наконец, успокоиться.  
\- А я, тупица, никак не могу понять, что он пытается мне сказать, и ничем не могу помочь ему. И еще я не могу понять, почему он решил именно ко мне обратиться, и почему именно сейчас, - Лея не могла оторвать глаз от воплотившегося в реальности лица человека, которого она… Да, любила во сне.  
С этой фотографии, очень похожей на вырезку из старой газеты, Хиджиката Тошизо, погибший почти полтора века назад, смотрел на нее именно так, как во сне – слегка прищурившись и едва заметно улыбаясь. Лицо, показавшееся на первый взгляд строгим, сейчас словно изменилось – взгляд стал ласковым, а тщательно скрываемая язвительная усмешка превратилась в мягкую и нежную улыбку.  
\- Он теперь дух, ками, ему виднее оттуда. Значит, только ты, и никто другой, можешь ему помочь в чем-то для него важном, - пожала плечами и улыбнулась Риан. – Наверняка у него есть свои веские причины, так что просто попробуй довериться ему и своей интуиции.  
\- Вообще, на самом деле все это как-то диковато звучит, но после сегодняшнего открытия я уже готова поверить во что угодно, - нервно хихикнула Лея, смущенно заправляя прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Я думаю, теперь, когда ты знаешь, кто он и что он существовал на самом деле, Хиджиката-сан попробует показать что-то еще. Возможно, таким образом он готовил тебя, чтобы ты заинтересовалась, узнала, кто он, что с ним связано, и тогда ему будет легче объяснить тебе остальное. Он же, как я понимаю, общается с тобой образами.  
\- А вчерашний, простите, секс? Это тоже разновидность подготовки? – съязвила Лея.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, он показывает тебе свои воспоминания, то, что происходило с ним и с какой-то женщиной. Видимо, что-то в их судьбе осталось незавершенным, и, вероятно, очень важно на чем-то поставить точку, чтобы Хиджиката обрел покой. И нет, не спрашивай меня, почему он выбрал для этого именно тебя. Я понятия не имею. Наберись терпения, думаю, ты скоро сама все поймешь. Главное, не бойся. Судя по всему, ничего плохого он тебе делать не собирается. Просто попытайся понять, что ему нужно. Вероятнее всего, ты будешь вполне в состоянии выполнить то, что он хочет, иначе он бы обратился не к тебе, а к тому, у кого помочь ему больше возможностей.  
\- Я очень на это надеюсь, - тихо пробормотала Лея.  
А этой же ночью, после довольно длительного периода спокойных, полных очарования снов и вчерашнего эротического приключения Лея снова уткнулась носом в обтянутую грубой шинелью спину уходящего от нее Хиджикаты Тошизо. И теперь обреченное чувство потери накатило с еще большей силой, сбивая дыхание, заставляя неметь ноги, неспособные ступить и шагу, и руки, цепляющиеся за чужие плечи. Из горла рвался крик: «Тошизо!», но снова Лея не смогла выдавить ни звука. И на этот раз понимание, что она теряет его навсегда, было таким мощным и пронзительным, что сердце рвалось на части, истекая кровью.  
И снова, как в один из таких же мучительных снов, ее ночной призрак, Хиджиката Тошизо, не смог просто уйти. Он развернулся к ней, стремительно хватая ее в охапку, прижимая к себе и целуя взахлеб, и в глазах его плескалась такая боль, что Лее хотелось кричать, кричать без остановки.  
Она подскочила в кровати, трясясь от беззвучных рыданий, будто и правда не могла говорить. Напряжение и чувство немыслимой потери было настолько ошеломляющим, что Лея застонала, едва не срываясь на крик, и рыдания, наконец, прорвались, как бурный поток сквозь плотину, вымывая из сознания видение, а из сердца боль, принося облегчение и осознание – это всего лишь сон, дурной сон.  
\- Что же ты со мной делаешь, Хиджиката? – прошептала Лея, глядя перед собой в темноту. – Что же ты хочешь? Зачем ты так мучаешь меня? Я не понимаю, что все это значит, но мне так больно, когда ты уходишь… Перестань, пожалуйста! Скажи, наконец, что ты от меня хочешь?  
И в ее голове, словно чья-то чужая мысль, возникло: «Будет больно».  
\- А разве так мне не больно? – спросила Лея вслух, и снова в голове возникло: «Прости. Спи. Скоро рассвет».  
\- Мужчины… - невесело усмехнулась Лея. – Всю душу вынут, а потом: «Прости, спи»!  
И в тишине комнаты раздался тихий мягкий короткий смешок. Лея подпрыгнула и повернулась в сторону звука.  
\- Только давай ты меня хоть пугать не будешь! – нервно проговорила Лея, таращась в пустоту, понимая, насколько нелепо выглядит она, разговаривающая сама с собой посреди ночи. Это уже действительно пахнет шизофренией – теперь еще и голоса в голове, смех наяву…  
«Не буду. Прости» - снова вспышкой в голове.  
\- Хиджиката, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты от меня хочешь? – спросила Лея, цепляясь за впервые возникшую возможность говорить с ним, но… Вдруг открыла глаза и поняла, что это все тоже ей приснилось.  
\- Ужас какой-то, - вздохнула Лея.  
Но за окном действительно брезжил рассвет, она повернулась на бок, заворачиваясь в одеяло, и решила внять совету Хиджикаты.  
А перед самым пробуждением в ее беспокойном обрывочном сне промелькнуло видение, будто она откуда-то сверху, с деревянного балкона, облокотившись на перила, смотрит вниз, и Хиджиката, выходя в странной формы воротца, оборачивается и машет ей рукой, улыбаясь.


	3. Часть 1. С именем. 1.3

Лея опаздывала. Она не выспалась - все происходящее по ночам вымотало ее. Выскочив из дома, она села в машину, бросила сумку на пассажирское сиденье рядом, вставила ключ в замок зажигания, провернула… И услышала только надсадное гудение никак не желавшего заводиться двигателя. Несколько долгих минут бесплодных попыток так и не дали результата.  
\- Че-е-ерт!!! – треснула Лея ладонями по рулю. – Ну что ж такое, а? Аккумулятор, что ли, сел? Нет, заряд полный показывает. Бензина полбака.   
Она снова повернула ключ, но машина продолжала надсадно постанывать и скрежетать, так и не запустив двигатель.  
\- Сука! – злобно рявкнула Лея, схватила сумку, выскочила из машины, хлопнула дверцей и помчалась к калитке, на бегу нажав кнопку на брелоке, блокируя машину.   
Ловить такси в старом тихом жилом квартале частных особняков было бесполезно, и Лея рысью побежала к ближайшей автобусной остановке. Из-за угла как раз вывернул автобус, и Лея прибавила скорости. Уже залетев в салон и едва отдышавшись, она поняла, что этот маршрут ей не подходит, он сворачивал за квартал до Миллениум-центра, и оттуда придется теперь довольно далеко идти пешком, но пересаживаться времени уже не было, и Лея плюнула.  
Доехав до Леттон-роуд, куда свернул автобус, она выскочила и едва ли не бегом заспешила вдоль Ллойд-Джордж-авеню, заметив длинную плотную пробку, в которой машины стояли, почти не двигаясь. Когда уже за Ред Драгон Центр Лея пыталась перейти Бьют плейс, она увидела большую автоаварию – под грузовик попала легковушка, а в них врезался микроавтобус, сплющив небольшой седан между собой и грузовиком.  
Вокруг собралась толпа, сверкали проблесковыми маячками машины дорожной полиции и скорой помощи, аварийная машина пыталась оттащить микроавтобус.  
Лавируя между людей, сбившихся поглазеть на происшествие, с ужасом глядя на бегу, во что превратилась легковушка, Лея подумала, что ей крупно повезло, что она не поехала на машине – сейчас либо торчала бы в мертвой пробке, либо, не приведи бог, попала бы в эту аварию. Судя по времени, она как раз должна была оказаться на этом месте в тот миг, когда все произошло.  
Вдруг Лея услышала в голове: «Остановись! Не ходи туда!». Мысль была такой яркой и резкой, что Лея встала, как вкопанная. И тут же какой-то ненормальный мотоциклист, пытавшийся объехать пробку, лавируя между машин и выезжая на тротуар, на полном ходу влетел в аварийный грузовичок. Мотоциклисту повезло, он упал и откатился, тут же поднявшись на ноги, но мотоцикл, завалившийся на бок, пролетел по асфальту дальше буквально в полуметре от Леи и размозжил об фонарный столб большую сумку на колесиках. Хозяин сумки, пожилой мужчина, буквально чудом успел отскочить, проявив недюжинную прыткость для своего почтенного возраста. Из сумки во все стороны разлетелись помятые и рваные упаковки с продуктами и консервные банки, а Лея побледнела – если бы она не остановилась, сейчас вместо тележки об столб мотоцикл размазал бы ее.   
На подгибающихся ногах Лея обошла толпу и разбитые машины по большой дуге и, встав подальше в сторонке, дрожащими пальцами прикурила сигарету.  
\- Спасибо, Тошизо! – прошептала она побелевшими губами, вдруг отчетливо осознав, кто ее спас.   
С этого момента Лея все свободное время посвящала поиску информации о Шинсенгуми и Хиджикате Тошизо. Все, что она находила, и то, что ей приносила Риан, Лея поглощала взахлеб, и вскоре уже знала очень многое о человеке, прожившем такую короткую, но необычайно насыщенную и яркую жизнь. И, тем не менее, ей казалось этого мало. Она хотела знать больше, но многие ссылки на материалы, где можно было найти более полную информацию, вели на японские сайты, и даже Риан, не владеющая этим языком, не могла ей в этом помочь. И Лея решилась, наплевав на постоянный цейтнот и загруженность, записаться на курсы японского языка. И к собственному удивлению она обнаружила, что этот сложный язык давался ей так легко, будто она не изучала его, а вспоминала.  
Чем больше она углублялась в язык, тем больше Лея могла прочесть – пока медленно и по слогам, помогая себе словарем и онлайн переводчиком, однако достаточно, чтобы составить представление о Хиджикате Тошизо и понять, насколько это была неординарная и яркая личность.   
Выходец из крестьянской семьи, как и большая часть его товарищей, таких же крестьян или самураев самого низкого звания, самурай не по праву рождения, но по силе духа и пониманию самурайской чести и долга, стремительно ворвался в историю, мечом и своим невероятно сильным характером прорубая себе путь, пронесся, сея вокруг себя смерть мятежников, и так же быстро сгорел за свои идеалы. История его жизни была действительно историей беспримерного героизма, невероятного самурайского духа в исконном его понимании и крепкой дружбы, пронесенной сквозь годы и смерти.  
Но помимо образа сильного духом, мужественного и сурового замкома Шинсенгуми для Леи постепенно вырисовывался образ человека, который так же, как и все обычные люди, ощущал боль, испытывал страх и сомнения, тосковал от непонимания и одиночества, страдал, но отважно переступал через свои чувства и шел дальше, туда, куда его звали долг, честь и мечта.  
Хиджиката был одинок. У него были друзья, ставшие ему практически семьей, дело всей жизни и внимание самых красивых гейш, но при этом он все равно оставался одиноким.   
Когда отряд находился практически под двоевластием Серизавы Камо и Кондо Исами, люди привыкли наблюдать бесчинства, пьянство и разврат компании Серизавы, причинявшие много неприятностей отряду и сильно подгадившие репутации. Во избежание дальнейших проблем и с фактического благословения коменданта Киото Мацудайры Катамори, желавшего иметь под рукой крепкий боевой отряд, а не банду вымогателей и разбойников, Серизаву Камо упокоили с миром люди Кондо Исами. После этого, чтобы привести в чувство разболтавшийся на богатом примере штатный состав, Хиджиката и Кондо издали знаменитый Устав Шинсенгуми, где за малейшую провинность полагалось сеппуку. Прорабатывали этот жестокий Устав командир и замком вместе, но Хиджиката целиком и полностью ответственность за него взял на себя. Нет, вовсе не потому, что хотел стяжать славу крутого командира. А потому, что его мечтой было возвысить и помочь лучшему другу Кондо Исами занять достойное положение, то, которого они все искали для Шинсенгуми. Этот Устав и все жестокие решения и суровые приказы Хиджиката провозглашал сам по одной простой причине – Кондо Исами, командующего ополчением, должны были любить, уважать и боготворить, чтобы люди хотели идти за ним и отдавать за него жизнь. Если он будет собственноручно озвучивать решения, ухудшающие и ущемляющие положение бойцов, или отдавать жестокие, но необходимые приказы, его перестанут любить. Этого Хиджиката допустить не мог. Он решил: пусть лучше ненавидят его самого, а Кондо останется для бойцов окутанный ореолом мудрости, доброты и справедливости. И действительно, о Хиджикате разносилась слава жестокого и бессердечного человека. Кто-то его ненавидел, кто-то боялся, кто-то считал демоном, но никому в голову не приходило, отчего вдруг «бессердечный» и «безжалостный» замком, оставшись после смерти Кондо единственным командиром, в последние полтора года своей жизни вдруг резко изменился и стал заботливым, понимающим и сострадательным. Лея подозревала, что Хиджиката ничуть не изменился, он всегда был верен себе и оставался собой. Просто теперь, когда Кондо не стало, ему не было больше нужды оставаться жестоким серым кардиналом, обеляя и превознося командира, и он просто позволил себе перестать играть эту пугающую роль, а другим – увидеть его настоящим.   
Мало кто не согласился бы со словами его товарищей и даже противников, что Хиджиката был стратегом от бога. Он прорабатывал операции, продумывал, как отличиться, чтобы Шинсенгуми признали и приняли на службу, и вообще у Леи сложилось впечатление, что все держалось на Хиджикате.  
Помимо стратегического дара Хиджиката был не менее талантливым мечником. В бытность его юношеских лет, когда он бродяжил в качестве аптекаря с коробом, набитым фамильным средством от ран «Ишида Санъяку», он брал уроки везде, где только мог, в результате чего не придерживался никакого стиля, а использовал их смешение, отчего высокого мастерского звания не получил, но его непредсказуемые техники спасали ему жизнь не раз. Более того, считается, что именно он разработал штатный стиль Шинсенгуми Хирадзуки: в то время как все стили использовали вертикальный удар, Хиджиката ввел новшество – удар горизонтальный, как более удобный для сражения в тесных помещениях и на узких улицах. Он и в этом показал себя стратегом, поскольку род их службы напрямую был связан со схватками на ограниченном пространстве.  
А еще Лею очень позабавила информация о том, что замком Шинсенгуми обладал довольно циничным юмором. Более всего ее привели в восторг упоминания некоторых его высказываний.  
Например, во время одного из визитов к родственникам он с удовольствием пугал их словами, что убил столько людей, что его меч заржавел от крови и раскрошился. В другой раз во время ареста подозреваемого в контрабанде оружия небольшой отряд во главе с Хиджикатой ворвался в дом, и подозреваемый попытался совершить сеппуку. Солдаты Шинсенгуми бросились остановить его, на что Хиджиката спокойно изрек: «Никогда не следует мешать человеку поступать правильно. Продолжайте, пожалуйста, мы не будем вас беспокоить».   
Во время пожара в Киото Хиджиката сказал раздраженному помощнику Мацудайры: «Я бы посоветовал вам утопиться, но воды жалко», а после пожара, когда до него дошли сведения, что один из мятежников и поджигателей Кусака Гензуй покончил с собой, Хиджиката задумчиво произнес: «Кусаке Гензую нужно поставить хотя бы маленький храм за избавление страны от величайшего бедствия – Кусаки Гензуя».  
Впрочем, многие отзывались о нем как о простом, дружелюбном и искреннем человеке и говорили, что общение с ним никогда не бывало неприятным. Несмотря на то, что говорил он мало и редко улыбался, он был всегда спокойным, не допускал безрассудных и опрометчивых поступков, редко выходил из себя и считался весьма терпеливым. Но уж если он гневался, это бывало страшно. Один из ученых, Като Хироюки, рассказывал, что ему довелось видеть Хиджикату в ярости, и это было намного более страшно, нежели Кондо в ярости. Като упоминал, что Хиджикатой управлять было намного сложнее, чем Кондо. А доктор Мацумото Рёдзун, пользовавший Шинсенгуми, отзывался о нем, как о человеке мужественном, справедливом и проницательным, и считал, что если бы не Хиджиката, отряд мог довольно быстро распасться, поскольку некому было бы тогда удерживать командующего Кондо от серьезных ошибок как в действиях, так и в отношениях с подчиненными. Однако, несмотря на весь свой авторитет, Хиджиката никогда не имел намерений занять место Кондо, наоборот, он любил его как брата и всеми силами стремился помочь ему возвыситься.   
Из некоторых воспоминаний сослуживцев Лея смогла сделать вывод, что Хиджиката был талантливым руководителем, обладавшим достаточной энергией и харизмой, чтобы вести людей за собой и вызывать их доверие и уважение. Обладая от рождения стратегическим талантом, острым умом и практичностью, Хиджиката быстро схватывал все новое, легко научился управляться с огнестрельным оружием и армией западного образца в Хакодате, многие солдаты отзывались о нем, как об умном стратеге и мужественном на поле боя воине, и даже один из французских инструкторов, Жюль Брюне, говорил, что будь Хиджиката французом, он бы уже давно дослужился до генерала.   
Во время службы в Хакодате Хиджикату описывают, как мягкого, заботливого, понимающего и доброго командира. Подчиненные любили его, а когда он погиб, говорят, даже плакали, будто потеряли отца.  
Со временем, когда Шинсенгуми завоевали достаточно прочное положение, и им было жаловано звание хатамото – прямых вассалов сёгуната – Кондо, простодушный, глуповатый, малообразованный и не слишком хорошо разбирающийся в политике и околоправительственных интригах, вдруг возомнил себя даймё – князем, которому должны подчиниться как вассалы все те друзья, которые прошли с ним плечо к плечу трудный путь от маленькой провинциальной школы боевых искусств до охраны порядка в столице под прямым патронатом сёгуна. Он начал важничать и вести себя откровенно глупо – выкупил контракт своей любовницы и поселил ее в отдельном домике, где проводил слишком много времени, повсюду разъезжал на коне, как знатный господин, принялся писать стихи, к коим у него не было никакого таланта, рассуждать о политике, в которой мало понимал. Пришедший в качестве военного советника Ито Кашитаро, довольно скользкий тип, полностью завоевал его расположение и доверие. Кондо много общался с ним, прислушивался к его мнению, а больше пытался перенимать аристократические привычки. И только Кондо не замечал, как на устраиваемых изредка по вечерам поэтических соревнованиях аристократ по крови, прекрасно образованный и утонченный Ито, писавший действительно прекрасные стихи, вместе со своей компанией изящно глумился над неуклюжими виршами командующего.   
Внезапно Кондо полюбил фотографироваться, и Хиджиката однажды стал свидетелем, как тот позировал для портрета. Столкнувшись с Кондо в прихожей, Хиджиката даже сначала испугался, а потом впал в гнев – лицо командующего было покрыто толстым слоем белой рисовой пудры. К слову сказать, Ито Кашитаро от природы обладал бледным и очень красивым лицом, ухаживал за ним, подбривал брови и выглядел, как актер. Первой мыслью Хиджикаты стало, что его идиот-друг решил соперничать с советником в белизне лица и красоте со своими простецкими грубоватыми чертами таким вот чудовищным образом. Но оказалось, что это нужно для фотопортрета – в те времена технология фотографирования была такова, что для того, чтобы лицо получилось более четким, его приходилось припудривать. И когда фотограф попросил Кондо задержать дыхание на минутку, важное действо превратилось в фарс – минутка затянулась, Кондо от недостатка воздуха напрягся так, что на лбу вздулись вены, глаза вытаращились, губы стиснулись, ноздри раздулись. Стиснув зубы, Кондо аж стонал от усилия, когда ему наконец-то позволили вдохнуть. Хиджиката был в ярости – командующий, теперь уже одно из видных лиц в политической жизни столицы, войдет в историю с перекошенной физиономией, как жуткая маска театра Кабуки.  
Хиджиката не раз пытался поговорить с Кондо не только о том, что тот ведет себя опрометчиво и порой просто смешно, но и о том, что чем выше поднимается человек, тем больше он теряет себя. Он даже говорил, что не для того пришел в Киото, чтобы видеть, как его друг превращается в чудовище с набеленным лицом, однако Кондо когда отшучивался, не принимая упреки всерьез, а когда и огрызался, будто давая понять, что он теперь не просто Кондо Исами, друг, сенсей и командир, а настоящий даймё, рядом с которым все должны знать свое место.  
Лее казалось, что в такие моменты Хиджиката чувствовал себя особенно одиноко. Он решил посвятить свою жизнь тому, чтобы возвысить своего друга, помочь тому исполнить мечту, обрекая себя на ненависть подчиненных и непонимание товарищей, но даже от этого друга стал видеть лишь попреки, насмешки и высокомерие.  
Упоминание в каких-то биографических источниках, что Хиджиката даже принимал пищу – к слову сказать, всегда скромную - в одиночестве, уходя в свою комнату, тогда как все остальные ели в общем помещении, заставило Лею едва ли не плакать. Хиджиката вообще старался без необходимости своей комнаты не покидать и запирался там, избегая общества. Даже будучи главнокомандующим армии Эдзо в Хакодате, когда после провозглашения республики все новоиспеченное правительство предавалось празднованиям и эйфории, Хиджиката говорил, что рано радоваться, нужно готовиться к решающей битве, и уединялся со своим скромным ужином в своей комнате, а когда начались боевые действия, он не мог сидеть в крепости и отдавать приказы оттуда, как все высшие чины, а всегда был на передовой, среди своих солдат. Он и в Хакодате предпочитал уединение, избегая попоек и походов в веселые кварталы, и Лея с состраданием и нежностью думала о том, что, видимо, напряжение этих лет и груз ответственности настолько вымотали Хиджикату, что тот просто хотел, чтобы его все оставили в покое хоть на время. Он и после смерти сумел уединиться так, что до сих пор место его захоронения так и не было найдено – видимо, не хотел легендарный замком Шинсенгуми пафосных речей и неискренних слез на своей могиле.   
Судьба этого мужественного и талантливого человека потрясла Лею до глубины души, и чем больше информации она находила, тем больше понимала, что этот человек был одним из исключений своего времени. И тем больше ее приводило в недоумение то, что он решил прибегнуть к ее помощи таким странным способом.  
Ночами она ждала снов, в которых Хиджиката теперь показывал ей последние полтора года своей жизни. Лея уже немного ориентировалась в событиях того времени, и понимала, что то, что она видит, приближает ее к самому трагическому моменту – гибели Хиджикаты.  
Сны теперь изменились – Лея постоянно видела сражения, страшные, кровопролитные, но не со стороны, а будто глазами Хиджикаты, испытывая те же чувства, что и он, отдавая приказы, принимая решения или сражаясь. Эти сны были динамичными, яркими и очень страшными – Лея будто находилась в теле замкома и в то же время понимала, что она совсем не замком, что у нее нет такой беспредельной смелости, решительности, ловкости, и когда ее тело само действовало во сне, Лея испытывала ужас оттого, что отдаст не тот приказ или не сможет противостоять в бою.  
Она слышала грохот орудий и свист пуль, видела сверкающий клинок практически у лица, и ей хотелось только одного – спрятаться, укрыться, зажать руками уши, зажмурить глаза и кричать, но тело замкома рвалось в бой, сметая противника на своем пути, и Лее оставалось только, замирая от ужаса, следовать за ним своим разумом, едва успевая замечать и запоминать происходящее. Она и рада была бы не видеть всего этого, но не могла. И не только потому, что видела все глазами Хиджикаты, но и потому, что не хотела оставлять его одного в этом аду.  
Сначала ей виделся бой, описание которого она потом нашла в одной из исторических заметок – схватка у Тоба-Фушими, первая битва в войне Бошин, произошедшая в декабре 1867 года в пригороде Киото.   
Сёгун Токугава Ёшинобу, добровольно сложив с себя полномочия в пользу Императора, очень надеялся, что пока Император будет продумывать состав нового правительства, власть так и останется в его руках, и при распределении мест ему достанется должность как минимум главного министра. Однако Сацума и Чошу это тоже прекрасно понимали, и сделали все, чтобы лишить Токугаву не только этой возможности, но и всех титулов, званий и имущества. Токугава не стал спорить и тихо съехал в замок Осаки. Он надеялся, что режим Сацума и Чошу непрочен, нужно лишь пересидеть и подождать, и вскоре он сумеет нащупать в нем брешь и снова взять власть. Однако Сацума и Чошу нужно было чем-то занять, чтобы они не упрочили своего положения, и тут Токугава вспомнил о Шинсенгуми, и те получают от него прямой приказ направиться в магистрат Фушими. Сацумцы, желавшие спровоцировать войну с бакуфу, заглотили наживку – магистрат был окружен. За две недели до этого Кондо Исами, возвращаясь с военного совета, был ранен в плечо людьми группировки Ито Кашитаро, мстивших за его смерть, и лечился в Осаке, поэтому командование на себя пришлось взять Хиджикате. Хиджиката, понимая, в чем причина появления солдат Сацума у магистрата, воздержался от лишних телодвижений и просто остался на месте, удерживая собой врага на этом же месте. К этому моменту в столице прошла целая лавина провокаций со стороны Ишин Шиши – грабежи, убийства, поджоги, доводящие население до паники.  
Сторонники Токугавы пришли в ярость, зная, чьих это рук дело, считая, что подобное оставить безнаказанным недопустимо, и понимая, что нерешительный сёгун, имевший прозвище «Двурушник», будет снова тянуть и увиливать, поддались на эти провокации и самовольно решили отправиться в Киото, чтобы захватить город, передать Императору письмо о том, что он стал жертвой политических интриг Сацума и Чошу, и вернуть власть сёгуну. Это было вопросом чести. Токугаве было некуда деваться под таким давлением, и он солгал, что готов сражаться и дать свое, если можно так выразиться, согласие на выступление на Киото.  
На следующий день пятнадцатитысячное войско бывшего сёгуна вместе с воинами кланов Айзу и Кувана отправилось по дороге Тобакайдо вдоль реки Ёдогава. У развилки, около Ёдо, когда Тобакайдо уходила прямо, а Фушимикайдо от нее вправо, войска разделились.   
Не так давно всего-то пятитысячное войско Чошу и Сацума стояло на подступах к столице, и сторонники сёгуна пытались убедить Токугаву дать бой, чтобы разом покончить с угрозой законной власти. Но сёгун, как всегда, юлил и тянул время, а потом сбежал в Осаку, позволив противнику беспрепятственно войти в город. Теперь армия бакуфу пытались войти в столицу так же, как когда-то Сацума и Чошу, но вот только теперь никто не собирался позволять им это сделать без боя.  
Войска Сацума и Чошу были вооружены современным оружием, имея в арсенале гаубицы Армстронга, винтовки Минье и даже один пулемет Гатлинга. Солдаты армии бакуфу тоже имели современное вооружение, и даже были подготовлены во Французской миссии в Йокогаме, но большая часть все так же имела только копья и мечи, либо устаревшие ружья и слабые пушки. К несчастью, командование бакуфу не имело никаких четких представлений о том, что же им делать, и основная часть солдат даже не заряжала винтовки.   
Британский флот, выступивший на стороне Чошу и Сацума, к этому моменту подогнал корабли к берегам Осаки, перепугав и без того метавшегося от нерешительности бывшего сёгуна, отчего львиная доля гарнизона была оставлена в замке Осаки охранять его задницу. К тому же, Ёшинобу прибегнул к своей обычной уловке – сказался простуженным и слег в постель, избежав командования и участия в сражении, поэтому главнокомандующим армией бакуфу был назначен Мацудайра Будзэн-но-ками, двадцатичетырехлетний аристократ, никогда не участвовавший ни в одном сражении. Его назначение было продиктовано не тем, что этот молодой человек был самым опытным и достойным, а тем, что на тот момент среди обравшихся в Осаке он оказался самым высоко титулованным после сёгуна, членом родзю – совета старейшин бакуфу. Командующим частями армии был назначен Такенака Шигеката.   
В Фушими половина войска прибыла во главе с Такенакой. Первым делом он пафосно заявил, что территория теперь подконтрольна бакуфу, и Шинсенгуми тут делать нечего, так что они могут из магистрата убираться, поскольку среди титулованных вассалов сёгуна выскочкам вроде этих голодранцев не место.   
Лея чувствовала, как внутри у Хиджикаты все кипит от негодования и такой несправедливой обиды, но тот спокойно отвечал, что это дело чести, и уйти они не могут. Едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не нахамить титулованному идиоту, Хиджиката спорил с Такенакой до тех пор, пока они не услышали пушечную канонаду.   
Как Лея потом вычитала, на Тобакайдо вторая половина армии бакуфу схлестнулась с войсками Сайго Такамори, попав под артобстрел и оружейную пальбу.   
Первый же взрыв сацумских орудий напугал лошадь одного из командиров, выбросив его из седла, и вид взмыленного коня, несущегося с пустым седлом, мгновенно посеял панику в авангарде, а атака солдат Сацума, последовавшая за огневой подготовкой, заставила войско спешно отступать. Отряд под командованием Сасаки Тадасабуро пытался контратаковать стрелков, но поскольку они были вооружены копьями и мечами, то были практически тут же перебиты. Те, кто выжил, за каким-то чертом стали поджигать окружающие строения, и на фоне горящих зданий фигуры отступающих солдат оказались для сацумских снайперов прекрасными мишенями. К ночи прибыло подкрепление от Кувана, и положение несколько стабилизировалось, но Такенака Шигеката не нашел ничего лучше, как под покровом темноты с одним из адъютантов покинуть поле боя – поспешил обратно в Осаку советоваться с сёгуном, как ему лучше командовать и вести бой. А со стороны Сацума и Чошу их главнокомандующие – Сайго и Окубо были на передовой и реагировали по ходу происходящих событий. Пока Шигеката изволил добираться до Осаки и советоваться, войска бакуфу действовали на свой страх и риск без какого-либо плана.  
Но вечером и магистрат Фушими был подвергнут такому же артобстрелу, и Лея, мысленно холодея от ужаса в теле бесстрашного замкома Шинсенгуми, отдавала приказ Нагакуре Шинпачи атаковать сацумских артиллеристов, которые своим массированным обстрелом громили позиции Шинсенгуми и не позволяли им ничего сделать. В битве им пришли на помощь солдаты Айзу, но основные силы бакуфу так и не тронулись с места без приказа, который отдать было некому. Когда Шинсенгуми и Айзу совместными усилиями прорвали оборону противника на одном из участков, у сторонников сёгуна появился реальный и, возможно, единственный шанс собрать людей и атаковать этой же ночью. Однако войска бакуфу и на этот раз остались на месте. Без Такенаки Шигекаты никто не решился принимать решение, а Такенаки и сам был на это не способен без приказов вышестоящих. Сёгун был далеко в Осаке, а главком Мацудайра – в пяти километрах от места сражения, в замке Ёдо. Командующие глупцы, оказавшиеся на поле боя без вышестоящих начальников, лишь милостиво позволили Айзу расширить прорыв.   
Шинсенгуми и войска Айзу попытались закрепить успех, но тут от артиллерийского огня загорелось здание магистрата, и бегущие в атаку бойцы снова оказались видны как на ладони, и по ним открыли оружейный огонь. Им пришлось отступать, потеряв с таким трудом занятые позиции.  
На следующую ночь Лея вместе с Хиджикатой и его мужественными товарищами возвращалась из Фушими с дороги до развилки и устремилась снова по направлению к Киото уже по Тобакайдо, чтобы в Шиматобе соединиться с остальными войсками бакуфу и снова броситься в бой.  
И им удалось взять вверх над войсками нового правительства. Шинсенгуми сражались мечами и копьями, поддерживаемые небогатой артиллерией Айзу, заставив сацумскую свору бежать с поля боя. И в тот момент, когда казалось, еще немного, и победа будет на стороне бакуфу, из замка Ёдо от главнокомандующего армией Мацудайры Будзэна-но-ками приходит нелепый приказ к закату отвести войска.  
Лея, так же, как и Хиджиката, как и его соратники из Нового ополчения, и Айзу, в бешенстве ругалась немеющими губами, выплевывая сквозь стиснутые зубы бранные слова, требуя подкрепления вместо отвода войск. Если сейчас додавить, они могли войти в столицу! Но одни только Шинсенгуми и Айзу ничего не могли поделать с тем, что остальные войска послушно развернулись и удалились в сторону Ёдо, дав противнику столь необходимую ему передышку и упустив свой единственный и последний шанс.  
И следующей ночью Лея, будто попав в какой-то страшный фильм и не имея возможности из него выбраться, видела своими глазами, как почти полтора века назад вершилась история. Шинсенгуми заняли позицию в километре от Ёдо, в Сэнрёмацу. Затаив дыхание и чувствуя напряжение тела Хиджикаты, замершего, будто хищник перед прыжком, она сидела в тростнике, ожидая появления противника. А когда противник показался, она, не помня себя от ужаса, но не в силах избавить себя от того, что видели глаза Хиджикаты, неслась с одним лишь мечом, возглавляя отряд, и долго билась, резала, колола, рубила, залитая чужой кровью, даже во сне чувствуя ее вкус на своих губах, заставляя врагов отступать.  
И снова она ругалась последними словами, когда стало известно, что главы вражеских войск Сайго Такамори и Окубо Тошимичи получили поддельный приказ якобы от Императора об объявлении бывшего сёгуна и его приспешников врагами Престола и привезли такие же фальшивые якобы Императорские стяги с золотыми солнцем и луной на красном полотнище, которые заранее заготовил Окубо Тошимичи. Обо всем этом Лея узнала уже потом, зарывшись в привезенные Риан распечатки, но тогда появление Императорских флагов произвело на войска бакуфу чудовищное впечатление – да, они хотели сражаться с мятежниками и самозванцами из Чошу и Сацумы, обманувшими Императора, но никто и никогда не осмелился бы на самое ужасное преступление – пойти против самого Императора. Но раз над рядами противника поднялись императорские знамена - кинки, испокон веков являвшимися символом верной Императору армии, стало быть, они не мятежники, а законные представители Императора, сражающиеся от его имени. Это меняло все дело, перевернув все с ног на голову.  
Более того, имперский принц Эшиаки, двадцатидвухлетний молодой человек, тоже не имеющий никакого воинского опыта и живший, словно монах, затворником, был неожиданно назначен главнокомандующим армии Сацума и Чошу, превращая их в официальную имперскую армию кангун. Вести бои против нее означало вести бой против Императора, становясь предателем наместника богов на земле.   
Более опытные командиры этих знамен не признали, но простые солдаты потеряли дух, в то время как солдаты новоиспеченной имперской армии его обрели и ринулись в атаку. Солдаты бакуфу в полном смятении побежали. И побежали они, преследуемые атакующими солдатами нового правительства, в сторону Сэнрёмацу, где находились Шинсенгуми.   
Пробежав, как стадо перепуганных волов, остатки армии бакуфу понеслись дальше к развилке Тобакайдо и Фушимикайдо к замку Ёдо, приведя за собой солдат Сацума и Чошу и выведя их прямо на Шинсенгуми и Айзу.  
Шинсенгуми и Айзу остались с ними лицо к лицу в одиночестве. После того, как стало ясно, что им одним не выстоять против имперских войск, Хиджиката отдает приказ отступать. Потери составили четырнадцать человек. Именно в этом бою погиб и капитан шестого подразделения Иноуэ Гензабуро. Он до последнего прикрывал отход товарищами, сдерживая противника стрельбой из единственного орудия вместе с несколькими бойцами своего отделения.  
С двух дорог к Ёдо, основному сейчас оборонительному пункту, стекались потрепанные войска в надежде перегруппироваться, и Хиджиката не мог поверить своим глазам – ворота оказались на запоре, и как ни требовали, ни просили и ни умоляли отступавшие, рассчитывавшие получить тут единственную защиту и помощь, ворота так и не открылись. Хиджиката единственный, кто пытался предпринять хоть что-то, поскольку вне стен Ёдо они были беспомощны. Даже сидевший там же, за крепкими стенами, главнокомандующий Мацудайра Будзэн-но-ками, вняв уговорам Хиджикаты, попытался уломать даймё Ёдо, такого же члена родзю, Инабу Мино-но-ками, но тот категорически отказался. Прослышав о поднятых императорских флагах, он перепугался насмерть, что тоже может оказаться среди «врагов Престола», и решил, пока не поздно, перейти на сторону кангуна, заперся внутри и никого не впустил, вынуждая остатки армии бакуфу с боями отступать и терять людей до самой Осаки. Когда же следом подошла армия нового правительства, ворота Ёдо были гостеприимно распахнуты, и главный оборонительный пункт бакуфу оказался в руках имперской армии.  
Новая ночь не принесла отдыха – Лея думала, что они разбиты, и больше сражений не будет, но Хиджиката остановился в Хашимото и начал возводить укрепления. И Лея не чувствовала отчаяния в его сердце – он по-прежнему был готов сражаться.  
Дорога Тобакайдо проходила между двух гор, Отокоямой и Тэннодзан. Еще со времен эпохи воюющих провинций она играла важную оборонительную роль – в узком месте продвижение армии можно было задержать. По другую сторону реки, у горы Тэннодзан в Ямазаки находился артиллерийский полк даймё Тодо, а у подножия Отокоямы в Хашимото расположились Хиджиката, возглавлявший Шинсенгуми, и остатки армии бакуфу.  
Утром прямо из Осаки с гонцом доставили приказ от самого Токугавы – не сдавать позиций и не покидать поля боя, даже если погибнут все до последнего солдата. Это подняло упавший было дух бойцов.   
На рассвете атака началась на Хашимото. Хиджиката пошел в контрнаступление и практически сразу нарвался на сацумских стрелков. Ему пришлось отступить к своим позициям и вступить в тяжелый и кровопролитный бой.   
И в какой-то момент Лея вдруг осознала, вернее, поняла, что так обрадовало Хиджикату – все войска кангуна атаковали только их позиции, в то время как по ту сторону Ёдогавы на позиции Тодо никто не нападал. Хиджиката радовался, что ринувшись только в Хашимото, противник открыл себя для удара с другого берега Ёдогавы, и, как только Тодо откроет огонь, с врагом будет покончено. И снова его надежда на победу превратилась в уверенность. И он все ждал, когда Тодо откроет огонь, и постепенно начал недоумевать, почему же он тянет. Уже несколько часов артиллерия Тодо молчит, тогда как войско бакуфу тут несет серьезные потери. И в середине дня с другого берега Ёдогавы раздался первый залп.  
Хиджиката облегченно расправил плечи, будто думая: «Наконец-то!»  
И вдруг снаряд ударил прямо в середину позиций бакуфу у основного входа в Хашимото. Следом второй, третий, разнося укрепления, разметав покалеченные тела солдат.  
Хиджиката рычал от бешенства и непонимания, и Лея чувствовала, как вместе с ним в бессильной ярости выговаривает незнакомые ругательства. Тодо плотно обстреливал своих, и без того измотанные и побитые остатки армии бакуфу попали в мясорубку. Шинсенгуми и Айзу несли колоссальные потери, солдаты из тех, кто еще мог, побежали врассыпную, и Хиджиката, понимая, что еще и массированный артобстрел с фланга им точно не выдержать, приказал отступать в надежде на то, что им удастся укрепиться в осакском замке и во главе с Токугавой Ёшинобу дать решающий бой.   
Утром Лея тут же полезла искать информацию, и узнала, что послужило причиной столь чудовищного предательства.  
Оказалось, что еще накануне вечером в расположение войск даймё Тодо тоже прибыл гонец, но уже от Императора, подосланный новым правительством, и вручил послание, в котором говорилось, что армия бакуфу, посмевшая сражаться против штандарта Императора, является мятежниками, и у него есть шанс доказать, что он друг новому правительству. А ведь еще со времен Сэкигахары Тодо считались одними из самых верных кланов Токугавы, именно поэтому им доверили такую важную позицию. Однако предательство Тодо, на которого так рассчитывали, оказалось для бакуфу крахом.  
Лея гневно стукнула кулаком по столу, и злые, отчаянные слезы бессилия выступили у нее на глазах. Все, что она видела за последние дни, было «от» и «до» предательством, от первого до последнего сражения. И Лея чувствовала себя так, будто не только Хиджикату и его товарищей предали, но и ее тоже. Пройдя весь этот страшный кровавый путь вместе с Хиджикатой и увидев все это изнутри, а не читая скупые строчки исторических справок, Лея чувствовала себя частью Хиджикаты, частью его драгоценного отряда, бывшего делом всей жизни для замкома. И испытывая злость на тупых, нерешительных и трусливых командиров, нелепо проваливших вполне и легко осуществимую победу, загубив столько людей зря и в результате бездарно просрав все, что можно было сохранить, Лея чувствовала всю горечь, обиду, разочарование и унижение, что пришлось пережить Хиджикате Тошизо на этой войне.  
А на следующую ночь Лея испытала на себе всю гамму отчаяния и гнева Хиджикаты. В осакский замок они вернулись последними. Как отступали последними, нехотя сдавая позиции, так и пришли позже всех. И здесь Хиджикату ждал новый удар.   
Сёгун Токугава Ёшинобу, не зря прозванный «Двурушником», поклявшийся первым же вернувшимся командирам теперь уж точно собственнолично выйти на поле боя и воодушевивший этим заявлением потерявших дух воинов, ночью, как преступник, как жалкий воришка, незаметно выскользнул из замка, переждал ночь на американском судне, попросив убежища, а наутро пересел на свой боевой корабль «Кайо-мару» и бежал в Эдо, прихватив с собой главнокомандующих самых важных кланов, точно так же пообещав им, что они возвращаются в Эдо только для того, чтобы выработать новую стратегию, и что ему нужна защита и охрана. Шинсенгуми после этого тоже пришлось отступать в Эдо, поскольку Осаку скоро тоже заняли бы имперские войска.  
Проснувшись, Лея снова плакала. Но теперь уже от невыносимого чувства несправедливости за то, так обошлись с Хиджикатой и жестокая судьба в целом, и дурной господин, которого выбрал он для себя, в частности. Тошизо не заслуживал, не заслуживал такой судьбы. Самый верный, самоотверженный, готовый отдать свою жизнь без раздумий, Хиджиката, как преданный пес, готов был до последнего вздоха служить своему хозяину. Но вот только хозяин оказался недостоин такого служения, загубив того, на кого должен был рассчитывать, уповать, опираться и молиться.  
А когда Лее попалось упоминание, что после этой битвы в появившихся в это время газетках каварабан опубликовали глумливую песенку про Шинсенгуми, что-то в духе «Шинсенгуми умирали-умирали, и наконец-то все до одного померли», Лея чувствовала себя так, будто это ей плюнули в лицо, а не Хиджикате. Глупые людишки, плебеи, сочинявшие эти жалкие пасквили, считали их всего лишь приспешниками мятежников, даже не задумываясь, что мятежниками были те, кто сумел прорваться к власти, кто, по сути, был государственным преступником, заслуживавшим казни, пусть даже их намерения были благими. Революционеры, которых во избежание хаоса в любых странах уничтожали, как бешеных собак. А Шинсенгуми до последнего стояли на охране закона и порядка, и их честь не позволяла им сдаться, даже когда они понимали, что конец близок и сопротивление бессмысленно. Просто они верили, что отдают свою жизнь за что-то очень важное, за правду, за мечту, за справедливость. И они тогда еще не умерли. Они все еще были готовы сражаться за своего трусливого и подлого господина.  
За эти несколько долгих ночей, за которые Лея успела пройти три дня сражений у Тоба-Фушима вместе с Хиджикатой, и они заставили ее плакать от пережитого ужаса, бессильного гнева и ярости из-за такого чудовищного предательства. Судя по всему, Хиджикату, хоть и вряд ли он плакал, ярость явно душила. Еще бы – он был уверен, что они победят, и они должны были победить, если бы не командующие, не решавшиеся взять на себя смелость принимать решения и отдавать приказы, либо отдававшие приказы совершенно бессмысленные и откровенно глупые. Если бы не предательство. Впрочем, какой верности можно ждать от вассалов, если сам господин, жалкий и изворотливый, предал всех, кто готов был за него отдать жизнь?  
По утрам Лея просыпалась вымотанная, будто и в самом деле сражалась. Это пугало ее еще больше, и теперь она окончательно перестала понимать, что же хочет от нее Хиджиката Тошизо, если не свести с ума. Но тот, видимо, решил ей передышки не давать.   
По найденной в сети информации, бывший сёгун, прослышав о том, что к Эдо движутся войска кангуна, а Император издал указ о его аресте и казни, снова бежал, чтобы скрыться в монастыре Канъэйджи в Уэно. Однако, несмотря на то, что сёгун больше не был сёгуном, Кондо считал, что они не должны сходить с однажды выбранного пути, и взял на себя охрану злосчастного Токугавы Ёшинобу. Кондо предложил занять замок Кофу и таким образом защитить Эдо, не подпустив к нему противника.   
Стоило Лее прочитать, что Кондо поспешил поделиться этой идеей с Кацу Кайшу, одним из самых влиятельных персон в бакуфу, и получил помощь в виде денежных средств, двух пушек и пополнения личного состава, а так же титул хатамото – прямого вассала сёгуна – для себя и замкома, что приравнивало их к самураям благородного происхождения, как следующей же ночью во сне она снова в теле Хиджикаты Тошизо шла с отрядом по родным местам Кондо и Хиджикаты, видела его глазами, как люди радостно приветствовали их, зазывали в гости, угощали саке. Как Кондо, не в силах преодолеть искушение покрасоваться перед родней и знакомыми в образе легендарного командующего Шингсенгуми, а ныне почти даймё и главнокомандующего заново образованным отрядом Коёчимбутай, и уже весь в мечтах, как он будет получать сотни тысяч коку риса дохода, останавливался везде, куда только приглашали, в результате чего поход затянулся настолько, что к моменту подхода к замку Кофу стало известно, что он уже занят более расторопными имперскими войсками. В войске кангуна, разместившегося в крепости Кошу, было около тысячи человек, в отряде Кондо всего лишь двести. При таком раскладе сражение было бы бессмысленным убоем солдат, поскольку помимо численного перевеса противника осаждать крепость всегда намного труднее, чем обороняться. Им пришлось разбить лагерь в Кацунума.   
Потом Лея вместе с Хиджикатой, вытрясая из себя всю душу от бешеной скачки, мчалась на коне обратно в Хатиёджи за подмогой, выпрашивала помощь, скрипела зубами, выслушивая отговорки и отказы, и всем сердцем Хиджикаты понимала, что их снова предали, что их просто отправили в Кацунуму к Кошу в надежде, что они оттуда уже не вернутся, потому что мешали Кацу Кайшу и бывшему сёгуну, как кость в горле. Это двое уже давно смирились с тем, что проиграли, и хотели только одного – выжить, чтобы их оставили в покое. Им больше не нужны были сторонники продолжения военных действий вроде Кондо и Хиджикаты. Слишком преданными были, слишком радели за свой долг, честь и справедливость. Они своей преданностью и желанием защитить ценой своей жизни и бороться до конца лишь навлекали на голову трусливо бежавшего от проблем сёгуна новые проблемы. А Кацу, нахватавшийся новых идей в Америке, считал - как и бывшие мятежники, а ныне новое правительство - что Япония должна идти по пути европейских реформ. У него было свое представление о будущем страны, и верность Токугаве в нее не вписывалась. Если верность была помехой европеизации, то ею в этом случае можно поступиться. В этом и было главное отличие большинства перешедших на сторону нового правительства самураев от Кондо Исами, Хиджикаты Тошизо и бойцов созданного ими Шинсенгуми. Для этих людей верность была превыше всего, и даже если на кону были их жизни, они хотели прожить их так, чтобы не раскаиваться перед смертью в том, что имели малодушие изменить своим идеалам. Кто-то назвал бы это наивностью, но Лея считала, что это была кристальная чистота душ.  
Уже потом Лея прочитала, что, пока Кондо ждал подмоги, он всю ночь жег костры, пытаясь обмануть противника тем, что их гораздо больше. А правительственные войска, обнаружив под боком эти костры, на рассвете взяли Коёчимбутай в трех сторон в клещи. Стратег из Кондо оказался неважным, в том случае лучше было бы затаиться до прихода подмоги, это понимала даже Лея. А раз подмога не пришла, еще был шанс незаметно отступить и сохранить отряд.  
Под покровом ночи половина новобранцев разбежалась, не желая воевать, а вторая половина была неопытна настолько, что солдаты паниковали, устраивали сумятицу, забывали заряжать ружья перед стрельбой и поджигать фитиль у пушек перед залпом. Битва закончилась полным разгромом Коёчимбутай, и Кондо увел остатки отсидеться в Эдо. В очередной раз они убедились в том, что даже если в бою на мечах им не было равных, теперь их мастерство ничего не стоило против численного перевеса, современных пушек и ружей.  
И снова Лея испытала на себе всю бурю чувств Хиджикаты, весь его гнев, и в то же время поражалась его смирению и тому, как он продолжал держать себя в руках. Пусть даже господин, которому они служили верой и правдой, снова – уже в который раз! -предал их, они, как верно заметила Риан, его не предавали до последнего.  
Потом Кондо отсиживался в укромном месте в Эдо, когда к нему пришли его товарищи – Нагакура, Харада и Шимада. Они предложили ему план: уйти из Эдо и отправиться в Айзу, чтобы продолжить борьбу там, объединившись с крупными силами хана Айзу. Но Кондо внезапно проявил на редкость ослиное упрямство в том, что бывший сёгун находится в Эдо, а он вбил себе в голову, что тому нужна их помощь и защита.   
«Да сёгун был бы счастлив, если бы они забыли о нем и оставили его в покое!» - думала в горечью Лея, уже прочитав книгу «Последний сёгун», в которой говорилось, что отстранившись от дел и уехав в тихое местечко, сёгун делал все, чтобы не общаться ни с кем из своего прежнего окружения, чтобы, не приведи боги, не оказаться замешанным в политике, увлеченно постигал искусство фотографии, строгал множественных детей и упоенно рассекал по городку на бывшем тогда в диковинку велосипеде, приводя в изумление прохожих.   
А упрямец Кондо еще и изволил гневаться на своих верных друзей и обвинил их в том, что они собственнолично приняли решение, и поскольку это их, а не его, новоиспеченного даймё, выбор, он к нему не присоединится. Но потом подумал и сказал, что, пожалуй, согласится, если они станут его личными вассалами. Жаль, рядом не было Хиджикаты, он бы вправил ему мозги. Но Хиджиката был не в курсе происходящего, а это предложение верными товарищами Кондо, которые так же получили звание хатамото и были сейчас равны командиру по статусу, было воспринято как оскорбление, как слишком явный признак того, что Кондо забыл братство провинциального додзё Шиэйкан и слишком увлекся своим новым образом дайме. Нагакура и Харада покинули отряд и дальше сражались самостоятельно. Никто не знает, зачем Кондо так поступил со своими друзьями. Возможно, в нем действительно взыграла спесь, или он таким опрометчивым образом решил укрепить связи, а может быть, чтобы уберечь друзей от верной гибели, к которой шло дело, специально разозлил их, чтобы они ушли, а не оставались с ним до последнего. Этого узнать уже не суждено никому.  
Была в этот период одна ночь передышки, когда Лея, уже свыкшаяся с тем, что имеет пугающую и удивительную возможность видеть глазами Хиджикаты и ощущать его чувствами то, что лишь вкратце запечатлено в истории, но чего никто и никогда не мог бы прочувствовать в полной мере, она удила рыбу на берегу Аясегавы, видя, как неподалеку собираются стайками местные девицы и шушукаются, громко хихикая и привлекая внимание, любуясь таким красивым самураем. И улыбалась вместе с Тошизо, пряча улыбку, снисходительно краем глаза поглядывая на них и делая вид, что не замечает такого ажиотажа. Именно тогда Лея почувствовала, что не нужны никакие девицы красавцу Хиджикате, не вызывают они в душе записного сердцееда никакого отклика, скорее наоборот, омрачают душу грустью.   
Уже днем, обдумывая сон, Лея решила, что грустил замком, скорее всего, потому, что в то очень трудное и полное горестей время не до девушек ему было. Все его мысли были заняты думамио том, как поправить положение, и последние поражения угнетали привыкшего побеждать Хиджикату настолько, что никакие радости жизни его от этих невеселых дум отвлечь не могли.  
В перерыве на репетиции она зашла с телефона в интернет и нашла информацию о том, что Кондо, не теряя духа, готовился встретить приближавшиеся правительственные войска. Он требовал у Кацу разрешения дать им бой и не пустить их в Эдо, на что Кацу раздраженно ответил – хотите еще одной бойни, так воюйте сами, это ваше личное сражение.   
Коёчимбутай, вновь с пополнением, отправился в Нагареяму. Лея нигде так и не сумела найти причин для этого, почему Кондо, у которого был шанс подумать и переосмыслить происходящее, увел отряд туда. Возможно, он всего лишь хотел укрыться от правительственных войск, слишком близко подошедших к месту его прежней дислокации, чтобы еще накопить сил и увеличить состав. А может быть, предпочел избежать ненужных мелких стычек. Но на беду к Нагареяме, прямо навстречу Кондо, вышел другой отряд имперской армии. И случайно обнаруженный им Кондо получил предписание – командиру отряда явиться во временную ставку правительственной армии. У противника меньше пятисот солдат, а отряд Кондо, как говорили источники, «невовремя ушел тренироваться в стрельбе на расстояние в несколько ри», отчего с Кондо осталось лишь несколько человек.


	4. Часть 1. С именем. 1.4

А ночью Лея вместе с Хиджикатой с жаром убеждала отчаявшегося и потерявшего надежду на лучшее Кондо ни в коем случае не совершать сеппуку, не давать повода к радости его врагам. Она слышала не столько голос Хиджикаты, сколько его мысли: «Сейчас сеппуку будет позорной смертью. Нужно прийти в Итабаши и до самого конца оставаться командиром. Припереть себя к стене – неверное решение». А вокруг цвели сакуры, и Лея ощущала их нежный аромат – со времен их с Хиджикатой рыбалки на берегу Аясегавы прошел месяц.  
Кондо послушался Хиджикату и решил отправиться в ставку противника с уверениями, что их отряд не имел никаких намерений вступать в сражение с имперскими войсками.   
В разных источниках Лея читала совершенно расходящиеся утверждения. В одних говорилось, что именно Хиджиката настоял на том, что Кондо должен пойти на допрос и тянуть время столько, сколько это возможно, пытаясь убедить противника в том, что они не имели намерения сражаться. В других – что это была идея Кондо, а Хиджиката был категорически против, отговаривал его, цеплялся за его рукава и, не в силах переубедить, даже расплакался. В первом случае получалось, что Хиджиката собственноручно отправил друга на смерть, убедив его пойти на допрос. В другом – что Хиджиката пытался спасти его жизнь.  
Как бы то ни было, Кондо отправился во временный лагерь имперского отряда под выдуманным именем Окубо Ямато, и это был последний раз, когда Хиджиката видел своего лучшего друга.  
Выкроив немного времени перед отъездом в Миллениум-центр, Лея узнала, что Кондо приносил свои извинения, пытаясь убедить допрашивающих в том, что отряд пришел в Нагареяму не воевать, а на отдых и учебные артиллерийские стрельбы, что они не имели намерения атаковать правительственные войска и что они всего лишь обучались обращению с новым оружием, и выстрелы вовсе не были направлены в сторону правительственной армии. Однако на беду там оказался один из людей убитого прошлой осенью по приказу Кондо Ито Кашитаро. Тот опознал Кондо, и командира арестовали. Вскоре вопросы стали касаться того, что Кондо пришел в Нагареяму не сам, а по приказу Кацу Кайшу, который, судя по всему, еще раз решил испробовать проверенную тактику и подставить Коёчимбутай под правительственные войска, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от него. А затем перешли и к вопросу о том, что в Кофу Коёчимбутай был тоже направлен по приказу Кацу. Однако Кондо до последнего покрывал Кацу и уверял, что это была его, и только его идея. Кондо тянул время, как мог, позволяя своему отряду отойти без потерь. Но главное было в другом.   
В замок Эдо прибыл посланник от императора и привез указ, который гласил, что если Токугава искренне раскается и принесет свои извинения, а так же с этого момента будет подчиняться Императору, ему будет сохранена жизнь, и наказание ограничится ссылкой в его родной Мито. Если Кондо проговорится о его отношениях с Кацу, лояльность самого Кацу и бывшего сёгуна Императору будет подвергнута сомнению, и это может стать причиной казни Токугавы Ёшинобу. Разве мог самурай беречь свою жизнь, когда ценой была жизнь господина? К тому же, у Кацу на случай неудачи был план – при наступлении имперской армии поджечь Эдо, чтобы в возникшей панике и суматохе помочь сёгуну скрыться, пусть даже ценой жизни сотен горожан, а этого Кондо тоже бы не допустил. И только потому, что он молчал, обрекая себя на смерть, Кондо уберег город с миллионом жителей от кровопролитной атаки имперской армии и поджога не считавшегося с жертвами Кацу.  
Ночью Лея вместе с Хиджикатой горячо упрашивала и униженно умоляла Кацу, похожего на пронырливого лиса, спасти Кондо. Сохраняя смиренное выражение лица и полную покорности позу, в душе горя желанием вцепиться в отвороты его кимоно и изо всех сил тряхнуть ублюдка так, чтобы тот откусил себе язык, в ответ на его отведенный взгляд, и понимая, что Кацу ради Кондо пальцем о палец не ударит. Еще бы – вот она, реальная возможность избавиться, наконец, от слишком преданного соратника и спокойно, без помех, осуществить свою цель. И потом, что значила жизнь какого-то бывшего крестьянина, одним своим существованием, своим неукротимым и упрямым желанием сражаться способного перечеркнуть чудесную возможность спасения сёгунской шкуры? Впрочем, если Лея правильно поняла из прочитанного на японском, Кацу пообещал написать письмо с прошением о помиловании при условии, что Хиджиката отведет свой отряд от Эдо и не станет задирать армию нового правительства.  
Конечно, Хиджиката согласился и дал приказ Сайто Хаджиме, капитану третьего подразделения бывшего Шинсенгуми, увести отряд от Эдо к Айзувакамацу. Но все это время, пока шло следствие над Кондо, Хиджиката продолжал надеяться, собирать людей, вести переговоры, соединил своих людей с войсками Айзу и отрядом Дэншутай. Вскоре к ним присоединилась часть Сэйхейтая с Нагакурой, а вторая часть с Харадой вернулась в Эдо. Соединенные части под общим командованием Отори Кейске направились на север, где вскоре атаковали замок Уцуномия. Войти в него не удалось из-за сильного пожара, разгоревшегося во время боевых действий, поэтому войско на время отступило, но затем вернулось и заняло замок. Однако через несколько дней их выбили оттуда правительственные войска, и Хиджиката был ранен в ногу. Его отвезли в Имаичи, но и там он продолжил переговоры и поиск людей.   
Именно в этом месте Хиджиката встретился со своим другом детства, однофамильцем Хиджикатой Ютаро. Он рассказывал Ютаро со слезами на глазах, что под Уцуномией творилось страшное, и люди, не выдерживающие этого ужаса, пытались бежать. Тогда Хиджиката собственноручно зарубил одного из них и прокричал, что так будет с каждым, кто попробует дезертировать, и снова, и снова посылал их в бой, пока замок не пал. Но сейчас он с болью в сердце вспоминал этого зарубленного парня и попросил друга, служившего в отряде по охране святилища Никко, поставить этому солдату надгробный памятник.  
Затем Хиджиката вместе с Акизуки Нобориноске из хана Айзу, с которым он вместе прошел плечо к плечу весь этот путь из Эдо, переместился в Айзу. Там он и остался залечивать рану, надеясь, что выполнение приказа Кацу уйти из Эдо все же повлияет на спасение Кондо.  
Командование в то время было возложено на Отори Кейске, но солдаты не любили его, к тому же он часто проигрывал сражения и был трусоват, поэтому они очень горевали, что их любимого командира нет сейчас с ними рядом. Хиджиката относился к солдатам тепло и сердечно, находил для каждого слова утешения или подбадривания, был энергичным, решительным, и к тому же своевольным и упрямым, умел держать лицо перед вышестоящими и не соглашаться с решениями, ухудшающими положение его людей, потому солдаты и боготворили его, а к Отори уважения не испытывали и не доверяли ему. Да и сам Хиджиката частенько подтрунивал над его трусостью.  
Но Лея уже знала, чем закончится эта печальная история, когда перебирала распечатки Риан. В последнем письме, написанном в тюрьме в ожидании смерти, Кондо написал, что льет слезы, вспоминая милости своего господина, и с радостью примет смерть от меча, чтобы воздать господину должное.   
25 апреля 1868 года Кондо Исами был казнен в Эдо с позором, как преступник – ему даже не позволили сделать сеппуку и отрубили голову, как последнему бродяге. Последними словами его было: «Ах, какие от меня были неприятности!..»  
А чуть больше недели спустя сёгунский замок в Эдо при непосредственном содействии Кацу Кайшу, договорившегося с Сайго Такамори, был сдан без боя правительственным войскам, и многие сторонники сёгуна перешли на сторону нового правительства. Бывший пятнадцатый сегун Токугава благополучно отправился в Сидзуоку, чтобы в тишине и покое, предаваясь любимым увлечениям и плодя многочисленных детей от разных женщин, прожить долгую и спокойную жизнь.  
О смерти своего друга Хиджиката узнал только в мае.  
Ложась спать в эту ночь, Лея уже догадывалась, что она будет не из легких. Ей пришлось прочувствовать всю душевную боль Хиджикаты, потерявшего друга, брата, сенсея и командира в одном лице. Она читала, что многие боялись того, как Хиджиката переживет смерть самого дорогого для него человека, и что он пойдет вразнос, однако все были удивлены его спокойствием и холодным безразличием. Но теперь Лея знала, каких усилий ему это стоило.   
Перед походом на допрос Кондо написал письмо, в котором завещал Хиджикате исполнить его волю за него, а имя школы кендзюцу передал Оките. Таким образом, он фактически обрек Хиджикату, который не мог не выполнить последнюю просьбу друга, на сражение до последнего вздоха, даже если в этом не будет уже никакого смысла и никаких надежд на победу. И Хиджиката предстал перед своими людьми спокойным, хладнокровным и собранным. У него были цель, долг и память, и даже если он сам и не хотел этого, то, как и все это время, считал себя обязанным исполнить мечту Кондо.  
В Айзу Хиджиката тоже не сидел без дела – он продолжал писать и приглашать людей, на поддержку которых он рассчитывал. Единственным забавным моментом из всего, что Лее удалось найти об этом периоде вынужденного безделья, было то, что когда Хиджикате нанес визит один из чиновников бывшего бакуфу Мотидзуки Мицузо, тому не понравился прием – видимо, из-за того, что Хиджиката не мог подвернуть под себя раненую ногу и сидел, неприлично и оскорбительно вытянув ее пяткой в сторону гостя, и чиновник отказался сотрудничать, а Хиджиката со злости запустил в него подушкой.  
Вернуться к командованию он смог только в августе. Пока Хиджиката лечился, вместо него командовал Сайто Хаджиме. Бывший Шинсенгуми, хотя бывшим он так и не стал никогда, под его командованием за это время вел бои за замок Широкава, у Курокавы и в окрестностях, а затем вступил в Северный альянс между ханами Айзу, Сендай, Танагура и еще двадцати с лишним северных кланов. Длительные бои вымотали армию противников нового правительства, положение в Айзу стало накаливаться, большая часть кланов из альянса вывалилась, была побеждена или перешла на сторону нового правительства. Самыми стойкими оставались Айзу во главе с Мацудайрой Катамори и Сендай под командованием Дате Ёшикуни, но было совершенно очевидно, что Айзу обречен. Не видя больше смысла оставаться там, Хиджиката решил уйти, но Сайто попросил позволения остаться в это трудное время со своим кланом, и Хиджиката отпустил его, отдав половину солдат. Сайто держал оборону, давая возможность Хиджикате и остальным уйти.  
А Хиджиката снова соединился с оппозиционными силами, и в сентябре 1868 года ему было предложено возглавить очередную, вновь собранную армию. Хиджиката, уставший от постоянных перебежчиков и их предательства, от глупых приказов и нерешительности, стоившей жизни сотням людей, довольно жестко ответил, что если он и примет этот пост, то подчиняться ему неукоснительно обязаны будут все, в том числе и командиры всех оппозиционных кланов, и что будь это даже высокопоставленное лицо, он будет иметь право уничтожить любого из них, кто ослушается приказа и будет мешать сражению. Однако «высокопоставленные лица» растерялись от такого заявления, задумались и, снова впав в свою привычную нерешительность, потребовали время подумать. Тогда Тошизо поднялся с места и сказал, что в таком случае на этом разговор можно закончить.   
А вскоре он принял предложение бывшего адмирала сёгунского флота Эномото Такеаки, успевшего увести корабли в гавань Сендая и собравшего около трех тысяч оставшихся не у дел самураев, отправиться на север, в Хакодате, чтобы организовать там первую в Японии парламентскую республику. Тогда Хиджиката, прекрасно понимая, что это все временно, и ни о какой победе не может быть и речи, сказал: «Я не собираюсь бороться за победу. Правительство Токугава потерпело крах, и было бы позором, если бы никто не пожелал остаться с ним. Поэтому я должен идти. Это будет лучшая битва в моей жизни – умереть за свою страну»  
В октябре они взяли крепость Горёкаку и замок Мацумаэ, Эномото был избран президентом, собрал новое правительство, а Хиджикату назначил главнокомандующим армией, на этот раз устроенной по западному образцу. С ними на Хоккайдо отправились несколько французских офицеров, которые взялись обучать солдат. По случаю этого знаменательного события по всей новоявленной республике Эдзо гремел праздник и пиршество, однако Хиджиката, сказав, что праздновать рано, что им предстоит главное сражение, вновь уединился в своей комнате со своим одиноким скромным ужином.  
Он и там старался как можно меньше времени проводить в обществе других, по старой привычке запираясь в своей комнате. В то время как другие члены правительства от скуки предавались выпивке и развлечениям в веселом квартале Хакодате, Хиджиката читал европейские книги по военному делу или тренировал солдат, а женщин избегал столь тщательно, каждый раз отказываясь, когда его соратники приглашали составить компанию, и изобретательно выдумывая причины, по которым он страшно занят, что на него стали поглядывать с недоумением.  
И снова документы и выуженная из интернета информация говорили о том, что успех был возможен. В их руках был бывший сёгунский флот, состоящий из восьми кораблей, на которых служили обученные матросы и солдаты. У нового правительства, упустившего эти корабли, тоже был флот из семи судов. И несмотря на то, что численностью имперская армия, безусловно, превосходила армию Эдзо, была возможность того, что если проработать грамотный план, то они сумеют удерживать оборону довольно долго, и новое правительство рано или поздно отступится и свыкнется с мыслью, что на севере страны есть маленькая республика.   
Лея сострадала этому мужественному человеку всем сердцем, понимая, что даже все то, что он позволил увидеть ей и почувствовать - лишь малая толика того, что на самом деле творилось в его душе. Хиджиката пришел в Хакодате в поисках смерти, достойной, почетной и гордой смерти, покорившись своей судьбе и смиренно следуя однажды выбранному пути, не размениваясь на мелочи и не думая ни о выгоде, ни о славе. Он лишь хотел до конца остаться верным тем идеалам и тем мечтам, с которыми они, полные энтузиазма и надежд, вышли из Эдо, и которые были развеяны прахом по возвращении обратно.  
Эта преданность делу, это невероятное понимание самурайской чести в ее исконном смысле, эта, если угодно, наивность одновременно восхищали Лею и печалили. И еще она думала о том, что вряд ли она была бы способна так же мужественно сносить все лишения и принимать все удары судьбы, чтобы не отказаться от своего пути, и, стало быть, совсем не достойна выбора Хиджикаты в качестве того, кто мог ему чем-то помочь. И она по-прежнему так и не понимала, для чего Хиджиката открывает ей не только историю своей жизни, но и свою душу, хотя и была безмерно благодарна ему за это. С этими снами, с этими событиями, с этой историей в ее жизнь вошло что-то очень важное, возможно – главное, ради чего стоило жить, и предчувствие свершения чего-то значительного, что, возможно, изменит ее судьбу. И пусть Лея пока не понимала своей роли в этой ситуации, она чувствовала, что ее существование на этой земле - успешное, благополучное и спокойное - наполнилось более глубоким смыслом, и что по сравнению с тем, как эти люди проживали отпущенный им срок, пусть коротко, но ярко и бесконечно благородно, ее собственная жизнь казалась Лее слишком спокойной, слишком беспроблемной, а потому какой-то бесполезной.  
Теперь она видела сны, полные безысходной тоски. Для Хиджикаты это было лишь ожиданием смерти, но Лее казалось, что было что-то еще, что-то очень значимое, чего она пока не могла нащупать. Не смерти боялся Хиджиката и не оттого он тосковал, что она близка. Нечто терзало его и в то же время заставляло надеяться на что-то. И одним из самых ярких видений нескольких снов было то, как Лея, по-прежнему глазами Хиджикаты видела, как тот подолгу что-то перечитывает, а потом так же долго пишет, задумываясь с зависшей над листом бумаги кистью и чему-то мягко улыбаясь.   
Просыпаясь по утрам, Лея чувствовала после этих снов безумное желание перенестись в прошлое, оказаться в Хакодате рядом с Тошизо и хоть как-то поддержать его. Заваривать ему чай, укрывать его плечи, когда он работает холодными зимними северными ночами, обнять и прижаться губами к макушке, просто быть рядом, чтобы он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. И встречать в ответ эту мягкую, грустную и обреченную улыбку.  
А когда пришла весна, наступление имперской армии, которого ждал Хиджиката после того, как сойдет снег, началось.  
Попасть в Хакодате тогда можно было только двумя путями – с моря и через горы.   
Двадцать второго марта 1869 года в бухте Мияко встал на якорь флот нового правительства, к которому присоединился восьмой корабль – купленный у французов броненосец, лучший из всех кораблей на тот момент. Республиканцы решили его захватить. Три корабля отправились в бухту Мияко, но попали в сильный шторм, и в Мияко пришел лишь один корабль. Боги хранили Хиджикату для более важного – он оказался именно на нем, а не на одном из потонувших судов, и не погиб бесславной смертью.   
Подняв американский флаг по приказу Хиджикаты, они беспрепятственно вошли в бухту, приблизились к броненосцу «Котецу» и открыли артиллерийский огонь, после чего взяли судно на абордаж. Но остальные корабли кангуна открыли ожесточенный огонь, и после часа бесплодного сражения, потеряв триста человек, республиканцам пришлось отступить.   
А потом Лее снова стали сниться сражения.   
И если раньше Хиджиката старался избегать общества и проводить свои дни в уединении, то сейчас он, в отличие от остальных членов правительства, отдававших приказы из крепости, все время находился на передовой, где его высокую ладную фигуру, подчеркнутую кроем европейской шинели, носящуюся на коне от фланга к флангу было видно в самой гуще сражения, а зычный голос, отдающий приказы, раздавался эхом, воодушевляя бойцов на победу.  
Девятого апреля кангун высадился на берег. Первое сражение между вставшим военным лагерем Хиджикатой и отрядом правительственной армии в пятьсот человек закончилось блестящей победой Хиджикаты.   
На узкой дороге через перевал Футаматагучи армии кангуна пришлось растянуться и замедлить движение, и Хиджиката все рассчитал прекрасно. Он занял небольшую площадку на склоне холма, окопался там заранее и дождался, когда отряд кангуна запрет сам себя в узком трехсотметровом месте, даже не имея возможности отступить, пока хвост строя поймет, что нужно отойти и освободить место, и обстрелял их шквальным огнем из-за всего лишь тридцатиметрового бруствера вместе с всего лишь ста тридцатью солдатами. Причем Хиджиката приказал устроить бруствер не полукругом, а зигзагом, в форме молнии, чтобы солдаты могли обстреливать все стороны и не мешать друг другу.   
Затем ночью они сами напали на отступившего противника и снова разбили его, после чего Хиджиката устроил своим бойцам небольшую пирушку и пил саке вместе с ними, благодаря за службу. Семнадцатого и двадцать третьего апреля Хиджиката предпринял контратаку и снова разбил почти тысячный отряд кангуна.   
Таким образом, на этой площадке Хиджиката удерживал прорыв армии противника почти восемнадцать дней. Но тут пришло донесение, что на побережье дела обстоят плохо, кангун прорвал береговую линию обороны, и, чтобы не оказаться в окружении отрезанными от основных сил, Хиджикате пришлось покинуть удобное место и вернуться в Горёкаку, а по возвращении узнать, что президент Эномото вместе с остальными членами правительства обдумывают решение сдаться.   
Лея не понимала, сколько еще раз судьба ударит Хиджикату под дых и за что? Сколько раз ему придется столкнуться с меркантильностью, предательством и трусостью? И сколько еще раз он будет заставлять себя сохранять хладнокровие, кипя внутри от негодования? Ведь, судя по датам, ему оставалось жить всего ничего – месяц, не больше. Но, видимо, пройдя весь этот путь вместе с Хиджикатой и проникшись его силой духа и несокрушимой волей, Лея больше не плакала. Она даже больше не злилась. Она лишь снисходительно смотрела на вытянувшиеся лица Эномото и остальных членов правительства, когда Хиджиката сказал, что если сейчас мы заключим мир с теми, кто пришел к власти обманом, ради противостояния с которыми было положено столько людей, то он не сможет смотреть в глаза Кондо, когда встретится с ним.  
Но дела маленькой республики и впрямь повернулись совсем не в лучшую сторону. В начале мая в заливе состоялся морской бой. Один из кораблей, «Кайтен», оказался между двумя судами имперского флота. Он мужественно держал оборону и нанес серьезные повреждения кораблям противника, но под артобстрелом потерял управление и течением прибился к берегу. Но и тогда корпус корабля использовали как маленькую крепость.   
Над Хакодате творился ад. Обе стороны нещадно палили из пушек и ружей, в городе начался пожар, и Хиджикате, пытавшемуся удержать позицию неподалеку от Горёкаку, пришлось отступить перед превосходящими силами противника.  
Последний уцелевший корабль, «Банрю», потопил вражеский «Чоё-мару», но так же оказался выброшенным на берег и, в конце концов, и «Кайтен», и «Банрю» сожгли.  
Остатки армии республики Эдзо укрылись в крепости и приготовились держать свой последний бой.   
За несколько дней до Рождества Лея увидела во сне последнюю ночь Хиджикаты.   
Он не спал. Сначала у него состоялась приватная беседа с Эномото. Президент сокрушенно говорил о том, что теперь уж точно пора сдаваться, и со всеми мечтами покончено, на что Хиджиката с каким-то несвойственным ему отчаянным задором сказал: «Я искал место, где умереть, а вы все время думаете о капитуляции. Но и вы, и я знаем, что сдаваться нельзя вообще никогда. Вы - дурак и романтик, а я положил всю жизнь на то, чтобы сделать другого дурака и романтика лучшим самураем Японии. Видимо, такая уж у меня судьба и мое предназначение в этом мире – следовать за дураками и романтиками. Я готов попытаться исполнить и вашу мечту, как был готов исполнить мечту Кондо Исами. У нас еще есть время до рассвета. Сдаться вы успеете всегда. А сейчас давайте попробуем исполнить вашу мечту. В этой битве я не буду искать смерти, я буду стараться выжить»  
Позже Хиджиката что-то долго писал в своей комнате, вздыхая, улыбаясь и хмурясь, задумываясь и снова возвращаясь к письму, а потом долго смотрел в окно, перебирая воспоминания. Он знал, что выжить не удастся, но он сказал Эномото правду – специально искать смерти он не станет и сделает все возможное, чтобы уцелеть. Тем более что у него была на то причина.  
И в этот момент Хиджиката с нежностью вспомнил образ, который Лея мысленно видела смутным и размытым, но он показался ей чудесным – образ маленькой хрупкой девушки с большими глазами, маленьким ротиком и тяжелым пучком волос. И Лея вдруг поняла, кто был самым дорогим человеком для Хиджикаты Тошизо. Дороже, чем Кондо Исами, но это было совсем иным. То, каким теплом, счастьем и грустью затопило ее сердце, которое сейчас было сердцем легендарного демона Шинсенгуми, открыло Лее больше, чем все то, что она видела во снах за эти полгода.   
Хиджиката был влюблен, отчаянно влюблен, мучительно, ярко и остро, как бывает только один раз в жизни. И лишь война не позволила ему испить свое счастье до дна. И именно потому его одиночество ощущалось Леей так сильно – не потому, что он был абсолютно одинок, а потому, что ему было куда вернуться, но не было возможности, и он страдал от разлуки с нею сильнее, чем от непонимания товарищей и выкрутасов лучшего друга.  
И только внезапно проснувшись и глядя на трепещущие на потолке тени голых ветвей растущего у дома клена, подсвеченных уличным фонарем, Лею внезапно накрыло озарение. Если сейчас Хиджиката показывает ей события его жизни своими глазами, то в самом начале, когда она просыпалась в слезах от чувства потери, от видения уходящего Хиджикаты, когда нежилась в чудесных и полных теплоты снах, в которых они были вместе, а потом сгорала от страсти в сильных руках, когда занималась любовью с ним – все это она видела глазами той самой маленькой тоненькой девушки, о которой Хиджиката думал с такой грустью и любовью, что у самой Леи до сих пор в груди было горячо.   
Понимание было настолько пронзительным, что Лея сначала пребывала в какой-то прострации. А потом на нее внезапно накатило чувство, будто ее обманули и предали.  
Она схватила лежащую на прикроватной тумбочке пачку сигарет и прикурила трясущимися пальцами, выдыхая дым и даже не озаботившись о том, что сейчас открывать окно слишком холодно, а прокуривать спальню Лея не любила.  
Так почему, почему она вдруг решила, что дух давным-давно погибшего самурая приходил к ней во снах именно потому, что выбрал ее в качестве… А, собственно, в качестве кого?   
Ладно, если оставить это, то Лея убедила себя в том, что все его взгляды, улыбки, прикосновения, объятия и поцелуи во снах предназначались именно ей. Но какое право имела она на них, обычная уэльская девчонка, не совершившая никаких подвигов и не испытавшая почти никаких страданий и лишений в жизни, если не считать смерть родителей в далеком детстве, которых она почти не помнила, и печальной, но закономерной смерти старенькой бабушки, воспитавшей ее? Разрыв со своим бойфрендом она даже за трагедию не считала. Так разве заслужила Лея внимание такого человека, пусть даже это всего лишь призрак из прошлого? Разве мог он, такой легендарный и исключительный почти во всем, обратить внимание на нее, ничем не примечательную особу?  
Но отчего же тогда стало так больно в груди, так жгло и пекло там, где сердце, и защипало глаза? Лея едва не рассмеялась горько оттого, что расставание со своим парнем она не восприняла с таким отчаянием, как сейчас осознание того факта, что являющийся ей образ во снах полтора века назад имел свою личную жизнь, и вся его нежность и страсть предназначалась не ей. Лея лишь каким-то образом украла ненадолго то, что ей не принадлежало.   
Но она, как дура, сидела в кровати, курила и плакала, чувствуя себя так погано, как может чувствовать женщина, которую бросил любимый мужчина. Глупая, нелогичная обида, разочарование и ревность накатили на нее тяжелой тягучей волной, и подумать о том, насколько это выглядит бредово и попахивает сумасшествием, она даже не хотела.  
Весь день Лея была сама не своя, слезы постоянно подкатывали и грозились перейти в полноценные рыдания, и в очередной раз она подумала о том, что не переживала так даже тогда, когда они разошлись с Рисом.   
Вечером Лея едва не расплакалась на вопрос гримерши, что с ней случилось, что на ней лица нет, а во время представления задумалась так, что пропустила момент, когда должна была вступить ее партия.  
Это уже никуда не годилось. И по возвращении домой Лея заехала в аптеку и купила себе снотворного, с глупой и жалкой детской обидой мстительно подумав, что будет пить таблетки и спать без снов, потому что больше никогда, никогда не хочет видеть ничего, что касается Хиджикаты Тошизо, тем более его смерть, чтобы снова переживать за чужого, да, абсолютно чужого мужчину, который ее никогда не любил и никогда не полюбит. Это было похоже на пословицу «Назло маме отморожу уши», и кого Лея наказывала больше, себя или Хиджикату, она не знала. Вряд ли от ее ребячества Хиджикате станет хуже, но сейчас Лее было плевать.  
Четыре ночи она спала тяжелым, пустым сном, не видя никаких сновидений, поставив между собой и призраком Хиджикаты барьер из снотворного. А потом вдруг поняла, что она - эгоистка и дура, просто чудовищная дура.  
Что Лея представляла из себя, чтобы рассчитывать на то, что такой мужчина захотел бы выделить ее среди других, а в последние часы жизни вспоминал не друзей, родственников и практически загубленное дело всей жизни, а ее одну? Да и о чем вообще можно было говорить, если он жил почти сто пятьдесят лет назад на другом конце света, а Лея живет здесь и сейчас? Если Хиджиката всего лишь видение, бесплотный дух, которого она даже не может хоть раз увидеть наяву, не то, чтобы прикоснуться? Да и слишком велик был этот образ для нее, чтобы посметь замахнуться на такую недосягаемую высоту. И если Хиджиката сам разыскал Лею через столько лет и измерений и для чего-то позволил ей увидеть свою жизнь практически из первоисточника, показал свои мысли и чувства, а сейчас просил помощи или доверил что-то очень важное, как смеет она быть такой дурой и капризной эгоисткой?   
Вот Хиджиката никогда не думал о себе. Он всю свою жизнь отдал тому, чтобы служить своему господину и помогать своему другу достичь цели. Как же Лея может сейчас надуть губы и отказать в помощи самому Хиджикате? Тогда, когда ему никто и никогда не помогал при жизни, и когда ему, видимо, некому кроме нее помочь и после смерти?  
Лея представила себе, насколько Хиджиката в ней разочарован. Раз он выбрал именно ее, значит, у него были на это причины, а она не оправдала его надежд и повела себя как глупая и самовлюбленная сука.  
Лее стало стыдно. Стыдно настолько, что она первым делом, вернувшись домой с представления, выбросила таблетки в мусорное ведро.   
Ложась спать и ставя на телефоне будильник на завтра, уже собираясь погасить экран, Лея задержала взгляд на заставке – той самой ранней фотографии Хиджикаты в хаори с узором «горная тропка».  
Он смотрел на нее каким-то понимающим и добрым взглядом.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - прошептала Лея. – Я свинья. Мне очень стыдно. Я больше никогда не предам тебя. Пожалуйста, покажи мне все до конца и скажи, что я могу сделать для тебя. Покажи мне, как ты погиб. Я готова к этому.  
Хиджиката по-прежнему смотрел на нее с затаившейся в уголках губ едва заметной улыбкой. Лея улыбнулась ему в ответ, осторожно коснулась его лица кончиками пальцев и погасила экран. Сегодня должна быть решающая ночь. Если верить последнему сну, приближался рассвет нового дня. Одиннадцатого мая. Дня, когда героически погиб Хиджиката Тошизо.  
И Хиджиката показал ей все.   
Ранним утром, еще почти ночью, когда небо еще даже не начало светлеть, войска кангуна начали решающее наступление, подкрепленное поддержкой с моря. Войска практически сразу заняли Хакодате. Крепость Горёкаку, находящаяся в пяти километрах, и городок, соединенные узким перешейком всего лишь километр в ширину, оказались отрезаны друг от друга.   
На самой крайней оконечности косы, на которой и располагался Хакодате, находился маленький форт – береговая батарея Бентен, отряд составом в двести пятьдесят человек, из которых основной частью были сослуживцы Хиджикаты, оставшиеся в живых и не покинувшие своего командира несмотря ни на что бойцы Шинсенгуми.  
Хиджиката уже сражался за пределами крепости, носясь галопом на коне из конца в конец и яростно выкрикивая приказы и подбадривая солдат, когда ему стало известно, что его товарищи оказались отрезаны от основных частей, а разделявшая их территория Хакодате была полностью в руках противника.  
Лея чувствовала каждым нервом злость, тревогу за товарищей, дрожь всего тела от выброса адреналина и какой-то отчаянный азарт – он не имеет права бросить своих людей, тем более тех, кто носил имя Шинсенгуми, он должен любыми путями пробиться к ним на помощь. И Хиджиката отчаянно бросился к перешейку, с боями, воистину оправдывая свое прозвище, прорубая себе путь и сметая врага.  
Лея видела забор, сколоченный из кольев, и странные ворота, пересекавшие самое узкое место на перешейке и, судя по всему, служившие контрольно-пропускным пунктом между Хакодате и Горёкаку. Забор и ворота были совсем не похожи на японские – частокол и два столба, покрытых сверху балкой. Ей попадались фотографии и торий, и красивых ворот с черепичными крышами, как у маленьких пагод, пока она искала информацию, но эти были похожи на самые простые деревенские ворота Европы и Америки. Ворота Иппонги, как было написано в распечатках Риан. Лея представляла их совсем иначе.  
Оттуда, из этих ворот, со стороны Хакодате, в панике бежали солдаты, теснимые противником. Хиджиката на своем взмыленном черном коне ворвался в толпу, как демон, размахивая катаной.   
При нем были его верный конюх, который в свое время служил Кондо Исами и прошел с Хиджикатой весь путь от Эдо, и помощник Оно Учиё. Хиджиката, до побелевших костяшек стиснув рукоять меча, заорал, разворачивая людей, а потом приказал Оно собирать солдат и идти в атаку. Сам он остался у ворот, предупредив, что лично зарубит каждого, кто выбежит из этих ворот обратно. Солдаты знали, что так оно и будет – зарубленный солдат при Уцуномии все еще был в памяти. А Хиджиката знал иное – что если он не останется здесь и не напугает расправой солдат, другого командира они не испугаются и, отступая, в панике сомнут. И еще он был уверен в том, что никто, кроме него, не сможет рубить своих, да и не хотел он никому поручать это страшное дело. Пусть этот грех останется на нем.  
Он отдавал команды из арьергарда, и солдаты, то ли испуганные угрозами любимого командира, то ли воодушевленные тем, что теперь, когда он с ними, они уже не проиграют, постепенно, потихоньку, но начали продвигаться вперед, наступая и успешно оттесняя противника, отвоевывая пядь за пядью, и даже выигрывая преимущество на поле боя. Теперь они уже и вправду взбодрились, видя свои очевидные успехи, а Хиджиката, кусая губы, оставался у ворот, не столько следя за ними, чтобы в случае чего выполнить свою угрозу, сколько прикрывая им тыл.   
И в тот момент, когда, казалось бы, еще немного, и они прорвутся к батарее, в живот Хиджикаты с тупым звуком ударило что-то, и внутри все взорвалось болью.  
От неожиданности и ударной силы Хиджикату сбросило под копыта лошади, которая, потеряв седока, начала нервно метаться, а потом понеслась в сторону Горёкаку.  
Конюх Сава Чуске бросился к Хиджикате, пытаясь поднять командира. Солдаты, словно почуяв неладное, стали оглядываться, отвлекаясь от боя, и, как только первые поняли, что произошло, по рядам пронеслись крики отчаяния, и все побежали.   
Оно Учиё, сражавшийся на передовой и ведший солдат за собой, не сразу понял, в чем дело, и недоуменно оглядывался, оставшись посреди поля боя в одиночестве, а потом увидел лежащего на земле командира и побежал к нему.  
Лея чувствовала адскую боль, вспарывавшую живот, и словно сквозь пелену видела два перекошенных лица, склонившихся перед нею. И неожиданно поняла, что умирать совсем не страшно. Было только какое-то разочарование и сожаление, что так не вовремя. Именно тогда, когда Хиджиката решил не искать больше смерти, а постараться выжить.  
Сава и Оно смотрели на него полными ужаса и слез глазами и что-то сокрушенно бормотали, стараясь приподнять Хиджикату за плечи. Тошизо пытался что-то сказать, едва выдавливая слова и захлебываясь кровью, но Оно его, видимо, понял, сунул руку за борт его шинели, вытащил сложенный лист, испачканный в крови, и бережно спрятал его за пазуху, низко поклонившись. В отличие от размытых лиц пятна крови на белой бумаге Лея видела поразительно четко, так же как и три канджи, надписанные на сложенном письме. Они врезались в ее память, будто выжженные каленым железом.   
А потом наступила темнота.   
Лея уже знала, что Чуске и Учиё попытались унести тело Хиджикаты с поля боя. Вскоре навстречу им вылетел Кошиба Чоноске, бывший боец сёгунского отряда по охране дворца Онивабан, командир оперативно-розыскной группы и начальник городской управы Хакодате, подчинявшийся при этом напрямую Хиджикате. Как только в Горёкаку первые сбежавшие солдаты принесли весть о смерти главкома, он тут же помчался к воротам Иппонги, чтобы забрать тело. Втроем они, несмотря на опасность быть убитыми, подхватили мертвое тело Хиджикаты и насколько могли быстро убежали с ним в Горёкаку.   
И Лея уже читала, что известие о гибели Хиджикаты Тошизо подкосило всех, от рядовых солдат до членов правительства. Все они отчего-то верили в то, что пока Хиджиката с ними, пока он командует войском, они не проиграют. Но Хиджикаты больше не было. И у самого Хиджикаты не было такого же друга, как он сам у Кондо Исами, кто бы мог подхватить выпавшее знамя с канджи «макото6» и, отметя сомнения и понимание всей тщетности попыток, продолжить дело.   
Через шесть дней крепость Горёкаку сдалась, республика Эдзо прекратила свое существование, а война Бошин закончилась. Эпоха Мэйджи беспощадно твердой поступью вступила в свои права. Все члены парламента Эдзо, кто добровольно капитулировал, вскоре стали работать на новое правительство и даже получали посты.  
А Хиджиката Тошизо, бесстрашный, упрямый и отважный замком Шинсенгуми и главком армии Эдзо был похоронен сразу после смерти, и до сих пор никому не известно, где его могила. Видимо, он настолько устал от всего, что навалилось на него, что хотел, чтобы его никто не нашел, и все оставили его, наконец, в покое.   
Все свободное время следующего дня Лея провела в поисках информации о месте его захоронения, нашла упоминания всех точек, где были установлены кенотафы в честь его памяти, но точных сведений ей разыскать так и не удалось. Информации было много, и одно противоречило другому. Лея даже закопалась в японские сайты, понимая лишь половину и пользуясь он-лайн переводчиком, который переводил почти так же беспомощно и коряво, как и она сама со своими пока еще скудными начальными знаниями языка. Однако она скрупулезно выписывала все места, разыскивала их на спутниковых картах, распечатывала с пометками и копила, копила листочки, сама не понимая, зачем ей это нужно. Но ощущение, что она делает все правильно, что это важно, что надвигается какая-то развязка, не отпускало Лею ни на минуту.   
Несколько дней Лее не снилось ничего, и это было весьма кстати в рождественские и новогодние праздники. Все те сны, в которых Лея сражалась вместе с Хиджикатой, все эти переживания и ужас войны, который ей пришлось увидеть своими глазами, вымотали ее настолько, что она чувствовала себя истощенной не только морально, но и физически. А Рождество и Новый год несло с собой многочисленные праздничные представления, вечеринки с труппой и с друзьями. Если бы Хиджиката продолжал ей показывать что-то такое же тяжелое, она бы не выдержала.


	5. Часть 1. С именем. 1.5

Уже после праздников Лее позвонила Риан, чтобы вытащить ее в какое-нибудь тихое кафе и поболтать без праздничной суеты и посторонних.  
Они сидели, наслаждаясь терпким вкусом капуччино с корицей, неспешно потягивая уже по второй чашке, курили, сплетничали и делились новостями, когда Риан, поднеся кружку к губам и глядя на Лею поверх пенной шапочки с рисунком забавного медвежонка, насыпанного корицей, спросила:  
\- Ну, а что Хиджиката Тошизо?  
Лея опустила глаза и, задумчиво ковыряясь маленькой вилочкой в тирамису, принялась рассказывать подруге все, что она узнала о замкоме в этих снах. А потом, немного помявшись, хотя они привыкли доверять друг другу самые сокровенные тайны и глупости, призналась Риан в своих догадках о том, что у Хиджикаты была женщина, которую тот любил, и все, что сама Лея видела романтического, скорее всего, принадлежит этой женщине.  
\- С тех пор, как я догадалась об этом, Хиджиката больше ничего не показывал мне из их отношений. Только война. Это было так страшно… Раньше были милые сны, полные очарования и нежности, а потом… Знаешь, это так глупо, но мне почему-то это даже обидно. Вроде как все чудесное для нее, а для меня только суровая правда жизни и боль.   
\- Да ты ревнуешь, глупая! – рассыпалась переливчатым смехом Риан и тряхнула рыжими, завитыми в мелкие упругие колечки волосами.  
\- Нет! Я не знаю… Наверное, да… Глупо, ты права, - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- А вообще, странно. Есть много фактов того, что Хиджиката был редкостным бабником, но нигде нет подтверждения, что он был связан с кем-то более-менее серьезными отношениями, и никто не упоминал, что Хиджиката бывал серьезно влюблен. Хотя он был довольно скрытным, вполне мог это успешно даже от близких товарищей прятать. Никогда бы не подумала, что именно он способен на нежные чувства.  
\- Отчего же? Что он, не мужчина?  
\- Ну… Быть мужчиной – не показатель. Не все мужчины на это способны.   
\- А мне показалось, что он был чудесным… Он был так нежен со мной… То есть, с ней.  
\- Ой-ой… Что-то ты совсем на нем залипла! Солнце, так нельзя. Это же сны, а он давно умер. Даже если бы это все было не для какой-то женщины, а для тебя… Лея, он мертв, мертв почти полтора века. Ты влюбилась в призрак, который никогда не станет реальностью! За всем этим, безусловно, что-то стоит, но его нельзя любить, никак нельзя! Я понимаю, что звучит дико, но любовь между духом и человеком невозможна хотя бы потому, что у нее нет никакого будущего! Вы никогда не сможете быть вместе, кроме как во сне или в смерти. Ты живая. Тебе рано к нему. А жить только во сне - это уход в иллюзию от реальности.  
\- Риан, ты думаешь, я этого не понимаю? Но, кажется, я слишком увязла во всем этом. Я действительно ждала этих снов, пока все было хорошо. А теперь Хиджиката показал мне все до конца. Он умер и там, во снах, тоже. И он больше не приходит и не снится. И самое ужасное, что я не могу забыть все это и не хочу, чтобы он исчез просто так. У меня совершенно идиотское чувство, что я действительно влюбилась.  
\- Милая, он не тот, кого стоит любить. Хиджиката и при жизни не слишком подходил для таких отношений. Знаешь, мне попадались как-то его слова. Он сказал: «По сути, я калека, во мне чего-то не хватает. Я не способен на глубокие чувства к женщинам. И они это чувствуют. Я был бессердечен в отношениях с ними, и вряд ли найдется хоть одна идиотка, которая полюбила бы такого человека, как я. Лучше вообще не думать о таких мирских вещах. У меня есть меч. Есть Шинсенгуми. Есть Кондо, есть Окита, их дружбу я не променяю ни на что. Этого достаточно, более чем достаточно, чтобы считать, что жизнь прожита не зря». Он был женат, окончательно и преданно, на Шинсенгуми и на своей мечте.   
\- Я читала, и все это я тоже прекрасно понимаю, - Лея кивнула и усмехнулась. - Но знаешь, если бы я жила тогда, у него бы такая идиотка нашлась бы. И, судя по всему, она у него и была. Та самая, которую он мне показал. И думается мне, она была настолько не похожа на обычных женщин, что именно поэтому и смогла завоевать его любовь. И вообще, впервые в жизни я вдруг поняла, что рядом с таким мужчиной хочется забыть все свои амбиции и желание равноправия. Рядом с таким хочется просто быть ради него, не ради себя. Дышать рядом, молчать рядом, просто согревать теплом, говорить, что он самый лучший, слушаться его и создавать все условия для того, чтобы ему было легче следовать своему пути самурая. Просто чтобы он чувствовал, что нужен, что у него есть кто-то, кому он дорог таким, какой есть, что ему не нужно ломать себя и подстраиваться под кого-то. Просто помогать ему достичь своей цели. Чтобы он знал, что у него есть рядом тот, кто поймет, кому он может довериться, перед кем ему не нужно будет держать себя в руках, не позволяя слабостей. Кто всегда простил бы ему его слабость, и для кого он даже в слабости все равно оставался бы лучшим. И если у него после всех его забот и устремлений останется хоть немного сил и тепла на тебя, уже счастье.   
\- Разве так говорят гордые женщины Уэльса? – мягко улыбнулась Риан.  
\- Так говорят преданные и любящие японские женщины, которым посчастливилось полюбить настоящего самурая, - пожала плечами Лея.  
\- Может быть, ты и права. Хотя у меня просто в голове не укладывается, как ты, такая рассудительная девушка, которую я знаю практически с детства, не совершившая в своей жизни ни одного необдуманного безрассудного поступка, могла влюбиться в некий эфемерный образ.   
\- Знаешь, Риан, временами мне кажется, что я знаю его все эти полторы сотни лет. Будто всколыхнулось что-то, глубоко запрятанное, будто так и должно быть.  
Риан помолчала, уродуя рисунок медвежонка ложкой, и только когда окончательно превратила его в беспорядочную мазню на пенной шапочке, она подняла глаза на Лею и произнесла:  
\- Ты не поверишь, но я даже в чем-то завидую тебе. Это все так необычно, но ужасно романтично, - Риан хихикнула и мечтательно вздохнула. – Когда все реально и понятно, это здорово, но когда вот так – это будто нечто свыше данное, что не каждому доверяют. Скажи, ты чувствуешь себя счастливой или несчастной?   
\- Наверное, все-таки счастливой, - улыбнулась Лея. – Я понимаю, что у моей влюбленности нет никакого будущего, и я никогда не смогу быть вместе с тем, кого люблю. Но я люблю, и мне этого достаточно. Возможно, ему это и не нужно от меня, но этого хватит на нас обоих. То, что я сейчас чувствую, оно несоизмеримо ярче и сильнее, чем то, что я чувствовала к Рису. И пусть это все не на самом деле, пусть это только сны, которые никогда не станут реальностью, сейчас я чувствую себя намного более счастливой, чем с Рисом. У меня такое ощущение, что в моей жизни действительно кто-то есть. Кто-то очень важный и дорогой. И я не хочу, чтобы это закончилось.  
\- Ну, что я могу сказать. Если тебе хорошо и так легче жить, то почему нет? – Риан допила одним глотком оставшийся и уже почти холодный капуччино и поставила чашку на блюдечко.  
Поздно вечером Лея, готовясь ко сну, стояла перед зеркалом и расчесывала волосы. Внимательно рассмотрев свое лицо, ничего общего не имеющее с чертами маленькой японской девушки, которые она смутно видела в своем сне, Лея вздохнула, а затем, поддавшись импульсу, свернула их и подняла кверху, имитируя укладку японской прически. Повертевшись так и сяк, Лея отпустила волосы, и они обрушились на спину тяжелым, огненно-рыжим потоком. Лея снова расчесалась, заплела косу, чтобы во сне волосы не мешались и не запутались, проскакала по холодному полу на цыпочках и нырнула в кровать, укрывшись теплым толстым одеялом под самый подбородок.   
На прикроватном столике стояла в рамке на подставке распечатанная фотография Хиджикаты Тошизо.  
\- Почему ты больше не хочешь сниться мне? – спросила Лея, глядя на нее. – Я не верю, что ты мне все это показал просто так. Я так скучаю по тебе. Почему ты перестал приходить?  
И вдруг в голове возникло, будто ответ: «Потому что здесь сейчас идут христианские праздники, и он, ками другой религии, из уважения к нашим богам, не приходит в это время, чтобы никого не обеспокоить».  
\- Тошизо… - прошептала Лея с нежностью и протянула руку к фотографии, но не успела коснуться ее пальцами, как безо всяких причин ножка подставки подогнулась, и фотография упала прямо ей в руку.  
Лея вздрогнула, машинально сжав пальцы, чтобы не позволить фотографии упасть на пол, посмотрела на Хиджикату, осторожно, едва касаясь, огладила его лицо кончиком пальца, вздохнула и поставила фотографию на место. Она тут же с громким стуком в ночной тишине пустого дома упала на столик снова.  
Лея взяла фотографию, осмотрела рамку сзади – нет, подставка не сломалась, и рамка никак не могла упасть. Она поднесла портрет к себе и растерянно спросила глядящего на нее с легкой усмешкой Хиджикату:  
\- Тебе не нравится там, на столике, да? Ты хочешь быть совсем рядом?   
Хиджиката, глядя на нее с фотографии, ничего не ответил, только прятал улыбку в уголках губ. Лея снова вздохнула, положила фотографию на вторую подушку рядом со своей и закрыла глаза.  
А ночью Хиджиката вернулся. Лее снилось, как она снова занималась с ним любовью. И это не пугало – наоборот, дарило радость и чувство безграничного счастья. И Лее было абсолютно все равно, любил сейчас Хиджиката ее или ту маленькую хрупкую японку. Она чувствовала все, что могла чувствовать та таинственная девушка, и Хиджиката был так нежен, даря сводящие с ума ласки, что Лее было не важно, кому на самом деле они предназначены, раз сейчас она чувствовала каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй.  
Все было почти так же, как и в других снах, и только когда Лея запустила пальцы в его волосы, поняла, что они не падают ей на грудь, не путаются под руками, они острижены, но не так, как на фотографии, а будто длинноватыми рваными прядками. Они падали Хиджикате на лицо, на глаза, мешались, но он улыбался, иногда встряхивал головой, чтобы убрать их, или пытался сдуть, но они прилипали к влажному от пота лбу и не хотели убираться. Это было так очаровательно и так щемящее-трогательно, что Лея с наслаждением любовалась лицом Хиджикаты, таким строгим на фотографиях и таким живым сейчас, стараясь запомнить его таким навсегда. Временами лицо расплывалось перед ее глазами, теряло знакомые черты, будто собираясь в другое, очень похожее, но все же не лицо Хиджикаты. И улыбка, озарявшая его, была бесшабашной и открытой. Лея никогда не видела, чтобы Хиджиката так улыбался во снах – его улыбка бывала всегда мягкой и сдержанной. Но Лея все списывала на то, что это ведь сон, и разве имеет это хоть какое-то значение, когда он ласкал ее, целовал, любил ее, и она двигалась в ним в такт, сгорая от желания в сильных горячих руках? И только взгляд оставался прежним, взглядом Хиджикаты Тошизо, они-фукучо Шинсенгуми, который она ни во сне, ни наяву не спутала бы ни с чьим другим.  
И в тот момент, когда Хиджиката склонился к ней, ища ее губы, одна из его влажных прядок попала ей в глаз, Лея рассмеялась, машинально уворачиваясь, чуть отвернула лицо в сторону, и перед ее глазами полыхнул огонь.  
Она распахнула глаза, резко сев в постели, тяжело дыша и все еще дрожа от едва не накрывшего ее оргазма, но осознание того, что она увидела, заставило ее задрожать еще сильнее. Во сне, резко увернувшись от ткнувшей в глаз острой мокрой пряди, она увидела на подушке свои разметавшиеся волосы. Огненно-рыжие. Вовсе не черные, как у милой японской девушки, которую так любил Хиджиката. Но этой ночью он любил Лею, именно Лею и только ее, а не показывал ей то, что происходило когда-то между ним и его таинственной возлюбленной…  
Лея сглотнула. Что это было?   
Весь день она ходила сама не своя, удивленная и радостная. Получается, теперь он пришел именно к ней и дал понять, что тоже любит ее? Лея совсем запуталась и уже ничего не понимала, но ей было плевать – она чувствовала себя так, будто и правда провела ночь с самым любимым и желанным мужчиной на свете.  
Однако это нисколько не приближало к разгадке того, почему все это происходит. Поэтому, ложась спать, Лея прямо спросила у смотрящего на нее с фотографии Хиджикаты:  
\- Тошизо, мне кажется, я уже готова к тому, чтобы узнать, что ты хочешь от меня. Скажи, покажи, намекни хоть как-то! Я с ума схожу от этой неизвестности. Ты же видишь… Мне самой не догадаться, ты слишком переоценил меня. Мне нужна подсказка, Тошизо… Помоги мне понять, и я помогу тебе, ты ведь этого ждешь?  
Во сне она видела себя на балконе какого-то здания, и в руках она держала письмо. От него веяло бедой, горем и болью. Не потому, что бумага была испачкана в давно побуревшей крови, а потому что оно несло в себе конец надеждам, конец счастью, конец всему сущему на этой земле. Лея поняла это сразу, лишь только увидела дрожащий в своих пальцах сложенный лист.   
А вокруг нестерпимо сияло солнце, небо было ясным и далеким, и откуда-то доносился дивный аромат азалии. И полная тишина. Рядом кто-то стоял – двое мужчин, ожидавших от нее чего-то. От одного исходила тревога, второй пребывал в замешательстве и прятал глаза. Так бывает, когда человек вынужден быть вестником беды. Они оба ждали какого-то ответа от Леи, а она не знала, что сказать. Их губы шевелились, но Лея не слышала ни слова. Возможно, они беззвучно молились, но почему они тогда смотрели на нее в тревожном ожидании? Что она должна сделать? Что ответить? Развернуть письмо? Прочесть его? Лея и так уже знала, что в нем написано.   
«Прости меня за то, что у меня не вышло сдержать своего обещания выжить и вернуться к тебе. Прости за то, что я дал тебе слишком мало, и что нашу любовь нам пришлось нести в себе каждый в своем одиночестве. Прости, что вместо моего обещания сделать тебя счастливой теперь я сделал тебя несчастной»   
Лея, даже не глядя на мужчину в соломенном плаще и разбитых пыльных сандалиях, не слыша его и не видя его губ, с которых срывались горькие, хлесткие как пощечина слова, уже знала, что тот пытался донести до нее. «11 мая 1869 года главнокомандующий армией республики Эдзо Хиджиката Тошизо героически погиб, защищая…»   
Лея знала, но почему-то отказывалась верить в это. Она читала где-то, что в моменты получения жестокого известия человек испытывает несколько стадий понимания – отрицание, гнев, торг, осмысление, принятие. Было ли отрицанием то, что она говорила себе: «Не верю!», уже зная, что это ничего не изменит? Было ли гневом то чувство, которое она испытала при первом взгляде на конверт, а до этого видя смерть Тошизо в прошлых сновидениях? Гнев на несправедливость дорогого мироздания, которое отсыпало полными пригоршнями трудностей, страданий, сомнений, тяжелых решений, жестоких времен, но не позаботилось положить на этот черствый и горький пирог хотя бы одну маленькую клубничку сверху, позволив хоть немного пожить мирной и счастливой жизнью. Была ли торгом мысль: «Не поверю в его смерть, пока не увижу его могилу»? И почему стадия осмысления пришла раньше всех остальных, когда было предельно ясно, что Хиджиката мертв, мертв окончательно и бесповоротно, и ничего уже не изменить никакими мольбами? И тогда же Лее стало так же ясно, что стадия принятия не наступит никогда.  
Она вдруг ощутила себя старой, слабой и безмерно уставшей от жизни, стоящей на моле у серого, холодного – и Лея совершенно четко знала, что северного - моря, но все так же с надеждой и мягкой обреченной улыбкой твердящей себе и каждому, кто спросил бы: «Пока не увижу его могилу своими глазами, не поверю, что он умер. Он ушел, он скрылся, он оставил меня, потому что так было нужно. Может быть, он бежал в другую страну, может быть, он в тюрьме, может быть… Может быть… И однажды он все-таки найдет возможность если не вернуться ко мне, то хотя бы подать весточку. Он любит меня так же, как и я его, и он никогда не оставил бы меня в этом мире одну. Просто у него такая служба. Просто у него такая жизнь… Просто вот такой он, и его можно либо отвергать, либо принять и любить таким, какой он есть – он не изменится и не изменит себе никогда. Просто он Хиджиката Тошизо…»  
Лея проснулась, совершенно четко помня все происходившее во сне. Закурив и встав у окна в старой уютной бабушкиной шали, Лея смотрела, как за окном крупными хлопьями падает снег в абсолютном безветрии ночи, и думала с грустью и нежностью о маленькой упрямой японке, которая до самого конца не верила в смерть своего любимого. Да, именно такую женщину и мог полюбить Хиджиката Тошизо – ту, которая будет просто любить его таким, какой он есть, и безгранично верить в него. Даже ревности не было – понимание того, насколько связаны были эти двое тонкими нитями крепче, чем корабельным канатом, словно их безо всякой свадебной церемонии обвенчали сами небеса, не позволяло пробраться любым кощунственным мыслям, которые могли осквернить это святое и великое, о котором слагают стихи, поют баллады и пересказывают из поколения в поколение легенды. Было просто очень грустно оттого, что мироздание, как всегда, проявило всю свою гнусную сущность, разлучив тех, кто был достоин своего великого чувства как никто более.   
Весь следующий день до занятий с учителем японского и вечерним спектаклем Лея перерывала интернет и записи Риан в попытке найти хоть что-то о таинственной девушке, которую любил Хиджиката, но нет… Было полно информации о девицах Хиджикаты до того, как он отправился в Киото, и даже нашлась некая приписываемая ему невеста, оставшаяся дома в Эдо. Очень много имен местных шлюх, к которым захаживал замком в Киото, но ни слова о том, что у него была одна постоянная женщина, к которой он испытывал нечто большее, чем плотскую страсть. Это было, по меньшей мере, странно. Лея совершенно не понимала, за что зацепиться. Она уже закопалась в какие-то японоязычные сайты и, случайно промазав мимо нужной ссылки, вылетела на страницу, где в начале мелкого текста в качестве заголовка жирным шрифтом было написано слово 来世. Лея увидела знакомые канджи и перевела их как «Ki» - «будущее», и «Yo» - «мир».  
\- Будущий мир? – задумчиво сложила она.   
Приятно было видеть, что усилия ее учителя не проходят даром.   
Лея машинально пробежалась глазами по тексту и выхватила 輪廻.   
\- Вращение колеса? М-м-м… - Лея почесала ручкой макушку.   
Перевела она, скорее всего, не совсем правильно, но все равно было приятно, что она почти поняла первую строку: «А если мы посмотрим на это с другой стороны - что вам известно о вращении колеса?»  
Лея уж было собралась бросить текст, когда взгляд ее упал на кандзи 魂.  
\- Tamashī… Душа… Так-с, что там о душе?   
Вооружившись словарем и онлайн-переводчиком, сложив воедино все корявости и недопонимания, у нее вышло следующее:  
«Когда два человека встречаются и чувствуют друг к другу внезапное расположение или неприязнь, говорят, что в прошлой жизни они были друзьями или врагами, и их души в будущем мире узнали друг друга. Если смотреть под этим углом, то любовь с первого взгляда может говорить о том, что люди и в прошлой жизни любили друг друга. Учение предполагает, что некоторым людям дается возможность встретить дорогих людей или врагов для того, чтобы быть счастливыми снова либо исправить вражду»  
\- Интересно, - Лея улыбнулась и похвалила себя за успехи. - Тогда вращение колеса можно расценивать, как «вращение колеса судьбы», какой-то новый цикл, и будущий мир – это следующее воплощение. Так, стоп…   
Лея оторопело уставилась в монитор.   
\- Что вам известно о «вращении колеса», о новом цикле… О переселении душ?!  
Лея быстро набрала в онлайн-переводчике «переселение душ» и нажала «перевести на японский».  
В окошке автоматического перевода возникло «輪廻 - Rin'ne - переселение душ».   
\- Тошизо... Я ничего не понимаю. Если это твоя подсказка, то я тупая овца! – Лея со стоном опустила голову и в отчаянии треснулась лбом о столешницу.   
Подняв голову, она увидела, что в тексте, ниже, чем она читала, выделился кусок текста – видимо, она задела головой клавиатуру ноутбука. Первым словом текста было 転生, и дальше по тексту: «…предполагает, что умерший человек, ставший ками, отслужив положенный ему срок, возвращается в этот мир в теле другого человека, животного, в виде растения или предмета в зависимости от того, насколько порядочно он прожил прежнюю жизнь».   
Лея скопировала непонятое ею первое слово и закинула его в поисковик. Ткнула наугад в одну из открывшихся ссылок, и ей открылся чей-то блог, перед глазами предстал текст на японском: «Я попыталась представить себе, что было бы, если бы дух Хиджикаты переродился в наше время – кем бы было его 転生», а дальше следовали рисунки – Хиджиката в камуфляжной форме с оптической снайперской винтовкой; Хиджиката в форме летчика; Хиджиката в кожаной куртке, восседающий на мотоцикле; Хиджиката в очках и деловом костюме с папкой подмышкой; Хиджиката в докторском халате с фонендоскопом на шее; Хиджиката в кожаных трусах, чулках на штрипках и туфлях на каблуках, изгибающийся у шеста в лихо сдвинутой набекрень фуражке…  
\- Господи! – Лея едва не расхохоталась. – Сплошное святотатство!  
Хиджиката лукаво смотрел на нее и пошло облизывался.  
\- Ужас какой! – Лея нервно хихикнула и прокрутила дальше.  
Хиджиката в полицейской форме. Он смотрелся в ней настолько органично, и арт был выполнен настолько профессионально, что Лея даже залюбовалась. И прическа у него была почему-то такая же, как в предпоследнем сне – длинноватые, рвано выстриженные прядки выбивались из-под фуражки, а в руке вместо катаны пистолет. Вся его поза излучала силу, уверенность и суровость. Лея не удержалась и сохранила арт себе на ноутбук.  
Дальше следовал Хиджиката в виде арабского бедуина в арафатке и верхом на верблюде, с автоматом на шее.   
\- Так, достаточно. Я хочу это развидеть. Боюсь, что мои мозги не в силах воспринимать подобное, - улыбнулась Лея.  
Но что же значило то самое слово, Лея так и не поняла, и отправила его в переводчик. «Tensei – реинкарнация», - выдал тот.  
\- Так… Я, кажется, начинаю что-то понимать, - Лея погрызла палец и закурила. – Твой дух родился в этом мире? И тогда… И что тогда? Если ты сейчас живешь где-то в чьем-то теле, то почему ты мне снишься и показываешь все, что случилось с тобой в прошлой жизни? Я все равно не понимаю… Тошизо, кажется, ты промахнулся с помощником – тебе нужно было найти кого-нибудь посообразительнее.   
Лея расстроено бросила взгляд на часы в уголке монитора, в ужасе подхватилась, понимая, что может опоздать к преподавателю японского, и вылетела из дома.   
Уже после занятий учитель – сенсей, как он просил ее называть себя - Амасава Садамицу, японец, почти всю жизнь проживший в Великобритании с тех пор, как закончил Даремский университет, как всегда, угостил ее зеленым чаем. Амасава-сенсей был очень приятным пожилым человеком лет пятидесяти с небольшим, невероятно вежливым и доброжелательным. Лее он нравился, заниматься с ним было одно удовольствие, а во время чаепития после занятий Амасава-сенсей всегда рассказывал что-то интересное о Японии. Что-то о Хиджикате и Шинсенгуми Лея узнала и от него, причем сенсей был приятно удивлен, что его ученица интересуется Японией настолько углубленно. Но сейчас ее интересовало другое.  
\- Амасава-сенсей, я сегодня прочитала одну статью в целях языковой практики. Она меня заинтересовала, но я не все поняла. Расскажите мне, пожалуйста, о реинкарнации.  
Амасава-сенсей не удивился, он просто начал рассказывать, не слишком углубляясь в религиозные постулаты, просто и понятно, но ничего нового, кроме того, что умерший, как считается, становится не просто ками, а ками-покровителем своей семьи, Лея от него не узнала.  
\- Скажите, получается, что когда в Японии кто-то умирает, его близкие не плачут и не горюют, раз умерший человек не уходит совсем, а все равно остается как бы рядом? – спросила она, когда учитель закончил объяснения.  
\- Не совсем так. Они, конечно, плачут и горюют, но скорее о себе, оставшимся тут, о том, что больше не увидят родного или любимого человека, что не смогут быть вместе в своих прежних отношениях, боятся, что в следующих жизнях они могут разминуться.  
\- То есть, совсем не обязательно, что крепко связанные между собой в этом мире души снова встретятся в следующем?  
\- Конечно. Они могут переродиться в разное время, в разных странах, кто-то станет человеком, а кто-то вовсе нет… Это большая редкость и счастливое везение, которое дается за заслуги в прежней жизни, чтобы души снова встретились. Колесо перерождений порой поворачивается очень странным образом. Иногда, если человек прилагал множество усилий, чтобы вести святую жизнь, и достиг нирваны, колесо перерождений останавливает свой ход, и дух устремляется ввысь, больше не перерождаясь.  
«Колесо перерождений! Вот как это правильно называлось в статье!» - подумала Лея.  
Ее что-то смутно тревожило, будто она подбиралась к чему-то очень важному.  
\- А может такое быть, что не соединившиеся души общаются на расстоянии?   
Амасава-сенсей внимательно посмотрел на нее поверх очков:  
\- Теоретически - да, если их связь в прошлой жизни была очень сильна.  
\- А если души заслужили, и связь их была достаточно сильна, что-то может воспрепятствовать их воссоединению?   
\- Считается, что нельзя слишком долго оплакивать умершего – его душа видит твое горе и не может уйти, чтобы стать ками, а значит, не может потом уйти на перерождение. Тот, кто оплакивал, может быть, давно умер, а тот, кого оплакивали, продолжает скитаться, потому что его вовремя не отпустили стать ками.  
\- А если перерождение все-таки произошло, но души не могут найти друг друга?  
Амасава-сенсей помолчал, потом медленно произнес:  
\- Есть одно поверье, не слишком распространенное, но тем не менее. Представим на минуту, что мы с вами были связаны крепкими узами. Я умер, а вы не поверили в мою смерть. И не верили до самого последнего своего дня. Вы умерли, так и не поверив, и унесли это с собой. Теперь, сколько бы перерождений потом у нас ни было, мой дух не сможет связаться с вашим. Это происходит якобы потому, что дух того, кто отрицал смерть близкого человека в прошлом, отрицает и его новое рождение. Ведь дух не может переродиться, прежде не умерев. Ваш дух не увидит мой, сколько бы мой дух ни пытался связаться с вашим. Вы будете смотреть будто сквозь меня, ничего не почувствуете ко мне, я буду для вас пустым местом или, в лучшем случае, просто хорошим знакомым, даже если я вас найду и смогу оказаться рядом с вами в своем новом теле. Ваш дух не узнает мой. Он не поверит в мою новую жизнь так же, как не верил в мою смерть. Понимаете?  
Лея медленно кивнула и уставилась на Амасаву-сенсея.  
«Пока не увижу его могилу своими глазами, не поверю, что он умер», - вспыхнуло в голове. А ведь место захоронения Хиджикаты Тошизо так и не найдено до сих пор…  
В голове кусочки паззлов сложились в одну картину. Пусть это выглядело фантастикой и полным бредом, но как говорил Шерлок Холмс – отбрось невозможное, и то невероятное, что останется, и есть ответ. Хотя здесь все было и невероятным, и невозможным, поэтому можно было перефразировать так - отбрось все нелогичное и оставь логичное и, как бы нелепо оно ни выглядело, это и будет ответом. А самое логичное здесь было то, что девушка, которую любил Хиджиката, так и не поверила в его смерть. И ее великая любовь и нежелание смириться и отпустить сыграли с ними обоими злую шутку – получается, что все их последующие перерождения, сколько бы их ни было, не могут встретиться снова. И Хиджиката, по всей видимости, радикально принялся за решение этой проблемы со всей присущей ему дерзостью, плюя на законы мироздания.  
Это открытие потрясло Лею. Ведь не так уж давно она смеялась над подругой и говорила, что не верит в переселение душ и прочую чертовщину. А сейчас уже разговаривает с призраком из снов, готова ему помогать, и искренне верит в то, что она не страдает шизофренией.   
\- Что-то случилось? – встревожился учитель, видя, как Лея смотрит, не моргая, куда-то в точку на его переносице.  
\- Нет-нет, - очнулась Лея. – Благодарю вас, Амасава-сенсей, вы мне очень помогли! Ваши разъяснения для меня невероятно ценны!  
Лея поднялась, степенно склонилась в уважительном поклоне, попрощалась и заторопилась на репетицию.  
Пока Лея ехала в машине к Миллениум Центру, она все пыталась переварить это открытие и понять, права ли в догадках или все сама себе напридумывала, и это хоть и странные, но объяснимые чем-то реальным совпадения.  
«Тошизо, если это ты давал мне эти подсказки, значит, я на правильном пути. Но я по-прежнему так и не понимаю, чем помочь вам обоим, как соединить вас? И почему именно я? Как я могу решить все это? Я не вижу ни одного пути решения… Что же мне делать?» - думала Лея, уже взбегая по ступеням у входа в Миллениум-центр и проходя мимо внутренних объявлений для сотрудников. Взгляд ее скользнул по красочному плакатику, извещавшему, что для детей из «Urdd Gоbaith Cymru», детской и юношеской ассоциации искусства и спорта Уэльса, будет организована экскурсия, и среди механически отмеченного текста глаза выхватили слово: «Хакодате». Лея вздрогнула, резко остановившись, будто налетела на невидимую преграду, и с недоверием перечитала. «Дата экскурсии будет уточнена до 1 февраля…» Лея сглотнула. Перепутать «дата экскурсии - hike date» и название города, где служил, воевал и погиб Хиджиката Тошизо – это было слишком для простого совпадения. И тут Лею окатила волна мурашек по всему телу.  
«Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехала в Хакодате и нашла твою могилу, чтобы та девушка поверила, наконец, в твою смерть, и смогла увидеть и узнать тебя в этом мире?!» - мысленно вскричала Лея. – «Дай мне знак, я права? Я правильно тебя поняла?»  
В этот момент в ее сумочке тренькнул телефон. Лея порылась среди обычного хлама, которым набита любая женская сумка, выудила аппарат, дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами ткнула в сенсорный экран, снимая телефон с блокировки, и увидела значок сработавшего напоминания – она поставила его себе, чтобы не забыть перед репетицией забежать в кафетерий и купить свежих круассанов с шоколадом для Риан, которая обещала заехать вечером.   
Но не это привлекло ее внимание.   
На зажегшемся экране телефона ярко и гордо горела заставка, которую Лея не так давно поставила себе – красное знамя Шинсенгуми с белыми треугольниками «горная тропка» и вышитым на нем золотом иероглифом 誠 – «makoto», что помимо значений «верность» и «искренность» означало «истина».

***

 

\- И что ты теперь собираешься делать? – спросила Риан, уминая круассан под чашечку кофе, когда Лея рассказала ей о своих последних снах, найденной статье о переселении душ, разговоре с учителем, догадках и знаках, подтверждающих эти догадки.   
\- Ехать в Японию? – нерешительно спросила Лея.  
\- Ты уверена? Все-таки, хоть это все и выглядит логично, но само по себе настолько похоже на сказку, что мы действительно можем заблуждаться в своей правоте.   
\- Я вообще ни в чем не уверена.   
\- Но в любом случае, если ты проведешь свой отпуск в Японии, а не где-нибудь еще в более привычном месте вроде Франции или Италии, ты ничего не потеряешь. Наоборот, ты сможешь своими глазами увидеть все места, связанные с Хиджикатой, и пройти по тем камням мостовой, где ходил он.   
\- Это очень дорогое удовольствие. Боюсь, на это уйдет большая часть моих сбережений, и будет обидно, если это все будет впустую.  
\- Я думаю, это в любом случае не будет впустую хотя бы потому, что побывать в Японии само по себе здорово. Особенно если попасть к цветению сакуры. К тому же, я почему-то уверена, вот нутром чую, что тебе нужно приехать к тому времени, когда он погиб.   
\- Только вот как мне это утрясти с работой, ума не приложу, - вздохнула Лея. - Попробую выклянчить, если, конечно, кто-то захочет пойти мне навстречу и поставить в репертуар на май те спектакли, в которых я не участвую или где я в массовке, и меня можно заменить. А то ведь скажут, что у меня звездная болезнь разыгралась.  
\- Ой, брось. Не скажут. У них есть две главные примы, - Риан в воздухе руками изобразила внушительные объемы и беспечно отмахнулась. - Не развалятся без тебя. В общем, ты, конечно, думай, время еще есть, но я бы на твоем месте поехала. Вне зависимости от результата поездки. По крайней мере, ты попробуешь разобраться со всем этим на месте, и даже если ничего не получится, ты в любом случае будешь знать, что сделала все, что смогла. Лучше сделать и потом жалеть об этом, чем не делать и потом жалеть, что не сделала.  
Лея прикурила сигарету, соблазнившись на то, как вкусно затягивалась Риан, довольная после кофе с любимыми круассанами, и призналась:  
\- Знаешь, я так боюсь…  
\- Чего?   
\- Всего. Правда, - Лея смущенно улыбнулась. – Боюсь, что я ничего там не найду, заблужусь и потеряюсь, и что так и не доберусь до места.   
\- Ну, черт! Есть же карты, GPS навигаторы, можно заранее пробить все маршруты! И это не джунгли какие-нибудь, там тоже цивилизация, на минуточку, если ты об этом не догадываешься. И там, ты не поверишь, даже транспорт есть, – ехидно фыркнула Риан. - В конце концов, у тебя языка, что ли, нет спросить? Если тебе не позволят твои знания японского, там – ты даже не представляешь – есть люди, говорящие по-английски!  
Лея толкнула Риан под локоть, рассмеявшись и ничуть не обидевшись на подначки подруги. Потом достала из шкафчика початую бутылку красного сухого вина и продемонстрировала этикетку Риан, будто спрашивая ее, не распить ли им.  
\- Давай, давай, тебе для смелости, - улыбнулась Риан. – Хотя я все равно не понимаю твоих страхов.  
\- Ну, все-таки как-то жутковато оказаться одной в чужой и совершенно не похожей на Европу стране, - Лея разлила рубиновый напиток в бокалы, подала один Риан, а со вторым угнездилась на диване с ногами.  
\- И что? Там тоже люди, и люди очень вежливые и воспитанные, к слову сказать. И вообще, ты японский для чего учишь? Вот будет тебе повод для практики, - Риан пригубила вино и, одобрительно вздернув бровь, покивала.  
\- А если даже я и доберусь до Хакодате, вдруг не найду место захоронения Тошизо? Я даже не представляю, как буду его искать. Я же не экстрасенс.   
\- Ну, во-первых, из-за этого уж точно ничего не случится. Ну не найдешь, поедешь домой. Зато страну такую интересную посмотришь. А во-вторых, твой Тошизо такой настырный мальчик, что раз он тебе так мозг взорвал, и уж не знаю каким образом там, на небесах, добился того, чтобы пробиться к тебе, чтобы ты его услышала, и даже все-таки смог показать, что он от тебя хочет, то уж там-то он тебя сам к этому месту уж как-нибудь да выведет.   
\- А если я найду, и та девушка все-таки поверит в его смерть, и они, наконец, смогут встретиться в этом мире, то, значит, ко мне он приходить больше не будет, и все закончится?  
\- Так вот с этого и начинай, чего ты на самом деле-то боишься, - улыбнулась мягко Риан. – А ты никогда не смотрела на это под другим углом?  
\- Под каким еще углом?  
\- Ну, к примеру, если в этом мире где-то есть реинкарнации Хиджикаты и его любимой женщины, которые никак не могут встретиться, разве не может быть так, что реинкарнация этой женщины – ты? Ты же сама все время терзаешься вопросом, почему Хиджиката со своей проблемой пришел именно к тебе? Разве это не очевидно? С чего бы ему приходить к посторонней женщине и просить о такого рода помощи? Если ты – это она, то тогда становится совершенно ясно, почему ему так важно притащить тебя на место своей смерти и ткнуть тебя носом в свою могилу, чтобы ты, наконец, нашла ее, и твоя предшественница поняла, наконец, что там все закончено, и нужно идти на новый виток?  
\- Я думала об этом, но мне казалось, что верить в такое слишком опрометчиво, - Лея опустила глаза.  
\- Пф-ф, - фыркнула Риан, закуривая. – Да после того, что между вами было, и как он отлюбил не только твой мозг, но и саму тебя, он обязан на тебе жениться, а ты уже смело можешь верить во что угодно, даже во второе пришествие Иисуса Христа и жизнь на Марсе.   
Лея рассмеялась – оптимизм и простота подруги не раз выручали ее, вечно сомневающуюся и нерешительную.  
\- Знаешь, я не в том смысле, что не могу в это поверить в целом, но мне кажется, такой мужчина, как Хиджиката Тошизо, если и полюбил, то какую-то совершенно исключительную женщину. Что бы он мог найти во мне?  
\- Ай, ну что за ерунда, в самом деле? Во-первых, с чего это ты, интересно знать, решила, что ты не исключительная? Откуда такое беспочвенное самоуничижение? А во-вторых, тогда он был тем самым легендарным Хиджикатой Тошизо, а его девушка действительно могла быть по тем меркам кем-то непохожим на других женщин, но теперь-то другие времена. Возможно, он сейчас какой-нибудь пусть и интересный, и в чем-то исключительный человек, но не настолько, как тогда, когда от одного его имени трясло весь Киото. Может, поэтому тебе никак не удается наладить свою личную жизнь, что ты предназначена для кого-то? Может быть, когда там, на месте, круг замкнется, ты вернешься и встретишь, наконец, своего единственного.  
\- Не знаю. В то, что я именно та девушка, мне верится с трудом. Я просто хочу помочь Тошизо соединиться с его любимой – видимо, он действительно очень сильно любил ее, раз до сих пор не оставил надежды соединиться с ней. Такая любовь заслуживает не только зависти, но и искреннего желания помочь ее сберечь, - Лея подтянула колени к подбородку, устраиваясь удобнее на диване.   
\- Кстати, я вот что вспомнила, - неожиданно переключилась Риан. – Ты говорила, что совершенно отчетливо помнишь канджи, начертанные на письме, которое перед смертью Хиджиката просил передать кому-то. Возможно, это имя той женщины?  
\- Трудно сказать. Возможно, это имя, но больше похоже на что-то иное, - ответила Лея. – Смотри.   
Она поставила бокал с недопитым вином на стол, взяла блокнот с подоконника и начертала «愛沢楓».   
\- «Любовь», «болото», «клен»? – удивилась Риан. – А, по-моему, просто Айзава Каэде. И имя, скорее всего, женское. Обычно женские имена давались по названию цветов, деревьев, растений, птиц. Мне где-то попадалось даже имя одной дамы «Хвостик».   
\- Я спрашивала у Амасавы-сенсея, фамилия «Айзава» пишется иначе, вот так, - Лея вывела «相沢». – Не через канджи «любовь». Я искала «Айзава Каэде» в интернете и в одном, и в другом написании, но никаких женщин с таким именем рядом с Хиджикатой не обнаружилось.   
\- Ну, в этом как раз нет ничего удивительного. Хиджиката был довольно скрытен, об этом многие говорили. Он не заводил себе любовниц с громкими именами, а имена его любезниц из борделей до нас дошли только благодаря чудом сохранившемуся личному письму к другу, где Тошизо, собственно, этими дамами похвалялся. И если в его жизни было что-то воистину серьезное, он бы прятал это так же тщательно, как свою драгоценную тетрадку со стихами. Кстати, первое канджи в варианте, что тебе дал твой учитель, может в виде наречия означать «взаимно». Я тебе точно говорю, это фамилия и имя, а не что-то другое. И, скорее всего, игра слов в цепочке «Айзава» – «взаимно» заменено на «любовь» - «клен» - «Каэде». Японцы любят играть словами в письмах и стихах. Возможно, тут кроется намек на взаимную любовь к Айзава Каэде?   
\- Я смотрела в словаре, второе канджи может значить не только «болото», но и «долину, дол». И причем тогда тут «болото» или «долина»? – упрямо возразила Лея, дотянувшись до бутылки, разливая в бокалы и подавая один Риан. – Уж «болото» в твою романтику точно не вписывается.  
\- Почем я знаю, может быть, имелось в виду «тонет в любви, как в болоте», окончательно и бесповоротно, как в болото утягивает. Затянуло его! Может, это у них страшно романтично. Может, болото в этом случае не подразумевает того смысла нудности и скуки, которое свойственно нашему переносному смыслу болота? Да черт же тебя возьми, Лея! И ты еще ничего не поняла?   
\- Да поняла, поняла! Женщину, скорее всего, звали Айзава Каэде, и Хиджиката поупражнялся в изящной словесности и ребусах, к которым всегда имел тягу.  
\- Балда ты! Что нарисовано на вашем фамильном гербе?  
\- Кленовый лист, по нашей фамилии Масарн7, тебе ли не знать.  
\- Так какие же тебе еще нужны доказательства?! – Риан треснула Лею по макушке блокнотом так, что Лея расплескала на себя вино и уставилась на подругу в изумлении.  
Ночью, когда Риан умчалась к своему любимому профессору, Лея никак не могла заставить себя лечь спать. В голове крутилось столько мыслей и сомнений, что уснуть все равно бы не получилось. Она уже и приняла душ, и заплела косу, переоделась в короткую тоненькую ночную рубашку, едва прикрывающую ягодицы, и повалялась на кровати, пытаясь читать, но понимать прочитанное тоже не получалось. И именно сейчас очень сильно отвлекала и нервировала фотография Хиджикаты на прикроватном столике. Тошизо смотрел на Лею ироничным взглядом, и затаившийся в уголках губ намек на улыбку, как всегда, насмешничал над ее тяжким мыслительным процессом.  
\- Мучитель! – буркнула Лея, в очередной раз вскинув на него глаза от книги и встретившись с его ехидным взглядом, захлопнула книгу, встала с кровати и накинула на плечи шаль. Конец шали, когда Лея взмахнула ею, задел фотографию и опрокинул лицом вниз.  
\- Ах, простите, господин фукучо! Какой вы, право, обидчивый! - Лея взяла фотографию в руки, улыбнулась, состроила рожицу, показав Тошизо кончик языка, и вместе с ним пошла на кухню.  
Она поставила портрет на стол, вылила себе остатки вина в бокал, получилось чуть больше половины, закурила и уселась на диван, подтянув колени к подбородку, разглядывая Хиджикату.  
\- Ну, и вот что мне прикажешь делать? – спросила она замкома, потягивая вино и медленно затягиваясь. – Случайности не случайны? Но во все это так трудно поверить… И ведь не поверить невозможно… Но черт возьми, это все так похоже на сказку или какой-нибудь фильм для домохозяек. Когда складываю мозаику, кажется все логичным и понятным. А когда начинаю думать о том, что вообще происходит, чувствую себя умалишенной, потому что когда ты говоришь с богом – это молитва, а когда бог говорит с тобой – этой уже шизофрения. Это слишком не похоже на правду. Так не бывает. Ведь не бывает же? Я не знаю, что мне делать! Ехать, не ехать, поверить, не поверить… Ведь по сути, я могла бы поверить, если бы это не касалось меня лично. Но в то, что я именно та девушка, не могу поверить. Не могу даже заставить себя попробовать поверить. Но с другой стороны, я чувствую, что мне очень нужно туда поехать. Меня тащит туда со страшной силой, но я не могу найти ни одной реальной, не эфемерной причины, зачем мне туда нужно. Что мне делать, Тошизо?  
Но Тошизо молчал, все так же насмешливо прищурив свои хитрые глаза.  
Лея досадливо опрокинула фотографию лицом вниз, допила залпом вино, затушила сигарету и пошла спать.   
Сон накрыл ее внезапно, но мягко и нежно, будто легкое теплое одеяло. Она стояла на изогнутом горбатом мостике и смотрела вниз, а неглубокая речушка, тихо журча по камушкам, несла опавшие маленькие, ярко-бордовые, острые кленовые листики. И вдруг в воде отразился темный силуэт, склонившийся рядом с Леей. Она выпрямилась, обернулась и встретилась глаза в глаза с Хиджикатой. Он был каким-то очень молодым, безмятежным, легким. Голубое форменное хаори и длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, развевались на ветру, по лбу скользили, попадая в глаза, выпавшие из прически пряди, а на губах играла непривычная, слишком открытая и светлая улыбка. Лея радостно улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя, как ее захлестывает безграничное и необъяснимое счастье, наполняет ее всю от макушки до кончиков пальцев, бьется и пульсирует в каждой клеточке ее тела, одетого в нежно-лиловое шелковое кимоно. Лея сделала шаг навстречу, слыша, как приятно стукнула деревянная подошва ее гэта8 о дощатый настил мостика, и, оказавшись в теплых и сильных руках, вцепилась в широкие крепкие плечи. Хиджиката мягко рассмеялся, и поднес к ее лицу зажатый в пальцах за черенок маленький красный кленовый листик. Он медленно провел листочком по губам Леи, невесомо и очень щекотно, отчего губы зазудели так, что безумно захотелось поцелуя. А потом коснулся им своих губ и, все так же счастливо улыбаясь, почти выдохнул:  
\- Каэде…  
И в этот момент в голове Леи стало пусто и звонко. Она ощущала себя не маленькой хрупкой японкой Айзава Каэде, она осознавала себя в пространстве как Лея Масарн. И она вдруг отчетливо поняла, что все, что было между Хиджикатой и той Каэде, все, что она видела в своих снах, все, что чувствовала, принадлежало ей от начала и до конца. И глупо было ревновать саму себя к самой себе. Правдой это было по всем земным меркам реальности и разумности или нет, но Лея Масарн и была той Айзава Каэде, которой Хиджиката отдал свое сердце. И до сих пор она хранила его бережно, как святыню, и любила его призрачный дух, даже не помня того. Это прозрение во сне казалось логичным, правильным и не требующим никаких доказательств.  
А потом Лея вдруг оказалась у реки, прижимаясь спиной к теплой груди сидящего позади Хиджикаты. Перед ними умиротворяюще журчала речка, а Хиджиката, положив подбородок Лее на плечо и касаясь щекой ее щеки, тихонько сосредоточенно сопел, одной рукой обнимая ее, а другой что-то медленно выводя палочкой на земле.  
Лея слегка повернула голову, еще теснее прижимаясь щекой к щеке, скосила глаза вниз и принялась следить за кончиком палочки, царапающей землю. И постепенно перед взглядом Леи остались лишь слова, неспешно рождающиеся на песке. Вскоре она ничего больше не видела вокруг, кроме этих слов. Они были слишком яркими и четкими, чтобы она не смогла разобрать: «Если сердце говорит: «Иди!», а разум спрашивает: «Зачем?», слушай сердце»


	6. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.1

Токио встретил Лею солнцем, прорывающимся сквозь низкие темные тучи. Ветер был уже теплым, но все равно пронизывал насквозь, пока она спускалась с трапа самолета и садилась в автобус, который должен был доставить ее до здания аэропорта. Было шумно, обычная толчея и суета, характерная для любого аэропорта, оглушила ее, все еще не пришедшую в себя после такого длительного перелета. Затекшее от умопомрачительно долгого сидения тело требовало отдыха, но Лею разрывало такое восторженное волнение, что она готова была, едва добравшись до гостиницы и бросив вещи, мчаться навстречу неизвестному. Однако она даже примерно не могла себе представить, что ее ждет.  
Лея еще дома расстроилась, когда узнала, что рейсы из Великобритании обслуживаются только в токийском аэропорту - она надеялась попасть изначально в Осаку, чтобы оттуда начать свое путешествие по следам Хиджикаты Тошизо и Шинсенгуми. Лея планировала сделать отправной точкой Киото, чтобы потом переместиться в Токио, затем в Айзувакамацу, а уже оттуда в Хакодате. Планы пришлось изменить, и теперь Лея должна была из Токио сразу выехать в Киото, а затем вернуться и уже потом выехать в Айзувакамацу. Помимо зря потраченного времени на такой крюк это должно было ощутимо ударить по кошельку - транспортные услуги в Японии были весьма дороги. Но выхода не было - в качестве альтернативы предлагался перелет с пересадкой до Осаки, однако провести более полутора суток только в самолетах и аэропортах, не считая переезда на шинкансене9 до Киото привело Лею в еще большее уныние.   
Но, как оказалось по данным разведки обстановки на месте, Международный аэропорт Нарита находился совсем не рядом с Токио, как Лее представлялось. Когда она, наконец, прошла иммиграционный контроль на втором этаже, затем паспортный контроль на первом и вышла в зал северного крыла первого терминала, построенного в виде сателлитов, ее ждало новое испытание. До Токио можно было добраться только двумя видами экспресса, автобусом или такси. Не постеснявшись спросить важного полицейского, как ей лучше поступить, Лея получила совет купить билет на один из экспрессов, поскольку поездка в автобусе или такси окажется довольно долгой из-за постоянных пробок, а на такси еще и очень дорогой.   
Вещей при себе у Леи было немного - один средних размеров чемодан на колесиках и сумочка, поэтому она решила послушаться доброго совета и пренебречь привычкой кататься с комфортом в машине. Впрочем, она об этом ничуть не пожалела, когда, рассмотрев расписание и схему линий, Лея с радостью обнаружила, что ей не придется метаться в поисках способа добраться до Киото - в Шинагаве ей нужно было пересесть с «Нарита-экспресс» на другой поезд до Киото. Купив билет, Лея села в удобное кресло уютного вагона и вздохнула, понимая, что до вожделенного отдыха еще очень далеко.  
Через четыре часа Лея ступила на благословенную землю Киото, успев немного поспать, несколько раз покурить в комфортабельной курительной, увидеть Фудзияму, поскольку по билету ей досталось удачное место у окна с правой стороны, потыкать планшет и отправить сообщение Риан о том, что она благополучно приземлилась и уже на полпути к своей мечте, и выпить кофе с какой-то диковиной, но вкусной закуской, которые развозили на тележках миловидные японки в форме. Здесь Лея уже решила себе не отказывать в удовольствии взять такси до гостиницы, к тому же она боялась элементарно заблудиться.  
Гостиницу Лея себе выбрала сразу, не раздумывая. Когда она задала параметры поиска «рядом с храмом Ниши Хонган-джи», первым, что бросилось в глаза, был маленький трехзвездочный отель неподалеку от Абура-но Коджи под названием «Service Apartment Kaede». Увидев название, Лея поняла, что это судьба ведет ее, не иначе и, не озадачиваясь более поисками, забронировала себе один из семи номеров.  
Когда она вошла в номер, устроенный в японском стиле, весь ее запал мчаться в город, начинать поиски и, конечно, любоваться достопримечательностями, окончательно иссяк. Она вылетела из Кардиффа в одиннадцатом часу утра, через полтора часа вышла в Амстердаме, прослонялась по транзитной зоне аэропорта еще полтора часа и одиннадцать часов провела в полете. Намучившись в зоне прилета, проходя все контроли и разыскивая способы добраться из аэропорта поближе к цивилизации, Лея потратила около двух часов, и дорога из Нарита до дверей гостиницы заняла почти пять. В общей сложности, если учесть еще и нудное ожидание вылета в Кардиффе, Лея была в пути сутки без двух часов. А за окном стояла середина дня, витал дивный аромат цветущих сакур, безумно хотелось идти туда, где она приметила из окна такси диковинные крыши монастыря Ниши Хонган-джи, или где возвышалась видная из окна величественная пагода То-джи10. Но Лея была совершенно не в силах пошевелить хоть какой-либо частью гудящего и ноющего тела, и даже проснувшийся вдруг волчий голод не слишком активно побеждал в сомнениях - пообедать или же принять душ и завалиться спать. Лея чувствовала себя использованной по назначению выжатой половой тряпкой, но исследовательский зуд гнал ее на улицу, и все-таки пересилив усталость и сказав себе, что она самурай, а самураев не должны пугать подобные мелочи, Лея приняла душ, переоделась и вышла на улицу, приняв решение обследовать сегодня только близлежащие достопримечательности.   
Пообедав в ближайшем ресторанчике, Лея направилась в Мибу, потому что это свербело сильнее всего остального. Путем расспросов пойманных мимопроходящих японских граждан Лея вскоре оказалась на улице Ая-но коджи. Она неторопливо пошла вдоль узкой улочки по любезно подсказанному направлению в сторону Мибу-дера, с любопытством глазея по сторонам. Шла она около четверти часа, когда внутри будто что-то дернуло, затрепетало волнительно. Прямая улица неожиданно уперлась в магазинчик сладостей. Подойдя ближе, Лея поняла, что Ая-но коджи лишь слегка искривлялась, огибая магазинчик слева, и шла себе дальше, и в этом месте обнаружился крохотный перекресточек с другой улицей, пересекавшей Ая-но коджи.   
Почему-то здесь хотелось остановиться и никуда пока дальше не идти. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Лея, чувствуя, как горячо становится в груди, увидела справа, на том самом доме, частью которого оказалась лавка со сладостями, вывеску голубого цвета с узором из белых треугольничков - здесь до сих пор хранили память о тех, кто когда-то хранил тут покой и порядок.  
\- Ну, вот я и нашла исходную точку, Тошизо, - улыбнулась себе Лея, узнавая по изученным уже до дыр фотографиям со спутника в Гугле дом господина Яги и угол большого поместья господина Маэкавы напротив.   
Именно здесь первоначально были расквартированы Кондо Исами с товарищами по Шиэйкану и компания Серизавы Камо по прибытии в Киото еще в бытность ими Рошигуми.  
Лея уже наизусть знала - если пойти прямо по той же Ая-но коджи, то буквально через пару домов окажешься у ворот храма Мибу, а если пойти по пересекающей ее улочке Боджё-дори вдоль поместья Маэкавы, то найдешь там храм Шинтоку.   
До самого вечера Лея лазала везде, куда пускали: и в доме Яги, и в поместье Маэкавы, и на территории комплекса Мибу-дера. И когда она оказалась у памятника Кондо Исами и памятных камней, она нашла кенотаф Хиджикаты и других членов отряда, протянула к камню руки и поняла, что самая бредовая версия захоронения Хиджикаты, найденная в интернете, конечно, не подтвердилась. Камень был пуст и мертв.  
\- Ну, я и не верила, что ты можешь быть здесь. Кто бы смог в то время с Хоккайдо доставить тебя сюда. Я даже не надеялась. Но я честно проверю все места, я обещала тебе, - прошептала Лея, и в спускающихся сумерках пошагала обратно к своей гостинице.  
Оставшиеся три дня, отведенные на осмотр Киото, Лея носилась как угорелая по всему городу, чтобы успеть увидеть как можно больше. Начала она с Императорского дворца, дворца Нинджё, Ниши Хонган-джи и храма То-джи с его пятиярусной пагодой.   
Оказалось, что расстояния между выбранными ею точками весьма незначительны, и Лея еще раз порадовалась удачному стратегическому расположению своей гостиницы. Но на следующий же день находилась пешком так, что готова была сесть прямо на землю и больше не вставать. Но это нисколько не умерило ее пыла, и дальше Лея лишь успевала глотать информацию и пыталась вместить все впечатления, которые отдавались восхитительным стеснением в груди от переполнявшего ее восторга. Киото с его храмами, дворцами и садами казался Лее местом мечты, где она хотела бы остаться на всю жизнь, а тяготы долгой дороги, неприятности, связанные с выпрашиванием отпуска в неудобное время, беготня с оформлением документов были так далеко, будто в прошлой жизни.  
Помимо того, что она пребывала в состоянии восторженной эйфории от увиденного, Лея вдруг обнаружила, что совершенно не чувствует себя в этом городе чужой. Она с легкостью находила слова для вопросов и понимала то, что ей отвечают. Улицы казались родными, будто она прожила здесь всю жизнь, а запланированные места Лея разыскивала практически безошибочно. И дело было вовсе не в том, что она немного выучилась языку. Было чувство, что за плечом ее постоянно следует родной дух Хиджикаты, оберегающий ее и ведущий по всем этим дивным улочкам, будто с удовольствием показывал ей город, некогда охраняемый им и подчинявшийся ему, несмотря на всю свою столичную многовековую гордость. Лея совершенно не чувствовала себя одинокой.   
Все еще не в силах перевести дух от восторга, вызванного изысканными и воздушными храмами, узкими старинными улочками, заснеженными от опадающих лепестков сакуры, дивными садами и изумительными, дарящими созерцательный покой парками и традиционными японскими садиками, на четвертый день Лея снова села в вагон шинкансена и умчалась в Токио. Первым пунктом культурной программы было посещение родового гнезда Хиджикаты Тошизо в Хино и очередного предполагаемого места его захоронения. Впрочем, Лея и там не рассчитывала на удачу - вся информация, раскопанная ею на просторах интернета, говорила о том, что там могла быть лишь прядь волос Тошизо, вместе с последней фотографией доставленная преданным адъютантом Хиджикаты, Ичимурой Тецуноске. И опять же логики перемещения тела на такое расстояние во время военных действий, к тому же тогда, когда не было ни специальных холодильников, ни скоростных поездов, совершенно не было.   
Три дня в Токио пролетели так же быстро, как и в Киото. Первый день был полностью отдан памяти Хиджикаты и Шинсенгуми. Лея добралась до станции Хино. Ближайшим к станции оказался храм Ясака-джинджа, в который ходили молиться будущие командиры Шинсенгуми. Лея посмотрела на табличку с именами всех учеников школы Теннен Ришин Рю, затем направилась к соседнему храму Хосен-джи, на территории которого находилась могила Иноуэ Гензабуро, капитана шестого подразделения Шинсенгуми и старого доброго товарища шиэйканского костяка. После Лея посетила музей Иноуэ Гензабуро в доме, где он жил, а после перешла улицу и оказалась у дома Сато Хикогоро, мужа старшей сестры Хиджикаты Тошизо, старосты деревни Хино. Это была старинная и внушительная гостиница Хиноджуку хонджин, которую он построил для посещений путешествующих даймё, а рядом с ней - додзё, куда приходили давать уроки Кондо Исами и Окита Соджи. Домик, куда от старшего брата сбежал маленький Хиджиката, Лея не нашла, но гостиницу, в которой был музей Сато, и также место захоронения Сато, его супруги - сестры Хиджикаты, Нобу, и остальной их родни в Дайшо-джи тоже осмотрела.   
А дальше Лее пришлось пройти минут сорок пешком, и она оказалась у дома Хиджикаты Тошизо, где тот родился. Половина дома была жилой, вторую половину занимал музей памяти они-фукучо Шинсенгуми, Хиджиката-ширёкан. И снова судьба была к Лее благосклонна - этот музей был открыт для посещения всего два воскресенья в месяц, и именно сегодня он оказался открытым. Народу там, на удивление, оказалось много. Лея ступала босыми ногами по половицам, по которым когда-то ходил Тошизо, рассматривала нехитрые пожитки - трогательно обшарпанный короб для лекарств, с которым ходил по деревням Хиджиката, продавая их семейное легендарное снадобье «Ишида-санъяку», оббитый деревянный боккен, который Тошизо таскал с собой в своих путешествиях. Светло-голубое хаори с узором «горная тропка», которое вряд ли принадлежало самому Хиджикате. Боевой шлем, нагрудник, наручи - доспехи Хиджикаты, в которых он воевал. Защитный налобник-хачигане, хранивший зарубки меча, а стало быть, спасавший жизнь Тошизо. Меч, Изуми-но-ками Канесада, с темно-красными ножнами и цветком сакуры, изящно украшавшим цубу11. Тускло блестевший холодной сталью клинок, испивший немало крови. Потертая цука12, казалась, все еще хранила тепло сильной ладони. Листки, исписанные торопливым витиеватым почерком Хиджикаты, его стихи… От всего веяло чем-то родным, до боли дорогим и вызывающим безумное желание нарушить запрет и прикоснуться, впитать тепло рук и тела человека, которого уже полтора века нет на этой земле, и который был здесь, рядом с ней - Лея чувствовала его незримое присутствие.   
Когда она покинула полумрак комнат и оказалась на солнце, она увидела огромный бамбук, шелестевший на ветру - тот самый, который одиннадцатилетний Тоши посадил, чтобы сделать потом из него стрелы, как у настоящего самурая. Тоши давно покинул этот мир, а бамбук продолжал играть с ветром, непокорный, как и тот, кто дал ему жизнь. Лея прикоснулась к гибким упругим стволам пальцами и попрощалась с этим местом.  
После этого она пришла к храмовому комплексу Такахато Фудосон и сразу увидела высокую статую Хиджикате при полном параде. Он стоял, весь окруженный цветущими сакурами, и сурово взирал на мимо проходящих людей. Рядом находился огромный камень, памятник воинам отряда Шинсенгуми бывшего бакуфу, Кондо Масаёши и Хиджикате Ёшитоё - имена эти, данные при рождении и считающиеся тайными, имеющими сакральный смысл, здесь были открыты, ибо сколько бы имен японец ни брал себе при жизни, родился он и умер с одним своим единственным. Памятник этот установили друзья Кондо и Хиджикаты - Сато Хикогоро, Коджима Шиканоске и Мацумото Рёдзун, доктор, пользовавший Шинсенгуми. Выдержав целое противостояние с новым правительством эпохи Мэйджи, не желавшим видеть памятник «мятежникам и преступникам», они не успокоились, пока не добились своего, чтобы прославить память о своих друзьях и восстановить их репутацию.  
А потом Лея оказалась среди множества надгробных плит и камней, но дух Хиджикаты безошибочно вывел ее к нужному месту. Лея поняла это сразу, как только увидела знакомую фотографию, аккуратно поставленную на каменную тумбу, и множество цветов.  
Лея присела на корточки и коснулась прохладного камня.  
Камень не был совсем мертвым, от него что-то исходило, отдающееся легким покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, но Лея и без того была уверена - прядь волос, его волос, хранила в себе память о хозяине. И Лея даже и не подумала нести сюда цветы - того, кому она могла их принести, здесь тоже не было и быть не могло. Лея ничего не испытывала к камню, на котором было выбито имя Хиджикаты.  
Напоследок, на обратном пути к станции она зашла в музей, посвященный Шинсенгуми, но, как выяснилось, это был скорее музей пятидесятисерийной одноименной дорамы, и демонстрировался там в основном оставшийся от съемок реквизит. Впрочем, впечатления это не испортило, и Лея, уставшая, но пребывающая в какой-то удивительной легкой прострации, будто прикоснулась к чему-то очень родному, со светлой грустью отправилась на поезд.  
Еще один день Лея провела в путешествии по родным местам Кондо. Оставшееся вместо разрушенного дома дерево, остатки колодца и флажок Шинсенгуми, обозначающий памятное место, а затем храм Рюгон-джи с кенотафом Кондо, дальше - храм Сайко-джи и памятник Кондо. Итабаши - место казни Кондо. Нарагеяма, где фактически закончилась история Шинсенгуми и Кондо Исами, а еще Лея успела в Имадо-джинджа, рядом с которым когда-то стоял дом Мацумото Рёдзуна и где умирал Окита Соджи.   
Третий день Лея оставила для осмотра Токио, и снова носилась по городу, как ужаленная, стараясь увидеть как можно больше. Замок Эдо - первый, второй и третий замковые дворы нынешнего Токийского Императорского дворца и северный двор, преобразованный в парк. Усадьба рода Мацудайра. Старый дворцовый парк Хама — бывшая усадьба сёгуна Токугавы Иэнобу. Сад Коишикава Коракуэн — бывшая усадьба рода Токугава из княжества Мито, и множество иных дивных красот. Последним местом, которое Лея оставила для неторопливого визита, был монастырь Сенгаку-джи, где находились могилы даймё Ако господина Асано Такуми-но Ками Наганори, приговоренного к несправедливому сеппуку, и сорока семи его верных вассалов, отомстивших за его смерть кровному врагу, обидчику господина, Кадзуканоске Кире. Именно эта история стала наивысшим символом вассальной преданности и самурайского долга и чести. Именно она вдохновляла командиров Шинсенгуми на их верность однажды выбранному господину. Именно с их хаори, которые ронины из Ако надели в ночь свершения мести, Хиджиката Тошизо и взял узор «горная тропка» по рукавам и полам форменных хаори Шинсенгуми. Именно из-за этих хаори над ними смеялись, как над провинциальной деревенщиной, подражающей таким же провинциальным ронинам, которые предпочли довести дело чести до конца и совершить сеппуку в знак протеста против несправедливого решения власти вместо того, чтобы найти новых господ и начать жить новой жизнью.  
А утром Лею уже уносил очередной экспресс шинкансена в сторону Айзу, все дальше от Киото и все ближе к Хакодате. Через полтора часа Лея пересела в Корияме на другой поезд и еще через час с небольшим вышла на станции Айзувакамацу.  
Выбирая самые быстрые способы добраться до нужных мест, Лея тратила кучу денег, но нисколько не жалела об этом - несмотря на желание осмотреть все достопримечательности, ее гнало волнительное чувство, что именно в Хакодате должно случиться нечто значительное. Что-то, способное перевернуть всю ее жизнь. От этого сердце сжималось в тревожном ожидании и какой-то непонятной надежде. А еще Лея дала себе слово, что, как только хоть что-то разрешится в Хакодате, она обязательно вернется в покоривший ее Киото и проведет там оставшиеся дни отпуска в уже неспешном любовании красотами.  
Первым делом Лея узнала, как ей добраться отсюда в Хакодате. Оказалось, что у нее два варианта - отправится отсюда вечером и мытарится на вокзалах, ожидая следующих поездов для пересадки почти пятнадцать часов, или остаться в Айзувакамацу, переночевать в гостинице и рано утром в Корияме поймать завтрашний утренний поезд до Сендая, там очень удачно, практически не ожидая, пересесть на шинкансен до Аомори, а потом на поезд, идущий по тоннелю под проливом до Хакодате, и потратить на дорогу в два раза меньше времени. Лея выбрала второй вариант, заранее купила билеты и озаботилась гостиницей неподалеку от станции, а после этого отправилась осматривать места, где Хиджиката провел три месяца относительно спокойной жизни после ранения в Уцуномии и смерти Кондо Исами.  
Порасспросив на ресепшне гостиницы, где она сняла номер, как ей добраться до замка Цуруга и до места, когда-то бывшего городком Нанукамачи, где Хиджиката останавливался в гостинице Шимидзу-я, Лея получила в ответ изумленный, но определенно уважительный взгляд молодого японца и объяснения, как ей добраться, и что теперь на месте бывшей Шимидзу-я расположено отделение Большого Восточного банка. Впрочем, она найдет у банка памятный указатель с фотографией Хиджикаты, так что не ошибется. Хотя он бы посоветовал человеку, который интересуется историей Хиджикаты Тошизо, лучше посетить горячие источники Хигашияма реки Югава у храма Тенней-джи, которые находятся буквально в четверти часа от центра города - именно там находится купальня, где Хиджиката-фукучо изволил принимать ванны и лечить боевые раны.   
Лее показалось это удачной идеей, к тому же еще один пункт, который нужно было увидеть и вычеркнуть из списка предполагаемых мест захоронения Хиджикаты, находился именно там - на территории храма Тенней-джи, недалеко от перевала Бонари, Хиджиката, Сайто и Мацудайра Катамори, даймё Айзу, установили первый надгробный памятник своему другу Кондо Исами, а после и самому Хиджикате установили кенотаф рядом. Лея сомневалась в том, что Хиджиката находится именно тут в равной степени так же, как и насчет Мибу-дера и Такахато Фудосон. Но под надгробием Кондо Исами, судя по всему, была захоронена его голова, которая выставлялась в Киото на обозрение, и которую забрал и привез в Айзу Сайто Хаджиме, поэтому ее вполне можно было считать полноценной могилой.   
Лея благополучно добралась до горячих источников, взглянула на ту самую «обезьянью» купальню, где сотни лет назад до господина Хиджикаты грелись и купались горные обезьяны, а потом поднялась по довольно крутой тропинке мимо небольшого памятника Мацудайре Катамори к кенотафам Кондо и Хиджикаты.   
Они выглядели внушительно, взиравшие с горы на расстилавшийся перед ними Айзувакамацу и видную как на ладони крепость. По центру, на высоком и широком камне были гордо высечены мон13 - три поперечные линии в круге - и каймё14 Кондо Исами, жалованное самим Мацудайрой: «Кантен-Инден-Джунчу-Сэйги-Дайкоджи». И так же, как и было при жизни - чуть правее и чуть позади - кенотаф Хиджикаты, пониже и попроще, но все так же будто за плечом лучшего друга и командира, верно и преданно даже в смерти. На нем так же было выбито каймё «Сайшин-Инден-Сейзан-Ёшитоё-Дайкоджи» и мон - закрученная влево тройная запятая - хидаримицудомоэ.   
Лея смотрела на две стелы, строгие и гордые, и видела перед собой не мертвые камни, а двух лучших друзей, двух великих самураев, память о силе духа и чести которых пережила их на полторы сотни лет. Но ей даже не нужно было касаться их, чтобы понять - Хиджикаты Тошизо нет в Айзу. Оставались последние два места, и оба они находились в Хакодате.  
\- Какой же долгий и тяжкий путь тебе пришлось проделать, чтобы умереть в чужой земле за чужие мечты, - погладила камень Лея в знак прощания и стала спускаться вниз.  
От храма Тенней-джи Лея минут за сорок пешим шагом добралась до замка Цуруга и весь оставшийся день провела там. А ближе к вечеру она отправилась на северо-запад и через полчаса вошла на территорию храма Амида-джи, где был похоронен Сайто Хаджиме, вернее, уже Фуджита Горо, человек-легенда не менее таинственная и будоражащая умы, чем Хиджиката Тошизо. Он почитал Будду Амида, именно поэтому и был погребен здесь. Могила Сайто была так же завалена цветами, и у Леи сложилось ощущение, что побежденная во время войны Бошин сёгунская Айзу, родина Сайто, и скромная провинциальная Тама, родина большей части шиэйканского костяка, были более благодарны своим защитникам и более трепетно хранили в памяти своих героев, не предавших своих идеалов и принципов, чем жители старой столицы, которую они, не жалея жизни, охраняли несколько лет.  
На Айзувакамацу уже спускались сумерки, когда Лея вернулась в свою гостиницу.   
С тех пор, как Лея приняла решение ехать в Японию, Хиджиката, словно благодаря ее за это, приносил ей короткие, но очень светлые, наполненные теплом и радостью сны, где они были вместе. Он показывал ей, что было и, скорее всего, могло бы быть, если бы судьба не разлучила его с любимой Каэде столь жестоко. Когда Лея приехала сюда, Хиджиката преподносил ей обрывки воспоминаний, связанных с местами, по которым Лея ходила, и она все время чувствовала его незримое присутствие. Но в Айзу, видимо, была какая-то особая атмосфера. Именно здесь Хиджиката узнал о смерти Кондо - своего лучшего друга, практически брата, с которым его связывало слишком много, человека, ради выполнения мечты которого он положил всю свою жизнь. Лея помнила тот сон, в котором Хиджиката получил страшное известие, и без того терзаемый переживаниями за Кондо и тяготимый самыми дурными предчувствиями. Тогда Лея испытала всю боль и злость Тошизо, но в эту ночь ей приснилось то, чего, скорее всего, никогда не было. В то время, когда раненый Хиджиката лечился в Айзу и узнал, что Кондо больше нет, рядом с ним его Каэде не было. Тошизо некому было сказать, как ему сейчас плохо и больно, а те, кто его тогда видел, удивлялись его выдержке и хладнокровию в такой катастрофической ситуации. Но в этом сне Хиджиката именно ей, Лее Масарн, открыл свою душу.  
Они сидели близко друг к другу на полу в комнате без света перед распахнутыми сёдзи. Ночное небо лило дождем, будто и оно оплакивало жестокую судьбу командира Шинсенгуми. Капли стучали по камням дорожки, по доскам энгавы, шуршали в листве и качали лепестки ранних цветов. И Хиджиката, затягиваясь и выдыхая терпкий табачный дым, что-то говорил Лее, глядя в сад и не встречаясь с нею глазами. Говорил быстро, тихо, зло, то ли упрекал в чем-то, то ли просто хотел выговориться. Впервые он говорил с ней во сне - раньше Лея не слышала от него ни слова. Были только жесты, взгляды, прикосновения или действия, которые она видела его глазами. Единственные слова, которые Лея помнила из далекого сна: «Спи! Скоро рассвет!», были произнесены Хиджикатой, но она не задумывалась тогда, на каком языке он говорил с ней. Она помнила голос, помнила понимание слов, но сейчас Хиджиката говорил на своем родном языке, который Лея понимала через раз, но общим смыслом было то, что он потерял все, что у него было - он оставил свою любовь в далеком Киото, а его друзья один за другим покинули его - сначала их бросил Яманами-сан, совершив сеппуку, затем погибли Ген-сан и Ямазаки, потом ушли Нагакура и Харада, теперь вот и Кац-чан оставил его, и сразу за ним умер Соджи, а Сайто захотел остаться в Айзу отдать последний долг Мацудайре Катамори. Хиджиката терял всех, кто был ему дорог, кто был центром его вселенной, ради кого он вообще хотел и видел смысл жить. И Тошизо говорил о том, что должен разорвать эту цепь, чтобы не сломалось единственное оставшееся, самое дорогое, самое крепкое звено, которое еще пока цело, державшее его в этой жизни. И что он не знает как, но, видимо, это получится, только если погибнет и он сам. Голос Хиджикаты был глухим и предательски дрожал, прерываясь сглатыванием. Лея с ужасом поняла, что Тошизо плачет. А потом он, все так же отвернувшись и глядя в сад, тихо и отчаянно прошептал, что ему очень одиноко, и он больше не знает, за что ему цепляться в этой жизни кроме той, с которой, скорее всего, уже больше никогда не сможет даже увидеться. Хиджиката был уверен, что его путь скоро закончится, но не это печалило его, а то, что он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Лея прекрасно разобрала это обреченное «Шиката га наи», что несло в себе лишь один безысходный смысл - выбора нет, и ничего не поделаешь.   
\- Шиката га наи… - прошептала Лея во сне легко ложащиеся на язык слова, и с тоской осторожно положила Хиджикате ладонь на локоть. Она не знала, как ей поддержать его, как утешить, чтобы это не выглядело жалостью. Лея боялась сделать что-то не так в этот момент - Хиджиката был слишком сильным, и даже если он позволил себе миг слабости в те минуты, когда был потрясен и раздавлен, то не простит эту слабость ни себе, ни тому, кто ее видел. И если Лея сделает хоть один жест, произнесет хоть одно слово, в котором Тошизо уловит оттенок этой жалости, то…  
В этот момент в тишине спящего дома и негромком шуме дождя отчетливо звонко стукнула упавшая на пол кисеру15, раздался резкий шорох одежды, и Лея внезапно оказалась в полных отчаяния объятиях, прижатая к груди и стиснутая сильными руками, стремительно обхватившими ее. Лея забыла, как дышать, когда почувствовала, как Хиджиката прижался щекой к ее макушке, и слезы покатились по ее щекам. А Хиджиката снова заговорил - быстрым, горячим шепотом, так, что Лея не смогла понять ничего, кроме «не оставляй», «не отступай» и «не позволяй». Внезапно Хиджиката замолчал, все еще давя в себе злые и горькие слезы, а потом почти прокричал: «Почему ты молчишь?!»  
От резкого окрика Лея проснулась и потом долго лежала без сна, испуганно пытаясь мысленно объяснить Хиджикате, что она не поняла, что он говорит, хотя это наверняка было что-то очень важное, а вовсе не потому, что не хотела отвечать. Больше ей в эту ночь уснуть не удалось.  
А с рассветом она уже садилась в поезд до Кориямы, чтобы продолжить свой путь следом за Тошизо. И чем ближе она становилась к конечной точке своего путешествия, тем сильнее сжимало грудь и ныло сердце. И впервые за все время ей стало страшно. Что она почувствует, когда окажется на том месте, где смертельно раненый Тошизо упал с коня и оросил своей кровью землю у ворот Иппонги? Лея обещала себе, что не будет, не будет плакать. Тошизо это совсем не понравится. Но еще страшнее ей было думать о том, что же она ощутит, когда окажется на том самом месте, где Тошизо покоится под толщей земли, и между ними окажется только лишь эта преграда, разделяющая их - такая незначительная, даже смешная по сравнению со смертью, полуторавековой разницей во времени и расстоянием в половину земного шара. Как она узнает, что нашла это место? Что это будет за знак? И насколько больно кольнет в груди, когда они окажутся, наконец, так рядом и - вместе?  
В середине дня Лея прибыла в Хакодате, насидевшись в поездах и набегавшись по платформам в поисках нужной в рекордно сжатые сроки во время пересадок. Она опять устала, как черт, и едва добралась до отеля.   
Отель Лея выбрала себе еще вчера, пока не легла спать, в гостинице Айзувакамацу, по интернету, руководствуясь соображениями соотношения цены, комфорта и равной удаленности между горой Хакодате и крепостью Горёкаку, поэтому особенно пристальное внимание уделила вполне приличному отелю «Hotel Promote Hakodate», стоящему совсем недалеко от того места, где раньше находились ворота Иппонги. Гостиница была довольно демократичной и совсем не в японском стиле - многоэтажное современное здание, а представленные фотографии номеров демонстрировали недурную, хотя и довольно простую обстановку. Но когда Лея увидела угловой номер на последнем этаже, с окнами от пола до потолка по обе стены, из которых открывался вид на весь город, море и гору Хакодате, Лее тут же стало безразлично, что номер двухместный и обойдется дороже. Она без колебаний забронировала его и оплатила картой.  
Но сейчас, когда Лея поднялась на девятый этаж и вошла в комнату, она забыла обо всем на свете, оставила у входа чемодан, сбросила легкие тапочки и приблизилась к окну. От раскрывшегося простора захватило дух.   
Хакодате встретил Лею холодным ветром и низкими темными тучами, готовыми разразиться дождем. Сейчас, когда она видела из окна гору Хакодатеяма в темной дымке, серое неспокойное море, сливающееся цветом с небом на горизонте, корабли в порту, сиротливые, будто брошенные, город, мокрый от недавно пролившегося дождя, разлинованный прямыми улицами и квадратами кварталов, дома, кажущиеся сверху скучными современными однотипными коробками, Хакодате показался Лее мрачным и суровым. Стало грустно и захотелось вернуться в светлый, солнечный и воздушный Киото с его храмами, садами и дворцами.   
Лея отошла от окна и, раскинув руки, спиной упала на большую кровать, стоящую у самого стекла, но даже оттуда она видела город под собой, море и безграничное небо. Лея лежала, и ей казалось, что она вместе с кроватью парит в небе над Хакодате. Ощущение было странным, но чудесным.  
Решив, что теперь она уже не станет носиться галопом по городу, а позволит себе, наконец, расслабиться, несмотря на то, что она смелый и выносливый самурай, которым мог бы гордиться Хиджиката-сан, Лея с наслаждением и не торопясь приняла ванну, переоделась и спустилась в гостиничный ресторан пообедать. Там она неспешно перепробовала традиционные кулинарные изыски, к которым уже успела привыкнуть и даже стала находить в них определенное удовольствие, а когда почувствовала себя вновь способной мчаться навстречу своей цели, она, вопреки какому-то нервно-напряженному нетерпению, решила спуститься в город и пока лишь сходить к тому месту, где раньше находились ворота Иппонги, и где в последнем бою сложил свою гордую и непокорную голову Хиджиката Тошизо.   
Лея понимала, что ее поиски скоро окончатся, должны окончиться - именно здесь. Осталось всего три места, одно из которых было местом смерти, а одно из двух оставшихся - местом последнего пристанища. И с этим наверняка закончится все, что происходило с ней почти год, отчего Лее вдруг стало страшно - а что будет потом? А что, если больше не будет ничего? Именно это пугало ее больше всего.  
Лея была совсем рядом, она знала это, чувствовала и не хотела торопиться. Скоро она встретится с тем, кто перевернул с ног на голову всю ее размеренную жизнь, кто заставил не только поверить в невозможную сказку, но и стать смелее, решительнее, научил не бояться смотреть вперед, не оглядываться назад и совершать выбор сердцем. С тем, кто позволил ей увидеть всю его жизнь, его мысли, его мечты и разочарования, его радости и боль. С тем, кто потом, после всех страданий, сквозь которые протащил ее, дарил ей только прекрасные, полные нежности и теплого уюта сны. И Лея хотела прийти к нему готовой, спокойной и сильной, чтобы не тосковать о несбыточном, а слушать - и услышать - чистым сердцем, когда он подаст ей знак.


	7. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.2

Глядя на то, что творится за окном, Лея решила надеть толстовку, накинуть ветровку и обуть кроссовки, и ничуть не пожалела.   
Судя по навигатору, она оказалась в нужном месте буквально минут через десять-пятнадцать, но само это место найти она никак не могла. Прибегнув к своему скудному японскому, Лея выловила миниатюрную мамочку с забавным малышом в тонкой трикотажной шапочке с кошачьими ушками, сидящим в колясочке, и узнала, что памятник Хиджикате и еще четырем членам Шинсенгуми находится в укрытом между домами небольшом парке, который с улицы не видно. Пройдя в указанном направлении и немного проплутав между домов, Лея оказалась в нужном месте.  
Небольшой огороженный скверик, заборчик, похожий на тот, что она видела во сне, и простые ворота - два толстых бруса и перекладина потоньше. Отсыпанная серым гравием дорожка, деревья, мокрые от прошедшего дождя.   
Войдя в ворота, справа Лея сразу увидела большой валун, установленный «на попа», а перед ним пристроенную полочку, похожую на небольшую тумбочку. В одной из внутренних полок лежали листы бумаги, на другой, поменьше, стояла та самая фотография в рамочке, перед которой стояла чашка, видимо, для саке. Сверху лежали и стояли в маленьких баночках простые цветы - маргаритки, ноготки, горечавка, пара белых лилий. Небольшая металлическая коробочка с зернами риса и воткнутыми в них двумя тонкими палочками благовония, внизу - еще одна коробочка с такими же палочками про запас.   
Лея взяла две, подожгла и заменила ими уже сгоревшие. Что-то теснило в груди, но в то же время она не чувствовала себя как-то иначе, чтобы воспринять это за вещий знак.  
На хмурый город, затянутый тучами, опускались сумерки. Лея закурила и, медленно затягиваясь и стряхивая пепел, смотрела на фотографию Хиджикаты.  
«Я приехала, Тошизо. Я совсем рядом. Сначала я слазаю на гору Хакодате, к монументу Хеккецхи, и уже затем я приду в крепость Горёкаку. Не знаю, почему, но я уверена, что должна прийти туда после всех остальных мест. Знаешь, это так глупо. Кажется, что играешь в какую-то игру. Ты уверен, что тебе нужно попасть именно в это место, но пока не пройдешь все остальные локации в правильном порядке, доступ к нужной не откроется. Я уверена, что ты именно в Горёкаку. Не может быть другого места. Но я не понимаю, почему мне необходимо было пройти до конца тот путь, что прошел ты сам. Наверное, так нужно…»  
Лея докурила, поискала глазами, куда выбросить окурок, потом посмотрела на часы.  
«Прежде чем вернуться в гостиницу и лечь спать, я хочу попробовать найти то самое место, где ты погиб. Я знаю, что там нет ничего, что могло бы указать это место, теперь там дома и дорога, но все же хочу проверить. Если я окажусь на правильном месте, дай мне знак. Я хочу узнать, что я должна чувствовать, когда окажусь там, где твоя могила, рядом с тобой…»  
Лея вышла из скверика, поплутала между домов и загрузила на смартфон гугл-карту. Нашла Хакодате и максимально приблизила фотографию, сделанную со спутника. Обозначив конечной точкой шоссе Кокудо в районе остановки Хакодате Экимаэ, Лея с помощью навигатора легко выбралась к началу шоссе и пошла вдоль него по направлению к горе.   
Уже совсем стемнело, проезжающие мимо машины порой слепили ее фарами, опять начал моросить дождь. Шоссе не было оживленным, посередине по рельсам несколько раз пробегали трамваи, основной вид транспорта в Хакодате. Они стучали на стыках, иногда позвякивали, будто подбадривая Лею.   
Она шла медленно, накинув на голову капюшон ветровки, чтобы уберечь волосы от мороси, и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Ей казалось, что место, где раньше стояли настоящие пропускные ворота Иппонги, где-то здесь, что она рядом или даже уже прошла мимо.   
Встречная машина, высокий мощный черный тонированный внедорожник, ослепила ее фарами. Лея резко зажмурилась, машинально прикрывая глаза рукой, внедорожник промчался мимо, и вдруг ее будто тряхнуло, голова закружилась, и словно в сером рассветном тумане вырисовались высокие столбы ворот. Грохот пушек, залпы ружей, лошадиное ржание и крики людей оглушили ее, запах дыма, гари и крови шибанули в нос. Все навалилось разом, Лея схватилась рукой за воздух, чувствуя, как она падает на колени, когда рядом с ней, откуда-то из-за спины, галопом промчалась лошадь, звонко стуча копытами. Хиджиката, с разлохмаченными ветром волосами, с развевающимися полами сюртука, с катаной в занесенной для удара руке, пролетел мимо нее к воротам, одернул за повод лошадь, та встала на дыбы, закружилась, заплясала на задних ногах, издала громкое ржание, опустилась на четыре ноги. В этот момент раздался особенно отчетливый выстрел.  
\- Тошизо! - не своим голосом заорала Лея и бросилась к нему, видя, как тот, с белым от боли лицом и удивленно распахнутыми глазами, словно в замедленной съемке сползает с седла и грузно, всей спиной падает на землю.   
Слезы хлынули из глаз Леи. «Не плакать! Я обещала ему не плакать!» - пронеслось в ее голове, но она ничего не смогла с собой поделать, слишком больно было, сердце будто пополам разорвалось, когда она снова увидела, как убивают Тошизо, теперь уже здесь, на месте, на века пропитавшемся его болью и кровью. Перед глазами все плыло в дыму и от застилавших картину слез.  
В этот момент оглушительный гудок автомобиля, отчаянное треньканье трамвая и визг шин выдернули ее из видения, слишком реального, чтобы быть просто видением. Все тело залила невыносимая слабость, в глазах было темно. Где-то рядом хлопнула дверца машины, и едва не теряя сознание, Лея почувствовала, что падает, соскальзывая во тьму.  
\- Ои! Дайджёбу дес ка? (Эй! С вами все в порядке?) - донесся до нее настойчивый голос. Видимо, кто-то задавал ей вопрос уже не в первый раз.  
\- Гомен насай (Простите), - прошептала похолодевшими губами Лея, извиняясь, что доставила кому-то неприятности.  
Мужской грубоватый голос проговорил что-то, слишком быстро, чтобы Лея, и без того плохо соображавшая, поняла, чего от нее хотят.   
Она с трудом открыла мокрые от слез глаза. Прямо перед ней склонился молодой мужчина, напряженно вглядываясь в ее лицо. Лея услышала, наконец, звуки города, гомон нескольких выбежавших из своих машин человек, и почувствовала, что сидит на мокром асфальте, ее джинсы промокли насквозь, мерзко холодя задницу, а под спину ее поддерживают сильные руки.  
\- Гомен! Хаяку ханасарэру то, ваташи ва вакаримасэн. Мо ичидо иттэ кудасай (Простите. Я не понимаю, когда говорят быстро. Повторите, пожалуйста, еще раз), - выдавила Лея.  
\- Вам пурохо? Мне звать врача? – перешел на довольно хороший английский мужчина, сведя брови к переносице и внимательно глядя на нее.  
\- Нет, нет, не нужно, я в порядке!   
\- Я едва не сшиб вас! Вы выскочили прямо под колеса. У вас черная одежда, в темноте я вас не увидел. Может быть, все-таки стоит вызвать врача? - он странно выговаривал слова, как и большинство японцев, говорящих по-английски - им трудно без долгой практики воспроизводить некоторые звуки, особенно букву «л», которой нет в их алфавите - да и вообще некоторые слова коверкал, хотя и не так безбожно, как многие другие японцы, с которыми Лее довелось общаться.  
\- Нет-нет. Это вы простите меня! Я… Я задумалась.  
\- Задумались?! - изумленно вздернул брови мужчина, и подозрительно оглядел ее. - С вами точно все в порядке? Вы пьяны?  
\- Нет, я абсолютно трезва.  
\- Тогда какого черта вам нужно было бросаться под мою машину? Вам жить надоело? Тогда лучше утопитесь, здесь достаточно воды кругом, и ни у кого не будет из-за вас проблем! - зло выговорил японец. Резкое «р» вместо «л» будто добавляло агрессии его словам.  
\- Простите, - опешивши, повторила Лея, но потом разозлилась. - И спасибо за ценный совет. В следующий раз я именно так и поступлю.  
Она, конечно, понимала, что сама виновата, но от такого неприветливого и совершенно недружелюбного отношения, а также от обиды на то, что она сидела задницей в промокших насквозь штанах на холодном асфальте, ее глаза наполнились злыми слезами.  
\- О… - в легком замешательстве произнес мужчина, губы его дрогнули то ли в улыбке, то ли в презрительной гримасе.  
\- Вставайте! - почти приказал он, но злой приказной тон смягчило довольно деликатное прикосновение рук, когда японец помог Лее встать на ноги.   
Мужчина довольно резко что-то проговорил столпившимся вокруг людям, и, поддерживая ее под спину, отвел на тротуар. Зеваки поспешно освободили дорогу и разошлись, машины тронулись, затор рассосался.  
\- С вами точно все нормально? - спросил японец, все еще цепко придерживая Лею за локоть, будто опасался, что эта ненормальная гайджинка опять ломанется на проезжую часть.   
\- Почти, - вздохнула Лея, поморщившись и брезгливо вытирая мокрую испачканную руку об такие же мокрые и испачканные джинсы.   
Мужчина проследил насмешливым взглядом за ее действиями и произнес:  
\- Вы похожи на кошку, которая наступила в лужу.  
\- Я похожа на кошку, которая села в эту лужу всей жопой, - буркнула Лея, отряхивая штаны и стараясь не пересекаться с ним взглядом.  
Мужчина фыркнул.  
\- Где вы живете? - неожиданно спросил он.  
\- Отель Промоут Хакодате.  
\- Садитесь в машину, я подвезу вас.  
\- Не стоит, это совсем недалеко.  
Лее хотелось поскорее отвязаться от незнакомца. Она и так отчебучила черт знает что, опозорившись перед всей улицей, да еще совершенно мокрые штаны заставляли отвратительно чувствовать себя описавшимся ребенком, и от этого было ужасно неловко.  
К остановке подкатил трамвай, и Лея, попытавшись воспользоваться моментом, быстро проговорила:  
\- О, трамвай! Мне тут как раз пару остановок. Извините еще раз, что я доставила вам беспокойство, но я очень спешу.   
Она резко развернулась на пятках и бросилась к трамваю, но оступилась с ребра бордюра и грациозно рухнула на карачки в довольно глубокую лужу, скопившуюся у бровки тротуара, с плеском окатив себя грязной водой.  
Лея обычно никогда не прибегала к обсценной лексике, но тут не сдержалась и выругалась. Холодная вода мгновенно пропитала одежду спереди, и теперь на Лее не было, наверное, ни одного сухого места, кроме головы и частично спины. Слава богу, что она не плюхнулась в лужу лицом, это было бы совсем эпично. Хотя, куда уж больше…  
Она встала, стряхивая с рук грязную воду и ругаясь сквозь зубы.  
\- Вы действительно уверены, что вплавь получится быстрее? - раздался ехидный голос.   
\- Простите, что?! - опешила Лея.  
Мужчина ухмылялся, даже не пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение на лице. Ситуация его явно забавляла.   
\- О… - Лея даже не нашлась, что сказать от негодования.   
Это уже переходило всякие границы.  
\- Думаю, мне все-таки лучше доставить вас в отель, пока вы и в самом деле не утопились, - язвительно констатировал японец.  
\- Оставьте меня в покое! Вы куда-то спешили? Вот и езжайте! - раздраженно огрызнулась Лея.   
\- Садитесь, - мужчина довольно бесцеремонно вцепился в ее локоть, подтащил к темному «Мицубиши Галант» с узкими фарами и заниженной хищной мордой, распахнул дверцу и, едва ли не втолкнув Лею внутрь на пассажирское сиденье, захлопнул. Затем он обошел машину, уселся за руль и резко тронулся с места.  
Лее чертовски хотелось курить, но спрашивать было неудобно, она и так чувствовала себя ужасно неловко из-за того, что вымочила все сиденье, да и отель совсем рядом, можно потерпеть. Она поднимется к себе (пройдя сквозь толпу в холле и на ресепшне, мокрая, как драная кошка, претерпев несколько неприятных минут позора и стыда), сбросит с себя одежду, выкурит с удовольствием пару сигарет, примет душ, а потом спустится в бар и напьется с досады.   
\- Так что все-таки понесло вас на дорогу? Вы таким образом привлекаете к себе внимание мужчин? - внезапно нарушил тишину японец.  
\- Конечно, я имею обыкновение всегда так поступать, поскольку безмерно страдаю от отсутствия мужского внимания, - проворчала Лея, отвернувшись к боковому окну.  
\- Хм… - ухмыльнулся японец и закурил.   
\- Могу я тоже закурить? - тут же спросила Лея.  
Мужчина сделал приглашающий жест рукой с зажатой в пальцах дымящейся сигаретой, потом повернулся к Лее и произнес ехидно:  
\- Только постарайтесь не обжечься и не спалить мне к чертям машину. Покупка новой сейчас в мои планы совсем не входит.  
\- Я вам ее так загадила и вымочила, что не смогу поджечь при всем моем желании, - мстительно улыбнулась Лея, повернувшись к нему и глядя в раскосые черные глаза, отвечая таким же насмешливым взглядом.   
Он был красив. Тонкие брови, ехидно прищуренные глаза, длинные, как у девчонки, ресницы, скуластое лицо, губы, едва сдерживающие ухмылку. Черные волосы, когда-то бывшие обычной короткой стрижкой, но сейчас неаккуратно и сильно отросшие, беспорядочно падали на глаза, а с висков и макушки были забраны назад и скреплены небольшой заколкой так, что остальные спадали сзади на шею почти до плеч. Выглядел он довольно молодо, и определить возраст было сложно - Лея уже убедилась, что японцы, как мужчины, так и женщины, часто обладали такой внешностью, что им можно было дать лет двадцать пять-тридцать, а на самом деле им было сорок. Тем более в темноте салона, разбавленной только светом уличных фонарей, вывесок и фар встречных автомобилей, разглядеть его подробнее не получалось, да и таращиться было неловко. Лея решила, что он, скорее всего, ее ровесник, и вряд ли ему было больше двадцати пяти.  
\- Какие у вас странные желания, - вздернул одну бровь мужчина, продолжая потешаться и беспардонно разглядывать ее, почти не обращая внимания на дорогу.   
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему вы меня чуть не сбили. Вы даже на дорогу не смотрите, - отвернулась от него Лея и попыталась достать сигареты из кармана.  
\- А зачем? У нас тут обычно никто под колеса не бросается, - поддел ее с ухмылкой мужчина, но все-таки отвел от нее взгляд и уставился перед собой.  
Лея предпочла промолчать и достала, наконец, из кармана сигареты. Пачка была так же безнадежно промокшей, как и вся ее одежда.  
\- Черт! - Лея досадливо скомкала пачку.  
Мужчина искоса бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, дернув уголком рта в усмешке, протянул руку к своей пачке, валявшейся на торпеде, и, не глядя, молча протянул Лее.  
\- Спасибо, - Лея вытащила сигарету и попыталась прикурить от своей зажигалки. Влажный кремень не высекал даже искр. Лея с досадой выдернула сигарету изо рта и сдалась, опустив руки на колени.  
\- Никогда не нужно сдаваться, - словно прочитав ее мысли, фыркнул мужчина и протянул ей свою зажигалку.  
Лея прикурила и с наслаждением затянулась. В машине повисло молчание. Она предпочитала не нарушать его, а мужчина, видимо, и не собирался. Он потянулся к магнитоле и нажал кнопочку пуска. Салон наполнился льющейся из динамиков музыкой, и Лея с изумлением услышала середину «Песни утреннего цветка», старинной уэльской мелодии фей, причем в своем собственном исполнении.   
Эта песня вошла в альбом «Танцы ночной бабочки», который Лея записала вместе со своими друзьями - играть в группе было их хобби помимо основных работ. Услышать песню в своем исполнении на другом конце мира - это дорогого стоит.   
\- Вам нравится валлийский фольклор? - удивленно спросила Лея, вздернув брови.  
\- А? Нет, кроме этой группы я в таком стиле больше ничего не слышал, я тяжелую музыку предпочитаю. Этот диск мне друг подарил, - ответил мужчина, выбрасывая окурок в окно, и почему-то нахмурился. - Странная музыка, но красивая. Понравилась. Вот ваш отель.   
Он притормозил у тротуара прямо перед отелем «Промоут Хакодате».  
Его поведение как-то странным образом изменилось, будто Лея обидела его своим вопросом. Из глумливого насмешника он вдруг превратился в хмурого и сурового, скупого на слова человека, и создалось впечатление, что мужчина рад тому, что они прибыли, и больше не было нужды продолжать разговор. Лее это показалось странным. Впрочем, этот парень вообще был странным с самого начала. В понимании Леи, воспитанные мужчины так себя не ведут.  
\- Благодарю вас и прошу извинить за доставленное беспокойство и за испачканное сиденье, - Лея открыла дверцу и, вылезая, слегка стукнулась макушкой.   
Капюшон немного сполз назад, и Лея раздраженно заправила выпавшую на лицо прядь волос - ну почему она сегодня весь вечер такая неуклюжая?! Особенно перед этим человеком? Он подумает, что гайджинка точно укуренная или больная на всю голову. Лея еще раз сказала: «Спасибо!» и захлопнула за собой дверцу, поймав на себе какой-то очень странный и нехороший взгляд мужчины. Задумываться об этом желания не было, все равно она его больше никогда не увидит.   
Перед дверями отеля Лея сняла с себя куртку и повязала ее за рукава на пояс, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть мокрые штаны. Волосы, собранные в хвост и спрятанные до этого под куртку, подхватил порыв ветра, запутывая и бросая в лицо. Входя внутрь, сама не зная почему, Лея обернулась через плечо и увидела, что машина с ее странным провожатым сорвалась с места лишь только что, словно он ждал, пока она благополучно доберется до дверей отеля и снова не свалится и не убьется.  
Благополучно пробравшись в свой номер и привлекая внимание в холле не столько мокрыми штанами, сколько длинными ярко-рыжими волосами, Лея первым делом стянула с себя одежду и забралась в душевую кабинку. А затем она переоделась и спустилась в ресторан при отеле поужинать и позволить себе пару коктейлей, которые тут были удивительно вкусны.  
Уже перед сном, завернувшись в гостиничную чистую легкую юкату, Лея погасила в комнате свет, присела на высокий барный стул рядом со стойкой, тянувшейся вдоль одного из двух огромных окон, закурила и уставилась на переливающийся огнями город под собой.   
Город жил своей ночной жизнью. В центре ярко горели разноцветные рекламные щиты, на той стороне бухты моргали сигнальные огни и прожектора аэропорта, с другой стороны светились корабли в порту. Далеко отсюда сияла прожекторами высокая башня рядом с красиво освещенной крепостью Горёкаку. По дорогам, словно муравьи, ползли машины, разрезая ночную тьму светом фар.   
Лея вдруг почувствовала себя ужасно уставшей и одинокой в этом чужом городе чужой страны, куда ее занесло неведомыми силами. Еще раз увиденная сегодня смерть Тошизо причиняла боль. Было странное чувство, будто Лея ехала-ехала к нему, торопилась, спешила, и когда, наконец, примчалась, его больше не стало. Она понимала, что ей придется пережить еще много таких же горьких минут, пока она найдет «то самое место», но сейчас одиночество как никогда сильно навалилось ей на плечи.   
Там внизу люди жили, куда-то торопились. Наверное, у каждого из них было к кому торопиться, и наверняка их где-то ждали. У Тошизо была Каэде, к которой ему хотелось вернуться, и которая преданно ждала его. У Леи в этом мире не было никого. Никого, к кому хотелось бы так же торопиться вечерами, и чье ожидание могло бы наполнить ее жизнь смыслом.   
Внезапно Лее вдруг подумалось, что где-то там, среди движущихся красных и желтых огоньков на дорогах, едет и темный «Мицубиши Галант» со своим непонятным хозяином. Непонятно почему, но Лею эта мысль заставила улыбнуться - будто на короткое мгновение стало не так одиноко. Это было странно, беспричинно и неправильно. Лея затушила сигарету, нырнула под одеяло и попыталась уснуть.

***

 

На следующий день Лея проснулась почти в середине дня - то ли сказалась усталость, то ли добавленная вечером пара коктейлей. К ночи дождь разошелся, за окном лило, и под мерный стук капель, практически паря над городом, спалось спокойно и сладко, без каких-либо сновидений.   
Выходить на улицу в такую погоду было сущим безумием, и Лея позволила себе, наконец, безо всяких угрызений совести отоспаться. Часам к четырем пополудни дождь прекратился, и над морем забрезжил солнечный свет, с трудом прорывавшийся сквозь тучи. Судя по всему, облачность уходила, и Лея, пообедав, решила отправиться на гору Хакодате к Хеккецхи - Памятнику Яшмовой крови. Сам монумент был установлен в 1875 году и был посвящен памяти Хиджикаты Тошизо и восьмисот погибших сторонников сёгуната, павших во время войны Бошин и особенно в битве при Хакодате. Однако с ним была связана одна из версий захоронения Хиджикаты.   
Сразу после окончания последней битвы при Хакодате новое правительство Мэйджи категорически запретило хоронить погибших - мол, мятежники не заслужили другой чести, кроме как чтобы их останки растащили голодные собаки. И, наверное, так бы оно и случилось, и никто бы из сдавшейся кучки сторонников Эномото и Отори не стал бы идти против такого приказа, но в Хакодате проживал некий Янагава Кумакичи, приехавший сюда еще во времена возведения крепости Горёкаку работать на строительстве. Он единственный, кто осмелился пойти против запрета и тайно при помощи настоятеля храма Джиккоу-джи и нескольких местных жителей перенес и похоронил останки на храмовой земле. Они справились с задачей за несколько дней, и отсюда пошла версия, что, возможно, тело Хиджикаты Тошизо оказалось среди остальных. Имперское правительство, узнав об этой вопиющей наглости и акте открытого неповиновения, арестовало Янагаву и приговорило к смертной казни. Его спасло от смерти чудо - один из командиров хана Сацума сказал, что стране нужны такие отважные люди, как Янагава, и того отпустили. И спустя два года Янагава купил участок земли на горе Хакодате и перезахоронил там всех погибших. Через три года после этого правительство Мэйджи все-таки позволило почитать память погибших защитников бакуфу, а еще через год Эномото Такеаки и Отори Кейске, к тому моменту уже прогнувшиеся под новую власть и успешно служившие на побегушках у своих бывших кровных врагов, при участии Янагавы воздвигли на новом месте захоронения Памятник Яшмовой крови.  
Лея добралась на трамвайчике до остановки Джинджигай на улице Мотомачи, находящейся у подножия горы Хакодате, где в то время, когда здесь служил Хиджиката, находились иностранные кварталы с красивыми европейскими зданиями, католической и православной церквями, прошла по улице влево, потом пешком поднялась к храму Миёшин-джи неподалеку от монумента и направилась к высокому массивному обелиску Хеккецхи.  
Над квадратной нижней частью, сложенной из огромных камней и с дверцей, ведущей внутрь, возвышалась сужающаяся кверху стела с выбитыми крупными канджи. Камень кое-где покрылся мхом, и памятник выглядел среди сумрака леса довольно мрачно. Но у подножия в баночках и пластиковых бутылочках стояло множество цветов, говорящие о том, что память о последних самураях бакуфу не стерта в сердцах жителей Хакодате.   
Лея подошла к памятнику и коснулась ладонью прохладного камня. Нет, как она и думала, Тошизо здесь нет - нигде ничего не дернуло внутри. Хотя если вспомнить, как она отреагировала на место его смерти, Лея должна была бы почувствовать, что она, наконец, нашла нужное место, причем почувствовать очень ярко.   
Она с благоговением мысленно поклонилась погибшим товарищам Хиджикаты, спустилась, вернулась к нижней станции канатной дороги Хакодатеяма и отправилась на фуникулере на самую верхнюю точку, получив незабываемое путешествие и увидев весь город и море как на ладони. Она даже рассмотрела вдалеке четко очерченную правильную пятиконечную звезду крепости Горёкаку.   
Прогулка там заняла гораздо больше времени, чем Лея рассчитывала. Она посетила обсерваторию, задержалась у сувенирных киосков, поужинала в ресторане, и когда фуникулер повез ее вниз, на город опускались сумерки. Сверху Лее открылся удивительный вид, как с одной стороны на город наступала ночь, а с другой солнце, красное после непогоды, наполовину скрытое в тучах, будто купаясь, опускалось в море на горизонте. Служащий канатной дороги посетовал, что она покидает их слишком рано - вид ночного Хакодате с горы признан одним из лучших в мире. Лея пообещала себе, что, когда все закончится, когда она завершит доверенное ей Хиджикатой поручение, перед отъездом непременно поднимется и увидит ночной Хакодате, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть в памяти место, за которое погиб Тошизо и где нашел свое последнее пристанище.  
Лея поняла, что перепутала трамвай, уже тогда, когда уехала в сторону от своей гостиницы. Лея вышла на первой же остановке, залезла в навигатор в смартфоне, задала «найти меня» и обнаружила, что находится неподалеку от места, где когда-то располагалась батарея Бентен Дайба. Именно там сражались последние оставшиеся товарищи Хиджикаты по Шинсенгуми, именно к ним он спешил на помощь, когда они оказались отрезанными от основных сил, и именно тогда он погиб, стремясь им на выручку.  
Какая странная судьба, подумалось Лее. Ведь не случись тогда беды в Бентен Дайба, Хиджиката не летел бы, сломя голову, им на подмогу, и если бы оказался совершенно в другом месте, как знать, возможно, он сумел бы выжить в этой войне и вернуться к своей маленькой Каэде-Кленовому листочку. Судьба порой бывает так жестока и безжалостна…  
Лея огляделась по сторонам и решила, что раз провидение само привело ее сюда, стало быть, ей нужно послушаться его и пойти туда, куда оно неумолимо влекло.  
Как назло, рядом не оказалось ни одного прохожего. Лея вздохнула и на свой страх и риск направилась в сторону темнеющих мрачных промышленных зданий, освещенных редкими фонарями или прожекторами. Чем ближе она подходила, тем больше понимала, что оказалась среди каких-то портовых построек, складов и доков для починки кораблей. Впрочем, на месте ворот Иппонги тоже теперь была дорога и дома, однако Лея увидела то, что хотел ей показать Хиджиката. Значит, и сейчас он привел ее сюда не случайно. Лея довольно долго шла по дороге, с одной стороны который плескалось море, а с другой рядами стояли глухие стены зданий.   
Ветер гонял насквозь пропитанный морской солью и йодом воздух, дорога вывела Лею к далеко выступающему в море волнорезу, к которому было пришвартовано множество лодок. Лея прошлась немного по нему, но поняла, что он огромен, как взлетная полоса аэродрома. Надышавшись морским воздухом, она повернула назад, уставшая, как собака. Как назло, теперь ей даже машины не попадались. Еще раз сверившись с навигатором, она поняла, что совсем ушла в сторону от места расположения форта Бентен, и между зданий она попыталась если не выйти к нему, то хотя бы найти остановку какого-нибудь трамвая, который вывез бы ее отсюда к центру.  
Уже совсем стемнело, когда она оказалась между каких-то строений, очень напоминавших склады. Снимок со спутника в Гугле показывал ей, что до жилых кварталов и места, где когда-то находилась батарея, оставалось не так уж и много, пешим ходом минут десять, но Лея никак не могла выбраться из лабиринта портовых построек.   
Впереди показался свет фонаря, и Лея направилась туда. Пройдя узкой улочкой между двумя обшарпанными зданиями, она вышла на освещенную площадку. У распахнутых ворот одного из ангаров стояли две легковые машины, рядом с ними разговаривали несколько мужчин. Лея с облегчением ускорила шаг и только открыла было рот, чтобы поздороваться и спросить дорогу, как один из них, выхватив нож, резко несколько раз всадил его в живот и грудь стоящего напротив мужчины. Тот с хрипом повалился на землю, заливаясь кровью.  
Лея замерла на полушаге, прижав ко рту ладонь, окаменев от ужаса. Первой мыслью было бежать - сломя голову куда угодно, но было поздно. Двое, стоявших к ней лицом, уже заметили ее, выступившую в свет фонаря. Они что-то закричали, и все трое бросились к ней. Лея, все еще зажимая рот от ужаса, мыча себе в ладонь от страха, метнулась в темноту между зданиями и что было сил побежала, слыша за спиной сопение, крики и топот.   
Она не разбирала дороги, задыхаясь и заливаясь слезами, понимая, что если она сейчас не выберется хоть на какую-нибудь улицу, где есть люди, ей конец. Убийцы не оставят такого свидетеля в живых. Свернув в первую же подворотню, Лея в отчаянии уперлась в тупик, оканчивающийся запертыми воротами. Обернувшись, она увидела, что ее преследователи уже совсем рядом, прижалась спиной к холодному металлу ворот и зажмурилась.   
Тут же грубые руки схватили ее, Лея попыталась закричать и даже удивительным образом вспомнила, что именно кричат японцы в таких случаях.  
\- Таскете! (Помогите!) - заорала Лея, но ей тут же зажали рот.   
Она извивалась, дергалась, пытаясь освободиться, и укусила зажимавшую ее рот руку, за что получила очень сильную оплеуху по лицу. Ее тут же быстро обыскали, вытащили все деньги, документы и телефон, просмотрели паспорт и затем, ударив по лицу еще раз, поволокли к машинам.   
Кричать и объяснять, что она британская подданная и прочую неуместную чушь, было уже бесполезно. Лея брыкалась и сопротивлялась, как могла, из последних сил пытаясь не дать затолкать себя в машину, кричала и кусалась, еще раз получила по лицу, чувствуя, как его заливает кровь. Отчаяние захлестнуло ее мутной ледяной волной.  
Неужели Хиджиката привел ее сюда для того, чтобы с ней все это произошло? Зачем?! Или это вовсе никогда и не был Хиджиката Тошизо, а ее внутренние демоны привели ее туда, где она должна была в муках и унижении закончить свою жизнь? Для чего все это?!   
Лея мысленно взмолилась: «Тоши! Тоши!!!» Помощи, кроме как от него, больше ждать было неоткуда.  
В этот момент на площадку с визгом шин вылетела темная машина, кто-то выскочил из нее. Резкий грубый голос что-то быстро прокричал по-японски, ее похитители что-то закричали в ответ, один из них резко развернул Лею перед собой, закрываясь ею, как щитом, обхватив ее одной рукой под грудью так, что едва не сломал ребра, и вцепившись ей в волосы другой. Раздался выстрел, один из бандитов упал на землю, второй уже в это время успел забраться в машину и завести ее, а третий, тот, что держал Лею, пятясь и что-то крича, видимо ругаясь, влез задом на пассажирское сиденье, все так же прикрываясь Леей, затем ударил ее головой о переднюю стойку и отшвырнул прямо на подбежавшего к ним мужчину. Машина, визжа шинами и воняя паленой резиной, сорвалась с места, и ноги Леи чудом не попали под колеса.   
Подбежавший человек, успев схватить падающую носом вперед Лею и одной рукой прижав к себе ее обмякшее и выскальзывающее из хватки тело, несколько раз выстрелил вдогонку машине и выругался. Лея пыталась удержаться на ватных ногах, но лишь почувствовала, как повисает всем весом в чьих-то руках.   
Мужчина осторожно опустил ее на землю. Положив пистолет рядом с ней на асфальт, одной рукой быстро набирая номер на телефоне, другой он осторожно убрал волосы с ее лица и пощупал пульс на шее. Лея почувствовала прикосновение теплых пальцев и в полузабытьи осознала, что этот человек не причинит ей вреда.  
Ее мутило, перед глазами все расплывалось и качалось, кровавая пелена застилала глаза. Лея хотела сказать, что жива, но язык не слушался, из разбитых губ вырвался только глухой стон. Сквозь муть, туман и слезы перед ней вдруг слишком отчетливо возникли глаза Хиджикаты - он смотрел на нее напряженным отчаянным взглядом, таким же, как она увидела тогда, во время своей премьеры «Мадам Баттерфляй» из зала. «Тоши, зачем ты меня сюда привел?» - обижено подумала она, сглатывая кровь из разбитого носа. Она сморгнула слезы, и взгляд пропал.  
Мужчина рядом с ней что-то быстро и резко говорил в телефон, словно отдавал команды, глядя в ту сторону, куда умчался автомобиль, и машинально убирал слипшиеся от крови пряди с лица Леи. Затем сунул телефон в карман и склонился к ней.  
\- И снова вы! Ну и ну! Вы все-таки не оставляете своей затеи убиться! - он покачал головой. Знакомый голос с сильно заметным «р» вместо «л» показался сейчас просто родным.  
Лея с трудом поднесла непослушную руку к лицу, утерлась ладонью и только теперь смогла сфокусировать свой взгляд.   
Перед ней, стоя одним коленом на асфальте, склонился вчерашний незнакомец. Лея вздрогнула и отшатнулась.  
\- Ну, ну. Все уже закончилось. Они уехали. Успокойтесь. Вы целы?   
\- Вроде да, - разлепила губы Лея, щупая языком, на месте ли зубы.  
Мужчина отвел волосы с ее лба и внимательно рассмотрел кровоточащую рану.  
\- Ссадина. Видимо, перстнем кожу распороли. Ничего, это не страшно. Если опустить волосы, даже не будет видно, - мужчина переместил свои пальцы на ее подбородок и еще раз осмотрел лицо. - Вы сможете встать?  
\- Я попробую, - Лея осторожно попыталась приподнять голову, и сильные ладони подхватили ее под затылок и спину, помогая сесть.  
\- Голова кружится? - спросил мужчина, раздвигая ее волосы на затылке и осматривая рану.  
\- Уже почти нет, - Лея подняла руку, попытавшись пощупать, что у нее там сзади так болит, и соприкоснулась с чужими пальцами. Они тут же отдернулись, и мужчина спросил, внимательно заглядывая ей в глаза - видимо выискивая признаки приближающегося обморока или истерики:  
\- Попробуем встать?   
\- Да, - кивнула осторожно Лея, и снова крепкие руки пришли ей на помощь.   
Кое-как утвердившись на ногах, Лея покачнулась, но ее спаситель поддержал ее под спину и деликатно убрал упавшие на лицо волосы.  
Лея почувствовала, как от этих осторожных прикосновений ее начинает отпускать шоковое напряжение, тело пробила крупная дрожь, и из глаз брызнули слезы.   
Мужчина вздохнул и смиренно позволил ей прислониться к себе и прореветься, не торопя и не сердясь. Он молча терпеливо дождался, пока всхлипывания Леи постепенно не затихли, потом мягко похлопал по плечу и сказал:  
\- Я отвезу вас в больницу.  
\- Нет! Не нужно в больницу, я не хочу… - вскинулась Лея.  
\- Нужно в больницу, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, - возразил мужчина.  
\- Я в порядке! - упрямо отказалась Лея.   
\- Ну что за ребячество? - усмехнулся мужчина.  
\- Пожалуйста, если вам не трудно, отвезите меня в отель, - тихо попросила Лея.  
Мужчина снова вздохнул и сдался.  
\- Мне-то не трудно. Как бы вам не стало хуже.   
Мужчина, все так же придерживая Лею под спину, подвел ее к машине, распахнул дверцу и аккуратно усадил, мягко пригнув за макушку ее голову, чтобы Лея не ударилась.  
\- Простите, нельзя ли мне немного посидеть, прежде чем мы поедем? Мне не очень хорошо, - попросила она.  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул мужчина. - Может быть, вы все-таки зря отказываетесь от больницы?  
\- Нет-нет, все нормально, я сейчас…  
Мужчина достал сигареты, прикурил и облокотился о крышу машины, рассматривая Лею.  
\- Простите, вы не дадите мне сигарету? - попросила та.  
Мужчина протянул ей пачку и зажигалку. Лея трясущимися пальцами с третьей попытки вытащила сигарету и начала нервно щелкать зажигалкой. Мужчина мягко отобрал у нее зажигалку, соприкоснувшись с ней пальцами, поджег и протянул ей. Сигарета плясала в ее губах, и прикурить Лее удалось не сразу. Она с навалившимся облегчением затянулась, выдохнула дым долгой струей и поговорила:  
\- Спасибо вам… Если бы не вы, они бы меня убили.   
\- Как вы вообще здесь оказались?  
\- Я заблудилась.  
\- Да что же с вами такое все время происходит? То вы задумались и бросились под колеса, то заблудились и попали на местную разборку. Зачем вас вообще в эту промзону понесло?  
\- Мне нужно было попасть к батарее Бентен Дайба.  
\- Бентан Дайба? - удивленно изогнул брови мужчина. - Но там нечего делать, тем более ночью! Тоже мне, нашли достопримечательность! Когда в ее пороховой склад попал снаряд с имперского корабля, там камня на камне не осталось.  
\- Я хотела посмотреть место, где сражались остатки Шинсенгуми в том последнем сражении за Хакодате, - честно ответила Лея.  
\- Шинсенгуми? - еще больше изумился мужчина, и в глазах отразилось недоверие, будто он сомневался, что молодую иностранку могла заинтересовать история Японии периода Бакумацу. - Сходили бы лучше в Горёкаку, если вам так интересны Шинсенгуми.  
\- Туда я пойду завтра.  
\- Нет. Завтра, если вы будете хорошо себя чувствовать, вы должны прийти в главное полицейское управление Хакодате, дать показания по поводу произошедшего, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал мужчина.  
\- Эм-м… Я в отпуске и скоро уеду, мне не хотелось бы никаких неприятностей и тяжб… - запротестовала Лея.  
\- Вы уже нажили себе кучу неприятностей, когда пришли сюда. Вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что вы свидетель убийства? Эти люди давно находятся под мои наблюдением, но пока мне не удалось ничего доказать. И вдруг появилась прекрасная возможность взять их на убийстве. Неужели вы думаете, я упущу ее? - ухмыльнулся мужчина.  
Лея изумленно вскинула на него глаза.  
\- Вы что, хотите, чтобы я выступила свидетелем?  
\- У вас нет другого выхода.  
\- Замечательно! Меня чуть не убили только что! Вы хотите, чтобы я дала показания, и меня тогда точно нашли бы и прикончили?  
\- Они и так вас найдут и попытаются убрать, - пожал плечами мужчина, произнеся эти жутковатые слова как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
\- Да вы… Я… - возмутилась Лея, но потом обреченно уставилась в прищуренные раскосые глаза и выдавила:  
\- И что же мне теперь делать?  
\- Лучшим вариантом было бы немедленно покинуть Японию, но у вас это не получится, да и я вам этого позволить пока не могу. Сейчас вы мой единственный шанс, который значительно сэкономит мне время.  
\- Потрясающе! - воскликнула с негодованием Лея и сложила на груди руки.  
\- Вы даже не представляете насколько! - довольно кивнул мужчина. - Я убил кучу времени на то, чтобы найти, как их взять за яйца, а тут вы преподносите мне роскошный шанс в виде живого свидетеля убийства!  
\- А если меня убьют?!  
\- Я должен оказаться быстрее их, и тогда вам ничего не грозит.   
\- А если у вас не получится оказаться быстрее?  
\- У меня нет другого выхода, кроме как оказаться быстрее, - снова пожал плечами мужчина.  
\- Ну вы и мудак! - в сердцах выругалась Лея и резко поднялась, выбираясь из машины.  
\- Осторожно! - только и успел крикнуть мужчина, подаваясь ей навстречу, когда она снова гулко треснулась головой. Лея со стоном схватилась за макушку и рухнула обратно на сиденье, когда рука мужчины оказалась на ее запястье - видимо, он пытался успеть всунуть свою кисть между ее головой и верхней дверной рамой автомобиля, но не успел.  
\- Да что же с вами такое?! Как вы вообще дожили до ваших лет с вашим-то везением? - воскликнул он, глядя на нее округлившимися глазами.   
Округлившиеся удивленные раскосые глаза выглядели на его лице довольно комично.  
\- Со мной никогда раньше такого не случалось! - буркнула Лея.  
\- Как-то с трудом верится, - покачал головой мужчина.  
\- Пустите меня! - Лея выдернула руку из чужих пальцев, кое-как выбралась из машины и сделала несколько раздраженных шагов в сторону.  
\- Что вы собираетесь делать? - раздался в спину вопрос.  
\- Для начала вызвать такси, - Лея сунула руку в карман и…  
\- Черт!  
Она растерянно повернулась к мужчине, который вернулся в свою обманчиво расслабленную позу, облокотившись о крышу машины. Он просто молча ждал, глядя на нее, что она еще выкинет или скажет.  
\- Они отобрали у меня телефон, - беспомощно пожаловалась Лея.   
Мужчина сунул руку в карман джинсов, достал ее телефон и молча помахал им в воздухе.  
\- Откуда он у вас?! - вскричала Лея.  
\- Они выронили его, когда убегали.  
\- А паспорт мой они случайно не выронили?  
\- Они забрали ваш паспорт? Это плохо, - в его исполнении это звучало как «пурохо», и могло бы показаться забавным, если бы не вся ситуация в целом, которую можно было охарактеризовать не столько словом «плохо», сколько понятием «полная жопа».  
\- Увы, его они не выронили. Это было бы слишком просто, - ухмыльнулся мужчина.   
Лее нестерпимо захотелось ударить его, чтобы стереть эту ухмылку с его лица. Можно было подумать, что он с ними заодно, если бы не его слова о том, что он их пытается поймать.  
\- Теперь вычислить ваше местопребывание им не составит никакого труда, - «подбодрил» ее мужчина.  
Лея опустила голову, спрятала лицо в ладонях и отчаянно разревелась.  
Мужчина, наверное, не рассчитывал на то, что она так отреагирует, поэтому отбросил окурок, быстрыми шагами подошел к ней и взял ее за плечи.  
\- Ну… Не нужно плакать. Слышите? Я не позволю им даже пальцем к вам притронуться. Я обещаю. Я просто прошу вас помочь мне, и клянусь, что смогу вас защитить.   
\- Как вы защитите меня? Они могут найти меня в любое время! Может быть, сейчас они уже ждут меня в отеле!  
\- Вполне возможно.   
\- И куда мне теперь деваться?  
\- Для начала, если вы действительно не нуждаетесь во враче, нам лучше поехать в Управление полиции. Я позвонил моим товарищам, возможно, они уже взяли убийц по «перехвату», и тогда беспокоиться будет не о чем. А если нет, то мне нужно кое-что утрясти. А сюда сейчас приедут криминалисты, которых я вызвал, и вам не избежать вопросов. Я полагаю, вам сейчас не до них. Поэтому вам лучше поехать со мной.  
\- А дальше? Если их не схватили, что мне делать дальше?   
\- Я решу этот вопрос. Не волнуйтесь. Просто помогите мне, и я обещаю вам - я буду рядом с вами все время, и когда они рано или поздно выйдут на вас, я их убью.  
Лея отняла руки от зареванного лица.  
\- Убьете?! Я думала, вы полицейский… Я думала, вы хотите их поймать и посадить в тюрьму.  
Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и, помолчав, ответил:  
\- Я полицейский. Но, к сожалению, в этом случае тюрьма не выход. Их вытащат.   
\- Да кто же они такие?  
\- Лучше вам не знать. К тому, кто стоит за ними, у меня нет пока возможности подобраться, но к этим у меня личные счеты. Видите, я с вами честен. Вы поможете мне? Я клянусь вам, что ни волоса не упадет с вашей головы. Я сам буду охранять вас.  
\- Вы хотите использовать меня как приманку? - спросила Лея, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Не только это. Я лично хочу знать, что вы под надежной защитой.  
\- С чего бы вдруг? То вы хотите на меня ловить ваших бандитов, то вдруг такая забота? - язвительно спросила Лея.  
\- Честно? Вы очень похожи на одну женщину, с которой мне очень не хотелось бы, чтобы случилось нечто подобное. Если я позабочусь о вас, возможно, кто-то позаботится и о ней, если с ней что-то произойдет. Карма, - пожал плечами мужчина.  
\- Хорошо. Похоже, что у меня в любом случае нет выхода, - вздохнула Лея, утирая лицо.  
Вдали раздался приближающийся вой полицейской сирены.  
\- Сядьте в машину. Я переговорю с криминалистами и отвезу вас в Управление, - попросил мужчина и снова закурил. Затем бросил взгляд на садящуюся в машину Лею, подошел к ней, протянул сигареты и добавил:  
\- Все будет хорошо.  
Лея с благодарностью приняла этот незначительный знак участия и закурила. Дым сигареты и слова мужчины действительно немного успокоили ее. Его голос звучал уверенно, и сам он выглядел обманчиво расслабленно, как хищник в сытом покое, излучая мощную энергетику, какая бывает у некоторых сильных мужчин, которым невозможно не поверить, что они способны защитить тебя от всех бед этого мира.  
Темноту проулка между складами взрезали красно-синие блики проблесковых маячков и свет фар, и на площадке затормозили две полицейских машины. Из них вышли несколько человек, поздоровались - как видно, по-дружески - с мужчиной, бегло осмотрели оба трупа. Четверо занялись необходимыми протокольными действиями, двое остались рядом с мужчиной, о чем-то переговариваясь. Пару раз они все оглянулись на Лею, сидящую в машине, видимо, мужчина что-то о ней разъяснил товарищам, затем небрежно им махнул рукой, прощаясь, отбросил окурок и сел в машину рядом с Леей.  
\- Можно ехать. Вам придется дать показания под протокол, чтобы вам выдали официальную бумагу о похищении документов.   
\- Ой, да… Как же мне теперь быть? Я же теперь даже вылететь из страны домой не смогу!   
\- Я завтра с вами схожу в городскую администрацию, они свяжутся с вашим посольством и выдадут вам временный документ, по которому вы сможете вернуться. А восстанавливать паспорт будете уже дома.  
\- Мне неудобно заставлять вас носиться со мной. Я ведь и сама смогу все это сделать?  
\- Сможете. Но если запрос последует от меня, это будет намного быстрее, - ответил мужчина.  
\- Спасибо. Хорошо хоть кредитка осталась в номере, у меня с собой только немного денег было на мелкие расходы… - вздохнула Лея.  
\- Ну хоть в чем-то вам повезло, - улыбнулся углом рта мужчина и вырулил с площадки в лабиринт узких проездов между складами.  
Лея откинула голову на спинку сиденья и прикрыла глаза.   
Ну вот надо было так вляпаться? Сколько еще неприятностей ей предстоит пережить? Получение справок и временных документов - самое малое из них, когда за ней теперь охотятся неизвестные бандиты, которым нужно убрать свидетеля, а сидящий рядом человек без особых моральных угрызений будет ловить их на Лею, как тигра на привязанную за ногу к дереву косулю.   
Почему все так случилось? Ведь Лея всю жизнь жила, руководствуясь разумом и практичностью, была законопослушной и правильной и никогда не дружила с недостойными людьми, не велась на непорядочных мужчин, не нарушала правил, не совершала неблаговидных поступков и никогда не попадала ни в какие сомнительные ситуации. Возможно, ее жизнь можно было назвать скучной и пресной, но она была спокойной, без потрясений. И стоило Лее только лишь раз послушаться призрачный дух из снов и действовать сердцем, а не разумом, как тут же она едва не лишилась жизни и попала в такую передрягу, из которой еще нужно постараться выбраться без потерь.   
И как теперь ей продолжить свои поиски? Разве будет разумным сейчас соваться в город и разгуливать там при такой ситуации? Придется ждать, пока все это закончится.   
Господи, о чем она думает сейчас? Ей нужно думать, как выжить и поскорее выбраться из этой страны домой, а она все еще надеется выполнить свою задумку!  
Лея открыла глаза и поймала на себе взгляд мужчины, искоса смотревшего на нее.  
\- Приехали, - сообщил он, въезжая под шлагбаум на закрытую территорию.   
Лея вздохнула и приготовилась к дальнейшим неприятностям.


	8. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.3

Пока Лея шагала рядом с мужчиной по коридорам, она ловила на себе странные взгляды, а попадавшиеся навстречу сослуживцы ее спасителя как-то двусмысленно ухмылялись и перебрасывались несколькими фразами с ним. В конце концов Лее это надоело.  
\- О чем они говорят, когда смотрят на меня так? - спросила она, не выдержав.  
\- Они думают, что я задержал проститутку при облаве и удивляются, что не помнят, чтобы среди них были такие рыжие, - спокойно ответил полицейский.  
Лея задохнулась от возмущения.  
\- Вы что, всех проституток Хакодате в лицо знаете?  
\- Почти, а что в этом удивительного? Нам с ними часто общаться приходится.  
\- А-а… - насмешливо протянула Лея.  
\- По работе, - улыбнулся полицейский.  
\- Я так и подумала, - съязвила Лея.  
\- А еще они решили, что это я вас так разукрасил, - отомстил ей полицейский, безбожно рокоча своим «р» вместо «л».  
Лея, спохватившись, вспомнила, как она выглядит, и поспешно завесила лицо волосами, скрывая ссадину на лбу и прикрывая ладонью разбитую губу. Полицейский хмыкнул.  
Наконец он привел ее в кабинет и усадил к столу. В кабинете было еще трое полицейских в гражданской одежде, и они с умеренным интересом бросили на нее несколько взглядов.  
Мужчина, который привел ее в кабинет, заговорил с остальными, и Лея ухватила лишь несколько слов - «женщина», «нападение», «Бентен Дайба», «случайно» и «защитить». Сидящие в комнате мужчины смотрели на Лею уже совершенно другими глазами - с сочувствием и интересом.  
\- Сейчас эксперт завидетельствует ваши травмы и выпишет заключение, которое будет прикреплено к протоколу, а затем инспектор Кацураги запишет ваши показания. Ничего не бойтесь, просто отвечайте на вопросы. Это не продлится долго, - сказал мужчина. - Он понимает по-английски, но, если вы хотите, мы предоставим переводчика. Только тогда придется подождать - сейчас найти его будет непросто.  
\- Нет-нет, я тоже немного понимаю по-японски, если говорить медленно, - отказалась Лея, посчитав, что провести всю ночь в полицейском управлении в ожидании переводчика ей совсем не хочется.  
Пришел эксперт, осмотрел ее ссадины, обработал их, позволил умыться, выписал заключение и удалился.  
\- Хорошо, приступим, - инспектор Кацураги, невысокий молодой мужчина лет двадцати пяти, присел за стол перед Леей, разложил листы бумаги и приготовился записывать.  
\- Назовите, пожалуйста, ваше имя и фамилию, дату рождения, место проживания, цель вашего приезда в Японию.  
\- Лея Масарн, - Лея услышала позади себя громкий стук: что-то внезапно лязгнуло о ламинат, заставив ее подпрыгнуть на стуле и резко обернуться.  
Мужчина, что привез ее сюда, поднял с пола тяжелую металлическую зажигалку Zippo, как-то чересчур пристально глядя на Лею и, стоило ей повернуться к нему, как он поспешно отвел взгляд.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, это всего лишь Сугивара-доно уронил свою зажигалку, - успокоил ее с мягкой улыбкой Кацураги. - Я понимаю, что вам пришлось пережить несколько неприятных минут, но здесь вы в безопасности. Продолжим.  
Лея механически отвечала на вопросы, которые ей задавал Кацураги, и снова дернулась, когда прямо перед ней возникла рука и поставила пластиковый стаканчик с кофе на стол.  
Лея обернулась - ее спаситель, мужчина, с которым так неожиданно дважды за последние два дня свела ее судьба, и которого Кацураги назвал Сугиварой, ободряюще улыбнулся ей уголком рта и, не желая мешать напарнику проводить допрос, молча показал свою пачку сигарет, предлагая. Лея кивнула. Сугивара протянул ей пачку, терпеливо подождал, пока она подрагивающими пальцами выковыривала себе одну, поднес зажигалку и отошел.  
\- Домо аригато (Большое спасибо), - одними губами обозначила Лея, и тот кивнул, глядя на нее каким-то странным долгим взглядом, будто впервые видел и теперь внимательно присматривался. Его взгляд нервировал.  
\- Постарайтесь по возможности подробно описать тех, кто пытался вас похитить, - пробубнил Кацураги, отвлекая ее от Сугивары.  
Лея повернулась к Кацураги и нервно произнесла:  
\- Не уверена, что смогу это сделать. Там было довольно темно, свет от фонаря был тусклым, и все произошло так внезапно, что у меня не было возможности их рассмотреть. К тому же, я прошу меня извинить, но для меня большинство японцев… Между собой очень похожи, - Лея прикусила язык, чтобы не сказать оскорбительное «на одно лицо». - Я не узнаю их, если снова встречу.  
\- Не очень хороший свидетель получается, Сугивара-доно, - вздохнул Кацураги, продолжая говорить по-английски из вежливости. - Такими показаниями их не прижать.  
\- Ничего, это не трудно исправить. Пиши, - выдул дым витиеватой струйкой Сугивара. - Первый - на вид около тридцати лет, невысокий, коренастый, ноги короткие и кривые, голова брита налысо, за правым ухом небольшой шрам. Второй - на вид около двадцати трех лет, высокий, худой, темный шатен с длинноватыми волосами, в левом ухе серьга-колечко, нет мизинца на правой руке. Третий, которого я завалил - на вид около сорока лет, среднего роста и телосложения, короткая стрижка, брюнет, усы и бородка, на левой кисти татуировка - маленький дракон.  
Лея в изумлении посмотрела на Сугивару, перевела глаза на Кацураги, старательно записывающего в протокол не ее показания, и снова уставилась на Сугивару.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы мы их взяли, или нет? - совершенно правильно расценил взгляд Леи Сугивара.  
\- Но это же противозаконно… - попыталась мяукнуть Лея, но Сугивара ухмыльнулся хищной улыбкой и возразил:  
\- Но в итоге все это во благо закона. Вы будете оспаривать?  
Лея подумала, что, хоть это, конечно, и выглядит совершенно безобразно, но если Сугивара с помощью таких показаний будет иметь возможность поймать бандитов, и она сама скорее окажется в безопасности и сможет вернуться домой, то черт с ней, с законностью. В конце концов, кто она такая, чтобы диктовать свои условия в подобном положении? Это их дела, их страна и их законы. Если полицейские разменивают закон так, как им удобно, это их дело. Тем более, если они, пусть и такими методами, но ловят бандитов и избавляют от них общество.  
\- Нет, не буду. Именно так они и выглядели, - ответила Лея и залпом допила уже остывший кофе.  
\- Умница, девочка, - довольно улыбнулся Сугивара, и от его взгляда и усмешки у Леи мороз пробежал по спине.  
Какая удача для японского правосудия, что этот человек стоит на стороне закона, а не криминала, потому что с такими методами и замашками он что там, что там вполне мог бы быть своим. Пусть лучше будет одним полицейским больше и одним бандитом меньше.  
Лея ответила на все оставшиеся вопросы, пока Сугивара несколько раз выходил из кабинета или разговаривал с кем-то по телефону.  
Когда все процедуры были закончены, было уже около трех часов ночи.  
\- И что дальше? - спросила она, когда Сугивара снова предложил ей закурить.  
\- Полагаю, нужно попасть в ваш номер в отеле, забрать вещи и выписаться оттуда. У вас есть еще какие-нибудь документы? Это бы облегчило идентификацию и выдачу временных документов.  
\- Я взяла с собой на всякий случай водительские права, думала, что, возможно, воспользуюсь машиной напрокат.  
\- Прекрасно. Едемте в гостиницу.  
\- А… Как же бандиты? Если они там меня ждут?  
\- А мы сейчас узнаем, - ответил Сугивара и набрал номер.  
Лея с непониманием смотрела на него, пока тот перебрасывался с кем-то короткими фразами, состоящими в основном из «Да», «Нет», «Где?», «А там?», «Понял». Сугивара, подняв глаза, кивнул ей, отключился и сообщил:  
\- Наблюдение ни в отеле, ни рядом никого не засекло. Можно смело ехать, но больше там появляться не стоит.  
Лея только подивилась, насколько быстро Сугивара схватывает, предусматривает и действует - пока она тут мямлила на допросе, он уже успел отправить к ее отелю слежку.  
Они подъехали к отелю и оставили машину за несколько домов.  
\- Спрячьте волосы под капюшон, - велел Сугивара перед тем, как они вышли из машины.  
Лея непонимающе посмотрела на Сугивару.  
\- Слишком привлекают внимание, - объяснил он, нахмурившись.  
Лея кивнула и, быстро скрутив волосы в жгут, свернула их сзади, заправила под куртку и натянула капюшон.  
\- Держитесь рядом со мной, не отходите ни на шаг, - приказал Сугивара, и они быстро направились к отелю.  
Сугивара снова кому-то позвонил и, изредка что-то отвечая, шел, не отнимая телефона от уха, незаметно осматриваясь по сторонам.  
Лея нервничала, и даже будучи уверенной в том, что рядом с ней профессионал, она все равно не могла унять дрожь, оглядываясь и видя в каждом прохожем свою смерть.  
\- Прекратите вертеться, - бросил ей Сугивара.  
Лея вздрогнула от его негромкого, но довольно резкого оклика, и Сугивара, то ли чтобы ее подбодрить, то ли чтобы они выглядели обычной парочкой, обнял ее за плечи, когда они входили в ярко освещенный холл отеля.  
Лея взяла на ресепшне ключ и попросила подготовить расчет. Портье было возмутился, что сейчас не расчетный час, на что Сугивара сунул ему в нос полицейское удостоверение. Портье молча забарабанил по клавиатуре компьютера, а Лея и Сугивара быстро пересекли вестибюль и сели в подошедший лифт.  
На этаже, при выходе из лифтового холла, Сугивара притормозил, придержав Лею рукой за собой, и выглянул из-за угла в коридор. Убедившись, что тот пуст, он позволил Лее выйти.  
В номере, пока Лея быстро собирала и швыряла вещи в чемодан, Сугивара сидел на высоком барном стуле у окна, курил и будто лениво следил взглядом за суматошными Лееными перемещениями.  
\- Хороший номер. Не знал, что здесь есть такие. Подходит для романтических свиданий, - прокомментировал он, когда Лея, вроде бы все собрав, оглядывалась по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыла.  
\- А?.. - растерялась Лея.  
На губах Сугивары играла все та же непонятная усмешка.  
\- Я говорю, хороший номер. Наверное, было бы забавно заняться сексом на такой кровати у такого окна, - безо всякого стеснения пояснил он.  
Лея почувствовала, как краснеют даже кончики ее ушей.  
\- Эм-м… Наверное, - пожала она плечами, стараясь не выдать смущения.  
\- Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать, - затушил сигарету Сугивара и встал со стула. - Готовы? Можем идти?  
Лея кивнула, Сугивара подцепил за ручку ее чемодан, и они вышли.  
Рассчитавшись на ресепшне, они направились к выходу. Сугивара снова повис на телефоне - судя по некоторым словам, он переговаривался с наблюдающими, нет ли за ними слежки, и отключился только тогда, когда они сели в машину.  
Лея расслабилась в кресле и только сейчас поняла, в каком диком напряжении она находилась все это время.  
\- И что мне теперь делать? В другую гостиницу? - спросила она Сугивару, уже вырулившего на дорогу.  
\- Нет, никаких гостиниц. Вы что, не понимаете, что вам нельзя светиться? К тому же, без документов вас никуда не поселят.  
\- Тогда я буду жить в вашем кабинете в Управлении.  
\- Ну, если вам так удобнее - пожалуйста, - ухмыльнулся Сугивара, - но у нас есть специальная оперативная квартира.  
\- Как вы думаете, сколько времени может занять поимка этих людей? Я теперь вообще из этой квартиры выйти не смогу? И у меня скоро кончится виза…  
\- Этого никто не может знать. Я надеюсь, мы справимся быстро.  
Лея вздохнула и уставилась в лобовое стекло. Ситуация была полной задницей.  
\- Вы голодны? - спросил Сугивара, неожиданно вырывая Лею из ее безрадостных мыслей.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Вы вообще когда последний раз ели?  
\- Вчера обедала.  
\- Понятно, - Сугивара придавил педаль газа. - Я знаю одно место, которое открыто до утра, и где не будут пялиться и задавать лишних вопросов.  
У Леи даже не было сил ответить, она лишь кивнула и снова уставилась на дорогу. Она даже не знала, хочет ли она есть. Единственное, чего ей хотелось - зажмуриться и открыть глаза в своем номере, в теплой уютной постели, на той самой кровати, которую Сугивара вознамерился как-нибудь с кем-нибудь опробовать в утолении сексуального любопытства, и понять, что все это был лишь дурной сон.  
Сугивара молчал, снова закурив и глядя на дорогу, а потом нажал на кнопку магнитолы. В тишину салона вплелась негромкая музыка, и Лея опять с удивлением узнала одну из своих песен с того самого диска. Неужели этот грубоватый и не слишком щепетильный в вопросах законности полицейский так часто слушает ее музыку?  
Сугивара поймал ее взгляд и, словно прочитав ее мысли, кивнул.  
\- Это ведь ваше, Рея Масарн-сан? - улыбнулся он углом рта.  
Лея со странным чувством отметила, что в его исполнении ее собственное имя звучит непривычно, будто чужое.  
\- Удивительно, как порой складываются случайности, - вздохнула Лея.  
\- Случайности не случайны, - усмехнулся Сугивара.  
\- Возможно… - кивнула Лея и снова подумала о том, что до сих пор не может поверить в то, что все, что с ней случилось, было замыслом духа Хиджикаты. Зачем ему это понадобилось, вот так? Кажется, что теперь, наоборот, у Леи нет никакой возможности продолжить поиски: ей придется сидеть безвылазно на какой-то конспиративной квартире и ждать, пока ей позволят вернуться домой.  
\- У вас очень красивый голос, - нарушил молчание Сугивара.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Конечно, вы привыкли к таким словам, но это правда.  
\- К этому невозможно привыкнуть, и это всегда очень приятно.  
Они снова замолчали, и вновь через какое-то время Сугивара заговорил первым:  
\- Если честно, я даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь увижу вас вживую. И теперь вы сидите рядом, и вы - свидетель убийства.  
\- Лучше бы мы встретились с вами при более приятных обстоятельствах, - невесело улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Шиката га наи, - пожал плечами Сугивара.  
Лея вздрогнула. Фраза прозвучала так знакомо… «Нет выбора. Ничего не поделаешь». Где она слышала это?  
Сугивара затормозил и припарковался у тротуара, отвлекая ее от попыток вспомнить что-то очень важное.  
В небольшом ресторанчике было уютно: приглушенный свет, разделенные бамбуковыми перегородками кабинки, негромкая традиционная музыка. Народу было мало - еще бы, в такой-то час! Сугивара провел Лею в дальний уголок, возле них тут же возник молодой официант, принес меню, налил чаю. Судя по тому, как Сугивара и официант перебросились приветственными дружескими фразами, полицейский был тут не раз.  
\- Этот ресторанчик держит один из моих бывших сослуживцев, он комиссовался по ранению. Здесь всегда можно встретиться с нужными людьми и спокойно поговорить, - пояснил Сугивара. - Что вы будете есть?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно призналась Лея.  
Несмотря на то, что ела она уже давно, после всех событий аппетита не было, да и не слишком она разбиралась еще в традиционных японских блюдах.  
\- Я бы посоветовал кушияки. Или якитори, если вы не любите морепродукты. И здесь очень вкусно готовят собу.  
\- Доверюсь вашему выбору.  
Сугивара надиктовал официанту заказ и положил на середину стола свою пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
Пока ждали заказ, Лея пила чай, пытаясь держать чашечку в руках так, чтобы было не слишком заметно, как дрожат ее пальцы. Сугивара выглядел на редкость спокойным, будто его вообще не трогала эта ситуация. Впрочем, с чего бы ему волноваться? Для него это всего лишь повседневная работа. Однако его спокойствие постепенно перешло к Лее - если он так уверен в себе и в своей удаче, может быть, у него есть для этого все основания? Возможно, все не так уж и плохо на самом деле, как кажется Лее, впервые попавшей в такую передрягу.  
В какой-то момент к их столику подошла молодая красивая женщина. Улыбаясь, будто только что съела сладкого, она слегка склонилась около Сугивары, коснулась его плеч ухоженными пальцами и томным мелодичным голосом, растягивая слова, произнесла по-японски:  
\- О-о, Сугивара-сама, как приятно вас видеть!  
\- Привет, Шин-Шин, - улыбнулся Сугивара и ласково похлопал ее по руке, лежащей на его плече.  
\- Давненько вы сюда не заглядывали, - продолжила все с такой же приторной улыбкой девушка.  
\- Работа, - ответил Сугивара, копируя ее улыбку.  
Лея с удивлением отметила про себя, что Сугивара, оказывается, тоже умеет так же противно и неестественно улыбаться.  
\- Ну а хоть бы и по работе заглянули? - продолжала девушка. - Мы вам всегда очень рады. За вами поухаживать?  
\- Нет, Шин-Шин, не нужно, - мягко отказался Сугивара.  
\- О, приватная беседа, - покивала она, совершенно не обращая внимания на Лею напротив.  
\- Ступай уже, лиса! - бархатисто рассмеялся Сугивара и игриво ущипнул ее за бочок. Девушка кокетливо хихикнула, изогнувшись и будто защищаясь от щекотки, и погрозив ему пальчиком и мурлыкнув с лукавой улыбкой: «Ох, Сугивара-сама!», удалилась.  
Лея проводила ее взглядом - девушка ушла к стойке, за которой один из поваров готовил роллы, и присела рядом с тем на стульчик, заговорив.  
Лея вытащила из пачки Сугивары сигарету и только протянула руку за зажигалкой, как Сугивара сцапал свою Zippo, высек огонь и сам поднес ее к сигарете Леи.  
\- Вам здесь все по-настоящему рады, - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Ну… - нисколько не смутившись, откинулся на спинку стула Сугивара. - У нее работа такая - всем радоваться.  
\- Да? - недоверчиво снова посмотрела на девушку Лея. - А мне показалось, она была искренна.  
\- И это тоже ее работа, чтобы каждый клиент думал, что он особенный, и именно его-то она рада видеть больше всех остальных, - спокойно пояснил Сугивара.  
\- А кем она здесь работает? - недоуменно спросила Лея.  
\- Она - проститутка.  
\- Что? - поперхнулась Лея дымом и закашлялась. - Ни за что бы не подумала.  
\- Что у меня такие знакомства? - красиво изогнул бровь Сугивара, ехидно глядя на Лею.  
\- Что она - проститутка.  
Девушка была умеренно накрашена и ярко, но совсем не вызывающе одета, так одевалось большая часть молодежи, которую Лея имела удовольствие наблюдать на улицах Киото и Токио. В представлении Леи проститутки должны были выглядеть как-то иначе, чтобы сразу было понятно, это - проститутка.  
Сугивара словно прочел ее мысли и усмехнулся:  
\- Если она будет выглядеть как проститутка, то я, как и любой другой полицейский, обязан ее задержать и привлечь к ответственности. А так она девушка как девушка, я пока не вижу, чтобы она кого-то клеила, а если она кого-то и клеит, откуда я знаю - может, это ее бойфренд?  
\- Хм… Но вы же знаете, что она проститутка, и что это вовсе не ее бойфренд.  
\- Это уже другой разговор.  
\- Почему? - упрямо спросила Лея.  
Узнать, что Сугивара пользуется услугами проституток, а судя по поведению девушки, он бывал у нее не раз и не два, было неожиданно неприятно. Хотя, казалось бы, ей не должно быть никакого дела до того, как совершенно посторонний для нее человек проводит свой досуг. Но почему-то это несколько роняло полицейского в глазах благовоспитанной британки с несколько чопорными представлениями о жизни.  
\- Видите ли, - Сугивара тоже закурил, - в нашей стране сейчас проституция запрещена законом, но она была, есть и будет. Гурентаи16, то есть хозяева проституток, порой бывают нам полезны. Нам удобно закрывать глаза на такие ничем и никому не вредящие вещи, получая взамен необходимую информацию. Естественно, пока кто-то из них не переходит определенной границы.  
\- Ничего себе! - фыркнула Лея.  
\- Наверное, вам это покажется странным, но, по сути, мафию в этой стране признает даже правительство, гангстерские банды действуют не в подполье, а совершенно открыто. Полиция хорошо осведомлена об их деятельности, но не чинит никаких препятствий, поскольку «якудза не несут угрозы нынешнему социальному порядку», - Сугивара хмыкнул презрительно. - Факт остается фактом: Япония относится к числу стран с самым низким уровнем преступности в мире, и в достаточно большой степени потому, что семьи мафии не позволяют неорганизованным преступникам вызывать беспорядки. В целом преступлений, конечно, много, но в частности, по сравнению с другими странами Запада - меньше всех. В отличие от многих других стран, у нас можно спокойно ходить по улицам даже ночью. Между самими бандитскими группами в норме переговоры, цель которых установить контроль над «недисциплинированными». Что уж говорить, если сам вице-президент гангстерской группировки «Лига патриотов» Тацухиге Касуя открыто говорит, что принимает информаторов из полиции три раза в месяц, чтобы «поболтать», и что его семья хочет полного согласия с полицией, с которой случалось сотрудничать в борьбе против левых... Главы семей якудза по предварительной договоренности с полицией выдают ей своих молодых членов-шестерок, и тех сажают в тюрьмы за преступления, которые были совершены боссами, занимающими высокое положение в бандитской иерархии. Пока молодой якудза отбывает срок, он поднимается в иерархии банды на одну-две ступени, и ему капает неплохое жалование. Разумеется, полиция почти всегда знает, кто именно совершил преступление и является его истинным виновником, но благосклонно позволяет «крестным отцам» обманывать себя. Поэтому даже смешно говорить о каких-то проститутках. Тем более они бывают весьма полезными информаторами.  
\- И вы так спокойно об этом говорите? - изумилась Лея.  
\- Можно подумать, в какой-то другой стране иначе, - скривил губы Сугивара. - В любом государстве у власти криминал или люди, имеющие связи с криминалом, на этом стоят любые госструктуры. Просто там это завуалировано, а здесь открыто.  
\- Наверное, вы правы, - нахмурилась Лея.  
\- Не делайте такое лицо, Рея-сан. Красивым женщинам совершенно не идет такое озабоченно-умное выражение, - Сугивара улыбнулся одним углом рта.  
\- Вы предпочитаете красивых и глупых женщин? - с вызовом поинтересовалась Лея.  
\- Отнюдь, - в глазах Сугивары плясали черти. - Но умная женщина никогда не покажет своему мужчине, насколько она умна.  
\- Ну, вы не мой мужчина, - дернула плечом Лея.  
\- Да. Считайте это просто моим дружеским советом, - ухмыльнулся Сугивара.  
Принесли заказ, а к нему несколько маленьких керамических бутылочек, одна из которых стояла в чаше, наполненной горячей водой, а остальные в поддоне со льдом.  
Сугивара кивнул официанту, давая понять, что дальнейшее обслуживание не нужно - они справятся сами, и налил в маленькие чашечки из бутылочки, что стояла в чашке, сначала Лее, затем себе из другой.  
Лея читала о том, что в Японии самому себе наливать считается дурной приметой, и обычно соседи по столу наливают друг другу, но Сугивара, видимо, не верил в приметы и не рассчитывал, что Лея знакома с их традициями и станет наливать ему в ответ - в Европе именно джентльмен должен был озаботиться ухаживанием за дамой.  
\- Что это? - заинтересовалась Лея.  
\- Выпейте, это саке. Вам это сейчас поможет лучше любого успокоительного, - улыбнулся углом рта Сугивара.  
Лея с сомнением поднесла чашечку к носу, понюхала и подняла глаза на полицейского.  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Пейте, пейте. Уверен, - все так же улыбаясь, Сугивара опрокинул свою чашечку в рот.  
Лея, последовав его примеру, опустошила чашечку одним глотком и сморщилась.  
\- Фу, оно горячее!  
\- Все верно, - ухмыльнулся Сугивара.  
\- Но у вас холодное!  
\- Да, - Сугивара продолжал ухмыляться.  
\- Почему?  
\- Вообще, у нас есть такая поговорка: «Хорошее саке пьют холодным, плохое - горячим». Подогретое саке убивает весь аромат и оттенки хорошего алкоголя, но убирает неприятные привкусы низкокачественного. А здесь саке очень хорошее и не требует подогрева. Это «Гинджо». Просто сейчас для вас лучше горячее - быстрее подействует.  
\- Я больше не хочу горячее! - скривилась Лея.  
\- Не вопрос. Пейте холодное, - легко согласился Сугивара и налил ей и себе из своей бутылочки.  
Лея следом за ним отважно хлопнула еще одну чашечку.  
\- Есть разница? - поинтересовался Сугивара.  
\- Есть.  
\- И как вам вкус?  
\- Я не поняла.  
\- Повторим, - кивнул Сугивара и снова разлил.  
\- А теперь? Вы чувствуете аромат?  
\- Да, но не могу определить, что это.  
\- Цветы? Или фрукты?  
\- Пока непонятно.  
\- Еще одна попытка, - Сугивара снова наполнил чашки с какой-то странной улыбкой.  
\- Цветы, - сказала Лея, посмаковав на языке привкус.  
\- А может быть, все-таки фрукты?  
\- Вы думаете?  
\- Проверим? - Сугивара ополовинил вторую бутылочку.  
\- Да, все-таки фрукты.  
\- Какие?  
\- М-м-м… Вишня?  
\- Мимо, - Сугивара снова разлил.  
После очередной чашечки Лея почувствовала, как повело голову. Сугивара смотрел на нее с любопытством прозектора, вскрывающего лягушку, и Лея только сейчас поняла, что он ее просто бессовестно накачал. Сам же он выглядел так, будто и не пил вовсе.  
\- Сдаюсь, - улыбнулась Лея.  
На душе вдруг стало как-то легко, в голове - пусто, страх и переживания отступили, ресторанчик показался еще уютнее, а насмешливая физиономия напротив - очень симпатичной.  
\- Никогда не нужно сдаваться, - хмыкнул Сугивара. - Продолжим позже. А сейчас ешьте, иначе мне придется выносить вас отсюда на закорках.  
Лея фыркнула, представив картину, и почувствовала, как непослушные губы растягиваются в улыбку.  
Сугивара посмотрел на нее из-под растрепанной челки и хмыкнул:  
\- Ну вот, совсем другое дело. Ешьте.  
Лея, с трудом владея пальцами, и без того еще не привыкшая свободно обращаться с палочками, принялась ковыряться в пище. Большие кусочки вылавливались легче, но вот с мелкими все обстояло гораздо хуже. Пару раз пища выскальзывала из палочек в тот самый момент, когда Лея уже подносила добычу ко рту, что неизменно забавляло Сугивару, ловко расправлявшегося со своей едой и беззастенчиво наблюдавшего за леиными мучениями. Лея краснела, чертыхалась про себя, но упорно сражалась с пищей, чему выпитое саке отнюдь не способствовало. Наконец, на ее тарелке оказался последний кусочек мяса, и Лея гоняла его по кругу, пытаясь ухватить. В конце концов, Сугивара не выдержал, быстро протянул руку через стол, поймал кусок своими палочками и поднес его ко рту Леи. Все произошло столь стремительно, что Лея даже не успела задуматься о том, что Сугивара поступил совершенно кощунственно по отношению к традициям. В Японии не принято своими палочками лазать в чужие тарелки и тем более кормить с них другого человека, поскольку после смерти и кремации родственники выбирают из пепла остатки костей умершего специальными палочками и перекладывают их в другую емкость, поэтому во время приема пищи такие действия и подобные ассоциации неприемлимы.  
Но сейчас это действие несло в себе совершенно иной, слишком интимный контекст. Лея машинально приняла подношение и только потом, глядя на самодовольную физиономию бесцеремонного полицейского, поняла двусмысленность ситуации.  
Сугивара же невозмутимо разлил саке и спросил:  
\- Готовы определить фрукт?  
\- Эм-м… мне кажется, я могу доопределяться до такого состояния, что вам и правда придется нести меня на закорках.  
\- Вы думаете, меня это пугает? - пожал плечами Сугивара и опрокинул чашечку в рот.  
Лея медленно, мелкими глоточками выпила свою и, поразмыслив, спросила:  
\- Боюсь ошибиться, но… слива?  
\- Бинго, - удовлетворенно произнес Сугивара.  
\- Это саке сделано из слив?  
\- Нет, ни в коем случае. В саке никогда не добавляют никаких фруктов.  
\- Откуда же берется аромат фруков или цветов? – удивилась Лея.  
\- Наверное, все зависит от разных технологий обработки риса и брожения, но на самом деле этого никто не знает, - улыбнулся Сугивара и снова наполнил чашечки.  
\- Мне кажется, я уже определила вкус? - с сомнением посмотрела на него Лея.  
\- Да. Теперь просто наслаждайтесь им, - улыбнулся Сугивара и закурил.  
Лея, у которой после выпитого вдруг проснулась смелость, неожиданно даже для себя спросила:  
\- Вы сказали, что у вас личные счеты к этим людям. Могу я узнать, какие?  
\- Зачем вам это? - нахмурился Сугивара и прищурил глаза.  
\- Ну, раз уж я буду выступать в роли наживки, разве я не имею права хотя бы узнать, ради чего я рискую своей жизнью?  
Сугивара опустил глаза и ответил:  
\- Из-за этих людей я потерял очень близкого мне человека.  
\- Ту женщину, которую я вам напоминаю? - Лея прямо смотрела на полицейского.  
Тот вскинул голову и ответил ей таким же прямым взглядом.  
\- Нет. Я же сказал, эта женщина жива, и я сделаю все от меня зависящее и даже больше, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось. Они убили моего друга. Он был моим напарником. Мы дружили с детства... Он был мне как брат, - Сугивара помолчал, затем налил еще саке, выпил и неожиданно зло продолжил:  
\- Нам говорили тогда не лезть в это дело. Нам говорили, что эти люди вне досягаемости, чтобы добраться до них без потерь. Но есть некоторые вещи, которые нельзя оставлять безнаказанными.  
\- Что они сделали? - спросила Лея, видя, как брови Сугивары сошлись у переносицы, а губы злобно искривились.  
\- Я не уверен, что вам стоит знать это, иначе вы будете напуганы еще больше.  
\- И вы боитесь, что тогда я откажусь вам помогать?  
\- Бака! Вам и так страшно, и я не хочу, чтобы вы тряслись от страха из-за каждой тени! - зыркнул на нее из-под челки Сугивара.  
\- Да, мне страшно. Может быть, у вас стальные яйца, а мне, женщине, страшно! И это нормально в такой ситуации, - Лея осмелела от алкоголя и раздраженно повысила голос. - Но я хочу знать, за что могу умереть. Я имею на это право? И я не дура. Я тоже считаю, что зло должно быть наказано. Я не откажусь вам помогать, я же уже согласилась. Я согласилась, зная, что меня могут убить, и что у меня нет причин доверять вам. Я совсем не уверена, что вы не подставите меня или сумеете защитить от убийц. Я вас совсем не знаю! Но я просто хочу знать, ради чего отдаю вам в полное распоряжение свою жизнь!  
Пока она говорила, Сугивара смотрел на нее со странным выражением лица, и когда она закончила, он снова наполнил чашки и приказал:  
\- Пейте. Хорошо. Вы сильнее, чем я думал. Вы имеете право знать. Все началось с обычного криминала - несколько изуродованных трупов проституток. Вообще в этом даже сейчас нет ничего необычного, некоторые мужчины готовы платить большие деньги, чтобы удовлетворять свои извращенные желания. Быть проституткой небезопасно даже в наше время. Кое-кто до сих пор полагает, что если он платит, он может мучить и убивать, потому что проститутки и существуют для удовлетворения желаний. Просто желания у всех разные… И если проститутка от этого умирает, кому это важно? Мы нашли убийцу. Им оказался сятейгашира17 одной из семей гокудо18. Семья, которой он принадлежал, кроет Хоккайдо - проституция, игорный бизнес, наркотики. Убитые проститутки принадлежали их собственным гурентаям. Их убийца женат на дочери чиновника министерства юстиции. Думаю, дальше пояснять не нужно?  
У нас было достаточно неприятностей из-за того, что мы отказались отступить. Нас отстраняли, подставляли, пытались убрать. Суд почти был готов вынести обвинительный приговор, но дело закрыли за «недостаточностью улик». Улик там было предостаточно, причем прямых, но денег и связей у семьи оказалось больше. Мы опротестовали и добились пересмотра. Обвинение требовало смертного приговора, но к смертной казни в Японии приговаривают только за убийство с отягчающими обстоятельствами. Существует десять критериев, по которым определяется это «отягчение». Среди них, к примеру, такие, как: «сильно ли переживали родственники убитого» и «вызвало ли это убийство общественный резонанс». О проститутках никто не переживал, а резонанс действительно был, только обратный - нас обвинили в том, что мы сфабриковали это дело по заказу противоборствующей семьи гокудо. А когда дело получило слишком широкий резонанс, из-за этого несколько семей хорошо перетрясли. Год назад министр юстиции спешно ушел в отставку и рассказал о своих давних связях с якудза. С ним сменили и кабинет. Тесть убийцы тоже потерял свое место. Управление по экономическим преступлениям их тогда тоже хорошо вздернуло, накрыли их основной банк и счета. Оябун19 семьи обозлился на своего сятейгаширу из-за доставленных неприятностей и отправил его заграницу заниматься другими вопросами. Мы проработали совместную операцию с местной полицией по его аресту, как преступника, находящегося в розыске. Мы думали, что тогда ему уже будет не отвертеться, но после экстрадиции он вскоре снова оказался на свободе. На какое-то время он затих. Но затем снова был убита проститутка, а чуть позже девочка десяти лет, дочь одной из проституток, так же была изнасилована и изуродована.  
Я, мой друг и еще двое наших товарищей поймали сятейгаширу в проработанную подставу и убили его, якобы при оказании сопротивления при задержании с поличным. Иначе его было не остановить.  
У нас были довольно спокойные отношения с этой семьей. Мы закрывали глаза на некоторые вещи, они не переступали определенную черту. Не смотрите на меня так - я уже сказал, что это нормальное положение вещей по всей стране, не только здесь, на Хоккайдо. Якудза слишком глубоко пустили корни во все структуры государства, и с ними приходится считаться. Но здесь все границы были перейдены. Один больной на голову мудак, сидящий на наркоте, нарушил это равновесие, и самому оябуну это было не нужно. После всех неприятностей, которые пережила вся семья гокудо из-за этой твари, казалось бы, он закрыл глаза на его смерть и решил поставить точку. Но у сятейгаширы в этой семье остался родной брат, один из кёдаев20. Он решил, что должен отомстить за брата. Он и его люди убили моего друга, его жену и маленькую дочь, и оставили инвалидом еще одного нашего товарища. Те, что напали на вас вчера, тоже из его бригады. Но вы просто оказались не в том месте не в то время.  
\- А как оказались там вы? - вдруг вспомнила Лея то, что ее тревожило все это время.  
\- Следил. Вчера в порт пришло судно из Гонконга, мне нужно было узнать, что за груз оно доставило. Если честно, это не совсем мое дело, но следить за людьми кёдая стало практически моей личной жизнью, - Сугивара зло усмехнулся. - Я жду любой промашки, любой зацепки, чего угодно, чтобы найти способ их уничтожить, и трачу на это практически все свободное время. Это мое личное дело. Поэтому я вам крайне признателен, что вы согласились мне помочь. Я не могу пока добраться до самого кёдая, хотя троих из его людей я посадил, а одного убил «при оказании сопротивления при задержании». Вернее со вчерашним - двоих. Но это все шестерки. Мне нужно достать кёдая, и тогда все закончится.  
\- Вы уверены? Вы убьете его, за него придут мстить другие, оябун или как там его, начнет все сначала, и это не кончится до тех пор, пока они не убьют вас! - возразила Лея.  
\- Уверен, что оябун в курсе, но ему нет дела до личных проблем подчиненного низкого положения, поэтому в этом деле у кёдая поддержки нет. К тому же здесь будет все по их понятиям справедливости - я имею право на месть за друга и его семью. Если я достану кёдая, никто из семьи не придет мстить, потому что это кровная месть только между нами. Она не касается бизнеса семьи. И оябуну тоже не нужны ссоры с нашей полицией. Но кёдай сейчас для меня вне досягаемости. Один из напавших на вас - его сын. Вчера ему посчастливилось уйти, а если против него будет заведено дело об убийстве, кёдай примчится сюда, как подорванный.  
\- Сын кёдая тоже будет наживкой? Мы будем ловить сына кёдая на меня, а самого кёдая на его сына? - посмотрела Лея прямо в прищуренные глаза напротив.  
\- Именно, - серьезно кивнул Сугивара.  
Лея кусала губу, размышляя о том, что теперь ей стало на самом деле страшно, потому что ситуация оказалась гораздо хуже, чем ей показалось поначалу. А ведь совсем недавно она думала, что хуже уже быть не может - оказаться свидетелем убийства и знать, что убийцы непременно попытаются избавиться от свидетеля, было жутко. Узнать, что единственный человек, на которого она может рассчитывать, намерен использовать ее в качестве живца, и не факт, что он сумеет на самом деле ее защитить, было еще более жутко. Но то, что Лея не просто вляпалась в разборку мелких бандитов, а попала между жерновами кровной мести семьи якудза и полиции, приводило в состояние дикого страха.  
Сугивара, видимо, понял ее состояние - от его внимательного взгляда вряд ли могла укрыться та гамма чувств, которая наверняка отражалась на лице Леи.  
\- Теперь, когда вы знаете истинное положение вещей, вы, конечно, можете отказаться и изменить показания. Я же не буду заставлять вас силой. Но имейте в виду, заберете вы заявление или нет, вас все равно попытаются убрать. Не важно, будете ли вы свидетельствовать или нет, они в любом случае решат зачистить концы.  
\- Нет, - покачала головой Лея, чувствуя, как в полумраке ресторанчика, в сизом сигаретному дыму картинка перед глазами все еще смазывается от выпитого. - Я не буду ничего менять. Я понимаю, что для вас это личное дело, а я лишь случайный человек. Но если от меня будет какая-то польза, я готова рискнуть. Такие твари должны быть остановлены, и, если быть откровенной, не важно, каким способом. Как там говорилось? Ак сок зан21.  
\- Хм… - Сугивара задумчиво посмотрел на нее с нечитаемым выражением на лице, но потом сказал:  
\- Ваша решимость может измениться, когда вы проснетесь завтра с трезвой головой. И я готов это понять и принять.  
\- Вы думаете, я такая крутая и смелая, потому что пьяна? Да я и сейчас боюсь до тошноты и дрожи, что может что-то пойти не так, что вы можете не успеть или вас не окажется рядом в самый нужный момент, - Лея протянула над столиком свои руки, показывая, как дрожат ее пальцы. - Завтра ничего не изменится. Однажды я пообещала одному человеку, что никогда не буду бояться, и даже если мне будет страшно, я никогда не буду отступать и выберу то, чего требует сердце, даже если разум считает иначе. Но на самом деле выбора нет. Шиката га наи, - Лея пожала плечами так же, как обычно это делал Сугивара.  
Сугивара посмотрел на нее со смесью уважения и удивления.  
\- Этот человек так важен для вас?  
\- Да. Он не умел сдаваться и тоже всегда выбирал сердцем, даже если знал, что может погибнуть.  
\- Умел? Это значит, что он все-таки погиб?  
\- Да. Но погиб так и не сдавшимся.  
Сугивара помолчал, крутя пальцем зажигалку по столу и глядя на нее так, будто ничего важнее сейчас он не видел. Лея, загипнотизированная мерным вращением металлической тяжелой зажигалки, не заметила, как Сугивара поднял голову и уставился на нее. И только его негромкий голос вывел ее из этого состояния.  
\- На самом деле, мне будет достаточно того, что ваше заявление с показаниями существует. До кёдая это донесут, у нас в Управлении стопроцентно есть осведомители, кормящиеся с их рук. Вам нужно просто пересидеть это время в безопасном месте, где они не смогут до вас добраться. Они будут делать попытки, мы их возьмем, и по подозрению возьмем сына кёдая. Но лично для меня будет достаточно, если их просто посадят. А вот когда его отец прискачет сюда, я с ним разберусь сам. Если честно, сначала я подумывал о том, чтобы подразнить их, показать вас в нескольких местах в городе, чтобы спровоцировать и взять с поличным. Но теперь я не уверен, что хочу вами рисковать.  
\- Я хочу рискнуть, - ответила ему прямым взглядом Лея. - Так получится быстрее. У нас мало времени, и выиграет тот, кто сможет первым нанести удар. Я хочу, чтобы эта история, наконец, закончилась. Не только для меня, но и для вас. А у меня здесь тоже есть одно очень важное дело, из-за которого я сюда и приехала.  
\- В знак признательности я могу потом помочь вам с вашим делом, - предложил Сугивара.  
\- Спасибо. Но я думаю, вряд ли вы сумеете мне помочь. Я должна справиться с этим сама, - покачала головой Лея.  
\- Рея-сан. Если я смогу быть хоть чем-то полезен вам… - Сугивара замолчал, но продолжал смотреть на нее, и что-то в его взгляде вдруг напомнило Лее тот самый привидевшийся ей отчаянный взгляд из зала во время ее дебюта в роли Чио-Чио-сан, будто сквозь полицейского инспектора Сугивару сейчас проглянул замком Шинсенгуми Хиджиката Тошизо. Лея застыла на мгновение, завороженная сходством, потом сморгнула, и наваждение исчезло.  
Это все саке.  
«Я везде тебя вижу, Тоши…» - грустно подумала Лея и ответила:  
\- Спасибо. Я буду помнить об этом.  
\- Добьем? - Сугивара с каким-то неожиданно мальчишески-задорным видом указал кивком подбородка на оставшиеся полторы бутылочки саке на столике, и Лея, немного поколебавшись, кивнула.  
Когда Сугивара рассчитывался с официантом, Лея вдруг вспомнила, что они приехали сюда на машине.  
\- А как же мы сейчас поедем, вы столько выпили?  
\- Это вы выпили, а я так, горло промочил, - хмыкнул Сугивара, глядя на нее своим обычным насмешливым взглядом. - И нам не нужно никуда ехать. Оперативная квартира находится в том же доме, что и кафе, на четвертом этаже.  
\- О… - Лея не нашлась, что сказать, одновременно испытывая облегчение от того, что больше не нужно никуда тащиться, и сейчас она сможет завалиться и уснуть. Такое количество саке наверняка избавит ее от стрессовой бессонницы.  
Лея бодренько поднялась со своего места и только тут поняла, как же она надралась. Вроде бы мозги были лишь слегка затуманены, и состояние было какое-то легкое, задорное, но ноги… Ноги слушаться не хотели совсем.  
Лею повело, перед глазами поплыло.  
\- О-о-о… - ехидно протянул Сугивара, ловя ее за плечи и возвращая в вертикальное положение. - Пьяные женщины такие забавные.  
\- Интересное дело! А кто, по-вашему, в этом виноват? - возмутилась Лея.  
\- Неужто я? - наигранно изумился Сугивара. - Разве я, представитель охраны порядка, мог споить девушку? Я не мог, честное слово!  
\- Ну вы и… - Лея вовремя прикусила язык.  
\- Мудак? - лучезарно улыбнулся Сугивара.  
\- Ну… Что-то вроде того…  
Лея подумала: «Боже, что я несу, остановите меня кто-нибудь!», но в венах текло саке, кураж наполнял сердце, а язык сам продолжил:  
\- И вообще, между прочим, кто-то пообещал, что если я напьюсь, он понесет меня на закорках!  
\- Я такого не обещал, но к подобному исходу в принципе был готов, - ухмыльнулся Сугивара, взял ее за руку, повернулся спиной, положил ее руку себе на плечо и слегка присел на полусогнутых ногах. - Залезайте. Когда вернетесь домой, будете рассказывать друзьям, какие в Японии услужливые полицейские.  
\- Вы что, серьезно? - смутилась Лея.  
\- Вполне, - кивнул Сугивара. - Располагайтесь.  
\- Вы так любезны! Не могу заставить себя отказаться. Когда еще мне выпадет случай покататься на спине у настоящего японского полицейского!  
\- Действительно, - ухмыльнулся Сугивара.  
Если бы Лея была трезвой, она никогда бы себе подобного не позволила. Но постоянные подколки Сугивары вызывали в ней азартную здоровую злость, и Лея неловко подпрыгнула и повисла на спине полицейского. Тот легко подхватил ее под бедра, подкинул, устраивая поудобнее, и зашагал к выходу.  
\- Интересно, что подумают о нас в ресторане, - задумчиво пробормотала Лея.  
\- Они на нас даже не смотрят, они привычны ко многому, - попытался пожать в таком положении плечами Сугивара, но у него не очень-то вышло.  
\- Да? Вы всегда имеете обыкновение катать женщин на спине? - поинтересовалась Лея.  
\- Ну что вы, я сделал единственное исключение для моей любимой певицы, - в голосе Сугивары было больше яда, чем любви.  
\- Я оценила, - покивала Лея не менее язвительно.  
\- Я имею обыкновение катать женщин на чем-то другом, но мы с вами недостаточно близко знакомы, чтобы я позволил себе предложить вам подобное, - чувствовалось, что Сугивара мог бы сдержаться, но не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии заставить Лею смутиться.  
\- Пошляк! - возмутилась Лея.  
\- Я имел в виду на руках или на коленях, - невинно улыбнулся Сугивара. - А вы про что подумали?  
\- Мф… - Лея даже не нашлась, что на это ответить, и лишь залилась краской.  
Ну почему он всегда ставит ее в такое неловкое положение?! Казалось, что смущать ее полицейского просто забавляло.  
\- Отпустите меня, я пойду сама! - гордо взбрыкнула Лея.  
\- Поздно, мы уже пришли, - констатировал Сугивара.  
За всей этой перепалкой Лея даже не обратила внимания, что они уже обошли здание и вошли в подъезд, и обнаружила, что лифт услужливо распахнул перед ними двери.  
Сугивара вошел в лифт, присел и аккуратно спустил Лею ногами на пол.  
Через минуту лифт остановился на нужном этаже, и Сугивара без слов подхватил ее за талию, как куклу, вынес из лифта и прислонил к стеночке у одной из дверей. Лея прыснула - это выглядело так глупо и… Так мило?  
Сугивара выудил из кармана джинсов ключ, отпер дверь и протянул было руки, чтобы снова взять Лею, но та выставила ладонь с возгласом: «Спокойно! Я сама!» - и, пошатываясь, гордо прошествовала в квартиру.  
В квартире стоял застоявшийся запах, какой обычно бывает в помещениях, где давно не было людей. В комнате была наспех заправленная, какая-то помятая кровать, два кресла, столик с пустой бутылкой и двумя бокалами, телевизор и шкафчик. На полу, у кресла, валялись красные кружевные дамские трусики.  
\- Какая у вас интересная и разносторонняя работа! - ядовито улыбнулась Лея, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Кацураги, коно кусотаре22! - прошипел Сугивара, пиная трусики под шкафчик ногой.  
\- Какая прелесть! - прокомментировала Лея.  
\- Ну, бывает иногда, когда некуда привести девушку, у нас в отделе потихоньку от начальства берут ключ от этой квартиры.  
Лея не поверила своим глазам - Сугивара оправдывается перед ней?! Казалось, он слегка смутился. Во всяком случае, за все время их короткого знакомства он производил впечатление эдакого мачо, которого не только ничем не смутить, но и который сам с видимым удовольствием постоянно приводил ее в замешательство. Искушение воспользоваться ситуацией и заставить его смутиться еще больше было слишком велико.  
\- Вы тоже? - мило улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Полицейские предпочитают не светить свое жилье случайным людям, особенно женщинам, - уклонился от ответа Сугивара, хотя его фразу можно было вполне определенно расценить и как согласие. Однако Сугивара еще сильнее не смутился, а скорее наоборот, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза со своей обычной насмешкой - из обороны перешел в атаку.  
\- Как предусмотрительно! Главное, что «не случайные» останутся в счастливом неведении, - Лея вспомнила, что на пальце инспектора Кацураги было обручальное кольцо.  
\- Ну, это личное дело каждого, - пожал плечами Сугивара и влет просчитал мысли Леи. - Если вы про Кацураги, там все очень сложно. Я бы не стал его осуждать. Предвосхищая ваш вопрос относительно моей скромной персоны - у меня с «не случайными» как-то не сложилось, так что я волен поступать, как мне хочется. Я утолил ваше любопытство? А теперь предлагаю немного поспать, уже утро.  
\- Отличное предложение, - кивнула Лея и направилась к креслу, в котором угнездилась с ногами, устраиваясь удобнее.  
\- Вы собираетесь спать в кресле? - с сомнением посмотрел на нее Сугивара.  
\- Именно.  
\- Тут вообще-то кровать есть.  
\- Вы что, думаете, я лягу в постель, где недавно кто-то занимался сексом? - искренне удивилась Лея.  
Сугивара резко выдохнул нечто среднее между «чи» и «ти», что, как Лея знала, было равнозначно ее родному: «Черт!», и озадаченно запустил пятерню в волосы.  
\- Тут должна быть смена белья.  
Озадаченный Сугивара выглядел не менее мило, чем смущенный. Лея не стала вмешиваться в его мыслительный процесс и с удовольствием наблюдала, как полицейский размышляет, потом роется в шкафчике, срывает и комкает постельное белье, что-то бормоча себе под нос, застилает кровать свежим, убирает со столика и относит на кухню пустую бутылку и бокалы, пинает ногой комок белья до корзины в ванной, все так же тихонечко ругаясь. И только после этого Лея соизволила выбраться из кресла, потянуться и, не раздеваясь, улечься на кровати.  
И уже после того, как она закрыла глаза, проваливаясь в сон, она снова услышала возню. Лея лениво приоткрыла один глаз и обнаружила Сугивару, раскладывающего себе футон на полу практически под ее кроватью.  
\- Вы что, тоже будете спать тут? - спросила Лея.  
\- Ну да. Вы же не хотите заставить меня спать крючком в кресле? - Сугивара посмотрел на нее таким неожиданно просительным взглядом, что Лее показалось - если она прикажет: «В кресло!», он вздохнет и смиренно пойдет в кресло.  
\- Нет. Извините, я не подумала, - снова смутилась она.  
На этот раз Сугивара не стал насмешничать, видимо, тоже устал за день. Он погасил свет и, тоже не раздеваясь, улегся на футон.


	9. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.4

Лея проснулась с тяжелой головой, неохотно открыла глаза и обнаружила, что Сугивары уже нет, а футон аккуратно свернут в углу. С кухоньки из-за закрытой двери раздавался голос Сугивары, приглушенный, но резкий и, кажется, сердитый.   
Рядом с кроватью стоял ее чемодан - видимо, Сугивара уже успел спуститься к машине и позаботился о том, чтобы, как только Лея проснется, все ее вещи были у нее под рукой.   
Вставать совершенно не хотелось, но и позволить себе проваляться весь день Лея не могла. Она села, спустив ноги, поболтала ими, потянулась, встряхнула головой, о чем тут же пожалела и уныло полезла в чемодан за зубной пастой и щеткой, расческой, полотенцем и свежим бельем.   
Прошлепав по направлению ванной, Лея решила, что будет невежливо не поздороваться сначала с Сугиварой, и толкнула закрытую дверь на кухню.  
Сугивара сидел у стола, в джинсах и майке, босиком, закинув одну ногу на колено другой, вертя на столе чашку черного кофе рукой с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой, продымив всю кухню, и говорил по телефону. Перед ним стояла пепельница с дюжиной окурков, что говорило о том, что сидит он тут довольно давно. Волосы его были влажными и растрепанными - полицейский явно успел принять душ.  
\- Доброе… добрый день! - поздоровалась Лея.  
Сугивара бросил на нее искоса взгляд, приподнял в предупреждающем жесте руку, чтобы она не мешала ему, кивнул и снова уставился в кружку, слушая и отвечая в трубку. В глазах его не было ни капли вчерашнего добродушно-насмешливого выражения.  
Лея предпочла удалиться, поймав только последнюю понятую резкую фразу:  
\- Меня не волнует, как они на это смотрят, пусть просто сделают, как я требую, под мою ответственность!  
Лея брезгливо приняла душ, представляя, сколько тут перемылось полицейских и тех девиц, которых они сюда приводили, но, освежившись, почувствовала себя значительно лучше.   
Она снова вернулась на кухню и заварила себе кофе, стараясь не маячить перед глазами раздраженного Сугивары и не отвлекать его от разговора. Лея присела к столику с другой стороны, принялась осторожно пить обжигающий кофе и на пятом глотке поняла, что не может заставить себя перестать исподволь разглядывать Сугивару. У него был красивый профиль.  
Тот отключился и бросил мобильный на стол.  
\- Неприятности? - спросила Лея.  
\- Не берите в голову, - буркнул Сугивара. - И поторопитесь по возможности, мне нужно отвезти вас в префектуру - решить проблему с вашим паспортом, и у меня еще есть кое-какие дела. Вам придется помотаться со мной, по дороге купим что-нибудь перекусить.  
\- Хорошо, - Лея, обжигаясь, ускоренно начала пить свой кофе, чтобы еще больше не раздражать Сугивару, и размышляя, что вчерашний он нравился ей гораздо больше. Сегодня полицейский встал явно не с той ноги или, как говорят в Японии, не с той стороны постели.  
Наверное, не стоило спрашивать Сугивару о неприятностях - было и так понятно, что они есть. Хотя вчерашний вечер обманчиво позволил Лее думать, что между ней и этим человеком возникла более короткая дистанция, Сугивара тут же поставил ее на место.  
По пути в префектуру они заехали в какой-то фаст-фуд, где можно было купить еду через окошко, не вылезая из машины, и потом Сугивара, держа одной рукой руль, а другой здоровенный гамбургер, мрачно работал челюстями, глядя в лобовое стекло, тогда как Лея ковырялась в коробочке с непонятной едой и пыталась пить из стаканчика кофе.   
В здании городской администрации было тихо и спокойно, и Сугивара мимо нескольких сидящих и ожидающих приема человек проперся - другого слова Лея подобрать бы не смогла - с независимым видом прямо в приемную. Лея скромно просеменила за ним, и в течение получаса все вопросы были решены, она получила справку об утере документов, и ей осталось дождаться, когда переданный отсюда запрос в главном британском консульстве в Токио обработается, личность Леи будет подтверждена, и придет временный документ, по которому она сможет покинуть страну. До вылета по заранее купленным билетам у нее еще было полторы недели, за это время временный документ должен был прийти, и Лея надеялась, что Сугивара успеет за это время разобраться со своими врагами, и она спокойно вернется домой.  
Потом они весь день куда-то ездили, и Лея терпеливо ждала Сугивару в машине, потом до вечера торчали в Управлении, где Сугивара совершенно не обращал на Лею внимания, занимаясь своими делами, ходя из кабинета в кабинет, разговаривая с коллегами и с кем-то ругаясь по телефону, и за это время Лея успела достичь небывалых высот в игре в шарики и в пасьянсе на телефоне, изнывая от скуки. К счастью, инспектор Кацураги пару раз приносил ей кофе и даже бенто из кафетерия, о чем Сугивара даже не озаботился. Вообще весь день он вел себя так, будто впервые Лею видел, и это немного задевало. Она понимала, что тот занят работой, но он мог хотя бы как-то показать, что Лея - не пустой диванчик в кабинете.   
Когда Лее окончательно осточертело тыкать в экран телефона, а телефону надоело такое обращение, и он обиженно сообщил о том, что аккумулятор полностью разряжен, она принялась развлекать себя разглядыванием Сугивары.   
Вообще для полицейского вид он имел довольно странный - темно-синяя рубашка навыпуск и нараспашку, черная майка под ней, потертые джинсы, тяжелые тупорылые ботинки - видок больше подходил какому-нибудь портовому грузчику или неформалу, что усугубляли отросшие волосы. С висков и макушки Сугивара их снова собрал назад и защепил заколкой, но длинные пряди все равно все время падали на лицо, и когда Сугивара что-то писал или говорил по телефону, он раздраженно закидывал их назад рукой.   
Вообще Лея заметила у него характерную черту - во время разговоров по телефону он или напряженно чуть подавался вперед, крутя пальцем по столу зажигалку, глядя на нее и явно не видя, или разваливался на стуле, почти растекаясь по нему, сползая так, что оказывался на нем скорее поясницей, нежели тем местом, для которого, собственно, стул был предназначен. Сугивара закидывал одну ногу на колено другой, причем не интеллигентно, как обычно кладут ногу на ногу, а беспардонно, широко разведя ноги, выставив в сторону колено и положив на другое чуть ли не свой башмак, отчего поза становилась совершенно расхлябанная и - внезапно - сексуальная. А ноги у него были длинные, отчего он, чтобы раскорячиться с комфортом, отъезжал на стуле от стола, и Лее его безобразно-сексуальная поза была видна полностью.   
Вот так Сугивара и ездил на стуле туда-сюда, то растекаясь по нему, отъехав от стола, то поднимаясь в нормальное положение и напряженно подаваясь вперед, подъехав к столу - видимо, этот разговор был серьезным. После того, как он выполнил эти экзерсисы на стуле раза четыре, Лея начала улыбаться.  
Сугивара мельком бросил на нее взгляд, вернулся к созерцанию зажигалки, потом, словно заметив улыбку Леи, повернулся к ней, глядя на нее то ли сердито, то ли удивленно.  
Лея попыталась собрать губы в гузку, чтобы не рассмеяться, но у нее это плохо получилось. И вдруг суровый и хмурый Сугивара подмигнул ей и дернул уголком рта, что в его исполнении означало улыбку. Он показал на свои часы, потом три раза показал раскрытую ладонь, что означало пятнадцать минут, и дал понять, что по истечении этого времени они, наконец, уйдут отсюда.  
Уезжали они из Управления на другой машине, на темно-зеленой «Хонде» - как выяснилось, Сугивара махнулся машинами с Кацураги - и на обратном пути поужинали в том же ресторанчике, правда, несмотря на то, что Сугивара заказал себе саке, Лея от него воздержалась. Да и сам Сугивара ограничился одной бутылочкой.  
Следующие несколько дней мало чем отличались от этого - Лея была вынуждена таскаться с Сугиварой и изнывать от скуки на диванчике, наблюдая, как тот важно катается на стуле или шастает то из кабинета, то в кабинет, или сидела в квартире под присмотром Кацураги или еще двух полицейских - инспектора Мори, флегматичного и молчаливого человека лет двадцати пяти, и серьезного, спокойного и обстоятельного мужчины лет сорока, Токуры-сана.   
Сугивара, возвращаясь к ночи домой, частенько приходил в другой одежде, из чего Лея сделала вывод, что он успевал заскочить домой и переодеться.  
Лея не знала, как продвигается дело, никто ей ничего не говорил, время тянулось нудно, бесполезно, и она мучилась от неведения и постепенно вскипавшего желания удрать из-под присмотра. Нет, она была благоразумной девочкой, которая не совершает глупых и необдуманных поступков - Лея постоянно твердила себе это, с трудом подавляя свои бунтарские желания. Пару раз у нее возникала мысль - как только у нее окажется на руках временный документ с разрешением покинуть страну, она может попробовать сбежать от своих то ли защитников, то ли надзирателей, и уехать в Токио, там обменять билеты на более ранний вылет и поскорее смыться домой. А те, от кого ее так нудно прятали, вряд ли успеют сориентироваться и сразу броситься в погоню. Лее представлялось это довольно простым делом. Ей казалось, что гораздо больше опасности для нее было оставаться здесь, в небольшом городе, где бандиты и проститутки знают в лицо всех полицейских, а полицейские знают в лицо всех бандитов и проституток, что даже с такой охраной выследить место, где ее прятали, особого труда не составит. А если она исчезнет из Хакодате и вернется в огромный Токио, да еще по возможности быстро покинет его, то никто ее не найдет. А когда она ступит на родную британскую землю, вся эта история забудется, как страшный сон и не более. Уж дома-то ее точно никто не найдет, да и вряд ли будет в этом смысл? Лея представляла для бандитов угрозу здесь, пока могла дать против них показания. Если она вернется домой, якудза будут знать, что она не станет свидетельствовать, да и никому в Британии это не интересно, даже если бы она кому и рассказала. Это в глазах Леи выглядело самым правильным и логичным.   
Но было одно «но» - она дала Сугиваре слово. Лею тронула его история, его упрямое желание восстановить законную справедливость, наказать бандитов и отомстить за своего друга. Да и чувство солидарности не позволило ей отказаться - такие вещи действительно нельзя оставлять безнаказанными. И теперь, хоть Лея и обдумывала план побега, но скорее для того, чтобы развлечься и хоть как-то занять мозги. Она и сама не понимала, почему не может предать этого странного полицейского, почему не может нарушить обещание, данное совершенно чужому человеку, до которого ей, по сути, нет никакого дела.   
Порой Лее казалось, что Сугивара ничего не делает, и процесс никак не сдвигается с мертвой точки, но когда Сугивара возвращался поздним вечером в квартиру и отпускал охранявшего Лею полицейского, то выглядел вымотанным и уставшим. Они спускались вниз поесть, или Сугивара приносил что-то с собой, потом он падал спать, но при этом всегда находил для Леи минутку, чтобы сказать ей, что понимает, как ей тяжело, и как благодарен ей за помощь. И в такие моменты Лея особенно отчетливо осознавала, что не может отказаться, даже если вся ее помощь выражалась в тупом сидении взаперти в маленькой квартире в спальном районе. 

***

 

А на шестые сутки, когда вместе с Леей сидел инспектор Мори, ближе к вечеру в квартиру попытались ворваться несколько человек - не скрываясь, не осторожничая, не опасаясь соседей, которые могли их видеть, просто в открытую начали взламывать дверь, которая с виду казалась обычной, но имела армированный каркас и ригели, не позволяющие ее отжать или вынести. Мори тут же отзвонился Сугиваре и занял у двери позицию с пистолетом наизготовку, приказав Лее уйти в комнату и не выходить ни под каким видом. Лея послушалась, но сквозь щель в приоткрытую дверь подглядывала за полицейским, присев на корточки и прикусив губу, заставляя себя не трястись. Только сейчас она обратила внимание, что Мори был левшой – он держал пистолет в левой руке.  
За дверью гремели, орали, ругались и явно ничего не боялись. А потом начали стрелять по замку. Мори пальнул несколько раз через дверь, и тут же снаружи снова начали стрелять в ответ. Вот тут Лея по-настоящему испугалась, думая о том, насколько хватит этой двери, чтобы они могли продержаться до того, как подоспеет вызванная инспектором помощь.   
Но вдруг Мори издал болезненный возглас и схватился за бок, а затем осел на пол. Лея вскрикнула. Тем не менее, Мори сделал еще несколько выстрелов и сбросил из пистолета опустошенный магазин. Лея, не помня себя, на четвереньках подбежала к нему практически галопом с такой скоростью, будто все время этим и занималась.  
\- Нельзя! Назад! - сердито махнул на нее рукой Мори и вставил новый магазин.   
Из-за двери снова выстрелили, и Мори, опрокидывая Лею на пол, прикрыл ее собой и выстрелил в ответ.  
Лея, упав на бок, больно ударилась бедренной костью об пол, но тут же приподнялась и, подхватив Мори подмышки, несмотря на его ругань и попытки отпихнуть ее, с неимоверным усилием, отталкиваясь ногами и елозя задницей по полу, немного оттащила полицейского в сторону от двери по направлению к комнате, убирая с линии огня.  
\- В комнату, немедленно, пожалуйста! - рявкнул Мори, морщась от боли. Это «пожалуйста», произнесенное почти рычанием, заставило Лею нервно и визгливо хихикнуть. Ох уж эта врожденная вежливости инспектора Мори!   
Лея, не слушая его, бросилась в ванную, схватила полотенце и, вернувшись обратно, прижала его к ране инспектора на боку.  
В этот момент за дверью раздались крики, перестрелка и шум иного характера, и Лея с облегчением догадалась, что помощь прибыла вовремя.  
На что рассчитывали эти дуболомы, Лея не понимала - они могли бы догадаться, что даже если в квартире Лею караулит только один полицейский, он вызовет остальных. Возможно, они надеялись, что обычная с виду дверь поддастся сразу, и они успеют ворваться в квартиру, убить ее с инспектором и скрыться до того, как прибудет полиция.   
Лея, прижимая полотенце к боку как-то разом облегченно расслабившегося Мори и слыша происходящее за дверью, нервно стискивала пальцы и просила доброго боженьку, чтобы ни с Сугиварой, ни с остальными ничего не случилось. За дверью кто-то захрипел в предсмертной агонии, потом кто-то мучительно вскрикнул, а кто-то завыл на одной ноте, вопя от боли, и Лея молилась, чтобы это были бандиты, а не полицейские.  
Очень быстро все закончилось. Кого-то явно без церемоний поволокли по лестнице вниз, и человек при этом продолжал выть. У самой двери раздались голоса, и Сугивара, пнув дверь, гаркнул:  
\- Мори-кун, открывай, порядок!  
Лея вскочила и бросилась отпирать.  
Сугивара ворвался в квартиру, как локальный смерч, и схватил Лею за плечи, бегло оглядывая с головы до ног.  
\- Рея… Ты ранена?! - выдохнул он, и в глазах его плеснулся ужас.  
\- Нет, нет, это не моя кровь, - суматошно начала оправдываться Лея, срываясь на крик. - Это Мори-сана. Нужно «скорую», быстрее!  
\- Кюкюща о ёндэ хайяй кудасай! (Вызовите «скорую», быстро!) - рявкнул в подъезд Сугивара и, снова бросив недоверчивый взгляд на Лею, спросил:  
\- Ты точно цела?   
В его глазах выражение ужаса постепенно растворялось, будто волна, нахлынувшая на берег, мягко откатывалась обратно.  
\- Да, я в порядке. Мори-сан… Ему нужна срочная помощь! - срывающимся голосом ответила Лея.  
\- Сейчас «скорая» приедет, все будет хорошо, - Сугивара коснулся ее щеки ладонью, присел перед инспектором Мори и что-то заговорил по-японски, сжав плечо сослуживца. Мори кивнул, оскалившись в ухмылке, и снова поморщился.   
В квартиру входили какие-то люди в полицейской форме и в гражданском, через несколько минут появились врачи, и, пока они хлопотали над Мори и готовили его к транспортировке, Сугивара, деликатно подталкивая Лею под спину, увел ее в кухню.  
\- Мори-сан сильно ранен? С ним все будет в порядке? - Лея тревожно посмотрела в ставшие опять злыми и холодными глаза Сугиваре.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул полицейский. - Ты все правильно сделала, он не успел потерять много крови.  
Лея с облегчением прислонилась плечом к холодильнику и закрыла глаза. Все ее тело трясло крупной дрожью, и из глаз покатились слезы. Колени дрожали, и ноги не хотели держать ее.  
Сугивара мягко обхватил Лею за плечи и привлек к себе, обнимая. Она бессильно уткнулась лбом ему в грудь и разревелась.  
\- Плакса… - с неожиданной нежностью негромко произнес Сугивара и погладил ее по голове.   
Лея согласно кивнула, шмыгая носом. Сугивара хмыкнул и продолжил гладить ее по волосам.   
Под его ненавязчивыми прикосновениями, чувствуя невыразимое облегчение, что все закончилось, что он снова рядом, что он цел, что с Мори-саном все будет в порядке, Лею постепенно отпускало. Видимо, действительно ей просто нужно было прореветься, выплеснуть весь пережитый страх и напряжение в момент опасности, когда не было времени на сопли и слезы. Но теперь было можно, и этот человек рядом с ней словно поощрял ее, не считая эти слезы слабостью. Рядом с ним было так хорошо, так спокойно, так тепло…  
Когда ее плач постепенно затих и перешел в редкие всхлипы и сопение, Сугивара так же негромко спросил:  
\- Лучше?  
Лея снова кивнула, нервно хихикнув над тем, как опять у него не получилось выговорить букву «л» - вышло «рючче». Лея спрятала лицо на груди Сугивары, боясь показаться ему во всей красе - зареванная, с опухшими глазами и носом и красными пятнами на лице, какие бывают в такие минуты у всех рыжих и белокожих людей.  
\- Рея, собери свои вещи, здесь оставаться больше нельзя. Мы меняем точку, - сказал Сугивара.  
Лея опять закивала, оторвалась от него, опустив голову и завешиваясь волосами, и сделала шаг в сторону. Однако Сугивара задержал ее, взяв за запястье, поднял за подбородок ее лицо, убрал волосы и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза:  
\- Ты точно в порядке?  
\- Да.  
\- Рея, ты умница, ты очень смелая. Но ты уверена, что все еще готова помочь мне? Сейчас мне уже кажется, что я уже готов отпустить тебя домой. Дело приняло довольно скверный оборот.   
Лея замотала головой и только сейчас заметила, что Сугивара уже давно обращается к ней менее формально - как к другу, а не постороннему человеку.  
\- Нет, я готова. Все нормально. Я не отступлюсь, пока ты защищаешь меня, - ответила она.  
Сугивара нахмурился, опустил голову, глядя в сторону, и с горечью в голосе проговорил:  
\- Не очень-то хорошо у меня получается тебя защитить. Сейчас, когда рядом с тобой должен был быть я, тебя защищал Мори…   
\- Не важно. Я знаю, что ты все делаешь для того, чтобы добраться до этих бандитов. Вместо Мори-сана мог быть и ты, и Кацураги-сан, и Токура-сан.  
\- Я должен был быть с тобой, - упрямо повторил Сугивара. - Я виноват. Я обещал тебе, что смогу тебя защитить, а сам почти все это время оставлял тебя на других.  
\- Ты не виноват. Если ты все время будешь сидеть здесь со мной, ты их никогда не поймаешь! - возразила Лея, видя, как помрачнел Сугивара.  
\- Не нужно быть такой великодушной, - неожиданно резко произнес Сугивара, подняв голову и повернувшись к Лее. - Ты, чужой человек, доверила мне свою жизнь, поверив в то, что я способен тебя защитить. А я тебя подвел. Я думаю, тебе больше ни с кем не стоит быть такой доверчивой. И не нужно пытаться меня подбодрить. Я облажался, и ты имеешь полное право не быть такой вежливой и просто сказать то, что ты думаешь на самом деле - что я мудак. Собирай вещи, нужно ехать.  
От прежнего мягкого и ласкового Сугивары не осталось и следа, на его месте стоял злой, отстраненный и чужой человек с холодными прищуренными глазами. А ведь Лея вдруг поверила, что он может быть другим. Таким, которому можно доверять, и кто может быть более близким.  
\- Да, Сугивара-сан, вы правы. Вы действительно мудак! - бросила Лея и, гордо подняв голову, покинула кухню.  
Когда она уже вышла в прихожую, за ее спиной раздался глухой стук, словно Сугивара треснул кулаком в стену. В этот момент Лея вдруг остро пожалела о том, что сказала. Она могла бы понять, что чувствует Сугивара, тем более, что для японца слово «защищать» святое, а неспособность защитить расценивается как слабость, за что они винят себя больше, чем за что-либо другое. Лея должна была если не пожалеть Сугивару - жалость для японцев так же ненавистна, как собственная слабость - то поддержать, и коли Сугивара, виня себя, не смог принять ее поддержку, то она могла хотя бы промолчать и подумать о том, что он сейчас чувствует.  
Однако возвращаться и извиняться Лея посчитала сейчас еще более неуместным, способным вызвать в Сугиваре еще большую ярость.  
По пути в другую квартиру Сугивара заехал в очередной фаст-фуд с обслуживанием автомобилистов, нагреб огромный пакет бургеров, и Лея укрепилась в мысли, что Сугивара явно питается так постоянно и готовкой для себя, любимого, не заморачивается.  
Затем они оказались на улице Сумиёши Гёко Дори, шедшей вдоль моря, и припарковались у одного из двухэтажных простых домиков. Машину Сугивара опять сменил на чью-то черную «Тойоту».   
Неподалеку возвышалась гора Хакодате, с моря дул довольно прохладный ветер, гонявший по небу хмурые облака.   
Сугивара привел Лею по наружной лесенке на второй этаж, к отдельному входу. В новой квартирке Лее понравилось больше - возможно, из-за близости моря и горы, возможно - из-за безыскусной простоты небогатого квартала, застроенного такими же крохотными домиками.   
Сугивара наглухо закрыл жалюзи. В комнате стало почти темно.   
Обстановка тут тоже была спартанская, под стать внешнему виду домика снаружи. Но зато здесь не было пустых бутылок и чужих трусиков, и не пахло затхлостью, поскольку старый домик продувался сквозь щели под окнами.  
Сугивара пошел на кухоньку вскипятить чайник, а Лея решила осмотреться. Кровати тут не было, простенький телевизор стоял на низкой тумбочке, широкий шкаф занимал всю стену. Вазочка с засохшими веточками какого-то растения в нише другой стены - вот и вся обстановка. Лея не знала даже, куда присесть, а идти за Сугиварой на кухню она опасалась, чтобы не вызвать очередной приступ раздражения с его стороны. Он и так всю дорогу молчал, как сыч, только хмурил брови и кривил губы.  
Она так и стояла, как дурочка, посреди пустой комнаты, пока не решилась подойти к окну и не раздвинуть пальцем полоски жалюзи, чтобы посмотреть на море.  
\- Не открывай, - буркнул сзади бесшумно вошедший в комнату Сугивара, и Лея подпрыгнула от неожиданности, отдернув руку от жалюзи.   
Он поставил на пол широкую доску-дайбан, заменяющую японцам стол, выгрузил из бумажного пакета на нее купленные гамбургеры, сходил на кухню, принес чайник и две чашки, потом зажег небольшую свечку в декоративной баночке, поставил ее рядом со столиком и провозгласил таким тоном, будто объявлял смертный приговор:  
\- Ужин при свечах!  
После чего уселся на пол рядом с дайбаном, скрестив ноги «по-турецки». Лее ничего не оставалось, как сесть так же.  
\- Очень романтично, - пробормотала она, оглядывая кучу гамбургеров и картофеля-фри.  
\- Это не для романтики, а чтобы светом внимания не привлекать, - ответил Сугивара хмуро и, развернув огромный бургер, впился в него зубами, роняя кусочки зеленого салата.  
Лея вздохнула и принялась деликатно ковыряться в своем, стараясь не раскрывать рот, как зевающий крокодил, не выпачкаться и ничего на себя не повесить.  
Сугивара по-прежнему молчал и даже на Лею не смотрел, будто она в чем-то провинилась. Лея не понимала, что она сделала не так, и это начинало напрягать. Наконец, она не выдержала и спросила напрямую:  
\- Сугивара-сан, я, конечно, прошу прощения за то, что я вам сказала, но вы же сами со мной согласились, что вы вели себя как мудак, когда нарычали на меня. Почему вы и сейчас продолжаете вести себя так же?  
Сугивара едва не подавился и уставился на Лею, с трудом дожевав и протолкнув в горло кусок. На его лице было написано такое искреннее изумление, что Лея закусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- И что я делаю не так? - спросил Сугивара, вернув на лицо угрюмое выражение и снова собираясь укусить свой гамбургер.  
\- Вы на меня бычитесь.  
\- Что? - снова вздернул брови Сугивара и округлил глаза, не донеся булку до рта.  
\- Бычитесь! - Лея едва сдерживала смех, почувствовав, что поймала волну, когда «шлея попала под хвост», и после пережитых треволнений ее вдруг пробило на нервное веселье.  
\- Не понял… - нахмурился Сугивара, забыв про бургер.  
\- Ну, вот так, - Лея набычилась, свела брови к переносице, поджала губы, раздула ноздри и зверски посмотрела на Сугивару исподлобья.  
\- У меня что, правда, такое лицо? - растерялся Сугивара.  
\- Ага, - улыбнулась Лея, но потом серьезно спросила:  
\- Почему вы со мной не разговариваете, как будто я в чем-то перед вами виновата? Почему вы злитесь на меня?  
Сугивара вздохнул, куснул-таки свою булку, прожевал, подумал, потом уныло скосил глаза в сторону и проговорил:  
\- Да я не на тебя злюсь, Рея. Я на себя злюсь. Это я виноват перед тобой. Я тебя во все это втянул, а в самый нужный момент не смог быть рядом.  
\- Послушай… - Лея пыталась подобрать слова и не знала, как ей лучше выразить то, что было у нее на сердце.   
Как ей объяснить, что он не должен винить себя за случившееся? Как сказать, какими словами, чтобы он снова не окрысился на нее?  
\- Если бы в квартире со мной был ты, это бы ничего не изменило. Они все равно пришли бы. И ты изнутри ничего не смог бы сделать точно так же, как и Мори-сан. Зато ты успел вовремя, чтобы спасти нас, и оттуда, снаружи, у тебя получилось лучше, тебе удалось справиться с ними, разве не так?  
Сугивара повернулся к Лее и посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом, понять который она не могла. То ли он опять рассердился, то ли задумался, то ли…  
\- Рея… - Сугивара снова замолчал, и тишина повисла, как капля на кончике крана, готовая вот-вот сорваться.  
\- Только не говори опять никаких гадостей, ладно? - предупредила его Лея. - Лучше скажи что-то позитивное. Ну… Скажи, что все будет хорошо. Какую-нибудь ерунду, в которую я могла бы поверить, чтобы уснуть спокойно этой ночью после случившегося.   
\- И тебе будет достаточно моих слов, чтобы поверить и успокоиться? - спросил Сугивара со странным выражением в глазах.  
\- Да, - кивнула Лея.  
Сугивара медленно отложил огрызок своего гамбургера на доску и вдруг легким, текучим движением из позы «по-турецки» оказался на коленях, перегнулся через дайбан, обхватив Лею за шею, и уткнулся лбом в ее лоб.   
\- Я клянусь тебе, что все будет хорошо. Я все сделаю, чтобы ни один волос не упал с твоей головы. Я сдохну, но не позволю тебе умереть.  
Лея замерла, забыв, как дышать. Его глаза оказались так близко, что даже не было видно всего лица. Все вокруг отступило, растворилось в полумраке, и Лея почувствовала, что падает в этот взгляд, пронзительный, полный невысказанного страдания и решимости, тот самый взгляд, который заставил ее забыть слова на сцене, тот самый, из-за которого она чуть не ударила притормозившую впереди машину на дороге, то самый, который она видела во сне.  
Весь мир сосредоточился в этих глазах, ничего больше не существовало вокруг, только этот взгляд и дыхание на ее губах. У Леи закружилась голова, и ей показалось, что она сейчас потеряет сознание. Она прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как ладонь Сугивары соскользнула с ее шеи по волосам и спине, и он отпустил ее.   
Позже, когда они ложились спать, Сугивара достал из шкафа два футона, один постелил у стены с нишей-токонома для Леи, второй прямо под дверью для себя, чтобы в случае вторжения оказаться прямо на пути незваных гостей.   
Лея сходила в душ, переоделась в длинную футболку и улеглась под одеяло. Сугивара задул свечу, сказал негромко:  
\- Спи, я рядом, - и вышел, прикрыв дверь.   
Лея слышала, как он быстро принял душ, судя по всему, с открытой дверью, чтобы услышать, если снова случится нападение, потом негромко разговаривал по телефону на кухоньке и курил - слышался запах табака. Вдалеке шумели волны, бьющиеся о волнорез, в щели под окном тихонько играл, как на флейте, ветер, и было уютно, словно ничего за этими стенами опасного нет и не было, а рядом находился мужчина, который готов умереть за нее.  
Лее не спалось. Она никак не могла выбросить из головы то, что недавно произошло между ними - этот жест, прижатый к ее лбу лоб, этот взгляд…  
Сугивара тихо прокрался в комнату и беззвучно улегся на свой футон. Лея совершенно отчетливо расслышала, как негромко стукнул об пол тяжелый пистолет, положенный рядом с изголовьем.  
\- Оясуми (спокойной ночи), - прошептала ему Лея.  
Сугивара повернулся на бок, лицом к ней - Лея видела, как смутно белело его лицо в темноте в другом конце комнаты, и после короткого молчания тихо ответил:  
\- Оясуми.  
Под утро Лее приснился сон, будто она лежит в темной пустой комнате этого домика у моря, завернувшись в одеяло и пытаясь согреться, а где-то неподалеку Хиджиката разговаривает с кем-то и курит свою кисеру. Лее хотелось вскочить, выбежать из комнаты, убедиться в том, что это он, что Тошизо рядом и не оставил ее, но не могла заставить свое тело пошевелиться. И когда она мысленно воззвала к нему, Хиджиката ответил ей голосом Сугивары: «Спи, я рядом»


	10. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.5

Утром Лея проснулась из-за того, что на кухне раздавались два голоса, Сугивары и Кацураги. Снова пахло табаком и свежезаваренным кофе.  
Лея сразу надела джинсы и проскользнула в ванную.  
Умывшись и расчесав спутавшиеся волосы, она свернула их в пук, заколола, и только после этого вошла на кухню.  
Кацураги поздоровался с ней и тут же ушел. Сугивара опять повис на телефоне.  
Лея сунулась в холодильник, обнаружила, что там мышь повесилась, закрыла дверцу и, вздохнув, тоже занялась кофе.  
Сугивара закончил переговоры и повернулся.  
\- Рея, мне нужно сегодня уйти. Я не хочу оставлять тебя, но это необходимо. Я должен решить кое-какие вопросы, у меня появилась срочная информация. С тобой будет Кацураги. Он первый в моем крайне коротком списке тех, кому я могу доверить твою безопасность. Ничего не бойся, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула Лея.  
Сугивара продолжал смотреть на нее.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросила она.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - словно пришел в себя Сугивара, отвел взгляд и потянулся к сигаретам.  
Лея присела у столика с двумя чашками кофе и поставила одну рядом с рукой Сугивары, которой он снова задумчиво вертел свою зажигалку по столу.  
\- Спасибо, - Сугивара поднял на нее глаза.  
В них стояло непонятное выражение.  
\- Не волнуйся, иди спокойно по своим делам, я буду хорошей девочкой, - попыталась разрядить тягостную атмосферу шуткой Лея.  
Сугивара едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Тебя что-то тревожит? - уже серьезно спросила Лея.  
\- После того, что случилось вчера, меня все тревожит. Я прекрасно знал, на что способны эти люди, но я не думал, что они так быстро вычислят квартиру и предпримут нечто настолько идиотское практически в открытую. Это на них не похоже. Раньше я хоть примерно мог просчитать их ходы. Теперь мне надо еще тщательнее продумывать каждый наш шаг, чтобы не подвергать тебя такой опасности.  
\- Я могу тебе чем-то помочь, кроме как тупо сидеть взаперти и заставлять твоих коллег тратить время на сидение со мной? - спросила Лея.  
\- Они не тратят время на тупое сидение, они охраняют тебя, это их работа. Я дал им приказ, и они, как мои подчиненные, его выполняют. И для меня было бы самой большой помощью, если бы я мог тебя закрыть на некоторое время в несгораемом сейфе в опечатанном бункере на глубине нескольких метров под землей.  
Лея вытаращила глаза на Сугивару.  
\- Когда все закончится, и я посажу тебя на самолет и отправлю домой, ты не представляешь, как я напьюсь, - хмыкнул Сугивара.  
\- А я - по прилете домой, - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- А перед твоим отлетом напьемся вместе, - поддержал Сугивара и вдруг улыбнулся в ответ такой светлой и мягкой улыбкой, что даже глаза его озарились и забавно прищурились.  
От этой улыбки у Леи потеплело в груди, и она вдруг поймала себя на том, что так же беззаботно улыбается в ответ, не в силах отвести взгляда от глаз Сугивары.  
Что это? Что с ней такое? Лея уже не первый раз замечала за собой, что если поначалу полицейский раздражал ее или заставлял чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, когда не знаешь, что сказать или сделать, то теперь все чаще она исподволь, против своей воли, бросала на него взгляды, тайком разглядывая его, когда Сугивара этого не замечал.  
Когда он приходил поздно, напряженный, раздраженный или уставший, шел в душ, а затем отпускал дежурившего в квартире полицейского, Лее хотелось встретить его нормальным горячим ужином вместо постоянных гамбургеров, пиццы или роллов и лапши быстрого приготовления, которые приносил Сугивара. К слову сказать, этим же ее кормили и в течение дня, и Лее казалось, что от такой пищи и сидения на месте из отпуска она вернется с весом килограммов на пятнадцать больше, чем была. Впрочем, от тревоги и скуки и аппетита-то особо не было.  
Лее хотелось взять Сугивару за руку, когда он думал о чем-то или говорил по телефону, бездумно крутя по столу зажигалку указательным пальцем, мягко коснуться плеча в знак поддержки или убрать упавшие на лицо мокрые пряди волос, когда Сугивара был после душа.  
И вчера, когда он влетел в квартиру и схватил ее, глядя дикими глазами, Лея испытала такое облегчение, что его можно было назвать сродни счастью. И это объяснялось отнюдь не тем, что кто-то наконец-то пришел к ним на помощь, а трем, что это был Сугивара.  
То, как он испугался за нее, было не похоже на волнение о постороннем человеке. И когда он так ласково и осторожно обнимал Лею, позволяя ей выплакаться… Это не походило на обычную опеку. Уже потом, несколько позже, когда они ехали в машине, Лея много думала обо всем, что произошло, и ей было стыдно за то, что она обругала Сугивару в тот момент. Чем больше она прокручивала каждое мгновение в своей памяти, тем больше понимала, что Сугивара перепсиховал, действительно перепсиховал за нее и испытывал чувство вины за то, что с ней это произошло, а его не оказалось рядом. Это не было блажью, это действительно были переживания, просто выраженные так, как Сугивара умел или мог себе позволить перед женщиной. Переживания, которые Лея не поняла и не оценила, а вместо этого только причинила боль человеку, которому и так было плохо.  
И потом Сугивара все-таки признался, что злился не на нее, а на себя. И этот момент, когда он уткнулся лбом в ее лоб, обняв за шею, в какое-то мгновение, когда Лея тонула в глазах напротив, ей показалось - глупость, конечно - что Сугивара сейчас поцелует ее, и даже была разочарована, когда этого не произошло.  
Лея потом долго не могла уснуть, и даже когда Сугивара вернулся и лег на свой футон, она все думала, вспоминала, сопоставляла, сомневалась, размышляла и чувствовала, что виновник ее бессонницы тоже не спит, что его тоже что-то тревожит.  
Лея не могла понять, что с ней. И Хиджиката, который привел ее сюда и ввергнул во все эти испытания, перестал являться ей во снах, будто заманил и покинул. Она не раз мысленно обращалась к нему, но каждый раз, когда она думала о нем, в мыслях появлялся Сугивара. Наверное, это естественно, когда в условиях опасности женщина инстинктивно тянется к тому, кто рядом с ней и пытается защитить ее.  
Обычно в кино несчастная героиня, попавшая в передрягу, непременно влюблялась в своего спасителя, и благородный рыцарь, конечно же, отвечал ей взаимностью. Лея до сего момента не задумывалась о том, что она может вот так же шаблонно влюбиться в своего телохранителя, да и сам «благородный рыцарь» с его постоянными насмешками, перепадами настроения, знакомством с проститутками и развлечениями на оперативной квартире совсем не походил на романтического героя. Но почему тогда в сегодняшнем сне образ Хиджикаты настолько слился с образом Сугивары, что Лея вдруг подумала о том, сколь много в них общего?  
Сейчас, глядя на Сугивару, Лее вдруг показалось, что даже его лицо напоминает ей лицо Хиджикаты, и она удивилась, почему не замечала этого сходства раньше. А может быть, тоскуя по своему призраку из снов, она лишь хотела видеть в лице мужчины, который был рядом и который поклялся защищать ее ценой жизни, того, кто никогда не смог бы быть с ней, но который был ей дорог? Неужели она… Влюбилась в этого противоречивого, непонятного, временами откровенно противного и, скорее всего, совершенно неподходящего для романтических отношений мужчину?!  
Лея настолько убедила себя в их схожести, выискивая знакомые черты в лице напротив, что, будто в каком-то наваждении, на мгновение увидела Хиджикату. Его образ проступил настолько явственно, что Лея в прострации подняла руку и уже почти протянула ее к Сугиваре, чтобы коснуться его щеки.  
Сугивара, будто в ступоре, следил взглядом, как медленно поднимается и приближается к нему рука Леи, расширив глаза, замерев, чуть приоткрыв рот и едва дыша. И в этот миг раздался звонок в дверь.  
Лея вздрогнула и отдернула руку, а Сугивара резко вскочил со стула, чуть не уронив его, и взлохматил пятерней растрепанные волосы. Лее показалось, или скулы его действительно порозовели?  
Она не успела рассмотреть - Сугивара быстро вышел в коридорчик открыть дверь, а через минуту в маленькой кухоньке стало не развернуться из-за возвратившегося Кацураги с большим бумажным пакетом, набитым продуктами.  
\- Ладно… Я… Пошел?.. - несколько растерянно спросил Сугивара у Леи, и на его лице промелькнуло мгновенное замешательство, с которым он тут же справился, нахмурившись.  
\- Давай, давай, семпай, а мы с Реей займемся завтраком. А то ты бедную девушку доведешь до язвы желудка своими холостяцкими привычками, - хлопнул его по плечу Кацураги, выпроваживая с кухни.  
\- Вот за это я и не люблю женатых мужиков, - буркнул Сугивара, натягивая ботинки в коридоре. - Вы такие зануды!  
\- Зная твою репутацию закоренелого бабника, я бы сильно испугался, если бы узнал, что ты любишь женатых мужиков, - гоготнул Кацураги.  
\- Кисама! - приглушенно прошипел Сугивара и, судя по звуку, треснул товарища.  
\- И-тай-тай-тай! - притворно потираясь, Кацураги всунулся в кухню и пожаловался:  
\- Рея, он дерется!  
Сугивара что-то злобно пробурчал по-японски, и Кацураги расхохотался, выдворив разозленного друга и заперев дверь.  
Это было забавно, но почему так сжалось сердце при словах «репутация бабника»?  
\- А что, Сугивара-сан и вправду бабник? - спросила Лея как бы невзначай.  
Если бы с ней сейчас дежурил инспектор Мори, молчаливый, серьезный и очень вежливый молодой мужчина, Лея никогда не задала бы такого вопроса. Впрочем, Мори никогда бы не затеял подобного разговора. Они вообще проводили время по большей части в молчании или ничего не значащих вежливых коротких разговорах, а чаще Лея утыкалась в планшет, а инспектор Мори сидел и вырезал маленькие фигурки из дерева перочинным ножом - была у него, видимо, такая страсть. Кацураги же был простой, общительный и веселый парень. За время, что им пришлось провести на этих дежурствах вместе, они как-то незаметно пересекли черту между корректным официальным общением и простецки-дружеским. Кацураги нравился Лее своей басшабашностью и легкостью, была в нем какая-то очаровательная сумасшедшинка, что невозможно было не поддаться его обаянию, даже если его обаяние было совершенно иной природы, нежели неприкрытая жесткая сексуальность Сугивары.  
\- Да ужас просто! Вот то ли дело я! Настоятельно рекомендую - положительный со всех сторон, веселый, добрый, ласковый и заботливый! Я - просто золото! - Кацураги улыбнулся, умилительно сощурившись, и погладил сам себя по голове.  
\- И женатый, - ухмыльнулась Лея. - Кстати, на той квартире не твоя жена трусики потеряла?  
\- Э? Трусики?.. А! Не-е, это Сугивара-доно, - еще шире улыбнулся Кацураги, и глаза его превратились в совсем тоненькие хитрющие щелочки, отчего Лея поняла, что тот бессовестно врет.  
\- Да что ты, Кацураги-кун! Сугивара-доно такие не носит, не его фасончик. У него совсем другие трусы, - съехидничала Лея.  
\- Да нет же, не Сугивара трусы потерял, а… Подожди… Ты видела его трусы? - опешил Кацураги, озадаченно глядя на Лею.  
\- А как же! - соврала Лея, едва не срываясь на хохот от одной только мысли, что крутой и суровый начальник убойного отдела Полицейского Управления префектуры Хоккайдо Сугивара мог где-то потерять трусы. - Мы уже почти неделю вынуждены жить с ним бок о бок в одном помещении.  
\- Фух, я уж подумал, что вы… - Кацураги прикусил язык, но таки показал кулак с оттопыренными мизинцем и большим пальцем23.  
\- А даже если бы и так? - прищурилась Лея, насмешливо глядя на Кацураги.  
\- Ну… Тогда бы я не стал говорить тебе, что Сугивара бабник.  
\- Так он бабник?  
\- Ну, не то, что бы… Ну, я пошутил. Правда. Конечно, у него есть женщины. Ну… Я имел в виду, он пользуется у женщин популярностью. Он же у нас признанный красавчик. Женщины его любят. Но ничего серьезного я у него не помню. Вообще-то, на самом деле он…  
\- Кацураги-кун, избавь меня, пожалуйста, от подробностей личной жизни своего начальника, - оборвала его Лея.  
Ей совершенно ничего не хотелось знать о женщинах Сугивары. Она что… Ревнует?..  
Неудивительно, что женщины любят Сугивару. Они вообще падки на таких мужчин. Даже Лея, зная его всего неделю, при всей своей рассудительности и валлийской сдержанности тоже, похоже, уже влюбилась. Было в нем нечто притягательное, хоть сто раз повтори себе, что он опасен, и такой тип мужчин не способен сделать женщину счастливой. С таким хорошо закрутить бурный и короткий роман, который наверняка будет красивым и полным страсти. Но потом с благодарностью забыть и вспоминать это, только как приятное яркое приключение. Да и, вспомнив Шин-Шин из ресторанчика в доме, где была первая оперативная квартира, Лея могла себе представить, что и таких женщин в жизни Сугивары было предостаточно. Тем более, она читала, что проститутки в Японии, во всяком случае, в старину, имели совершенно иной статус, нежели европейские или американские. Здесь к ним относились с уважением, а элитные вообще сами решали, будут они тебя обслуживать или нет - за ними еще нужно было поухаживать и добиться расположения. Впрочем, Лея была уверена, такой мужчина, как Сугивара, наверняка не знает отказа.  
Лея усмехнулась сама себе, стыдясь своих глупых мыслей.  
\- Э-э-э, похоже, ты ревнуешь! - погрозил пальцем Кацураги и снова сощурился в очаровательнейшей улыбке.  
\- Я?! Да с какой стати! - возмутилась Лея.  
\- Ревнуешь! - продолжал дразнить ее Кацураги.  
\- Пф-ф, вот еще. Просто мне совершенно неинтересно знать о том, с кем проводит время Сугивара-сан, так же, как и ты, и любой другой из вас.  
\- А хочешь, я тебе открою одну тайну Сугивары-доно? - спросил Кацураги.  
\- Нет! - поспешно воскликнула Лея.  
Лея понимала, что у взрослого мужчины, конечно, должна быть своя личная жизнь, и, встретившись с ним всего лишь несколько дней назад и совершив неосторожность поддаться его обаянию, она не имела никаких прав ни на ревность, ни на любопытство. Тем более сам Сугивара никаких авансов ей не давал, судя по его поведению, никаких особенных чувств к Лее не испытывал и вел себя по отношению к ней, не переступая дозволенного приличиями. А какие-то моменты, глубокий и скрытый смысл которых Лея наверняка выдумала себе сама, могли быть продиктованы естественным беспокойством человека, который не просто отвечает за ее безопасность, но и сам попросил ее помощи в опасном предприятии. И при этом вовсе не обязательно, что подобное беспокойство, выраженное столь экспрессивно, могло означать его заинтересованность или влюбленность. Однако, как бы глупо это ни звучало, Лея не хотела узнать нечто такое, что могло бы разочаровать ее в отношении Сугивары, и - да, если хотите - разрушить пусть пока еще неоформившуюся надежду.  
Кацураги задорно рассмеялся.  
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что Сугивара-доно втайне ото всех пишет стихи. Он их записывает в тетрадочку и никому-никому не показывает.  
\- Тогда откуда ты это знаешь, Кацураги-кун?  
\- Ну, я же вроде неплохой полицейский. Выследил! - хихикнул Кацураги. - Если честно, я несколько раз его за этим застукивал, но он быстро тетрадку прятал, а я потом тайком стырил и почитал, что он там кропает. Кстати, можешь называть меня просто Соичиро.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- А знаешь, какой стих он на днях сочинял?  
\- Нет. Он что, вместо того, чтобы убийц ловить, сидит там, стихи сочиняет?!  
\- Нет, ну что ты! Мы просто ждали одного человечка с информацией, и Сугивара сидел, скучал, думал о чем-то, а потом тетрадочку достал из ящичка и начал что-то задумчиво так царапать. Я подкрался и из-за плеча прочитал. Правда, только три строчки успел увидеть, когда он меня заметил и тетрадку захлопнул, - радостно сливал друга Соичиро.  
\- И что же это за стих? - в Лее проснулось любопытство - узнать Сугивару еще и с этой стороны было для нее откровением.  
Соичиро начал с пафосом декламировать:  
\- Солнцем напоен,  
Валлийский подсолнух  
Прекраснее роз… Ну и что-то там еще в том же духе. По правде сказать, стихи у него все такие же одинаково ужасные, - ехидно завершил декламацию Кацураги.  
Лея хихикнула - стих и впрямь был так себе, но тут до нее дошло про валлийский подсолнух. Она уставилась на Кацураги, чувствуя, как сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, а уши начинают гореть.  
\- Э-э-э… Я тебе ничего не говорил, - заговорщицки подмигнул Соичиро и повернулся к ней спиной, принявшись рыться в мешке с продуктами.  
\- Так. Сейчас я буду готовить мисо. А к ужину у нас будет свинина в кисло-сладком соусе субута. А то, право слово, смотреть страшно, чем тебя Сугивара кормит! Заодно и джунса-бучо24 нормальной пищей покормим. А то он оттого такой злой, что всякое говно ест. Поможешь?  
\- Конечно. Только я в японской кухне ничего не понимаю.  
\- Ничего, я буду давать тебе ценные указания, - зловеще ухмыльнулся Кацураги. - Кстати, хочешь, я тебе Сугивару сдам с потрохами?  
\- Н-нет! - снова воскликнула Лея, не понимая, почему Кацураги так хочется подставить перед ней своего начальника и, судя по всему, друга.  
\- Да не буду я тебе про его баб рассказывать! Я как раз наоборот! Ты знаешь, что он твой самый преданный поклонник? - Кацураги стал похож на довольную удавшейся кражей курицы лисицу.  
\- В каком смысле? - опешила Лея.  
\- Ты его любимая певица. И мне кажется, что он втайне в тебя влюблен. Сугивара, конечно, никому не признается даже под пытками, что такой весь из себя важный полицейский запал на звезду, как мальчишка, но это же и так видно, - веселился Кацураги.  
\- Ну какая я звезда, Соичиро, - смутилась Лея. - Меня никто не знает, кроме узкого круга любителей оперы Уэльса и местных поклонников валлийской музыки. И даже если Сугиваре-сану нравится, как я пою, это вовсе не означает, что он…  
\- Означает, еще как означает, - перебил ее Кацураги, занимаясь чисткой овощей. - Да он когда из Англии из командировки вернулся, по первому времени все уши нам о тебе прожужжал.  
\- Он был в Англии?! - изумилась Лея.  
\- Да, прошлой осенью. Они с Онадэрой-доно ездили туда ловить ту самую сволочь, из-за кого все это началось, когда эту скотину оябун туда отправил. Что с тобой? Что-то не так?  
Кацураги, нахмурившись, внимательно посмотрел на изменившуюся в лице Лею.  
Прошлой осенью. Как раз тогда, когда Лея на премьере «Мадам Баттерфляй» увидела в зале эти невозможные глаза из своего сна. Когда она увидела их в толпе у торгового центра неподалеку от Миллениум-центра… Когда она пришла в себя у складов после нападения, первое, что она увидела, были эти же глаза, этот же отчаянный взгляд. Она тогда решила, что это снова видение. Но вчера, когда Сугивара прижался своим лбом к ее, и его глаза были так близко, Лея снова увидела тот самый взгляд…  
Этого не может быть. Просто не может быть. Таких совпадений не бывает!  
Лея, чистившая дайкон для мисо, замерла, уставившись в точку.  
\- Эй, что случилось? - встревожено тронул ее за плечо Кацураги.  
\- Нет-нет, ничего, все в порядке, - пришла в себя Лея. - Скажи, он рассказывал, что было там, в Англии? Обо мне? Что он говорил?  
\- Ага! Я знал, что он тебе тоже нравится!  
\- Нет, это не то, что ты думаешь.  
\- А что же это? - хитро прищурился Кацураги. - Ты так разволновалась…  
\- Это другое. Есть некоторые причины. Я не могу объяснить, потому что я сама пока не нашла объяснения. Ты можешь мне сказать? Это очень важно!  
\- Ну, Сугивара много о тебе говорил. Ему посчастливилось попасть на премьеру «Мадам Баттерфляй» - один британский офицер полиции, с которым они сотрудничали во время той операции, пригласил их с Онодэрой-доно, пообещав нечто восхитительное. Сугивара сам признавался, что настолько впал в прострацию из-за твоего голоса, из-за самой трагической истории Чио-Чио-сан, что потом хотел скупить все, что есть из твоего творчества на полках в магазине, где продаются диски. И был ужасно разочарован и удивлен, обнаружив, что твой голос есть только на одном диске с этой группой, который, к тому же, найти оказалось не так-то просто. Тот британский полицейский нашел и подарил ему этот диск на память перед их возвращением домой. Так Сугивара теперь с ним не расстается. Если бы ты обратила внимание, ты бы заметила - какие бы машины сейчас Сугивара ни менял, уж что-что, а диск он с собой обязательно заберет. Он после возвращения и всем нам дал послушать. Говорил, что в жизни не слышал ничего настолько потрясающего. В общем, всячески восторгался, что для него в принципе не свойственно. Должен признаться, что он прав. Твой голос - это действительно нечто потрясающее.  
\- Спасибо, - растерянно пробормотала Лея. - Мне очень приятно.  
\- Почему ты краснеешь? - удивился Кацураги.  
\- Я никак не привыкну к тому, что меня хвалят, - улыбнулась Лея, но мыслями она была не здесь.  
Значит, в зале она тогда видела именно Сугивару. Теперь в этом не оставалось никаких сомнений. И в толпе у торгового центра - к слову сказать, «Ред драгон» был на одинаковом расстоянии как от Миллениум-центра, так и от Управления полиции Кардиффа - был тоже Сугивара. Значит, никакая мистика тут ни при чем. Всему есть свое разумное объяснение. Все это - цепочка «неслучайностей», и дух Хиджикаты по каким-то своим причинам привел ее именно к Сугиваре.  
Однако странно, почему они не встретились в Кардиффе. Ведь это же просто удивительно, что два человека, живущих на разных сторонах земного шара, дважды оказались рядом. Почему, когда он был там так близко, им не удалось встретиться, хотя, по идее, они просто обязаны были, если им и так это предназначено судьбой? Может быть, потому что именно здесь они должны решить загадку? И именно Сугивара поможет ей найти решение? И может быть, это все оттого, что, как Хиджиката готовил Лею, так же он готовил и Сугивару для чего-то одному ему понятного? А вдруг Сугивара знает больше о месте настоящего захоронения Хиджикаты? Все-таки он родился здесь, это история его родной страны, его города, непосредственно развернувшаяся здесь, в этой конечной точке, где Хиджиката свел их вместе?  
И если сама Лея - возможная реинкарнация некоей Каэде Айзава, то может ли быть так, что Сугивара… Реинкарнация самого Хиджикаты?..  
Нет… Невозможно! Или все-таки?..  
Озарение было настолько ярким и резким, что Лея выронила нож. Она попыталась подхватить его в падении, порезалась, и нож, выскользнувший из пальцев, воткнулся в пол в нескольких миллиметрах от ее ступни.  
\- Рея! Осторожнее! - крикнул Кацураги.  
Лея смотрела на него, не видя, и улыбалась. Кацураги с тревогой вглядывался в ее побледневшее лицо, что-то говорил, но Лея не слышала.  
Сугивара… Хиджиката… Все сходится, как бы невозможно это ни выглядело. Если отбросить все нелогичное, и оставить пусть даже самое невозможное, значит, это невозможное - и есть правда.  
Лея должна поговорить с Сугиварой. Но как? Какие слова подобрать? А если она опять все выдумала себе? Но если Сугивара что-то знает, он поймет, о чем она говорит. Только вот захочет ли признаться в том, что у него тоже происходит что-то мистическое и необъяснимое? Если, конечно, происходит. Пока Сугивара ни словом, ни взглядом, ни жестом не показал, что он узнал ее.  
\- Рея! - рявкнул Кацураги, хватая ее за запястье и засовывая его под кран с холодной водой. И только в этот момент она пришла в себя.  
\- Извини, Соичиро, я задумалась, - Лея улыбалась, чувствуя какое-то странное облегчение.  
\- Ну что ж ты криворучка такая! - с досадой пробурчал Кацураги, осторожно обтер полотенцем ее руку и, достав из шкафчика над холодильником коробку с лекарствами, ловко забинтовал Лее пораненный палец.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? - спросил Кацураги, нахмурившись.  
\- Нет, Соичиро, нет. Все в порядке. Просто я… Эм-м… Растерялась. Не каждый день тебе говорят, что такой крутой парень заинтересовался тобой, - попыталась все перевести в шутку Лея.  
\- Только ты меня ему не сдавай! - погрозил ей пальцем Кацураги. - А вообще, знаешь, это здорово. Кто бы мог подумать - ты для него была чем-то недосягаемым, и вдруг ты здесь, и еще так все вышло… Нет, конечно, то, что ты попала в такую историю, совсем не здорово, но иначе вы бы не встретились. Вот он же был в Англии и даже на твоем спектакле, но вы не пересеклись. Так же и тут - ты могла приехать и уехать, и он даже не узнал бы, что ты здесь была. А вот смотри, как вышло. Карма.  
Кацураги радостно улыбнулся, и Лея улыбнулась ему в ответ. Действительно, карма.  
Весь день так и прошел - сначала они готовили мисо, потом от скуки поиграли в облавные шашки го, вернее, Кацураги пытался учить Лею в них играть, но совершенно безуспешно, а к вечеру они принялись за готовку свинины к приходу Сугивары.  
Сугивара вернулся около десяти вечера, отпер дверь своим ключом и злой, всклокоченный и с кровоточащей ссадиной на лбу сразу прошел на кухню, где Лея аккуратно помешивала тушащуюся свинину под чутким руководством Соичиро. Они стояли плечом к плечу и над чем-то хихикали. Из небольшого переносного радиоприемника негромко звучало что-то из японского рока, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы Соичиро и Лея даже не услышали его вторжения. Они развернулись от неожиданности, вздрогнув и отпрянув друг от друга лишь тогда, когда Сугивара злобно грохнул об стол тяжелой железной зажигалкой, лязгнувшей при падении.  
\- Расслабился, Кацураги! - нехорошо прищурившись, с едва сдерживаемой яростью проговорил Сугивара.  
Увидев окровавленный лоб Сугивары, Лея едва не выронила деревянную лопаточку.  
\- Спокойно! - приказал Сугивара, предупреждая ее вопли и охи с ахами.  
\- Упс, - безмятежно улыбнулся Кацураги. - Ну… Я видел в окно, как ты парковался, потому и не дернулся.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - покивал Сугивара, глядя на товарища, сурово сведя брови к переносице и прислонясь плечом к притолоке.  
\- С кем подрался? - поинтересовался Кацураги, будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случилось.  
\- Я тачку Мори раздолбал, - сообщил уже спокойнее Сугивара, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет, и тут же сунул одну в рот.  
\- Да ладно? В аварию, что ли, попал? - изумился Кацураги.  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Ни за что не поверю. Ты же гоняешь, как бог.  
\- Ну, вот и погонял вдоль порта. По двести двадцать седьмой трассе.  
\- Кой ёкай тебя туда понес?  
\- Пришлось. Хвост сбрасывал. От самого Управления пасли, не хотел сюда привести. Видать, ту точку так же отследили. Похоже, они все наши машины знают уже.  
\- А как машину-то разбил?  
\- Ну, не мог же я с ними до утра кататься. Я жрать и спать хочу, я не железный, в конце концов. Пришлось подставиться и пожертвовать жопой. У них вся морда в кашу. Так и ушел.  
\- Мори поймет, - беспечно улыбнулся Кацураги.  
\- Надеюсь, к тому времени, как он поправится и выйдет из больницы, ее починят, - непонятно почему поморщился Сугивара.  
\- Какие наши дальнейшие планы? Меняем точку или пока остаемся тут? - спросил Кацураги.  
\- Нужно обработать рану, - вклинилась в разговор Лея.  
\- Все потом! Дайте пожрать, так вкусно пахнет! - взмолился Сугивара.  
\- Вот видишь, даже женатые мужики иногда бывают полезны! - насмешливо ввернул Кацураги.  
\- Ладно, ладно, убедил, - поднял примирительно руки Сугивара и с вожделением уставился на Лею, вернее, на плошку мисо, который она наливала из кастрюльки и несла ему на стол.  
\- Рея, он тебя сейчас глазами съест, - хихикнул Кацураги, как всегда радостно сощурившись.  
\- Я тебе сейчас по уху дам, - буркнул ему Сугивара, шустро начав хлебать суп.  
\- Сугивара-доно, когда голодный, всегда такой злой, - громким шепотом сказал Кацураги Лее на ухо, доверительно придвинувшись к ней и скосив ехидные глазюки на Сугивару.  
Сугивара медленно поднял от плошки взгляд, не предвещавший для Кацураги ничего хорошего.  
Соичиро рассмеялся, нисколько, видимо, не испугавшись.  
\- Что у тебя с рукой? - заметил бинт на пальце у Леи Сугивара и нахмурился.  
\- Ничего страшного, царапина, порезалась, когда дайкон чистила. Я же криворучка, - пожала плечами с улыбкой Лея.  
Вопрос Сугивары вывел ее из состояния созерцания. Она не могла заставить себя оторвать глаз от Сугивары, ища и находя все больше сходства между ним и Хиджикатой.  
\- Что? - Сугивара все-таки заметил ее пристальный взгляд.  
Лея смутилась, улыбнулась и покачала головой, но, видимо, Сугивара истолковал ее интерес по-своему. Он коснулся своего разбитого лба и тоже улыбнулся:  
\- Не волнуйся, это тоже царапина. Знаю я у вас, женщин, неистребимую страсть сразу начать лечить. Сейчас я поем и буду весь твой, делай что хочешь.  
То, как Сугивара это произнес, как смотрел на Лею, как улыбался, заставило ее сердце заколотиться быстрее. Теперь она знала его тайну, которую ей выдал Кацураги. В груди затопило теплом, и Лея едва справилась с непреодолимым желанием подойти к Сугиваре и прижаться к нему.  
В этот момент Кацураги сунулся проверить свинину.  
\- Ты почему бросила мешать мясо, женщина?! - тут же возопил он, схватив лопаточку и принявшись спасать подгоравшее мясо. - Такую свинину чуть не испортила!  
\- Не ори на женщину! - бросил в Кацураги пачкой сигарет Сугивара, попав тому четко по месту, где голова переходит в шею.  
\- Ай! - Кацураги схватился за ушибленное место и, кивнув на Сугивару подбородком, с гордостью сообщил Лее:  
\- Меткий, зараза! Между прочим, лучший стрелок во всем Управлении! Рея, отодвинь-ка от него подальше зажигалку - что-то мне не хочется в лоб этой железной дурой получить.  
Лея не успела даже пошевелиться, как Сугивара с удивительной поспешностью сцапал со стола зажигалку и зажал ее в кулаке, не отрываясь при этом от супа. В этот момент он был похож на волка, у которого кто-то посмел попытаться отобрать мосол, который он грыз. Злые глаза сверкнули из-под упавшей на лицо растрепанной челки, но, несмотря на это, Лея ощущала каждой клеточкой тела удивительно комфортную и легкую атмосферу в маленькой кухоньке. Как бы Сугивара ни делал вид, что он злится, Лея чувствовала между ним и Кацураги ту степень доверия и позволения далеко заходить на чужую территорию, что бывает только у очень близких друзей, готовых пожертвовать друг ради друга жизнью.  
\- Можно еще? - просительно протянул плошку Сугивара, выхлебав прямо через край остатки супа.  
\- Конечно, - Лея едва не рассмеялась, насколько умилительно выглядел Сугивара с этим едва ли не умоляющим выражением лица и с протянутой плошкой.  
\- Сейчас уже свинина будет готова! - сообщил Кацураги.  
\- Ничего, я и свинину съем, - сказал Сугивара, налегая на суп.  
\- Кто бы сомневался! - хмыкнул Кацураги.  
Когда мясо, наконец, было готово, они ужинали втроем, едва не касаясь друг друга руками за маленьким столиком.  
Сугивара, сыто откинувшись на спинку стула, расслабленно вытянул из пачки сигарету, закурил и умиротворенно выдохнул дым в потолок.  
\- Вот, наелся и сразу подобрел, - заметил Кацураги.  
Сугивара оставил его замечание без комментариев - видимо, и вправду так наелся, что было лень даже делать вид, что он злится.  
\- И чего ты в полицейские подался, тебе надо было свой ресторанчик открыть. У тебя призвание кашеварить, - сказал Сугивара, потягиваясь, и сладко зевнул.  
\- С такой женой не только готовить научишься, - усмехнулся Кацураги. - Вот выйду на пенсию и открою. Если до пенсии доживу с таким начальником.  
\- Доживешь, куда ты денешься, - лениво пробормотал Сугивара.  
Он медленно курил, и казалось, сейчас вот-вот заснет, разморенный обильным ужином.  
\- Так какие наши дальнейшие действия? - поинтересовался Кацураги.  
\- Сидим тут. Пока они эту точку еще не вычислили, но надо быть наготове. Скакать с квартиры на квартиру утомительно, да и квартир столько нет. Хотя в этом есть свой резон - если каждый день менять точку, то им будет трудно. Если и на эту квартиру выйдут, попробуем поиграть в пятнашки. У них тут не так уж много людей осталось после вчерашней потасовки. Двоих мы положили, троих взяли. На что они рассчитывали, я, правда, так и не понял.  
\- Кёдай почему не появляется, вот что непонятно.  
\- А смысл? Его сын пока на свободе, в какую-то щель забился и носа не высовывает. Кёдаю пока беспокоиться не о чем. Вот как только мы его сына за яйца возьмем, так он и появится.  
\- И как этого засранца выманить?  
\- Есть у меня одна идея, - задумчиво прищурился Сугивара, выпуская дым через нос, отчего стал похож на сытого сонного дракончика. - Я думаю, что мы запустим дезинформацию, что мы выпускаем из-под охраны Рею. Причину я потом придумаю. И выпустим ее в город.  
\- Ты рехнулся, семпай?! - вытаращил глаза Кацураги, а Лея с удивлением и некоторым испугом посмотрела на Сугивару.  
\- Ну, естественно, не ее. Подставного загримированного оперативника. Думаю, день-два, и они сделают попытку ее убрать. Сейчас в городе после вчерашнего остались только сын кёдая и трое его товарищей. А чтобы они вышли все, оперативницу мы выпустим не одну, а с ней пару человек под видом ее знакомых. Запустим утку, что она перебралась жить к своим друзьям, к которым она сюда якобы приехала, и сделаем вид, что теперь они расслабленно гуляют по городу. Нашим противникам придется выйти всем, потому что они будут опасаться, что один-два человека могут не справиться. Гаденыш выползет. К тому же, он остался единственным из тех троих, кто видел Рею в лицо. Одного я положил там, на месте, второго срезали вчера в подъезде. Конечно, у них ее паспорт с фотографией, и очень трудно не узнать европейку с такими приметными волосами в толпе местных, но я уверен, что он все-таки выйдет сам. А чтобы не было непредвиденных неприятностей, по маршруту их следования будут расположены посты под видом торговцев, газетчиков и прохожих.  
\- Стратег! - подмигнул Лее Кацураги. - Знаешь, за что больше всего нашего джунса-бучо местные гокудо не любят?  
\- Потому что использует не всегда законные методы, из-за чего не связан по рукам и ногам? - спросила Лея, вспомнив, как едва ли не под диктовку Сугивары описывала приметы нападавших.  
Сугивара хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
\- И за это тоже, - улыбнулся Кацураги. - Но больше всего его не любят за то, что он всегда просчитывает каждую операцию и такую стратегию и тактику использует, что они никогда не знают, чего от него ожидать. А с такими, как Сугивара-доно, воевать хуже всего, когда не можешь угадать, что он против тебя предпримет. Очень вредный противник.  
Лея хихикнула, глядя на Сугивару, и хоть тот и не улыбнулся, но в глазах его играли искорки.  
\- Так, ладно, я в душ и отпущу тебя домой, - сказал тот Кацураги и поднялся со стула.  
Лея взялась убирать со стола и мыть посуду, а Кацураги закурил.  
\- Соичиро… - вдруг повернулась к нему Лея. - Как ты думаешь, Сугивара согласится, если я сама пойду вместо оперативницы?  
\- Ты что, с ума сошла? Нет, конечно! - поперхнулся дымом Кацураги. - Он не допустит ситуаций, в которых ты могла бы пострадать.  
\- А если вместо меня убьют оперативницу? Ведь необязательно, что преступники подойдут близко, им проще использовать снайпера и просто выстрелить откуда-нибудь из укрытия. И никто ничего не сможет сделать.  
\- У оперативницы работа такая, - жестко отрезал Кацураги, нахмурившись. - И потом, Сугивара наверняка просчитал и этот момент. Он продумает маршрут так, чтобы снайперу не было возможности сработать издалека. Уверен, он вынудит их подойти близко. К тому же якудза редко пользуются огнестрельным оружием, от него проблем больше. Они чаще ножами и битами.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кто-то погиб.  
\- Оперативница должна быть готова к таким ситуациям и сумеет среагировать. Каждый будет выполнять свою работу, и она в том числе. А если там будешь ты, то защищая и укрывая тебя, действительно может кто-то пострадать – слишком трудно предугадать, как ты отреагируешь в случае опасности и куда ломанешься.  
\- Ясно, - опустила голову Лея и завесилась волосами. - Просто раз уж все это из-за меня, я хотела бы быть полезной хоть в чем-то и не хочу, чтобы погибли люди из-за того, что я по своей дурости вляпалась в такую ситуацию.  
\- Ты немного не понимаешь ситуацию, девочка, - Кацураги встал из-за стола и подошел к Лее, заглядывая ей в лицо и опершись задницей о тумбу между плитой и раковиной. - Ты ни в чем не виновата. У нас с ними давно война. Наш бывший джунса-бучо, Онадэра Исано, был лучшим другом Сугивары, они жили в соседних домах и выросли вместе, ели из одной тарелки и дрались спина к спине. Когда они были студентами полицейской школы, они даже были влюблены в одну девушку, которая полюбила Онадэру-доно и вышла за него замуж. Они были его семьей – Сугивара-доно довольно рано потерял родителей и часто бывал в доме Онадэры, а их дочку, Оцу-чан, любил как свою. Их смерть стала для него большим горем в жизни. Тогда же еще один наш товарищ, из нашего же отдела, Таками Сакуноске, получил пулю в спину, и теперь он инвалид - у него отказали ноги, а у него на тот момент только-только сын родился. Для всех нас все случившееся было большим горем. Мы с Мори тоже с одного курса, там и познакомились. А когда пришли в убойный, начальник Онадэра-доно был для нас, как отец, хоть и ненамного старше – ему был всего тридцать один год, когда он погиб этой зимой. А его зам, Сугивара-доно, на год младше Онадэры, он был нам как старший брат.  
Услышав это, Лея приподняла брови – несмотря на суждения и поступки вполне взрослого мужчины, внешне Сугивара выглядел лет на двадцать пять, не больше. Лея была уверена, что если он и старше ее, то вряд ли больше, чем на пару лет. Разве что взгляд порой бывал таким, словно в нем отражался не только его собственный жизненный опыт, но и умудренная испытаниями зрелость умершего сто пятьдесят лет назад они-фукучо Шинсенгуми.  
Не заметив ее удивления, Кацураги продолжал:  
\- Мы были не просто начальники и подчиненные, мы все были семьей, а дом Онадэры-доно был нашим домом. Сугивара и сейчас старается заменить нам Онадэру-доно. Он очень жесткий человек, в юности, говорят, был пакостник, задира и драчун, потому его Онадэра-доно и потащил за собой в школу полиции, иначе бы тот с гокудо связался. Сейчас Сугивара еще злее стал. Но Онадэра-доно хоть и был не менее жестким полицейским, с нами был мягким, многое прощал, учил нас. Сугивара-то нам спуску не давал. А после смерти Онодэры-доно стал с нами мягче, а на гокудо просто озверел. Обычное дело - тот, кто выжил, всегда считает себя виноватым за то, что ему повезло больше. Для чего я тебе все это рассказываю? Вляпалась бы ты в это дело или нет, все равно между нами и кёдаем сейчас война. А если еще и с тобой что-нибудь случится, Сугивара вообще себе этого не простит и поедом себя заест. Все придет к тому, что он начнет действовать, как когда в последний бой идут, когда терять нечего, и это плохо закончится.  
\- Я не думаю, что из-за меня… - начала было Лея, но Кацураги прервал ее:  
\- Знаешь, я тебе кое-что скажу, пожалуй. Чтобы ты понимала. У Сугивары к тебе особое отношение. Я знаю. И не потому, что ты звезда, от которой он фанатеет. Ты для него нечто большее. Он стихи о тебе пишет. Я читал. Если узнает, что я видел, он меня прибьет. Знаешь… Сугивара не мальчишка, чтобы сходить с ума от знаменитой певицы и посвящать ей стихи. Мужчина в таком возрасте посвящает такие стихи только той, что живет в его сердце. «Ри ва ваташитачи о хикиханащте ирукедо, онаджи сора но щта ни ирэба ищё ни иру» - «Нас разделяют километры, но мы остаемся вместе, пока ходим под одним небом». Ты думаешь, это можно назвать иначе, нежели любовь?  
\- В это трудно поверить. Он действительно взрослый мужчина, который не станет так увлекаться какой-то певичкой, которую он видел один раз в жизни. Я могу поверить в то, что ему нравится, как я пою, но…  
\- Бака! Какие вы, женщины, все-таки бываете глупые! - улыбнулся Кацураги и погладил Лею по волосам.  
\- Мне все время хотелось до них дотронуться, - признался он совершенно беззастенчиво.  
В этот момент из ванной вышел Сугивара в одних джинсах, босой и с полотенцем на голове, свисавшим по обе стороны его лица.  
Кацураги, нисколько не смутившись, неспешно убрал руку. Лея обернулась и встретилась взглядом с опять прищуренными, холодными глазами Сугивары.  
\- Ну, я домой. Завтра я нужен? - спросил Кацураги.  
\- Нет. Ты завтра сделай то, о чем мы договаривались, а дальше будем решать, - ответил Сугивара.  
\- Только пообещай мне, что завтра не будешь опять кормить Рею всякими гадостями. Продуктов в холодильнике достаточно, чтобы приготовить нормальную пищу. Чао, крошки! Не скучайте! - шутливо откланялся Кацураги.  
\- Вали уже, надоеда, - беззлобно буркнул Сугивара, запер за другом дверь и, вернувшись на кухню, уселся на стул, бросив полотенце на спинку соседнего.  
\- Ну что, я готов к экзекуции, - вздохнул он и забрал рукой влажные волосы с лица, открывая опухшую ссадину на лбу.  
Лея достала коробку с лекарствами из шкафчика, порылась в ней, нашла перекись, салфетки для дезинфекции в пакетиках и тюбик банеоцина. В принципе, Сугивара уже и сам промыл рану, и крови уже не было. На лбу слева лишь красовалась внушительная синеющая шишка и сочащаяся сукровицей ссадина. Лея вскрыла одну из дезинфицирующих салфеток и, встав перед Сугиварой между его расставленных коленей, осторожно коснулась края ссадины.  
\- И-тай!!! – с шипением дернулся Сугивара и схватил Лею за ягодицу.  
\- Ты что?! – в испуге отпрыгнула Лея. - Больно?  
\- Пока нет, - спокойно ответил Сугивара.  
\- Тогда что?  
\- Я испугался, - сказал Сугивара и глянул на нее смеющимися глазами.  
\- Кхм… Что-то не похоже, чтобы ты испугался, - с сомнением взглянула на него Лея, и снова шагнула ближе.  
Стоило ей только приблизить руку с салфеткой ко лбу Сугивары, он тут же поднес свою ладонь к ее бедру, намереваясь опять схватить за задницу.  
\- Не дергайся! - предупредила Лея.  
\- Не буду.  
\- И не хватай меня за задницу!  
\- А вот этого обещать не могу, - безмятежно сообщил Сугивара.  
\- Это еще почему? - нахмурилась Лея.  
\- А я не могу себя контролировать, когда мне больно, - ухмыльнулся Сугивара.  
\- Тогда у тебя на лбу может появиться еще одна шишка, - лучезарно улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Почему? - прищурился Сугивара.  
\- А я не могу себя контролировать, когда меня хватают за задницу.  
\- А когда тебя гладят по волосам? - Сугивара по-прежнему слегка улыбался, но глаза его внезапно стали колючими и недобрыми.  
\- Это ты к чему? - опешила Лея.  
\- Забудь, - буркнул Сугивара. - Давай быстрее делай, что нужно, я устал и хочу спать.  
Снова эта резкая смена настроения. Из игривого опять холодное, отстраненное, грубоватое. Он что, рассердился из-за того, что увидел, как Кацураги прикасался к ее волосам? Лея улыбнулась. Неужели то, что сказал Кацураги - правда?  
Сугивара, увидев ее улыбку, надулся, как мышь на крупу, вцепился руками в свои колени и поджал губы. Лея едва не рассмеялась.  
Осторожно забрав свободной рукой его волосы, она отвела их наверх со лба, аккуратно обработала рану и намазала банеоцином. Все это время Сугивара, насупившись, старательно косил глазами в сторону, и Лея только потом обнаружила, что ее грудь находилась в непосредственной близости от его лица. Осознав это, Лея почувствовала, что сердце ее заколотилось быстрее - они были слишком близко друг к другу, ее грудь была прямо перед носом Сугивары, сам Сугивара был по пояс обнажен, и глупо было отрицать тот факт, что ее взгляд сам собой упрямо соскальзывал от его лба вниз.  
Тело у Сугивары было поджарое, жилистое, по нему можно было анатомию изучать - все эти бицепсы, трицепсы, трапеции и грудные мышцы четко вырисовывались даже в расслабленном состоянии. И от чего у Леи просто захватывало дух, так это от того, что они не выпирали, резко и почти уродливо очерченные, как у людей, целенаправленно прокачивающих свое тело, а мягко и умеренно вырисовывались, как у большой кошки.  
Справа, недалеко от плечевого сустава, темнело пятно шрама - судя по всему, пулевая рана, к тому же довольно свежая, и старый, уже белый шрам-полоска под ребрами слева.  
Лея усилием воли заставила себя перестать бросать вороватые взгляды на обнаженный торс Сугивары и взяла его за руку. Сугивара вздрогнул и вскинул взгляд на Лею. Оказалось, что он напряженно вцепился в свое колено, и только когда он сам почти сразу разжал пальцы, Лея подняла его руку к его же голове.  
\- Подержи сам, чтобы волосы не упали, а то испачкаются в мази, - попросила Лея Сугивару, и тот послушно хлопнул себя по маковке, прижимая их.  
Лея соорудила из стерильной салфетки и двух тонких полосок пластыря нашлепку, аккуратно приклеила ее на лоб, укрывая ссадину, и опустила глаза. Сугивара, стиснув зубы и сжав губы, отчаянно пялился на ее грудь. Лея отчетливо ощутила, что у нее начинают гореть щеки и даже уши.  
Сугивара, почувствовав, что ничего не происходит, и будто опомнившись, резко поднял на Лею глаза, встретившись с ней взглядом.  
\- Ну вот, теперь можешь идти спать, - пробормотала Лея, отстраняясь.  
Сугивара прочистил горло и смущенно ответил:  
\- Спасибо.  
Он встал и, прихватив полотенце со спинки стула, вышел. Лея, чувствуя, как у нее дрожат пальцы, вытянула сигарету из его пачки, оставленной на столе, и прикурила.  
Сугивара повозился в ванной, развешивая полотенце на сушителе, потом вернулся, натягивая на себя футболку.  
\- Ты почему не ложишься? - спросил он.  
\- Сейчас. Покурю и пойду. Ложись, у тебя был трудный день, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Не беспокойся обо мне, - улыбнулась Лея, не в силах поднять на него глаза от смущения.  
\- Да я больше за себя беспокоюсь. Ты потом пойдешь через меня и с твоим-то везением в темноте обязательно или споткнешься об меня и свалишься на меня же, или на что-нибудь мне наступишь, - ухмыльнулся Сугивара.  
\- О… Прости, я забыла… - Лея поспешно потянулась затушить сигарету, но Сугивара остановил ее, взяв за запястье.  
\- Я шучу. Кури, - Сугивара отпустил ее и тоже закурил. - Завтра я никуда не поеду, так что можно отоспаться.  
\- Послушай… Я беспокоюсь о той женщине, которая будет изображать меня. Ее ведь могут убить, - все-таки Лея заставила себя посмотреть на Сугивару.  
Он слегка отвернул голову в сторону, задрав подбородок, и как-то устало посмотрел вперед себя.  
\- Не нужно беспокоиться. Это наша работа. Иногда убиваем мы, иногда убивают нас. Мы знали, на что шли, когда выбирали эту работу.  
\- Но я не хочу быть виноватой в чьей-то смерти, - тихо произнесла Лея.  
\- Для меня главное, чтобы ты осталась жива. И если ценой твоей жизни будет моя, я ее заплачу, - спокойно ответил Сугивара.  
\- Я знаю, что дело в твоем друге и его семье. Я знаю, как они были тебе дороги, и что месть за их смерть теперь для тебя дело чести. Но почему ты так стараешься защитить меня? Даже так, ценой твоей жизни?  
Сугивара выдохнул дым через нос, задумчиво глядя на Лею, а потом шагнул к ней и посмотрел ей в глаза с едва заметной усталой улыбкой.  
\- Кацураги, хоть и язык ему подрезать не мешало бы, правильно сказал. Вы, женщины, иногда бываете такие глупые, - он убрал прядь волос с лица Леи, задержав на мгновение руку возле ее лица, потом отвернулся, затушил сигарету и сказал негромко:  
\- Пойдем спать.


	11. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.6

Утром Лея проснулась оттого, что кто-то осторожно тряс ее за плечо. Она испуганно вскинулась и распахнула глаза.  
Перед ней на корточках сидел Сугивара.  
\- Мне нужно уехать.   
\- Ты же не собирался, - сонно зевнула Лея.  
\- Да я сам отоспаться надеялся. Но обстоятельства изменились. И поскольку Мори в больнице, а Кацураги мне нужен, для меня будет спокойнее, если ты подождешь меня в Управлении. Давай позавтракаем по-быстрому и поедем.   
Весь день Лея провела в кабинете с Токурой-саном и еще одним полицейским, которые занимались своими делами. Несколько раз она выходила в туалет, наливала себе кофе из автомата в коридоре и сходила пообедать с Токурой-саном в столовую. К вечеру планшет и телефон, которыми она себя развлекала, сели, зарядки она с собой не взяла, а Сугивара хоть и сказал, что это на два-три часа, все не появлялся.   
Рабочий день закончился, и в кабинете с Леей остался только Токура-сан, честно выполнявший задание Сугивары охранять ее.   
Лея сбросила туфли и забралась с ногами на большой кожаный диван, устав за весь день сидеть, как прилежная ученица. За окном начало темнеть, накрапывал дождь. В кабинете было тихо, только потрескивала лампа дневного света на потолке, стучал по стеклу дождь, да Токура-сан время от времени шелестел документами на столе.  
Лея покосилась на него и тихонько прилегла головой на большой боковой валик дивана, поджав под себя ноги. Токура-сан оглянулся на нее, они улыбнулись друг другу, и тот включил настольную лампу и притушил свет в кабинете.   
Глаза слипались, и Лея сама не заметила, как задремала.   
Проснулась она оттого, что в комнате стало на мгновение шумно. Она подскочила, но Сугивара, оказавшийся рядом, прижал палец к своим губам и сказал:  
\- Тс-с! Поспи пока, у меня еще есть кое-какие дела. Я тебя разбужу.  
Лея снова опустила голову на валик, поджав под себя озябшие босые ноги еще сильнее, свернулась в комочек и прикрыла сами собой закрывающиеся глаза. Она слышала, как Сугивара, стараясь не мешать ей, вполголоса переговаривался с Кацураги и Токурой, и поняла из японской речи что-то о внеплановом совещании у начальства.   
Уже снова проваливаясь в сон, Лея скорее почувствовала, нежели услышала, как полицейские выходили из кабинета, и вдруг что-то с хрустким шорохом скользнуло по ее ногам и плечу. Лея распахнула глаза и обнаружила рядом с собой Сугивару, укрывавшего ее своей кожаной курткой. Он подмигнул ей и вышел из кабинета.  
Лея расслабилась и с удовольствием вдохнула запах табака и горьковатой туалетной воды, исходящий от куртки. Прикрыв глаза, окутанная теплом и запахом мужчины, который ей очень нравился, чувствуя себя уютно и в безопасности, она снова задремала.   
Казалось, Лея только-только закрыла глаза, и времени прошло всего ничего, когда в коридоре раздались приближающиеся раздраженные голоса и ругань. Спросонок еще ничего не понимая, она открыла глаза. Дверь распахнулась.   
Сугивара с товарищами вошел в кабинет вроде бы осторожно, чтобы не пугать ее со сна, но при первом же взгляде на него Лея почувствовала, что тот весь кипит и бурлит. Она встревожено приподнялась и села на диване.  
\- Проснулась? - раздраженно спросил Сугивара.   
Лее показалось, что он весь как натянутая струна.  
\- Джунса-бучо, тише, тише, - примирительно попытался его успокоить Токура-сан.  
\- Хорошо, что ты уже проснулась. Прости, можно я все-таки это сделаю? - спросил Сугивара, глядя на нее каким-то звериным взглядом.  
Лея испугалась. Ей показалось, что если она сейчас скажет: «Да», то он ее ударит. Тем не менее, она медленно кивнула.   
\- Спасибо! - рявкнул Сугивара, резко развернулся и со всего размаху засадил ногой в боковую панель своего письменного стола.   
Раздался треск, панель подломилась и провалилась внутрь, столешница одним концом с грохотом упала на пол, и по комнате разлетелись бумаги, с гулкими шлепками попадали папки, посыпались соскользнувшие ручки, скрепки, степлер. Монитор хлопнулся плашмя, и его спасла от гибели только длина провода, уходящего через отверстие в столешнице к системному блоку под столом. Настольная лампа свалилась и тоже повисла на проводе. Как лыжник с трамплина, с лязгом горделиво вылетел на середину комнаты дырокол. Трубка радиотелефона, ударившись об пол, разлетелась на несколько составных частей, аккумулятор улетел под диван, и завершила эту композицию круглая база телефонного аппарата, с жалобным писком, как неваляшка, раскачивающаяся на тонком шнуре питания на девственно чистой теперь столешнице, расположившейся под углом в сорок пять градусов.  
Кацураги несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, аплодируя.   
\- Полегчало? - спросил он по-японски, но в голосе не было слышно привычной насмешки.  
\- Нет, - буркнул Сугивара, тоже машинально перейдя на японский и со злорадным удовольствием разглядывая учиненный им разгром.   
\- Ну, иди мой стол лягни. А лучше - несгораемый шкаф. Он большой и железный, - посоветовал Кацураги.  
Сугивара только прошипел что-то по-японски себе под нос.  
Лея округлившимися глазами следила за происходящим, подтянув колени к подбородку. Сугивара резко развернулся к ней, увидел ее испуганные глаза, запустил пятерню в растрепанные волосы и бросил уже по-английски:  
\- Поехали домой.  
\- А убирать теперь кто все будет? - задал, судя по всему, чисто риторический вопрос Кацураги, все так же говоря по-японски, видимо, надеясь, что Лея не поймет, чтобы не втягивать ее в неприятные разборки.  
\- А вот пока я отстранен, пусть уберут и стол починят, - злобно оскалился Сугивара и сдернул с Леи свою куртку.   
От резкого рывка крупная собачка молнии попала Лее прямо по верхнему веку, да еще и зацепила и рванула тоненькую прядку волос, выпавшую из полуразвалившегося пучка. Лея охнула, схватившись за глаз, и тут Кацураги не выдержал. Он сильно толкнул Сугивару в плечо, заорал:  
\- Да успокойся уже! Ты что творишь-то? - и склонился над Леей, пытаясь рассмотреть, что с ее глазом.  
Токура-сан лишь молча укоризненно покачал головой.  
\- Убери руку, дай посмотрю, - Кацураги перешел на английский, ласково пытаясь отнять руку Леи от лица.  
\- Ничего-ничего, все в порядке, это случайность, - пробормотала та, вставая с дивана.  
Глаз ее уже опух, покраснел и заслезился, и на веке, куда пришелся удар собачки, начало багроветь пятнышко.  
Кацураги с укором взглянул на Сугивару.   
Тот хмуро смотрел в сторону, отведя взгляд, и, когда Лея подошла к нему, готовая ехать, бросил Кацураги:  
\- Заедь завтра вечером, - развернулся и вышел из кабинета.  
\- До свидания, - попрощалась Лея.  
\- До свидания, - уныло ответили Кацураги и Токура.  
Перед выходом из Управления Сугивара резко остановился и развернулся к Лее так, что она едва не врезалась в него. Он как-то странно посмотрел на нее, будто хотел что-то сказать, и даже рот открыл, но так и промолчал, лишь накинул на ее голову капюшон толстовки, убрал все волосы и дернул вниз шнурки, затягивая так, чтобы волосы не выпали, а затем опять отвернулся и пошагал к выходу. Лея вздохнула и поспешила за ним, стараясь ничем его не раздражать.  
В машине Сугивара молчал и курил, играя желваками, и Лея тоже молчала, не задавая никаких вопросов. Было совершенно ясно, что Сугивару отстранили от дела, неважно, по какой причине, скорее всего из-за перестрелки на оперативной квартире и аварии, устроенной Сугиварой, и именно сейчас это было крайне неудачно и для него, и для нее.   
Однако, несмотря на то, что Сугивара был отстранен, они вернулись в ту же казенную квартирку на втором этаже в домике на Сумиёши Гёко Дори.   
Сугивара снова закрыл все жалюзи, прежде чем включить свет на кухне, выходящей окном во внутренний дворик. Лея, все так же молча, сунулась в холодильник, чтобы разогреть вчерашнюю свинину.   
Когда они сели есть, Сугивара все-таки выдавил:  
\- Прости меня, я не хотел.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнула Лея.  
\- Тебе нужно возвращаться домой. Теперь у меня нет таких ресурсов, которые я могу задействовать. Сейчас я должен либо бегать, либо сидеть рядом с тобой и прятать тебя.   
\- Нет. Теперь я точно тебя одного тут не брошу, - спокойно ответила Лея, продолжая есть.  
\- Что?! Я сказал - домой! - рявкнул Сугивара. - Завтра же съездим за твоими документами, и я потребую, чтобы их выдали немедленно.  
\- Нет. Если у тебя больше нет возможности привлечь оперативников, ты можешь выманить бандитов на меня. Я сама пойду с тобой в город как наживка.  
\- Еще этого только не хватало!   
\- Но я могу быть полезной!   
\- Ты не нужна мне! Я без тебя найду их, причем гораздо быстрее. Теперь, когда я отстранен, мне не нужно вести себя по процессуальному кодексу. У меня развязаны руки. Неважно уже, есть свидетель или нет свидетеля, я просто найду их и уничтожу. Ты будешь мне только мешать.   
\- Но… - растерянно подняла на него глаза Лея.  
\- Ты не нужна мне больше. Мне еще раз повторить? - взгляд Сугивары окатил ее ледяным холодом и едва ли не ненавистью.   
\- Хорошо. Я поняла, - тихо ответила Лея, положила палочки на стол, поднялась и вышла с кухни.   
Сугивара невозмутимо продолжил есть.  
Лея, едва сдерживая слезы обиды, прошла в ванную, быстро приняла душ, ушла в комнату и скользнула под одеяло на футон. Повернувшись спиной к двери, она едва ли не с головой завернулась в одеяло и, наконец, дала волю слезам.   
Лее было ужасно обидно. Она впервые в жизни оказалась одна, в совершенно чужой и очень далекой стране, и впервые попала в такую ужасную историю. Рядом не было никого, кому она могла бы поплакаться, не у кого искать помощи. Ей было страшно, очень страшно, и единственный человек, на защиту и помощь которого она могла бы рассчитывать, сейчас пнул ее, словно надоедливую собачонку. Зачем тогда вообще Сугивара просил ее помочь, даже настаивал на ее участии в этом деле, когда мог бы сразу отпустить ее? Лея могла бы если не покинуть страну, то хотя бы уехать в Киото или Токио, где ее бы никто не нашел среди туристов, и дождаться своих временных документов там. Почему Сугивара держал ее при себе тогда, когда Лея сама хотела сбежать, и почему теперь, когда она хотела быть с ним рядом в тот момент, чтобы помочь и поддержать, когда он тоже остался один, он оттолкнул ее, да еще так жестоко и грубо?  
Но больнее всего было от того, что Лея понимала, что влюбилась, как малолетка, только лишь потому, что могла любоваться исподволь и быть рядом с этим человеком. Что в нем такого, чтобы она, благоразумная и рассудительная девушка, какой себя всегда считала, вдруг так повелась на мужчину, о котором совершенно ничего не знала кроме того, что он ну просто по всем характеристикам совершенно не тот тип, которому можно доверять, и с которым можно решиться связать свою жизнь. Он грубый, наглый, эгоистичный, самовлюбленный, беспринципный, жестокий, да еще и бабник, бессовестно пользующийся своим обаянием - ну как, как вообще в голову могло прийти влюбиться в такого?! Верно, она просто одурела от скуки взаперти и сама себе все выдумала, сравнивая Сугивару с прекрасным Хиджикатой и приписывая ему совершенно несуществующие благородные черты. И все те короткие мгновения, когда Лее казалось, что Сугивара тоже испытывает к ней что-то, она выдумала. Она сама убедила себя, что небезразлична Сугиваре, хотя казалось - с чего бы? И теперь расплачивалась тупой ноющей болью в груди и злыми, жгучими слезами обиды и разочарования.   
Все, довольно. Завтра они съездят в префектуру, Лея получит документы и уедет в Токио. Обменяет билеты на ближайший рейс, вернется домой и забудет все, как страшный сон - и эту жуткую историю, и Сугивару, и свою глупую влюбленность. Окунется в работу, начнет репетировать новую партию к следующему сезону, приступит к записи нового альбома со своими друзьями, и все будет хорошо, как раньше.   
Но вдруг ее пронзила мысль - а как же обещание, данное Хиджикате Тошизо? Получается, Лея была уже так близко к цели своего путешествия, и теперь, если она бросит все и уедет, как же тогда быть? Вряд ли после всего случившегося Лея решится еще хоть раз вернуться сюда, даже если и захотела бы. А она захотела бы. Япония покорила Лею своей атмосферой и неспешной изысканной красотой. И здесь слишком многое было связано с Хиджикатой, с теми, кто был ему дорог, и с тем, во что он верил. Это был его мир, который он любил и хотел, чтобы этот мир его запомнил, чтобы узнал то важное, что понял Хиджиката в этой жизни. Все то, ради чего он сражался и за что он погиб. Мир, в котором Хиджикате хотелось, чтобы что-то осталось после него. И эта память о нем, выжженная в веках, пропитала насквозь те места, где он хулиганил мальчишкой, тренировался до изнеможения юношей, где он наслаждался женщинами и любил, где гордился дружбой со своими товарищами, почти братьями, где рисковал собой ради мирной жизни простых людей, которых он не знал, и которые, возможно, даже не слышали о нем, где проливал кровь за свои убеждения и сложил голову во имя мечты тех, кого он ценил. Хиджиката отдал жизнь за чужие мечты, ничего и никогда не желая для себя, и лишь один только раз он попытался быть счастливым, но потерял все, даже не успев насытиться своим счастьем. И теперь, когда он единственный раз попросил помощи для себя, Лея не могла предать его и нарушить обещание.   
Нет. Прежде, чем она уедет из Хакодате, она любыми способами доберется до крепости Горёкаку и найдет место, где Хиджиката был в спешке похоронен своими боевыми товарищами. И тогда, когда или все разрешится, или ничего не случится, она сможет с чистой совестью вернуться домой к своей размеренной спокойной жизни, чтобы лишь иногда вспоминать по ночам, что у нее было такое приключение.  
Она доберется до Горёкаку, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Ну, в самом деле, не станет же Сугивара под конвоем сажать ее на поезд. Ему вообще теперь, похоже, нет до нее никакого дела. Он использовал ее, когда она была нужна, и грубо прогнал за ненадобностью. У Леи будет хотя бы один день, чтобы попасть в форт. Не успеют же бандиты за одну ее вылазку в город обнаружить и убить ее на глазах людей средь бела дня. Решено. Делай, что должен, и будь, что будет.   
Пока Сугивара шумел водой в душе, Лея вволю наплакалась, не скрываясь, но когда все стихло, и Сугивара беззвучно вошел в комнату и улегся на свой футон, Лея еще глубже закопалась в одеяло и, давя в себе последние слезы, старалась не шмыгать, чтобы этот гад ни за что не догадался, что она плакала.  
\- Что ты там сопишь? - раздался недовольный голос, заставивший Лею вздрогнуть.  
Она промолчала, сделав вид, что не слышит. Ей не о чем было больше разговаривать с этим человеком.  
\- Плачешь, что ли? - снова сердито спросил Сугивара.  
Лея злобно натянула одеяло еще выше, отчего даже оголились ступни.   
И только она попыталась подтянуть ноги, чтобы свернуться в клубок и спрятаться под одеяло полностью, что-то щекотно скользнуло по ее босой подошве.  
«Ах, тебе опять захотелось поиграться?! Как задолбали твои смены настроения!!!» -Лея, в бешенстве отшвырнув от себя одеяло, резко села, одновременно поворачиваясь, и с размаху впечаталась лбом в лоб незаметно подобравшегося, присевшего около ее футона и склонившегося над ней Сугивары, не успевшего отстраниться.  
У Леи аж искры из глаз посыпались и слезы брызнули, она взвыла и схватилась обеими руками за лоб, а Сугивара издал сдавленный сип и упал на задницу, тоже схватившись за лоб.  
\- Хрена себе реакция… - простонал он, проморгавшись.  
\- Черт! Я знаю, кто меня все-таки убьет! - едва смогла выдавить из себя Лея, и слезы от боли и обиды ручьем потекли из ее глаз.  
Сугивара кое-как пересел к ней поближе и взял за запястья, пытаясь отвести ее ладони.  
\- Дай посмотрю.  
\- Не трогай меня! - Лея отшвырнула его руки.  
\- Тихо, тихо! Какая ты, оказывается, дебоширка! - снова попытался потянуться к ней Сугивара.  
\- Не прикасайся!  
\- Так. Придется применить меры при оказании сопротивления во время задержания.  
\- Хватит! С меня довольно твоих казенных солдафонских шуточек! Упражняйся на своих шлюхах. Оставь меня в покое, пока ты меня сам не угробил! Завтра я уеду и избавлю тебя от необходимости нянькаться со мной, потерпи.   
\- Ого, сколько незаслуженных упреков! М-м? - Сугивара все-таки поймал ее запястья и ловко закрутил ей руки за спину, не настолько сильно, чтобы Лея испытала боль, но достаточно крепко, чтобы она не освободилась, и оказался к ней почти вплотную, грудью к груди.  
\- Отпусти! Отпусти немедленно! - дрожащим голосом выкрикнула Лея.  
Сугивара был так близко, что его дыхание касалось ее лица. Лея с досадой почувствовала, что краснеет не только от злости, а слезы текут не только от обиды.  
Сугивара крепко держал ее руки за спиной, и, как она ни пыталась вывернуться, у нее ничего не получалось, кроме того, что она обнаружила, что, возясь, елозит грудью, скрытой одной только тонкой маечкой, по его обнаженной груди. О, нет…  
Лея оцепенела, и ее лицо просто ошпарило накатившим жаром стыда. Сугивара, почувствовав, как напряженно замерло ее тело в его руках, осторожно ослабил хватку, будто опасаясь, что Лея в любой миг снова вскинется, как развернувшаяся пружина, и его ладони медленно скользнули по ее рукам вверх к плечам.  
\- Не смей… - растерянно прошептала Лея.  
\- Угу… - так же тихо согласился с ней Сугивара, обнимая ее и привлекая к себе.  
\- Зачем?.. - только и выдохнула Лея, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь, но Сугивара лишь вздохнул и обхватил ее всю, прижимая.  
В его объятиях было так тепло, так успокаивающе и надежно, что хотелось остаться так вечно. Но Лея знала, что это невозможно. Этот мужчина не предназначен для нее, и что скоро, очень скоро все закончится. Даже не завтра, а через минуту, когда он разомкнет свои руки. Лея, сжав пальцы на его плечах, почувствовала, как слезы снова полились по ее лицу.  
\- Ну а сейчас ты почему плачешь? - тихо спросил Сугивара, прижавшись щекой к ее макушке.  
\- Ты жестокий человек. Ты обижаешь людей и даже не замечаешь этого, - пробормотала Лея ему в грудь.  
\- Я знаю, я мудак, - тяжело вздохнул Сугивара. – Вообще, мне не стоило бы этого говорить, и тебе не стоило бы знать, но ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я ненавижу себя за то, что тебе сказал. Ты чудесная, очень смелая девочка, и ты мне действительно очень сильно помогла. Но теперь я в таком положении, что рядом со мной тебе находиться больше нельзя. Я и так тебя здорово подставил, а сейчас подставляю еще сильнее. Я не могу себе этого позволить.   
\- Ты мог это нормально сказать?   
\- Прости. Я пытался, но ты отказалась.   
\- А ты сразу начал орать и хамить…  
\- Прости. Я был в бешенстве из-за отстранения и не сдержался, хотя ты была совсем ни при чем.   
\- Ты не понимаешь. Я совсем одна в этой стране, мне одиноко и очень страшно. Я и так старалась не мешаться тебе и не раздражать капризами и жалобами. Это ты - мужчина, и ты ничего не боишься, поэтому не понимаешь, каково это… Вот так… Оказаться во всем этом… Когда единственный человек, кому ты можешь доверять, и от кого ждешь защиты, ненавидит тебя непонятно за что!  
\- Вот оно что… Я не думал, что это выглядело так для тебя, - сокрушенно проговорил Сугивара, отстраняя ее от себя, подняв ее лицо и убрав волосы, глядя в заплаканные покрасневшие глаза. - Я правда мудак. Я не думал, что тебе настолько плохо. Ты так спокойно держалась все это время… Я был уверен, что ты не боишься - хотя бы потому, что просто до конца не понимаешь всей ситуации. Ты даже сильнее, чем я думал… Как я могу ненавидеть тебя? За что? Ты…   
Сугивара замолчал, нахмурившись, а потом приблизил лицо так, что, казалось, еще пара сантиметров - и их губы соприкоснутся.  
Лея расширившимися глазами смотрела на него и, как в тумане, видела лишь напряженный, полный какой-то невысказанной боли взгляд… Тот самый взгляд…   
Сугивара сделал едва заметное движение навстречу, и Лея отчетливо поняла - сейчас. Он, наконец, поцелует ее сейчас… Но ее губы лишь опалил выдох, и теплый, мягкий поцелуй был осторожно запечатлен на побагровевшей припухшей отметине между бровью и глазом, куда попало застежкой от молнии на куртке Сугивары, а потом очень нежно на лбу. Сугивара не отрывал губ несколько секунд, потом снова привлек голову Леи к своей груди и прижался щекой к ее темени.   
\- Рея… Я вижу, как ты ко мне относишься, - очень тихо и очень серьезно начал говорить Сугивара, медленно, осторожно, будто подбирая слова. - Я понимал, что, как бы я ни уговаривал тебя уехать, ты не захочешь со мной соглашаться. Ты решишь остаться со мной до конца, пока это все, так или иначе, не закончится, потому что ты… Ну… Я не совсем слепой. Я же вижу… Мне было больно говорить те слова тебе, но только так я мог быть уверен, что ты разозлишься, обидишься на меня и охотно уедешь, а потом будешь вспоминать меня с ненавистью и не станешь жалеть о том, что оставила меня. Я никогда бы не хотел, чтобы ты ненавидела меня, но так было бы лучше для тебя. А если так нужно, я готов с этим смириться и жить, зная, что где-то на другом конце света есть один прекрасный человек, который ненавидит меня и считает конченым мудаком, но жив и невредим.   
Слова Сугивары поразительно напомнили Лее слова Хиджикаты, готового прослыть жестоким демоном ради чистой репутации Кондо. Сердце ее сжалось.  
\- Значит, ты все понял… - прошептала она.   
Сугивара молча кивнул. Лея помолчала и потом нерешительно спросила:  
\- А… Ты?   
Сугивара тяжело вздохнул и тоже помолчал мгновение, а потом, нежно поглаживая ее по спине, ответил:  
\- Для меня это не совсем то, что ты думаешь. Все несколько не так…   
\- Ясно, - выдохнула потерянно Лея, не в силах поднять на него глаза.   
\- Ты прекрасная, ты такая… Я слов-то таких не знаю, чтобы выразить то, что я хочу сказать… Твой голос, он меня просто до эстетического оргазма доводит, я могу слушать тебя бесконечно, каждую твою песню… Но я просто полицейский, за жизнь которого сейчас не дали бы и иены. Я не имею права позволить себе привязаться к кому-то. У меня есть цель, и, скорее всего - буду с тобой откровенен - дело закончится для меня смертью. Даже если я убью кёдая, вполне может статься, что кто-нибудь из его отморозков рано или поздно достанет меня. А не они, так другие. Если я привяжусь к кому-то, я могу начать бояться умереть. Не с моей работой и не с тем, как я эту работу вижу и как считаю правильным ее выполнять. Я никого не люблю и не смогу полюбить. Я не могу позволить себе такую роскошь, да и не хочу никого делать несчастным. Я не хочу в случае мой смерти оставлять после себя слезы и горе. В конце концов, рядом со мной бывает просто опасно, а я не хочу потом всю жизнь ненавидеть себя и винить за то, что не смог уберечь того, кто мне дорог. Это самое страшное, что вообще может быть. Наши привязанности – наше слабое звено, наша болевая точка, именно по ней всегда и бьют, чтобы вынудить тебя сдаться, пойти на чужие условия и играть по чужим правилам. А когда ты не связан страхом за своих близких и все, чем ты рискуешь – только твоя собственная жизнь, в этом случае ты свободен, и у тебя развязаны руки. Да и вообще, я не способен ничего дать взамен, потому что все, что у меня есть – это моя работа и мои друзья. Наверное, что-то во мне не так, женщины это подсознательно чувствуют и, так же как и я сам, не горят желанием длительных отношений. Скорее всего, в их понимании я ненадежен в качестве партнера для семейной жизни, и это правда. Какой стабильности от меня можно ждать, если я сам не знаю, что со мной будет завтра? И я с ними полностью солидарен. Поэтому у меня никогда не было ничего серьезного.   
\- Зачем ты все это говоришь мне? - прошептала Лея с ужасом.   
Его слова, слова Хиджикаты, та же боль и безысходность от понимания своего одиночества… Дежа-вю, пугающее, невозможное…  
\- Я не достоин тебя, Рея. Такой светлый человечек, как ты, обязательно должен быть счастлив. Я никого не сумею сделать счастливым. Я и себя-то не могу… А ведь говорят, если хочешь кого-то сделать счастливым, начни с себя.  
\- Я все поняла. Не говори ничего больше, - тихо сказала Лея, погладив его по обнаженному плечу, нестерпимо желая прекратить это мучение для них обоих - ее, отвергаемой, и его, отвергающего. - Вот если бы ты сразу такими же простыми словами объяснил мне все вечером, сейчас бы не было этого ужасного разговора, который поставил нас обоих в дурацкое положение.   
\- Рея… - выдохнул Сугивара, но Лея перебила его:  
\- Молчи. Не нужно усугублять. Все будет хорошо. Мы с этим справимся - каждый со своим. Я обещаю, я уеду. Но просто позволь мне довести это дело с тобой до конца. Сейчас, когда у тебя никого больше нет, просто позволь мне быть рядом и помочь хоть чем-то.  
\- Рея, не нужно. Я не могу рисковать тобой. И у меня есть Кацураги, Токура, есть еще пара ребят, есть Мори, который рано или поздно поправится и вернется в строй. Не важно, отстранен я или нет, они помогут. Это не просто работа, это братство, из которого выходят только посмертно, - Сугивара невесело усмехнулся. - Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что я рискую только своей жизнью, не твоей, понимаешь?   
Сугивара снова отстранился и заглянул Лее в глаза.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнула Лея. - Дай мне только один день.  
\- Зачем? – нахмурился Сугивара.  
\- У меня здесь очень важное дело, - уклончиво ответила она.   
\- Какое?  
\- Это трудно объяснить.  
В самом деле, ну как она объяснит взрослому мужчине, полицейскому, боевому офицеру, свою такую важную для нее и смешную, глупую, дикую для обычных людей причину.  
\- А ты попробуй.   
\- Ты будешь считать меня конченой дурой.  
\- Не буду, - улыбнулся уголком рта Сугивара и погладил ее по волосам. - Ну, что у тебя стряслось?  
Лея помялась, раздумывая, признаться или нет, а затем все-таки решилась быть честной. Пусть он посмеется или сочтет ее ненормальной, ей уже было не важно. Она вздохнула и, расслабленно привалившись к его груди плечом, начала говорить.  
Вкратце, по существу, не вдаваясь в подробности, она рассказала Сугиваре все, что с ней произошло, про сны, знаки, видения, про ее поиски, и о том, что ее привело сюда.  
Сугивара, все так же обнимая ее, слушал молча, не перебивая, не улыбаясь, внимательно, будто Лея делилась очень важной информацией, и, когда она закончила, он задумчиво покусал губу, а потом, будто самому себе, пробормотал:  
\- Со да на… Масака со то ва омованакатта… (Вот оно как… Этого я никак не предполагал)   
\- О чем ты? - удивленно спросила Лея, поняв его слова.   
\- То, что ты рассказала, - Сугивара нахмурился, думая о чем-то.  
\- Ты теперь считаешь, что я шизофреник, да?  
\- Нет. Я так не считаю, - медленно, будто находился в себе, но совершенно серьезно проговорил Сугивара, но потом, словно встрепенувшись и сбросив с себя странную задумчивость, добавил:  
\- В любом случае, ты дала обет духу умершего человека, и такие клятвы нарушать нельзя. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. В конце концов, уж выбраться в Горёкаку мы сумеем, обещаю.   
\- Я не понимаю только одного. Если Хиджикате так нужно, чтобы я попала в Горёкаку, то почему все это случилось со мной? Все это ужасно, и то, что происходит, не приближает меня, а наоборот - препятствует тому, что хочет от меня Хиджиката. У меня больше нет сил. Я так устала, я не знаю, что мне делать. Я в полной растерянности, - тихо сказала Лея, глядя в сторону.  
\- Ну, не все так уж совсем плохо, как ты думаешь, Рея. Любая задачка, которую нам подсовывает судьба, непременно имеет решение, и это решение будет обязательно нам по силам. Иначе бы нам такую задачку не задали, - улыбнулся Сугивара и сжал ее плечо в знак поддержки.

***  
В префектуру на следующий день они не поехали - со всеми этими событиями они потерялись в днях, и оказалось, что уже очередной выходной.   
Сугивара, сообщивший Лее об этом, когда она напомнила за завтраком, что нужно съездить за документами, отчего-то выглядел при этом довольным.   
После вчерашнего разговора Лея, хоть и приняла отказ Сугивары как то, с чем просто нужно смириться и пережить, чувствовала себя неважно. Нет, это не была обида - они взрослые люди, и что уж тут поделать, насильно мил не будешь. Просто было очень грустно, немножко больно и ужасно неловко. Сейчас она старалась «держать лицо», как любила говорить ее преподавательница по вокалу, и вести себя естественно, словно ничего не произошло, но, тем не менее, заставить себя поднять взгляд на Сугивару Лее было безумно трудно, и она старалась смотреть на него только при крайней необходимости. Теперь ей даже хотелось поскорее уехать, чтобы больше не оставаться рядом с Сугиварой и избавиться от этого чувства неловкости и стыда.  
\- Тебе сколько сахара? - вывел ее из размышления голос Сугивары.  
Лея вздрогнула и непроизвольно подняла на него глаза.  
Тот стоял с банкой растворимого кофе и ложечкой в руках над двумя чашками и вопросительно смотрел на Лею. Почему-то в его взгляде больше не было того отстраненно-прохладного выражения. Казалось, после вчерашнего разговора что-то сломалось в нем.  
«Он меня просто жалеет. Ему, должно быть, так же неловко, как и мне, а может, еще неприятнее. Отказывать, как и получать отказ, так же тяжело», - подумала Лея. От этого стало только больнее.  
\- Два, - ответила она.   
Сугивара насыпал в чашки кофе, положил сахар и залил кипятком из чайника, после чего принес на стол.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнула Лея, и Сугивара улыбнулся мягкой улыбкой.  
В этот момент зазвонил его мобильный.  
Сугивара скользнул пальцем по сенсорному экрану и резко ответил:  
\- Сугивара!  
В трубке мужской голос что-то проговорил, Сугивара кивнул, коротко бросив: «Вакатта (Понял)», и нажал отбой, после чего встал и пошел открывать дверь.  
Через минуту в квартирку ввалились Кацураги, Токура-сан и еще двое парней.  
Стало довольно шумно и тесно, причем, если Токура-сан степенно и молча прошел на кухню, лишь поприветствовав Лею, а двое незнакомых ребят скромно остались стоять у входа в кухню, то шум и возня исходили исключительно от странно воодушевленного Кацураги.  
Они разговаривали по-японски, и Лея смогла понять, что у Кацураги все готово и можно начинать. Она с интересом смотрела на них, пока Сугивара не объяснил:  
\- Сегодня будем охотиться на живца.   
Будто в подтверждение его слов, Кацураги извлек из пластикового пакета с ручками лохматый длинноволосый рыжий парик и победоносно потряс им в воздухе.  
\- И кто же будет мной? - поинтересовалась Лея, обводя глазами честную компанию, отпивая кофе.  
\- Я, - угрюмо буркнул Сугивара.   
Лея прыснула кофе обратно в кружку и закашлялась.  
\- Ничего смешного, - зловеще заметил Сугивара.  
Кацураги тут же нахлобучил парик Сугиваре и дернул за пряди вниз, насаживая глубже.   
\- Красавица моя! - полюбовался он содеянным.  
Из-под парика сверкнули злющие глаза. Лея непристойно захохотала в голос и тут же зажала рот ладонью. Сугивара хмуро посмотрел на нее и, сдернув парик, метнул его в Кацураги.  
\- Рея, тащи свою косметику, сейчас мы будем делать из него знаменитую уэльскую оперную диву Рею Масарн, - с энтузиазмом провозгласил Кацураги.   
Токура-сан хмыкнул.  
\- Вы что, серьезно? - с недоверием посмотрела Лея на Сугивару.   
Тот вздохнул и кивнул.   
Лея, качая головой, сходила в комнату и вернулась с косметичкой.  
Нерешительно остановившись с большим плюшевым кошельком, набитым принадлежностями для макияжа, она посмотрела на Сугивару. Тот сел на стул, достал из кармана джинсов свою заколку, забрал челку вверх и защепил ее на темечке, открывая лицо. Затем поднял лицо к Лее и обреченно закрыл глаза.  
Лея начала с основы под макияж и положила толстый слой на подбородок и над верхней губой, чтобы скрыть хоть и гладко выбритую, но, тем не менее, определенно мужскую кожу. Затем, не жалея, нанесла тональный крем и густо запудрила светлой пудрой. Сугивара сосредоточенно сопел, и лишь только ресницы его дрожали - длинные, пушистые, совершенно неприличные для мужчины.   
Немного неярких румян на скулы, и Лея приступила к глазам. Она аккуратно вывела черной жидкой подводкой стрелки, и когда подрисовывала снизу, Сугиваре пришлось открыть глаза. Он смотрел прямо на Лею, не отводя взгляда и напряженно моргая от непривычных прикосновений. Вся остальная компания с интересом наблюдала за преображением своего начальника.   
Затем Лея наложила тени, не слишком ярко, чтобы не превратить Сугивару в вульгарную уличную девку, и принялась за ресницы. Красить такие ресницы было сплошным удовольствием - они стали еще длиннее и гуще, отчего глаза, всегда насмешливые, прищуренные и холодные, внезапно оказались дивной красоты с томной чувственной поволокой. Последним штрихом было нанести контур на губы и накрасить их помадой.   
Лея старательно наносила макияж, прикасаясь к лицу Сугивары, и сердце ее неслось вскачь с такой скоростью, что ей казалось - Сугивара слышит, как оно колотится. Когда же ей пришлось дотронуться до его губ, Сугивара непроизвольно напряг их, сжимая, и Лея, обрисовав аккуратный контур, нежно коснулась их подушечкой большого пальца.  
\- Приоткрой рот, - попросила она севшим голосом.  
Сугивара послушно выполнил ее приказ, и Лея, едва касаясь его щеки ладонью, аккуратно начала наносить на губы помаду. Краем глаза она заметила, что костяшки пальцев Сугивары, вцепившихся в колени, побелели от напряжения. Он снова закрыл глаза, и пока Лея красила губы, ресницы его дрожали так сильно, будто он хотел зажмуриться, но изо всех сих сопротивлялся своему желанию. Лея подумала, что это все ему наверняка ужасно неприятно, но он терпит ради дела.   
Проведя еще раз помадой по губам, Лея отпустила Сугивару, отстранилась, окидывая взглядом лицо, чтобы убедиться, что все получилось ровно и аккуратно, и сказала:  
\- Все. Сделай губами вот так, - она сжала губы и поелозила ими друг об дружку, будто размазывая помаду.  
Сугивара попытался сделать так же, и с губ его сорвался страдальческий выдох.  
\- Готово, - довольно сообщила Лея.  
Удивительное дело - Сугивара как мужчина был очень интересным, даже красивым, и, несмотря на то, что ему было уже тридцать, его лицо, как и у многих японцев, выглядело моложе. Лея вообще заметила, что у некоторых японских мужчин лица были с тонкими аристократическими чертами и обладали некой притягательной, свойственной только молодым японцам андрогинной красотой. Сугивара был красив, и если с возрастом его лицо приобрело резковатые, более мужественные, но не менее привлекательные черты, то Лея была готова поклясться, что подростком он был дивной красоты - таким, как описывали юных принца Гэнджи или Минамото Ёшицуне, когда можно было только по одежде определить, мальчик это или девочка, да и то не всегда. И теперь, с аккуратным макияжем, Сугивара был удивительно красив какой-то экзотической, совершенной красотой, не знающей различия между полами.   
Лея даже забыла, как дышать, глядя на дело своих рук, и не смогла заставить себя отвести взгляд даже тогда, когда встретилась глазами с Сугиварой. Они оба, затаив дыхание, смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, но очарование момента нарушил Кацураги:  
\- Джунса-бучо, вот бы не подумал, что ты такой красивый! Я прямо готов влюбиться.  
\- Я тебе уже говорил, что не люблю женатых мужиков, - попытался свести все к шутке Сугивара, но чувствовал он себя явно неловко под удивленными и, что уж там, восхищенными взглядами всей компании. Он даже как-то трогательно поежился и опустил глаза, а потом несколько поспешно схватил сигареты со стола и сунул одну в рот, неловко обхватив ее накрашенными губами, вытягивая их в трубочку, будто хотел кого-то поцеловать.  
\- Чувствую себя какой-то шлюхой! - буркнул он и нервно затянулся.   
Выдыхая дым, он снова надул губы, невольно привлекая к ним внимание.   
\- Семпай, не делай так, а то у меня встанет! - ехидно хихикнул Кацураги.  
\- Чего?! - возмутился Сугивара. - Дрочить на вышестоящего по званию должностными инструкциями не положено!  
Все грохнули смехом.   
\- Ладно, давайте поскорее закончим с этим фарсом, - скомандовал Сугивара и потянулся к парику в руках у Кацураги.  
\- Подожди, - остановила его Лея.  
Она достала из отдельного кармашка косметички невидимки, аккуратно подобрала длинноватые волосы Сугивары, закрепляя их так, чтобы они не вываливались из-под парика, аккуратно натянула парик и пальцами взбила локоны.  
\- Ну вот. Теперь осталось только одеться.  
\- Да, и это самое ужасное, - вздохнул Сугивара.   
Кацураги всучил ему еще один пакет, и Сугивара отправился в комнату переодеваться.  
Оттуда слышалась возня, фырканье и приглушенная ругань, и через несколько минут Сугивара явился на кухню в женских, расшитых стразами обтягивающих джинсах и свободном блузоне, на котором складочками и выточками была подчеркнута грудь. Верхняя часть блузона в виде чашечек уныло повисла всеми этими складочками на абсолютно плоской груди, а узкие джинсы обтянули яйца, угловатые бедра и длинные худые ноги - как говорила бабушка Леи, «с интересной кривинкой», - не оставляя никакого сомнения, что это тело принадлежит мужчине. В довершение ко всему из джинсов выглядывали босые ступни совершенно мужского размера, и оперная уэльская дива Лея Масарн оказалась не только со слегка кривыми мужскими ногами, плоской задницей и полным отсутствием груди, но и с атлетическим разворотом плеч и выше всех здесь присутствующих.  
\- Это что за нахрен?! - спросил сердито Сугивара и сзади попытался оттянуть врезавшиеся в задницу джинсы, придавившие яйца.   
Мужчины пытались изо всех сил сохранить серьезное выражение на лицах, но Лея снова не выдержала и издала короткий, но громкий истерический смешок, тут же с трудом его подавив.  
\- Нет, ну в принципе ничего… - склонив голову набок, оценила она весь ужас создавшегося положения, но тут не выдержала и, спрятав лицо в ладонях, беззвучно затряслась от смеха.   
\- Ты ничего другого найти не мог? - зарычал Сугивара на Кацураги.  
\- Да на тебя что ни найди, ты же будешь в этом выглядеть, как агрессивный пидорас, а не как тоненькая нежная оперная певица! Особенно с таким выражением лица!   
\- И какое же, по-твоему, у меня должно быть лицо? - проворчал Сугивара.  
\- Ну, я не знаю, пококетничай, глазками похлопай, улыбнись, позу какую-нибудь там прими.  
Сугивара мучительно нахмурился, что-то соображая, затем, выставив бедро в сторону, томно изогнулся, изящно взмахнул рукой, будто хотел кокетливо прикрыть рот, соблазнительно улыбнулся и быстро захлопал ресницами.  
\- Ками-сама, где ты нахватался таких блядских манер! - загоготал Кацураги.   
Лея уже стонала от смеха, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Токуры-сана.  
\- Нет, джунса-бучо, это никуда не годится. Ну, ты правда никаким боком на женщину не тянешь, - покачал головой Токура, негромко посмеиваясь. - Я на такую точно не соблазнился бы.  
\- Да ну вас в жопу! - искренне обиделся Сугивара и ожесточенно почесал вспотевшую под париком голову, отчего парик съехал набок.   
\- Давай уж лучше я попробую, - предложил Кацураги, отсмеявшись наконец.  
Сугивара с наслаждением сорвал с себя парик и бросил его в Кацураги, а потом, оценивающе оглядев его и Лею, сказал:  
\- М-да. Ты с ней одинакового роста, да и комплекцией похож. Рея, ты можешь одолжить свой бюстгальтер и что-нибудь из вещей?  
\- Запросто, - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Тогда вы тут переодевайтесь, а я пошел умываться! - радостно провозгласил Сугивара и, на ходу расстегивая ширинку джинсов, намявших ему яйца, едва не вприскочку удалился в ванную.  
\- Ну, приступай! Вот увидишь, ты из меня гораздо лучше получишься, - улыбнулся Кацураги, усаживаясь на стул и подставляя Лее лицо.  
В этот момент из ванной раздалось сдавленное причитание: «И-тай-тай-тай…» и болезненное шипение сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Лея бросилась в ванную.  
\- Что случилось? - тревожно спросила она над склонившимся над раковиной Сугиварой.  
\- Щиплет! - едва не поскуливая, пожаловался Сугивара, поворачивая к ней лицо и часто-часто моргая. По лицу, смешанные с мыльной пеной, текли черные разводы, а вокруг глаз размазалась тушь и подводка.  
\- О, Господи! - облегченно рассмеялась Лея. - Ну что ты творишь! Надо же теплой водой, а лучше молочком!  
\- Каким еще молочком?! - несчастно взвыл Сугивара.  
\- Подожди, сейчас, - Лея быстро принесла флакон с молочком для снятия макияжа.  
\- Сядь, - надавила она на плечи Сугиваре, заставляя сесть на бортик ванной.  
\- Щиплет, - снова жалобно сообщил Сугивара, подчинившись.  
С закрытыми глазами, ничего не видя, беспрекословно выполняя ее приказ, он выглядел сейчас таким очаровательно-беспомощным, что Лее безумно захотелось его поцеловать. От невыполнимости этого желания в груди заныло, и на глаза навернулись слезы. Справившись с собой, Лея выдавила из флакона немного молочка на ватные диски.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас!.. - Лея вовремя оборвала себя, едва не произнеся что-то нежное вроде «малыш» или «котенок», как ребенку. - Сейчас все пройдет, потерпи.  
Она аккуратно очистила веки и кожу вокруг глаз, а затем чистым диском теплой водой осторожно промыла глаза.   
\- Ну, лучше? - спросила она ласково, склонившись к Сугиваре.  
Тот проморгался, как-то трогательно по-детски потер глаза кулаками и кивнул.  
\- Да, спасибо… Рея…  
Он так посмотрел на нее, что Лея поняла - бежать, бежать из ванной немедленно, пока она не разревелась или не поддалась желанию коснуться губами его губ и все испортить.  
\- Ну и хорошо, - Лея быстро отстранилась и покинула ванную, вернувшись к Кацураги.  
Из Кацураги действительно вышла почти настоящая девушка. Невысокий и щуплый, в леином бюстгальтере, набитом ватой, в яркой длинной кофточке, прикрывавшей задницу и обтянутые яйца, и расклешенных дамских джинсах, с макияжем и в парике он действительно выглядел, как девушка спортивного телосложения. У него даже пластика и мимика изменилась. Заподозрить в нем мужчину было довольно сложно.   
\- Ну вот, совсем другое дело, - покивал Токура, глядя на Кацураги.  
\- Ну да, - задумчиво согласился с ним Сугивара, придирчиво оглядывая Кацураги.  
\- Сугивара-сама, а что вы делаете сегодня вечером? - спросил Кацураги, прильнув к Сугиваре, да так здорово подражая женским интонациям и жестам, что Лея восхищенно показала ему большой палец.  
\- Тебя выгуливаю, дурочка! - шутливо обнял его за талию Сугивара и наигранно плотоядно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Теперь вас можно смело выпускать на улицу, - сказал Токура.  
\- Ну что ж, тогда пошли, - Сугивара выпустил Кацураги и подтолкнул его в сторону выхода. Двое парней, которых Сугивара представил как Хаято Наканиши и Юске Осагири, последовали следом.   
Сугивара шагнул на кухню.  
\- Я рассчитываю на тебя, Токура-сан, - посмотрел он на Токуру.  
Тот кивнул и сказал:  
\- Поосторожнее там. Присматривай за Кацураги, джунса-бучо, а то ему все бы дурачиться.  
Сугивара кивнул и повернулся к Лее.  
Токура искоса посмотрел на них и тактично вышел.  
\- Ну… Мы пошли, - сказал Сугивара.  
\- Пожалуйста, будьте там осторожнее! - тихо проговорила Лея.  
\- Все будет в порядке, - улыбнулся уголками рта Сугивара.  
\- Я… Я буду волноваться, пока вы не вернетесь, - еще тише выдавила из себя Лея, чувствуя, что безбожно краснеет.  
\- Пожелай нам удачи, - попросил Сугивара.  
\- Удачи. Возвращайтесь скорее, - подняла на него глаза Лея.  
Он смотрел на нее, и у Леи на мгновение возникло ощущение, что если она сейчас сделает всего лишь один шаг к нему навстречу, он поступит так же одновременно с ней, и они обнимут друг друга. Но они стояли, каждый едва заметно подавшись вперед, будто и вправду готовые в любой миг броситься друг другу в объятия. Первым не выдержал Сугивара. Он одной рукой обхватил ее за плечи и притянул к себе.  
\- Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Не бойся, пожалуйста…  
Лея положила ладони на его бока. Сугивара ласково похлопал ее по спине и отстранился, выпуская из рук. Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, но замялся, повторил:  
\- Не волнуйся, - и вышел.  
Лея осталась в квартире с Токурой-саном.  
Сугивара вернулся поздно вечером один. Он объяснил, что расстался с Кацураги, Наканиши и Осагири после того, как Кацураги переоделся и смыл макияж в туалете торгового центра, где они и разошлись в разные стороны отдельно друг от друга, чтобы не привести к квартире хвост. Прогулка оказалась бесполезной - к ним никто так и не приблизился, но это было бы слишком большой удачей, если бы их обнаружили в первый же день. Завтра решено было повторить операцию. Сугивара отпустил Токуру, уселся на стул на кухне и устало вытянул ноги.  
\- Ужинать будешь? - спросила Лея.  
\- Нет, спасибо, мы поели в ресторанчике. Ну и нагулялся я, ноги гудят, - потянулся Сугивара всем телом. Стул под ним жалобно скрипнул.  
Лея, не зная, куда девать взгляд и руки, постояла посреди кухни, потом присела на другой стул.  
Сугивара молча закурил, глядя куда-то вниз и о чем-то размышляя.  
Лея повернулась к окну и раздвинула полоски жалюзи пальцем, прижалась лбом к прохладным металлизированным пластинкам и принялась разглядывать кусты во внутреннем дворике, освещенные каменным садовым фонарем тачи-гата.  
Нужно смириться с тем, что у нее ничего не получается с Сугиварой. Оно и не могло получиться - о чем она вообще думает, если скоро вернется домой и никогда больше не увидит его? Даже если бы Сугивара увлекся ею так же, как она им, это не было бы ничем большим, нежели короткая яркая вспышка страсти, у которой нет никакого будущего. Закончилась бы эта криминальная история, и они бы расстались навсегда, каждый вернувшись к собственной привычной жизни. Так о чем же сожалеть? Так даже лучше. Ведь если бы у них что-то случилось, скорее всего, Лее потом, по возвращении домой было бы еще очень долго грустно и тоскливо из-за разлуки, пока бы чувства не улеглись. Нужно просто взять себя в руки и эти пару оставшихся дней смотреть на Сугивару отстраненным взглядом, как на друга, не более. Конечно, легче сказать, чем сделать, но если все время себе напоминать, что скоро они исчезнут из жизни друг друга, наверное, справиться получится.  
\- Скучно тебе тут целыми днями взаперти сидеть? - вывел ее из задумчивости голос Сугивары.  
Лея выдернула палец из жалюзи, повернулась к нему и беспечно улыбнулась:  
\- Ну, в общем-то, я свой отпуск, конечно, совсем не так представляла. Но тут ведь ничего не поделать, надо - значит надо.   
\- Я не забыл о своем обещании отвести тебя в Горёкаку, - сообщил Сугивара, выдыхая дым через ноздри. - Просто потерпи немножко.   
\- Ты же хотел, чтобы я первым же рейсом улетела отсюда?   
\- Да, и до сих пор хочу - так будет лучше для тебя, а мне спокойнее. Но должен же я тебе хоть как-то компенсировать то, что все это время тебе пришлось испытывать столько неудобств. В понедельник мы съездим в префектуру за документами, а потом я отвезу тебя в Горёкаку. Во вторник ты сможешь уехать.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, - Лея постаралась сказать это как можно равнодушнее.  
В воскресенье вчерашняя компания появилась на их кухне уже с утра. Кацураги тут же бесцеремонно сделал себе кофе, шумя, занимая все жизненное пространство и распространяя флюиды задора и позитива. Затем Лея снова нанесла ему макияж, он переоделся, и вскоре шум стих за дверью, погрузив квартирку в выжидательную тишину.   
Токура, хоть и не был молчаливым, как Мори, но, скорее всего, просто не знал, о чем ему с Леей разговаривать, поэтому скромно и спокойно сидел на полу с книгой, а Лея развлекалась с планшетом, лазала в интернет, читала на нем книгу, потом смотрела телевизор, стараясь не думать о том, что в любой момент Кацураги может вместо нее получить пулю, а Сугивара - пострадать потому, что он был тот самый Сугивара, джунса-бучо убойного отдела, кровный враг тех людей. Лея гнала от себя эти мысли, стараясь занять голову хоть чем-то, чтобы не сходить с ума от тревоги и не накликать беды.   
Но вечером Сугивара опять вернулся один и с пакетом леиных вещей, усталый, и, судя по всему, день снова прошел впустую. Завтра такой возможности уже не будет - начиналась рабочая неделя, требовавшая присутствия Кацураги, Токуры, Наканиши и Осагири на рабочих местах. К тому же, завтра Сугивара планировал получить ее документы, и Лея думала о том, с каким же все-таки чувством она покинет через день этот город.   
Когда Лея уже свернулась клубочком на своем футоне, Сугивара, как обычно, включив на ночь сигнализацию на двери и окнах, срабатывающую на движение и прикосновение, чтобы не проспать вторжение, попросил Лею не будить его завтра рано без особых причин, потому что дико устал от этих бесцельных прогулок, да и вообще от всего происходящего, и хотел бы хоть немного выспаться, раз уж выпала такая возможность. Лея не стала бы его трогать, даже если бы он и не попросил ее об этом. Она только кивнула и закрыла глаза.  
Сугивара ушел в ванную, и Лея под шум воды думала свои невеселые думы.   
Сейчас она поняла особенно отчетливо, что у нее осталось здесь чуть более суток, и сердце сжалось в щемящей тоске. Чтобы задавить в себе любые сожаления, Лея стала думать о том, как пройдет ее поход в Горёкаку. Что она там обнаружит? Найдет ли? Что почувствует? Произойдет ли что-нибудь вообще, и поймет ли Лея, что ее миссия окончена, и все встало на свои места так, как того хотел Тошизо? И будет ли Хиджиката после того, как все окончится, приходить к ней во снах, или это тоже закончится, и у Леи не останется больше совсем ничего? Скорее всего, не будет. Наверняка он все это продумал и затеял, чтобы, наконец, обрести покой. И тогда, когда Лея выполнит его задумку, ведомая его волей, она станет больше не нужна, так же как однажды перестала быть нужна Сугиваре, и она снова останется одна в этом мире, у нее не будет даже этих снов, в которых Лея не была одинока.  
Видимо, она все же задремала. Лея не слышала, как Сугивара курил на кухне, а потом бесшумно пробрался в комнату.  
Лишь уже совсем проваливаясь в сон, она подумала: «Тоши, хоть ты не оставляй меня, пожалуйста… Тоши!»  
В этот момент что-то прикоснулось к ее плечу, и Лея вздрогнула, поднявшись на локте.  
\- Что ты говоришь? Я не расслышал, - Сугивара склонился к ней.  
\- Я говорила во сне? - пробормотала Лея.   
Неужели она произнесла это вслух? Как глупо…  
\- Наверное, но я ничего не расслышал.  
\- Ничего, ерунда. Я даже не помню. Приснилось, наверное, что-то, - ответила Лея, укладываясь. - Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - мгновение помолчав, ответил Сугивара и тенью скользнул к своему футону.


	12. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.7

Проснувшись и еще не открыв глаза, Лея поняла, что Сугивара еще спит. В квартире стояла мертвая тишина, нарушаемая только приглушенными стеклопакетом звуками с улицы - шумом проезжающих машин, чьими-то голосами, дальним гулом портовых работ - и тихим похрапыванием неподалеку. Лея открыла глаза и проверила время - час пополудни, ого! Она повернулась набок.   
Сугивара лежал на животе, обняв подушку. Волосы завесили его лицо, рот был слегка приоткрыт, а одеяло сползло до самой поясницы, открывая спину. Рядом с подушкой на полу лежал пистолет.   
Лея не удержалась от улыбки, разглядывая Сугивару - он так сладко спал и выглядел сейчас таким милым, что она невольно задержала взгляд на его губах. Если бы Лея лежала рядом с Сугиварой, она бы не отказала себе в удовольствии невесомо коснуться их своими губами или - едва-едва - лизнуть кончиком языка…   
Боже, о чем она вообще думает! Что с ней такое? Ведь ничего подобного раньше с ней не происходило, она никогда в жизни не испытывала таких бесстыдных эмоций… Тем более по отношению к мужчине, с которым она не только не состояла в отношениях, но и которому она была вообще безразлична.  
Но в этот момент Сугивара, словно почувствовав ее жадный взгляд на своих губах, сомкнул их, пожевал, облизнул, что-то промычав, и, сильнее подмяв под себя подушку, сделал совершенно недвусмысленное движение бедрами, вдавливаясь в матрац.   
Лея почувствовала, как безбожно краснеет, а внизу живота дернуло сладкой судорогой. Сугиваре снилось что-то явно сексуального характера… Лея, ощущая, как полыхает все ее лицо, быстро встала, подхватила свои джинсы, беззвучно на цыпочках подошла к Сугиваре, осторожно подтянула одеяло, укрывая его голую спину, перешагнула через его ноги и ретировалась на кухню, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Она вытянула из лежащей на столе сугивариной пачки сигарету, прикурила и выдохнула дым в сторону вытяжки. Что же поделать, Сугивара молодой здоровый мужчина, эротические сны и утренний стояк - дело обычное. Тем более, со всеми этими происшествиями и с тем, что Сугивара уже почти две недели вынужден каждую ночь неотлучно торчать возле нее и караулить, не имея возможности оттянуться с кем-нибудь из своих приятельниц, нет ничего удивительного в том, что он мается неудовлетворенными желаниями. И от этого Лея почувствовала себя виноватой.   
Щеки и уши ее горели от стыда за то, что она увидела нечто интимное, совершенно для посторонних глаз не предназначавшееся, и от охватившего ее возбуждения. Внезапно, всего лишь на какую-то долю секунды, она представила, что лежит под Сугиварой, и это его движение было бы движением внутрь нее, и внизу живота снова все скрутило, а тело обдало жаром.   
Лея поерзала на стуле, стараясь больше не представлять себе таких картин, а потом решила сварить себе кофе.  
В этот момент в комнате за тонкой стеной раздался звонок мобильного Сугивары, а затем его сонный голос. Через несколько минут Сугивара распахнул дверь и показался на кухне. Он был уже в джинсах, растрепанный, не проснувшийся до конца, и на ходу надевал майку. Но пока она не опустилась, Лея успела заметить, что ширинка его джинсов натянута на стоящем члене. Лея тут же стыдливо отвела взгляд, подумав о том, что бедному Сугиваре не только выспаться не дали, но и подрочить в уединении. Представив, как бы Сугивара это исполнял, Лея снова покраснела. «Да что ж это такое! Все мысли об одном!» - пристыдила она себя и, отвернувшись к чайнику на тумбе возле плиты, спросила:  
\- Завтракать будешь?  
\- Ага, - зевнул он и встряхнул головой. - Я сейчас.  
Сугивара скрылся в ванной, совмещенной с туалетом, и пустил воду. Лея подумала, что он наверняка пошел дрочить. «У меня точно хронический недотрах, раз больше ни о чем думать не могу!» - сказала она себе, умыв горящие щеки холодной водой над кухонной раковиной.  
К тому моменту, как Сугивара вернулся с порозовевшими скулами и умиротворенной физиономией, Лея поняла, что ее догадка была верна, но к этому моменту она уже сумела с собой справиться, занимаясь готовкой.  
Сугивара уселся на стул, закурил, и Лея поставила перед ним чашку кофе, тарелку с яичницей и двумя обжаренными кусками хлеба с расплавленным на них сыром. Японский завтрак Лея готовить не умела, поэтому приготовила на свой страх и риск то, чем обычно завтракала сама.  
Они ели, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, но когда Сугивара закурил, прихлебывая кофе, он посмурнел и нахмурился.  
\- Рея… - начал он и замолчал.  
\- М-м? - Лея подняла на него глаза.  
\- Послушай, я не знаю, как мне быть, - замялся Сугивара. - Мне очень нужно уехать…  
\- Ну, так поезжай, - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Понимаешь, поскольку все сейчас на службе, и я, покуда отстранен, не имею права никого привлекать в их рабочее время, мне не с кем тебя оставить, и в Управление я тебя отвезти не могу. Но мне просто позарез нужно уехать. Мне только что сказали, что кёдай в городе, прибыл ночью, у них сегодня вечером назначена встреча в складах - пришло еще одно судно, но у них проблемы с поставщиком, и они встречаются с представителем поставщика, сопровождающим груз. Мои ребята могут провести операцию по задержанию, мотивируя это наводкой осведомителя, а о моем участии начальству можно будет сообщить уже потом, в случае удачного финала - знаешь, победителей не судят. Мне там нужен будет каждый, чтобы выиграть, и мне некого оставить с тобой, но если мы их накроем там, то вся эта история закончится. Мне ужасно не хочется оставлять тебя одну. Тебе нужно посидеть без охраны только полдня, но у меня душа не на месте. У меня просто нет выхода, я не знаю, что делать.  
\- Поезжай спокойно. Я буду сидеть тут тихо, как мышка, не стану открывать жалюзи, включать свет и вообще подавать признаки жизни. Они, видимо, еще так и не нашли эту квартиру, к тому же, раз у них сегодня важная встреча, им будет не до меня, так что все будет хорошо, не волнуйся. Не думай обо мне, просто делай то, что должен. Там голова у тебя должна быть чистой.   
\- Тебе не будет страшно одной? - спросил Сугивара, внимательно глядя ей в глаза.  
Лея помотала головой. Возможно, ей и будет страшно, но Сугиваре об этом знать не нужно, иначе он, и так нервничающий, будет психовать еще больше. В конце концов, посидеть в одиночестве полдня не так уж и сложно. Зато если у них все получится, то уже вечером она сможет вздохнуть спокойно, а завтра безо всякой опаски пойти с Сугиварой в Горёкаку.  
\- Забей в мобильный мой номер, и если вдруг что-то будет не так, что-то тебя обеспокоит, сразу же звони. Уж если не я сам приеду, то кого-нибудь к тебе все-таки отправлю, - сказал Сугивара.  
Лея принесла из комнаты свой смартфон и внесла продиктованный номер.   
Сугивара пробыл в квартире еще около сорока минут, дождался звонка от Кацураги и собрался уходить. В коридоре он натянул ботинки, пощупал куртку, достал из нее что-то, переложил в карман джинсов и, видимо, решил ее не надевать - на улице было уже достаточно тепло, поэтому он остался в черной толстовке с капюшоном, и в ней вкупе с тяжелыми ботинками и потертыми джинсами выглядел, как подросток-переросток. Пистолет Сугивара сунул за пояс джинсов на пояснице.  
\- Я тебя поставлю на сигнализацию, - предупредил он.   
\- Чтобы не угнали? - улыбнулась Лея.  
Сугивара серьезно кивнул. Лея держала улыбку на лице, как приклеенную - ей не хотелось сейчас лишний раз тревожить Сугивару, и она старалась выглядеть беспечной. Но он не ответил на ее улыбку и почему-то продолжал молча стоять и смотреть на нее, нахмурившись. От этого непонятного, заглядывающего в самую душу взгляда улыбка сползла с лица Леи. Ей вдруг столько захотелось сказать, словно у нее больше никогда не будет возможности это сделать, и внезапно ей показалось, что ситуация слишком похожа на ее самые первые сны, когда она пыталась остановить уходящего в офицерской шинели Хиджикату, предчувствуя нечто ужасное.   
Вспомнив этот сон, который, судя по всему, тогда показывал ей момент окончательного расставания Хиджикаты и его возлюбленной, Лее вдруг стало страшно - а вдруг и она тоже больше никогда не увидит Сугивару? Вдруг там с ним случится что-то непоправимое?  
Но, как и во снах, она не могла вымолвить ни слова, только смотрела напряженным, каким-то растерянным взглядом, словно одними глазами пытаясь сказать: «Не уходи, иначе случится что-то очень плохое!»  
\- Я вернусь, - словно прочитав ее мысли, произнес Сугивара.  
\- Обещаешь? - выдавила из себя Лея, и голос ее дрогнул.  
\- Обещаю, - кивнул Сугивара.  
\- Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Вернись живым, прошу тебя… - Лея почти прошептала, чувствуя, как защипало глаза.  
Совершенно инстинктивно она качнулась к нему и коснулась ладонью его груди.  
Сугивара посмотрел на Лею каким-то тоскливым взглядом и прошептал:  
\- Все… Я сдаюсь…  
Лея непонимающе вскинула на него глаза, и в этот момент руки Сугивары обхватили ее, резко и тесно прижимая к груди, и губы ее накрыл горячий рот Сугивары. Поцелуй был отчаянным, язык - настойчивым и жестким, ни капли ласки, лишь какая-то безысходность. Лея обвила руками талию Сугивары, прижимаясь, сжимая в кулаках ткань толстовки, и ответила - так же, будто бросаясь со скалы в омут.   
Они целовались так, что дыхания не хватало, будто тонули в этой безысходности. Лея чувствовала, словно внутри ее груди все сжало жестокой мохнатой лапой, а Сугивара притискивал ее к себе с такой силой, что у нее даже не было возможности вдохнуть толком, но она только прижималась, комкая в пальцах толстовку так, что даже руки сводило от напряжения.   
Это длилось бесконечно долго. У Леи шумело в ушах, а в глазах под веками плавали кроваво-алые пятна. Наконец, Сугивара оторвался от нее, тяжело дыша, глядя каким-то расфокусированным взглядом, потом медленно разжал руки, ослабив объятия, и от хлынувшего в легкие воздуха у Леи закружилась голова.   
Сугивара провел ладонями по ее рукам от плеч до кистей, задержал на мгновение ее пальцы, позволил им выскользнуть, бросил на Лею последний взгляд и молча вышел, не оглядываясь.   
Лея так и осталась стоять в коридоре перед закрывшейся дверью, слыша, как проворачивается замок, как звенят ключи, как пикнула сигнализация, активируясь, и лишь потом, когда по внешней железной лестнице прогремели быстрые шаги, прикоснулась пальцами к своим губам, все еще хранившим ощущение поцелуя. Сердце ее колотилось так, что, казалось, Сугивара мог бы услышать его из-за двери, если бы на мгновение задержался и постоял в безмолвии.   
\- Я люблю тебя… - прошептала Лея вслед затихающим внизу шагам.   
Она постояла еще немного в одинокой тишине пустой и будто тоже замершей в ожидании квартиры, потом вернулась в кухню, присела у стола и взяла сигарету из почти полной, оставленной ей Сугиварой пачки.  
Пальцы тряслись так, что высечь огонь дешевой кремниевой зажигалкой ей удалось раза с четвертого.  
Это было слишком похоже на ее сны. От этого стало страшно. Вдруг финал будет таким же? Но в то же время ей пришла в голову мысль о том, что если сопоставить все ее сны и желание Хиджикаты привести ее сюда, что если она - реинкарнация его любимой женщины, а Сугивара, возможно - и скорее всего - реинкарнация самого Хиджикаты, то логичнее и вероятнее всего, что история должна повториться, но у нее обязательно будет другой, счастливый финал. Иначе смысла во всем этот не было ни на грамм. Остается только ждать. Сугивара должен вернуться, он просто не имеет права не сдержать обещания.   
Впереди было несколько часов томительного ада, с которым Лее предстояло справиться в одиночку.  
Она сидела в квартире тихо, читая книгу на планшете. Даже за закрытыми жалюзи было видно, как на город опускаются сумерки - в квартире становилось все темнее, и теперь светящийся экран ее планшета выделялся слишком ярко.   
Наверняка Сугивара и его товарищи уже закончили все приготовления и сейчас сидят в засаде в порту. «Тошизо, помоги им! Ты же можешь, ты же ками!» - мысленно попросила Лея.  
Все это время мысли Леи были заняты Сугиварой. Сначала она долго сидела на кухне, по кругу воспроизводя в памяти то, что произошло перед расставанием. Поначалу ее била крупная дрожь, но постепенно ей удалось успокоиться. Потом, когда она взялась за чтение, мысли ее все равно постоянно возвращались к Сугиваре. И чем ближе приближался час икс, тем сильнее ее охватывала тревога. В какой-то момент Лея даже схватилась за телефон, чтобы набрать номер Сугивары и просто услышать его голос, чтобы узнать, что с ним все в порядке, но она отругала себя за это глупое и эгоистичное желание - его сейчас нельзя отвлекать и заставлять лишний раз волноваться.  
Обнаружив, что читает один и тот же абзац уже бессчетное количество раз и ни слова не понимает из прочитанного, Лея отложила планшет и снова пошла на кухню курить. Последнее время она слишком часто курила, видимо, после возвращения домой опять придется прилагать усилия, чтобы избавиться от этой привычки.  
За окном совсем стемнело. Лея сидела на кухне в полной темноте, видя только разгорающийся от каждой затяжки и гаснущий уголек на кончике своей сигареты. Очень хотелось зажечь свет, но нет, нельзя. Она обещала Сугиваре, что не будет делать глупостей.  
Лея осторожно раздвинула планки жалюзи, сделав маленькую щелочку, и посмотрела во внутренний дворик. Странно, обычно там горел садовый фонарик, каменный тачи-гата на ножке, невысокий, но освещавший небольшую площадку у кустов и клумбу. Сейчас внутренний дворик был погружен в такую же пугающую темноту. И даже из окон первого этажа свет во двор не падал.   
Внутри у Леи заскреблась какая-то еще не оформившаяся мысль, что-то явно было не так. Сейчас все, что выбивалось из рамок обычного, казалось тревожным признаком надвигающейся опасности. В этот миг ей показалось, что внизу, в темноте, мелькнуло что-то еще более черное. Лея тут же выдернула палец из жалюзи и отпрянула от окна, а сердце забилось где-то в горле.  
\- Глупая трусиха! - прошептала она себе. - Шарахаюсь от каждой тени.   
Сердце постепенно успокаивалось, но что-то мутное, тревожное продолжало ворочаться в животе. Лея машинально бросила взгляд в сторону двери и отвела его в сторону, но тут ей показалось, что и там что-то было не так. Она снова из кухни уставилась на дверь, ползая по ней взглядом.   
Точно! Маленькая красная точка над дверью, светодиод активированной сигнализации, не горела.   
Со стороны двери послышался скрежет замка. В тишине он раздался особенно отчетливо. Лея вскочила со стула, и первой радостной мыслью было, что это вернулся Сугивара. Не успела она испытать облегчение, как поняла, что звук был совсем не таким, как обычно. Сугивара уверенно прокручивал собачку замка и тут же открывал дверь. Сейчас в замке ковырялись осторожно, не слишком таясь, но как-то вкрадчиво, будто пытались нащупать правильную точку, чтобы механизм замка провернулся.  
Лею обдало холодом, сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, на лбу выступила ледяная испарина, к горлу подкатила горечь. Стоя и в ужасе пялясь на дверь, Лея пыталась нащупать непослушными пальцами позади на столе телефон, но тот, как назло, никак не попадался под руку. Заставить себя оторвать взгляд от двери и повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, где он, у Леи не было никаких сил, ужас сковал ее и превратил в хрупкую неподвижную ледяную статую.  
Наконец, ее пальцы наткнулись на телефон, она схватила его и обнаружила, что он выключен. Видимо, сел аккумулятор, и смартфон отрубился сам собой. Лея, дрожа всем телом, нажала кнопку включения, понося свою тупую забывчивость и провидение, всегда гадящее прицельно и вовремя. Она отчаянно надеялась, что телефон все-таки включится, и у нее получится хотя бы послать два-три гудка Сугиваре, прежде чем мобильный сдохнет снова. Лея была уверена, что Сугивара перезвонит и, обнаружив, что абонент недоступен, поймет все правильно и кого-нибудь пошлет ей на помощь.  
Возня в замке стала более настойчивой, все происходило быстро, но Лее казалось, что она стоит вот так, окаменев от ужаса, уже давно. Страх заставлял совершать ненужные беспорядочные движения - Лея судорожно тыкала пальцем в экран, словно от этого телефон быстрее загрузился бы.   
Он, как назло, запускался долго, сначала выдал заставку и оптимистичное приветствие, затем принялся искать доступные сети… Лея трясла его от нетерпения в руке, в это же время другой рукой подняв жалюзи и открывая окно во внутренний дворик, соображая, сумеет ли она выпрыгнуть в окно и не переломать себе кости? Оставаться здесь было равносильно тому, чтобы добровольно отдать себя в руки якудза. Прыгнуть вниз и сломать себе в лучшем случае ногу означало то же самое.   
Лея дернула фрамугу, распахивая, но та оказалась на металлическом ограничителе, отчего в открывшееся пространство не пролез бы даже ребенок. Как предосторожность от вторжения извне это было удобно, но на случай бегства окно становилось бесполезным.  
Телефон в этот момент наконец-то запустился, и только Лея попыталась нажать на иконку телефонной книги, чтобы найти номер Сугивары, как мобильный, противно взмемекнув и моргнув надписью «Батарея разряжена», бзыкнул на прощание вибрацией и погас.   
\- Сука! - в отчаянии прошипела Лея, едва не запустив телефоном в стену от злости и страха.  
За ее спиной, совсем рядом, раздался шум. Она резко повернулась от окна на звук, похолодев всем телом и забыв, как дышать. Перед ней что-то мелькнуло, прижалось к животу, застрекотало, обжигая и заставляя мучительно вибрировать каждый нерв, и Лея отключилась, выронив из пальцев мобильный и сползая на пол.

***

Лея медленно приходила в себя. Голова кружилась, болели левый бок и бедро. Дышать было трудно и почему-то получалось только носом. Она попробовала открыть рот, но у нее ничего не вышло. В пароксизме ужаса первое, что пришло в голову - ей зашили рот. Лея приложила больше усилий, но ей вдруг стало страшно - а вдруг швы сейчас порвут губы?  
Открыв глаза, Лея поморгала, но в помещении было темно, только откуда-то сверху попадало немного рассеянного света, похоже, от электрического уличного фонаря.   
Когда глаза привыкли, она обнаружила себя на полу небольшой пустой комнатки.  
Лея повозилась, понимая, что лежит на том самом болящем боку, руки были заведены за спину и связаны, ноги у щиколоток - тоже. Она прислушалась. С улицы доносились какие-то звуки, шум моря и рокот какого-то работающего механизма. Звуки были явно промышленного характера.  
«Я или в порту, или на складах…» - подумала Лея с ужасом, чувствуя, как по спине предательски ползет капля пота. Паника нахлынула, заставляя все ее тело трястись крупной дрожью.   
Пытаясь унять трясучку, Лея попробовала перевернуться на спину, а затем сесть. Она возилась, наступая локтями себе на разметавшиеся по полу волосы, сопя и тихо поскуливая от страха и боли, смаргивая пот вперемешку со слезами, и со второй попытки ей удалось подняться. Лея даже представить не могла, как порой бывает сложно сделать элементарное движение, когда у тебя связаны руки и ноги, из-за чего ты будто дезориентирован.   
В голове было пусто и гулко, какой-то животный ужас выбил оттуда все мысли.  
«Думать, думать хоть о чем-нибудь, хоть считалочки бубнить, если я не хочу сойти с ума, - приказала себе Лея. - Если они не убили меня сразу, значит, я им нужна не только как свидетель, которого необходимо убрать. Означает ли это, что у меня есть шанс выбраться отсюда живой? Вряд ли. Отпускать меня после всего нет никакого смысла. Тогда что? Я им для чего-то нужна. Для чего? Пытать меня? Опять же нет смысла, у меня нет никакой важной информации, я просто свидетель убийства, меня нужно просто убить. Почему не убивают? Чего ждут? Или кого ждут? Да, возвращения кёдая со встречи в порту. Но если Сугивара его там арестует или убьет, тогда они никого не дождутся. Что будет со мной в случае, если их главный не вернется? Все равно убьют. Но пока они его ждут, у меня есть какое-то время. Только его не на что использовать - бежать отсюда некуда, да и распутаться не получится. Если кёдая взяли или убили, то Сугивара, обнаружив мое отсутствие, начнет меня искать. Успеет ли он до того, как они поймут, что ждать больше нечего, и убьют меня? Вряд ли. Наверняка Сугивара с остальными после операции поедут в Управление проводить необходимые процессуальные действия, привезут задержанных, если таковые будут, рапортуют начальству... Это может длиться очень долго. Мои похитители поймут, что что-то не так. Одна есть надежда на то, что Сугивара ей позвонит, обнаружит, что абонент недоступен, и забеспокоится. Пока приедет в квартиру или пошлет кого-то, пока поймет, пока найдет это место… Нет, ни при каких раскладах не успеет»  
Слезы опять потекли по ее лицу, дышать носом стало трудно, приходилось все время шмыгать и хлюпать.   
Неподалеку, за дверью в соседнем помещении раздались мужские голоса. Несколько, человек пяти-шести. Но Сугивара говорил, что в городе остались только сын кёдая и два его товарища. Кёдай мог привезти с собой людей, но, опять же, Сугивара говорил, что оябун, или как там его, не одобряет продолжения мести и людей может не дать. Или кёдай волен распоряжаться своими людьми как угодно? Черт… А если кёдай привез с собой много людей, и сейчас в порту идет бойня?  
Лея застыла, сжав зубы до боли, чувствуя, как ее опять начинает колотить. Сугивара… Как он там? Кацураги, Токура, остальные… А вдруг?..  
В памяти почему-то возникла картина, которую она увидела на месте бывших ворот Иппонги - как в замедленной съемке, Хиджиката, схватившись за живот, падает с лошади. Его взгляд, преследующий ее во сне и наяву, полный невысказанного страдания и обреченности…  
Лея отчаянно мотнула головой, отгоняя видение, изо всех сил заставляя себя не завыть в голос. Волосы налипли на мокрое от пота и слез лицо.  
В этот момент раздался скрежет замка в двери, и в образовавшийся проем хлынул поток холодного голубоватого света люминесцентных ламп. На его фоне отчетливо вырисовался черный силуэт коренастого мужчины.  
В первое мгновение Лея зажмурилась, но потом проморгалась и, прищурившись, смотрела, как мужчина неспешно приближается к ней.  
Следом за ним тут же вошел второй, неся стул. Он поставил стул прямо напротив Леи и отошел к стене. В дверном проеме показался третий - молодой, высокий, довольно худой, с длинноватыми волосами. Несмотря на то, что Лея была уверена, что не сумеет вспомнить лица тех, кто был в тот злополучный вечер у складов, когда ее угораздило увидеть убийство, но Лея сразу же узнала его. Это он бил ее больше всех и прикрывался ею, когда садился в машину. Она вспомнила, что именно так Сугивара описывал сына кёдая, когда диктовал приметы под протокол вместо нее.   
У Леи все похолодело внутри. Если они все здесь и все живы, тогда Сугивара и его друзья…  
Мужчина, первым вошедший в комнату, спокойно сел на стул и уставился на Лею. Она, сглотнув, так же прямо посмотрела ему в глаза. Надо полагать, это и есть злополучный кёдай.  
Ему было на вид около пятидесяти лет, и лицом он обладал довольно благородным, а темные красивые глаза светились неглупым и цепким взглядом. Вот так встретишь на улице и ни за что в жизни не догадаешься, что это бандит-якудза - скорее можно было подумать, что он человек какой-нибудь творческой профессии: художник, режиссер или писатель.  
Мужчина какое-то время помолчал. Потом протянул к ее лицу руку, и Лея отшатнулась, решив, что он хочет погладить ее по щеке. Но тот довольно больно ущипнул ее за щеку и резко дернул. Лея вскрикнула от обжегшей нижнюю половину лица боли и увидела в руке кёдая полоску промышленного скотча.  
Она облизала саднящие губы, чувствуя металлический привкус крови.  
Кёдай снова принялся рассматривать ее, а потом произнес по-японски с сочувствием, по которому невозможно было понять, искреннее ли оно или прекрасно сыгранное:  
\- Бедная девочка. Как же тебе не повезло!  
Лея поняла фразу, но отошедший к стене мужчина перевел на английский с жутким акцентом.  
\- Почему вы меня еще не убили? - хрипло спросила Лея, сдувая налипшие и щекочущие лицо пряди волос.   
\- Хм… И в самом деле, почему? - задумался кёдай.  
Он выдержал паузу и ответил:  
\- Может быть, потому, что ты мне нужна живой? Пока нужна живой, - он выделил голосом слово «пока».  
Переводчик старательно переводил. Лея и без его потуг понимала почти все, что говорил кёдай, но принципиально не хотела отвечать ему по-японски.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Любопытство не красит женщину, - едва заметно улыбнулся кёдай.  
\- Я хочу знать.   
\- Какая упрямая! - хмыкнул кёдай. - Ты моя приманка. Тебе ведь нравится быть приманкой?  
Глаза Леи расширились от понимания. Сугивара!  
\- Догадалась? Ты умная женщина. Мои люди говорят, вы очень трогательно смотрелись вместе. Хм… Кто бы мог подумать, что джунса-бучо Сугивара способен на привязанность? - спокойно продолжал говорить кёдай с блуждающей непонятной улыбкой. Такая улыбка могла принадлежать любящему отцу, узнавшему, что его сын впервые влюбился, или хладнокровному убийце, наблюдающему из укрытия за своей ничего не подозревающей жертвой. А это протяжное и обманчиво-ласковое обращение к ней, «онна», заставляло волосы вставать дыбом.  
Кацураги наверняка на улице продолжал дурачиться и дразнить Сугивару, изображая женщину. Сугивара наверняка и вел себя с ним, как с женщиной - нарочно, чтобы проучить его или пошутить. Со стороны они, скорее всего, временами выглядели парочкой. Значит, их прогулки были небезуспешны - их видели. И сделали вывод, что она что-то значит для Сугивары.   
\- Убить тебя было бы слишком просто, женщина. Да и джунса-бучо еще больше расстроится. А так он скоро сам сюда придет.   
\- Он знает, что я здесь? - у Леи перехватило дыхание - если все повернулось так, значит, в порту никакой бойни не было, и Сугивара с товарищами жив! Тогда как же они разошлись?   
Ну конечно! Они наверняка пустили утку через своего осведомителя в полиции, что будут в порту, чтобы Сугивара сам был там и стянул туда всех своих бойцов, в то время как бандиты спокойно взяли ее саму в квартире, не боясь, что там есть охрана, и что может подоспеть подмога, как в тот раз, при штурме первой квартиры. Стало быть, и вторую квартиру тоже давно отследили… Черт! Кёдай оказался не менее продуманным и хитрым, чем Сугивара…  
\- Конечно, он знает, - дружелюбно улыбнулся кёдай. - Только что мы позвонили ему с твоего телефона и пригласили прийти сюда, если он хочет еще раз напоследок увидеться с тобой. Одному и без оружия. Джунса-бучо обещал выполнить условие, а он, насколько я знаю, слово держит. Кстати, нужно следить за зарядкой своего телефона. Ты нам доставила массу неудобств, пока мы нашли, чем его зарядить.   
Лея едва не застонала от досады и страха. Они вынудили Сугивару прийти сюда в одиночку и безоружным, и он сейчас идет на верную смерть… Неужели Сугивара не понимает, что это ничего не изменит? Конечно, узнав о том, что ее похитили, он бросится ей на помощь, но один и с голыми руками не только не спасет ее, но и сам погибнет!  
Нет, спокойно! Сугивара не настолько глуп. Он наверняка что-то придумает. Кацураги говорил, что Сугивара отличный стратег и очень неудобный противник. Он обязательно что-нибудь предпримет.  
Внезапно кёдай протянул руку и коснулся волос Леи, пропуская их сквозь пальцы.  
У нее внутри ёкнуло от нехорошего предчувствия.   
\- Знаешь, женщина, мне всегда было интересно, правду ли говорят, что вот такие рыжие горячи в сексе? - с искренним любопытством произнес он. - Вот и ребятам моим интересно. Пожалуй, мы не будем тебя убивать сразу вместе с джунса-бучо, и ты скрасишь моим парням досуг на пару дней.   
Лея сглотнула, внутри все сковало ужасом. О таком развитии событий она даже не подумала.   
\- Лучше сразу убейте, - сипло выдавила Лея.  
Кёдай мягко рассмеялся:  
\- У европейских женщин тоже есть гордость? Я слышал, они все - шлюхи.  
«Господи, Сугивара, миленький! Пожалуйста, придумай что-нибудь! Приди сюда скорее и убей их всех!» - птичкой, попавшей в силок, забилось в голове у Леи. Она даже не осознала того, что в этот страшный момент она звала на помощь не Хиджикату, как она привыкла, а Сугивару. Для нее больше не было разницы между ними двумя - это был один мужчина, которого она любила и которого молила о помощи.  
Нужно тянуть время, Сугивара скоро будет здесь. Он обязательно найдет способ привести друзей и спасти ее.  
\- Шлюхи только трахаются, даже с теми, кого ненавидят, - выплюнула она.  
\- А ты умеешь что-то еще, женщина? - красиво изогнул бровь кёдай.  
\- Я умею петь. Может быть, это все, что я умею, но я умею это делать хорошо, - ответила Лея.  
\- Хм… И у тебя хватит смелости спеть мне? Даже если ты меня ненавидишь?  
\- Хватит. И смелости, и ненависти, - ответила Лея, выдерживая его пронзительный прямой взгляд.  
\- Хм-м… - задумчиво протянул кёдай, глядя на нее оценивающим взглядом. – Смелая, гордая… Жаль, что европейка. Начинай. У тебя мало времени. Но если ты успеешь сделать так, чтобы я был впечатлен, я убью тебя сразу, вместе с Сугиварой, без позора и мучений.  
Лея постаралась поудобнее сесть, подвернув под себя ноги, смотанные таким же скотчем, что был наклеен на ее рот, подышала, выравнивая дыхание, закрыла глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться, и начала петь.  
Это была одна из ее самых любимых вещей - «Hijo De La Luna», трагическая, полная боли песнь с дивной, завораживающей мелодией.  
«Глупец тот, кто не поймет   
Легенду, которая гласит -   
Как одна цыганка   
Заклинала луну до рассвета   
И, плача, просила, чтобы настал день,   
Когда она обвенчается с цыганом. 

«Получишь своего смуглого жениха»   
С неба говорила полная луна,   
«Но за это я хочу   
Первого сына, которого ты родишь ему».   
Та, что приносит в жертву сына,   
Чтобы не быть одинокой,   
Не будет его сильно любить. 

Луна, ты хочешь быть матерью,   
Но не находишь любви,   
Которая сделает тебя женщиной,   
Скажи мне, серебряная луна,   
Что ты собираешься делать   
С человеческим ребенком,   
Сыном луны? 

И от смуглого отца родился ребенок   
Белый, как спинка горностая,   
С серыми глазами вместо цвета маслин,   
Сын луны — альбинос.   
Проклятая внешность!   
Этот ребенок от блондина,   
И я не собираюсь об этом умалчивать. 

Цыган, считая себя опозоренным,   
Пришел к жене с кинжалом в руке.   
«От кого ребенок?   
Ты точно обманула меня!»   
И нанес ей смертельную рану.   
Затем поднялся на гору   
С ребенком на руках   
И там его оставил. 

И ночами, когда на небе полная луна,   
Это значит, что ребенок доволен,   
А если ребенок плачет,   
То луна убывает,   
Чтобы сделать ему колыбель»  
Лея пела, как в последний раз, даже не думая о том, что никто из присутствующих ни слова не понимает по-испански, но это было не важно. Она не открывала глаз, чтобы не видеть наверняка насмешливо ухмыляющееся лицо кёдая, думая только о Сугиваре, о том, что он скоро придет, победит всех и спасет ее.  
Когда она закончила и перевела дыхание, в помещении стояла полнейшая тишина. Она медленно открыла глаза и увидела перед собой кёдая, с суровой складкой у рта слушавшего ее.  
Лея выжидающе посмотрела не него, и тот, отчего-то тяжело вздохнув, приказал:  
\- Еще.  
Лея начала одну из старинных валлийских баллад, уже не закрывая глаз и глядя на кёдая. У нее было чувство, что она, как Шахерезада, оттягивавшая свою смерть сказками, сейчас так же завораживает и гипнотизирует своим голосом кёдая, как кобру игрой на дудочке, и стоит ей только перестать, как случится что-то страшное.   
Как только она закончила эту балладу, она сразу же начала другую, затем третью. Кёдай внимательно слушал, прикрыв глаза, пока в соседней комнате не раздался какой-то шум.  
Стоящий в дверном проеме сын кёдая стремительно обернулся, кёдай вскинулся, словно очнувшись от оцепенения, переводчик резко отлип от стены.  
Раздался выстрел, и сын кёдая упал лицом вниз в комнату, где все находились.   
Лея оборвала пение на полуслове, вздрогнув всем телом и чувствуя, как сердце замолотило в груди в надежде на то, что пришло спасение.  
Кёдай сорвался со стула с криком:  
\- Тоджиро!!! - но в дверях появился Сугивара с двумя пистолетами в вытянутых руках, наставив один на кёдая, второй на переводчика.  
\- Тц-тц-тц… - поцокал он языком, отрицательно покачав головой. - Сидеть!  
Кёдай медленно опустился на стул, стиснув зубы и глядя на Сугивару с бешеной ненавистью. Сугивара, не отводя такого же взгляда от потемневших глаз кёдая, не глядя, выстрелил в переводчика, и тот рухнул кулем, как подкошенный.  
Лея, дернувшись от выстрела, оглушительно прозвучавшего в закрытом помещении, зажмурилась и вся сжалась в комок, но потом медленно открыла глаза. Это был уже третий убитый на ее глазах человек, но сейчас убивал Сугивара, убивал своих и ее врагов, которые, если не остановить их, до самой смерти, как бешеные псы, будут убивать других. Однако видеть, с каким отрешенно-суровым лицом Сугивара это проделывал, без малейшего колебания, будто выполнял механическую работу, было страшно. По сути, Сугивара такой же мститель-убийца, только оказавшийся на стороне «хороших парней». Вероятно, убивать для него уже мало что значило, и так же, как он не ценил чужие жизни, он не слишком волновался за свою.   
Лея любила этого хладнокровного убийцу… Нет, воина - А la guerre comme а la guerre25, но, тем не менее, в этот момент испугалась, что Сугивара может оказаться совсем не таким, каким она себе его нарисовала. Но если задуматься - скольких убил Хиджиката? И это совершенно не отталкивало Лею. Она могла бы оправдать его тем, что «такое было время». Но ведь и для Сугивары сейчас «такое время» - не убьешь ты, убьют тебя.   
Все это пронеслось у Леи в голове молниеносно, но невероятное облегчение оттого, что Сугивара пришел, что он жив, он победил, спас ее, выветрило из головы все моральные угрызения, а пережитый ужас заставлял бессовестно забыть о гуманизме, толерантности и греховности убийства, которыми ее кормили всю сознательную жизнь. Любой из правозащитников, кричащий о гуманизме, первым бы спустил курок, если бы вот так угрожали его жизни или жизни его близких.  
Сугивара мельком бросил взгляд на Лею и тут же опять перевел его на своего врага.  
Кёдай закусил нижнюю губу, угол его рта пополз в сторону в какой-то дьявольской ухмылке.  
\- Я тебя недооценил, - произнес он медленно.  
\- Ну, что уж теперь поделать, - скривил губы в усмешке Сугивара.  
\- Твоя женщина обладает голосом ками. Я потерял бдительность. Как ты смог обойти всех моих людей? Кажется, я предусмотрел все. Я прекрасно знал, что ты попытаешься прийти не один, и позаботился об этом. Тебя должны были отсечь от твоих людей еще у второго ангара и привести сюда уже связанным.  
\- Голос моей ками вел меня, - ровным тоном ответил Сугивара. - Оперные обертона очень хорошо слышны издалека, ты просто незнаком с таким стилем пения, иначе ты бы так не сглупил. Мы сняли половину твоих людей еще до того, как они нас заметили. И пока мои друзья занимались остальными, я просто аккуратно пришел сюда на голос. Двоим здесь, в ангаре, я тихо свернул шеи. Нет, они, конечно, пытались со мной подраться, но я сегодня не в настроении. Пока ты наслаждался пением, я дошел сюда практически беспрепятственно.   
\- Такое дивное пение того стоит, не правда ли? Что ж… Ты выиграл, - почти спокойно произнес кёдай и стиснул зубы так, что вздулись желваки.  
\- Шиката га наи, - пожал плечами Сугивара. - Пока я охраняю покой этого города, таким, как ты, здесь не будет места. Извини, но я не считаю тебя достойным противником, поэтому самоубиться не предлагаю. Придется мне самому доделать эту грязную работу.  
Не тратя больше ни секунды на затянувшуюся болтовню, которую вообще от немногословного Сугивары слышать было удивительно, он нажал на спусковой крючок, и посреди лба кёдая расцвел кровавый цветок.  
Лея даже не успела зажмуриться, настолько внезапным был выстрел, и она увидела, как из затылка кёдая во все стороны разлетелась кровь и светлые ошметки, а его тело дернулось и вместе со стулом грузно упало.  
\- Нгх… - вырвалось у Леи из горла.   
У нее даже не было сил закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, как из-под развороченной головы на полу быстро растекалась темная, глянцево поблескивающая лужа.  
В то же мгновение Сугивара был уже рядом с ней. Стремительно обхватив Лею руками и порывисто прижав к себе, он тут же отстранил ее и оглядел с головы до ног, убеждаясь, что с ней все в порядке. Сейчас его лицо совершенно не было похоже на ту отстраненно-холодную маску, с которой он убивал и говорил с кёдаем - глаза его горели сумасшедшим огнем, рот кривился от невысказанных слов и обуревавших его эмоций, но, в конце концов, Сугивара спрятал лицо в волосах Леи, снова прижав ее к себе изо всех сил.   
Чувствуя его сильные руки, тепло его тела, слыша, как набатом колотится сердце в его груди, как он тяжело дышит, Лея испытала облегчение, схожее с сумасшествием. Сугивара сумел, она знала, что он спасет ее, она верила в него… Из-за этого отупляющего облегчения Лея разревелась в голос. Единственным желанием сейчас было, чтобы ее руки были свободны, и она смогла бы обхватить ими Сугивару - всего, везде, насколько смогла бы, чтобы прижаться, будто врасти плотью в плоть, чтобы не разорвать…  
\- Ну все, все… Все закончилось. Все хорошо, - шептал Сугивара как мантру, обжигая дыханием. - Иди ко мне на ручки, пойдем скорее домой.  
Он осторожно поднял Лею на руки.  
Неподалеку послышался приближающийся гул голосов и быстрых шагов, и в тот момент, когда Сугивара с Леей на руках перешагнул труп сына кёдая в дверях и оказался в соседней комнате, она наполнилась людьми Сугивары. Лея увидела Кацураги, Токуру, Наканиши, Осагири, еще одного полицейского, которого уже видела в Управлении, но не знала, как его зовут, и еще двоих незнакомых мужчин.  
Увидев труп на полу и Лею на руках у Сугивары, они все поняли, расслабились, с их суровых, настороженных лиц постепенно спадало напряженное выражение.   
\- Живые есть? - спросил Сугивара у Кацураги.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Не-а. Мы решили никого не оставлять. Они все с оружием, оказание вооруженного сопротивления, все дела… Сам же говорил, что так проще.   
Сугивара одобрительно кивнул.  
\- Девочку не покалечили? - тревожно спросил Токура, сдвинув вверх рукав джемпера, и вынул нож из холдера, закрепленного на предплечье.  
\- Нет, - отрицательно покачал головой Сугивара, мягко прижимая Лею к себе. - Если бы что сделали, я бы их на сашими нарезал. Медленно и со вкусом.  
Токура, приблизившись к Сугиваре и Лее, осторожно распорол ножом скотч на ее руках и ногах.   
\- Спасибо, Токура-сан, - Лея с признательностью посмотрела на него и сразу же обвила шею Сугивары руками, прижавшись к нему и вцепившись как клещ.  
Токура ласково потрепал ее сзади по волосам.  
\- Мне нужно увезти Рею отсюда, и я не могу ее одну сейчас оставить, - посмотрел на Кацураги Сугивара.  
Тот понимающе кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся Лее, ласково похлопав ее по плечу.  
\- Мы тут сами закончим. С начальством я разберусь. Я прямо ерзаю от нетерпения вытащить Главного из постели, - Кацураги ехидно ухмыльнулся. - А если потребует тебя, все объясню. Потерпит до завтра. И не вздумайте нестись в Управление прямо с утра. Отоспитесь как следует.   
Они кивнули друг другу, и Сугивара пошел с Леей на руках по небольшому коридорчику в огромное помещение ангара, к распахнутым воротам.  
Лея была в состоянии идти сама, но она не смогла бы сейчас никакими силами заставить себя разжать руки и оторваться от теплого, сильного, такого надежного тела Сугивары. Да и тот, похоже, не горел желанием выпускать ее из рук. К тому же, ее вытащили из дома босой, и Сугивара наверняка никак не мог себе позволить заставить женщину идти без обуви.  
Размашисто шагая, Сугивара вышел из ангара в довольно теплую майскую ночь и так же, не сбавляя шага, пошел по территории складов, минуя промышленные здания и другие ангары.  
Лее хотелось так много сказать ему, но она не знала, что именно из всей той сумятицы, царившей сейчас в ее голове, самое важное и правильное. Единственное, в чем она не сомневалась, было желанием повторить Сугиваре бессчетное число раз: «Я тебя люблю!» Но она молчала, прижавшись к его груди, уткнувшись лбом ему в шею.  
Сугивара тоже шел молча, крепко прижимая к себе свою ношу, и только лишь касался подбородком макушки Леи и время от времени терся об нее щекой, словно это был единственный способ приласкать и успокоить, когда заняты руки. Эти прикосновения возбуждали в Лее совершенно неконтролируемые приступы нежности, отчего ей хотелось прижаться еще теснее, огладить лицо, запустить пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы, касаться губами…  
Когда они, наконец, покинули территорию складов и вышли к дороге вдоль моря, где в ту злополучную ночь она гуляла, Сугивара свернул налево и, пройдя немного вдоль глухой кирпичной стены какого-то мрачного здания, остановился.  
Неподалеку были припаркованы три машины, однако Сугивара посадил Лею на седло большого спортивного мотоцикла обтекаемой формы. На руле висел защитный шлем.  
\- Это твой? - с удивлением спросила она, оглядев мотоцикл.  
Сугивара кивнул и достал из заднего кармана джинсов сигареты.  
\- Покурим, потом поедем? - предложил он, протягивая ей пачку.  
Лея кивнула и вытянула дрожащими пальцами одну:  
\- Да, надо покурить. Меня до сих пор трясет.  
\- Меня самого трясет, - признался Сугивара, поднеся к ее сигарете зажигалку, лязгнув металлической крышкой, затем прикурил сам.   
Он подошел в Лее вплотную, мягко обнял ее одной рукой за плечи и притянул к себе:  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Лея с удовольствием прижалась к его груди и сделала затяжку. Выдохнув дым, он сказала:  
\- Я думала, ты не боишься убивать.  
\- Бака. Убивать-то я не боюсь. Я за тебя боюсь, - усмехнулся Сугивара, отвернув лицо будто бы затем, чтобы не выдохнуть дым в сторону Леи.  
Лея подняла голову и пристально посмотрела на его профиль. Губы его были сжаты в упрямую линию, брови нахмурены.   
Сугивара затянулся снова, выпустил дым и повернулся к ней.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как меня подорвало, когда зазвонил телефон, и я увидел твой номер. А когда вместо твоего голоса я услышал этого ублюдка, меня чуть удар не хватил.   
Сугивара помолчал и снова помрачнел.  
\- Они ведь натянули нас: никакой встречи в порту не было. Нас дезинформировали, чтобы убрать от тебя подальше. Они все спланировали и рассчитали, а я, придурок, даже не подумал об этом…  
\- Только не начинай снова себя казнить! - торопливо произнесла Лея, обхватывая его рукой вокруг талии и прижимаясь. - Это не твоя вина и даже не ошибка. Не бесись ни на себя, ни на меня. Пожалуйста…  
\- Не буду. Я уже получил один урок, - горько усмехнулся Сугивара кривой ухмылкой. - Как я могу на тебя злиться? Просто я опять обещал тебя защитить, а вместо этого в который раз подставил… Я знаю, что я ничтожество…  
\- Не смей так говорить! - воскликнула возмущенно Лея, и вдруг Сугивара, резко отбросив сигарету, склонился к Лее, обхватил ее обеими руками и, глядя ей в глаза отчаянным взглядом, смущенно пробормотал:  
\- Люби меня, когда я этого меньше всего заслуживаю… Именно тогда мне это нужно больше всего…  
Лея распахнула глаза и только успела вдохнуть, как губы Сугивары прижались к ее губам. Лея в смятении выронила свою сигарету и порывисто обняла Сугивару за шею, приоткрывая рот навстречу его языку.  
Этот поцелуй оказался еще безумнее первого, горьким от табака и соленым от хлынувших из глаз Леи слез, шальным от вспыхнувшей после такого мощного стресса страсти, желанием загасить пережитый страх. Их руки жадно оглаживали друг друга, стискивали, путались в волосах, комкали одежду… Их глаза были закрыты, они полностью растворились в происходящем, забыв, что находятся посреди пустынной улицы, слабо освещенной редкими тусклыми фонарями, и только в ушах в унисон с шумом волн раздавался шум бешено бегущей по венам крови.  
Лее казалось, что это длится вечность, и ей сейчас больше всего хотелось, чтобы это так и продолжалось, но в какой-то момент Сугивара оторвался от ее губ, тяжело дыша. Лея медленно открыла глаза и встретилась с совершенно сумасшедшим взглядом Сугивары.   
\- Едем домой, - почти выдохнул он, не в силах выпустить ее из рук.  
В его потемневших глазах плескалось желание, и от этого взгляда у Леи сладко скрутилось и заныло внизу живота.  
Она кивнула, с ощущением заполошного счастья понимая, что произойдет дома.  
Вдалеке раздался приближающийся вой полицейских сирен.  
Сугивара оседлал мотоцикл, подождал, расставив длинные ноги, пока Лея устроится сзади и наденет шлем, и когда Лея обняла его, прижимаясь к его надежной спине, мотор мерно заурчал. Сугивара мягко оттолкнулся ногами, подавая корпус мотоцикла вперед, щелкнула, убираясь, подножка. Сугивара обернулся к Лее через плечо и крикнул:  
\- Держись! - и мотоцикл, взревев двигателем, рванул с места, оставляя позади приближающиеся полицейские машины, склады, трупы поверженных врагов и ужас пережитого.


	13. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.8

Они летели по ночным улицам, приближаясь к горе Хакодате, на фоне неба нависавшей величественной черной глыбой над городом. Светились огни обсерватории на пике и канатная дорога.   
Сугивара пронесся через старый район Мотомачи, оставил позади Аоягичё, огибая гору по направлению к морю. Сначала Лея думала, что они едут к оперативной квартире, но Сугивара забирал правее, приближаясь к Хакодатеяма.   
В этих кварталах было много деревьев, пахло лесом и морем. Улицы становились все уже, дома вокруг были только частными, тесно пристроенными друг к другу, поднимаясь, словно по лесенке, по склону.  
Сугивара лавировал по извилистым узким улочкам, и Лею то и дело слепил свет их же фары, отраженный в установленных по всей дороге зеркалах перед крутыми поворотами. Дорога все время шла вверх.  
Наконец, в последний раз повернув с дороги, Сугивара, почти не притормаживая, свернул на выложенную плоским камнем дорожку к небольшому частному одноэтажному домику под черепичной крышей, стоявшему первым в самом начале переулка. Три старые криптомерии развесили над ним свои мохнатые лапы, несколько молодых окружали дом, пряча его в своей тени, позади начинался лес у подножия горы, и не было никакой ограды вокруг. Справа, буквально в нескольких метрах и чуть выше по склону стоял соседний дом, следом за ним - еще несколько. Прямо за последними домами виднелся чернеющий на фоне неба склон горы Хакодате, ее пик и кажущиеся отсюда игрушечными постройки и обсерватория на нем. Справа, почти у соседнего дома, колыхались на слабом ветру высоченные лохматые стволы бамбука.  
Сугивара остановил мотоцикл и заглушил двигатель. Лея сняла шлем и огляделась. Место показалось ей мрачным и темным. Очередная оперативная «точка»? На этот раз что-то совсем в глуши.  
Дом был старым, оббитым сайдингом, и, если Лее не изменяло зрение в темноте, цвет панелей был красным. Крыша состояла из трех частей: большая покрывала основную часть дома, чуть поменьше - выступающую вперед квадратную часть, а слева совсем небольшая над маленькой пристройкой. Никаких внутренних двориков, клумб, декоративных прудиков, лишь один совсем старый невысокий каменный фонарик, поросший мхом, напротив входа и только трава, дорожка из плит вокруг дома и практически дикие деревья и кусты, за домом уже превращавшиеся в непролазную чащу.  
Лея перекинула ногу и соскользнула с мотоцикла на землю, чувствуя, как босые ступни холодит ночная роса. Сугивара слез с мотоцикла, выдвинул подножку, принял из рук Леи шлем и повесил его на руль.  
Повернувшись к Лее, он уставился на ее босые ступни.  
\- Зачем ты босиком?.. - с укором произнес он и, подхватив ее на руки, понес к довольно ветхой с виду терраске.  
Лея, сначала не разглядев за ветвями криптомерий ничего, кроме домика и глухого леса, вдруг увидела, что дом стоял на склоне, и прямо за ним начинался небольшой обрыв, под которым пролегала дорога, с которой они свернули. Дом стоял практически на краю, и отсюда открывался изумительный вид на море и начинающее светлеть над горизонтом бескрайнее небо.   
\- Прости, - Сугивара поставил Лею на прохладные доски веранды, порылся в карманах джинсов и достал ключ.  
\- Тадаима26, - шутливо произнес он, отпирая дверь.   
\- Это твой дом? - изумилась Лея.   
Ей почему-то представлялось, что Сугивара живет где-то в центре, в многоэтажном доме, в квартире, которая должна быть обставлена в каком-нибудь современном стиле вроде хай-тек.  
\- Ну, не дворец, конечно, но мне здесь нравится. Я специально искал что-то подобное, чтобы было поменьше людей, тишина и вид на море, - ответил Сугивара, распахивая дверь и пропуская Лею вперед.  
За ее спиной щелкнул выключатель, и большую комнату озарил неяркий свет. Пока Сугивара стягивал ботинки, Лея прошла на середину комнаты и огляделась.  
Обстановка здесь была почти спартанская - кровать, стоящая изголовьем к стене, рабочий стол с компьютером у окна, шкаф в углу. Напротив кровати огромная панель телевизора на противоположной стене, под ним на низкой длинной тумбе музыкальный центр с двумя большими напольными динамиками по бокам - вот и вся роскошь. Видимо, отказывать себе в удовольствии обладать хорошей техникой Сугивара не хотел. Сбоку от стола у стены стояла еще одна такая же длинная низкая тумба, на которой на подставке покоилась катана. Судя по довольно потертой оплетке рукояти - не сувенирная, настоящая. Посреди комнаты оставалось много свободного места, пол был застелен классическими татами.  
Ничто не скрадывало пространства, и казалось, что, несмотря на то, что дом был заперт, а окна закрыты, он наполнен воздухом. Справа была широкая арка без дверей, открывавшая вид на небольшую скромную кухоньку, слева - дверь, видимо, в ту самую маленькую пристройку. Несмотря ни на что, Лее здесь нравилось.  
\- У тебя здесь мило… - повернулась она с улыбкой к Сугиваре и тут же оказалась в кольце его рук. Его губы скользнули по ее скуле и коснулись губ. В этот раз поцелуй не был неистовым, он был мягким и нежным.  
\- Ты, наверное, голодная? - будто опомнился Сугивара, но снова прижался губами к ее губам.   
Лея попыталась отрицательно помотать головой, но у нее это плохо получилось.   
Руки Сугивары, сжимавшие ее и ласкавшие спину и плечи, как-то трогательно робко сдвинули кофточку и, задирая ее, медленно огладили снизу вверх бока и спину Леи. Ладони были теплыми и удивительно нежными в своем несмелом движении по ее сразу покрывшейся мурашками коже.  
\- Послушай… Если можно, мне бы очень хотелось помыться. У меня ощущение, что я вся в крови и грязи… - ответила Лея, стоило Сугиваре только прервать поцелуй.  
Сугивара издал досадливый звук, похожий на нечто среднее между «ти» и «чи». Лея фыркнула:  
\- Не сердись, я быстро.  
\- Если на кого и сердиться, то на меня, - вздохнул Сугивара, с видимым нежеланием убирая из-под кофточки руки и выпуская Лею из объятий. - Я должен был об этом подумать.   
Лея улыбнулась, и Сугивара кивнул ей на дверь в маленькую пристройку:  
\- Ванная там. Сейчас принесу тебе полотенце.  
Когда Лея вышла из ванной, завернутая в огромное полотенце от груди до колен, чувствуя себя посвежевшей и очистившейся, будто освободившейся от страшных воспоминаний, Сугивара курил, сидя на кровати и нервно постукивая по полу босой ногой. Он сразу вскинулся, будто подобрался, и от взгляда, которым тот окинул ее разгоряченное после ванной тело, у Леи сладко заныло в груди.  
Сугивара с порозовевшими скулами, смущенно отведя взгляд, встал, затушил окурок в пепельнице, которую держал в руке, отставил ее на стол.  
\- Я сварил тебе кофе… И… Это… Я тоже в ванную… - пробормотал Сугивара и практически сбежал.  
Лея с изумлением посмотрела на него, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Ей всегда казалось, что Сугивара если не бабник, то уж точно искушен и набалован женским вниманием. Видеть, как он краснеет, узрев ее в таком виде, и поспешно удаляется, было очень смешно.  
Она присела за стол, вытянула из его пачки сигарету, затянулась и посмотрела на дымящуюся чашку кофе, стоящую на столе. Рядом лежала шоколадка. Лея удивленно воззрилась на нее. Если Сугивара держит дома шоколад, значит, он тоже сладкоежка? Это было так мило…   
Лея встрепала влажные волосы, разбросала их по спине и с удовольствием сделала глоток кофе, глядя на свое отражение в стекле окна. Наверное, уже почти рассвело. Лея встала, подошла к выключателю, погасила свет и снова вернулась к столу, но окно выходило на заднюю часть дома, в самые заросли, и там по-прежнему было темно. Было тихо, и только слышался шум воды из ванной.   
Лея, неспешно покуривая и попивая кофе, смотрела на темные тени за окном и думала о том, что Хиджиката Тошизо наверняка тоже жил в такой же скромной комнате, так же слушал ночами шелест деревьев, смотрел в окно на море или гору Хакодате и тосковал по своей любимой девочке, с которой его развела в стороны судьба.  
\- Я скоро приду к тебе, Тоши. Все будет хорошо. Теперь точно все будет хорошо и у тебя, и у меня, - пообещала Лея.  
Внезапно тишину взрезало низкое гудение, словно от роя разъяренных шмелей, заставившее Лею подпрыгнуть и плеснуть кофе на пальцы.   
На столе мигал входящим вызовом мобильный Сугивары, стоящий на виброзвонке. Звонивший был настойчив, и телефон полз от вибрации по гладкой поверхности столешницы прямо к Лее.  
Наконец, настырному абоненту надоело, и он отключился. Окошко с высветившимся номером закрылось, но экран продолжал гореть еще несколько секунд, пока не погас. Этих секунд Лее было достаточно, чтобы увидеть заставку на экране, отчего она замерла с сигаретой, так и не донесенной до губ.  
На экране была ее фотография, сделанная на фотосессии для официального сайта их фолк-группы, с которой она записала диск с валлийскими балладами. Ей самой нравился этот снимок - фотограф, жена одного из их музыкантов, долго вертела Лею и заставляла принимать разные позы и выражения лица, пока не добилась, чего хотела. На фото Лея была показана чуть ниже, чем по плечи, и стояла почти спиной, повернувшись к камере так, что лицо оказалось в профиль, а голова чуть откинута назад. Фотограф тогда заставила Лею снять рубашку и приспустить лямки бюстгальтера, чтобы плечи и спина были обнажены, затем распустила ее волосы, вставила в них с видимой объективу стороны сочно-фиолетовый цветок ириса, удивительно красиво гармонировавший с ярко-рыжими прядями, и велела смотреть вперед, приняв выражение, будто Лея видит там свою мечту, которой никогда не суждено сбыться. Лея получилась немного мечтательной, слегка задумчивой, с налетом нежной грусти, и фотограф довольно сказала, что вышел идеальный образ романтической средневековой уэльской девушки, что отлично сочеталось с ее голосом и мелодиями песен альбома.   
Лея потрясенно смотрела на давно погасший экран телефона, пока не запахло уже не табачным дымом, а горелым фильтром.   
Шум воды стих, через несколько минут Сугивара, наконец, вышел, и падающий из ванной свет четко вырисовал его силуэт на фоне дверного проема. Лея, придя в себя, поспешно затушила вонючий окурок в пепельнице.  
Сугивара явился в таком же бесстыжем виде, как и она - обернув бедра полотенцем. Слава богу, что Лея погасила свет, и в полумраке Сугивара не видел, как заполыхали ее щеки и уши. Он подошел к Лее, повернувшейся к нему с улыбкой, за которой она пыталась скрыть свое смущение и бессовестное желание попялиться на его торс подольше, и уткнулся лицом ей в макушку, вдыхая аромат шампуня. Затем шутливо чмокнул и, вытянув сигарету из пачки и прикурив, улыбнувшись, сказал:  
\- Брысь, это мое место!  
Лея распахнула глаза, опешив от такого обращения, и от неожиданности против воли вскочила со стула.  
Сугивара, нахально улыбаясь, тут же плюхнулся на стул, схватил ее за руку и резко подтянул к себе, сажая на колени.  
\- Так лучше. Ну… Как-то правильнее, - сообщил он, обнимая ее.   
Ну как на такого обижаться? Лея прыснула и не стала сопротивляться.  
Сугивара курил, а Лея сидела на его коленях тихо, как мышка. Они, обняв друг друга, молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, и лишь только Сугивара ласково поглаживал ее по спине и пропускал сквозь пальцы влажные, спутанные пряди.  
Едва докурив до половины, он решительно затушил сигарету и ласково притянул голову Леи под затылок к своему лицу.  
Сугивара касался ее губ так мягко, будто боялся сделать что-то не так, и Лея отвечала ему так же, а внутри все дрожало, как натянутая струна. Ей одновременно хотелось большего и, в то же время, именно сейчас ей так была нужна эта безграничная нежность.  
Она прикоснулась пальцами к его щеке, и он прижал ее ладонь к своему лицу, потерся об нее щекой, а потом поцеловал. Лея обвила руками его шею, запуская пальцы в мокрые волосы, с которых на спину Сугивары капала вода, и тот прижал ее к себе, целуя лицо, губы и шею.  
\- Тебе кто-то звонил, - вспомнила Лея.  
\- Плевать, - ответил Сугивара, не прерываясь.  
\- А вдруг что-то важное?  
\- Нет ничего важнее того, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Подождут.  
Он снова припал к ее губам, и с каждой секундой поцелуи становились все более требовательными. Лея, сидя на его коленях, почувствовала, что свое требование выражают не только его губы и руки, потому что то, на чем она сидела, недвусмысленно уперлось ей снизу в левое бедро.  
\- Чувствую себя идиотом, который дорвался, - смущаясь, буркнул Сугивара, оторвавшись от нее на мгновение, и поерзал. Офисный стул на колесиках запротестовал, жалобно скрипнув.   
Смущенный Сугивара выглядел настолько очаровательно, что Лея хихикнула, но тот снова поцеловал ее.  
\- Что ты смеешься?.. Ты думаешь, это так легко… Все это время… Быть рядом с женщиной… Которая для тебя столько значит… И не сметь прикоснуться к ней?.. - едва слышно бормотал Сугивара и между словами продолжал целовать ее, обжигая дыханием.  
\- Но я думала… - успела вставить Лея между поцелуями.  
\- Так было нужно… Я не хотел погубить тебя… Но вчера, когда я оставлял тебя там одну… Я понял, что у меня больше нет сил сопротивляться… - голос Сугивары опустился до шепота, заставляя Лею трепетать в его руках.  
\- Так не сопротивляйся… - прошептала она в ответ.  
\- Больше не буду, - мягко улыбнулся Сугивара уголками губ и снова поцеловал ее. - Даже если бы и хотел, никак не получается…  
Он подхватил Лею под бедра, резко встал со стула так, что тот откатился и ударился спинкой об стол, и стремительно шагнул к кровати.  
Лее на мгновение показалось, что раз Сугивара так резво стартанул, то ее непременно сейчас на кровать швырнут, и, зажмурившись, приготовилась к жесткой посадке. Однако Сугивара опустил ее осторожно, как спящую царевну, и тут же навис над ней, глядя ей в глаза. В его глазах плескалось что-то невероятное - на Лею никто и никогда в жизни не смотрел с такой смесью нежности, желания, любования и будто бы неверия, что это на самом деле происходит.  
Лея плавилась под его взглядом, ощущая себя мотыльком, который долго кружил вокруг огня, преисполненный желания коснуться крылышками яркого огненного лепестка, и, в конце концов, отринув все, бросился в самое пламя. Лея не хотела сейчас думать, что будет потом. Есть некоторые вещи, о которых лучше вообще не думать. И однажды наступает такой момент, когда ты понимаешь - сейчас или никогда.   
Лея смотрела Сугиваре в глаза и понимала, что уже видела этот взгляд в своих снах, и от одного только этого взгляда в груди разгорался жар.  
\- Рея… - выдохнул Сугивара и накрыл губами ее губы.   
Его ладони огладили ее лицо, волосы, спустились к плечам, затем по животу к бедрам, скользнули под влажное полотенце и, лаская, гладя и сжимая, медленно поднялись выше, поднимая ткань. Сугивара прервал поцелуй и, глядя на Лею, принялся нетерпеливо распутывать полотенце, будто разворачивал драгоценный подарок. Его потемневший взгляд скользил от ее глаз и губ к груди и обратно, и Лея была не в силах унять трепет, заставлявший ее тело дрожать под этим взглядом и руками.  
Наконец, Сугивара раскрыл полотенце, обнажая тело Леи. Прохладный воздух после нагретого от тела влажного полотенца заставил кожу покрыться мурашками, но Сугивара начал осыпать его поцелуями и ласкать теплыми ласковыми ладонями так, что горячая волна накрыла Лею с головой.  
Его ласки были быстрыми, торопливыми, жадными, и он действительно выглядел так, будто дорвался, но Лея не могла думать об этом, потому что сама полыхала в порыве сжигавшей ее страсти и все, чего она хотела - это соединиться с Сугиварой, поддаться ему и отдать себя до последней капли.  
Она горела и дрожала, выгибаясь навстречу его рукам и губам, обвивая его плечи и спину руками, гладя, лаская, вдавливая пальцы, и не испытывала ни капли смущения, робости или стыда, какие возникают обычно в первый раз с человеком, с которым еще никогда не было близости. Но Лее казалось, будто она знает Сугивару уже безумно давно, с самых первых своих снов, и та близость, что она испытала в своих снах с Хиджикатой, давала ощущение, что они всегда любили друг друга и всегда принадлежали друг другу. Сейчас она лишь хотела мужчину, которого любила, будто они воссоединились после долгой разлуки и теперь вспоминают каждый изгиб тела, каждый взгляд, каждый вздох друг друга. У любви своя мораль - она не прощает робости, слабости и сожалений, и Лея безо всякого смущения принимала желанные ласки и ласкала в ответ со всей страстью и жаром, сжигавшим ее в руках любимого, не думая больше ни о чем, кроме того, что здесь и сейчас она была безгранично и, наверное, впервые в жизни счастлива.  
Лея даже представить не могла, что способна быть такой горячей, страстной и бесстыдной, и даже не знала, что бывает так умопомрачительно сладко. Сейчас она поняла, что значит быть с мужчиной, для которого создана ты, и который предназначен тебе судьбой. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но это есть и совершенно не похоже ни на что из того, что раньше было у Леи в ее не слишком богатой сексуальной жизни. И сейчас Лея хотела только одного - чтобы это никогда не кончалось.  
Сугивара, с трудом переводя дыхание, рывком сдернул с себя полотенце, но на секунду замер и снова чертыхнулся по-своему.  
\- Презерватив? - с пониманием улыбнулась Лея.   
Сугивара кивнул. У него был такой забавный вид - немного растерянный, немного смущенный.  
\- Э-э… Сейчас…   
Лея с улыбкой следила за тем, как он слез с кровати, как рылся в ящике стола, отсвечивая в полумраке голым задом, потом ушел в ванную, вышел оттуда со своими штанами и горделиво стоящим членом, перетряхивая карманы, но, наконец, его поиски увенчались успехом.  
Интересно, промелькнуло у Леи в голове ревнивой мыслишкой, он таскал презервативы с собой на всякий случай, в надежде на кого-то из своих подружек, или она могла тешить себя тем, что он все же предполагал, что между ним и Леей это рано или поздно случится? Впрочем, какая разница? У него было прошлое, у нее было прошлое, но сейчас линии их судеб сошлись в одной точке, и в этой точке они принадлежат друг другу.  
Сугивара вернулся к ней на кровать, ловко облачился в презерватив, склонился к ней, прижимаясь всем телом, впиваясь поцелуем в ее губы, оглаживая ее ладонью, и подхватил другой рукой ногу Леи, скользя губами от щиколотки к колену, целуя и касаясь кончиком языка. Когда он оказался внутри, Лея приняла его, выгибаясь и зажмуривая от удовольствия глаза, ощущая себя наконец-то наполненной.   
Сугивара начал двигаться, сначала медленно, редкими, глубокими движениями, замирая на мгновение, и Лея тихонько стонала в ответ, нетерпеливо царапая его плечи, путаясь пальцами в волосах, наклоняя его голову к себе и жадно ища губами его рот. Сугивара мгновенно реагировал на ее желание, целуя ее губы, а потом возвращался к груди, и Лея, не в силах сдерживать рвущиеся стоны, только поскуливала от наслаждения.   
Потом Сугивара постепенно увеличил скорость, но время от времени снова возвращался к медленному ритму. Он знал толк в сексе, но Лея сейчас не хотела думать о том, где и с кем он осваивал это искусство. Все, что было в прошлом, осталось в прошлом. Будущее было туманно и непредсказуемо. Но было здесь и сейчас - его жадные губы, сильные руки, крепкое тело, какой-то сумасшедший взгляд и эта всепоглощающая страсть, выжигающая любые сомнения и сожаления.   
Сугивара что-то бессвязно шептал ей жарким, срывающимся шепотом по-японски. Лея не понимала, у нее даже не было сил вслушиваться, один лишь его голос, вот так шепчущий ей, заводил ее до сумасшествия. Хватая рваными глотками воздух и вскрикивая, Лея в какой-то момент открыла глаза, затуманенные выступившими слезами наслаждения, и испытала дичайшее чувство дежа-вю. Прямо перед ней было лицо Хиджикаты из ее сна. Рваные, остриженные прядки падали ему на лицо, на глаза, мешались, и он иногда встряхивал головой, чтобы убрать их, или пытался сдуть, но они прилипали к влажному от пота лбу и не хотели убираться. Лея зажмурилась, сморгнула слезы, и нет, конечно же, нет - прямо напротив она видела напряженное лицо Сугивары, сведенные к переносице брови, искусанные, пересохшие губы…   
Он ласкал ее, целовал, любил ее, и она двигалась в ним в такт, сгорая от желания в сильных горячих руках. И только взгляд его оставался прежним… Взглядом Хиджикаты Тошизо, они-фукучо Шинсенгуми, который она ни во сне, ни наяву не спутала бы ни с чьим другим.  
И в тот момент, когда Сугивара склонился к ней, ища ее губы, одна из его влажных прядок попала ей в глаз. Лея, машинально увернувшись, чуть отвернула лицо в сторону, и перед ее глазами полыхнул огонь.  
Ее собственные волосы, огненно-рыжими змеями разметавшиеся по кровати. И, словно вспышка, озарение - в том сне, где все было точно так же, она занималась любовью не с Хиджикатой, а с Сугиварой! Хиджиката уже тогда показал ей ее судьбу, но она не вняла ему, не понимала, что он хотел ей сказать…  
Лея обвила шею Сугивары, отчаянно прижимаясь к нему, и горячо зашептала срывающимся голосом:  
\- Ты… Это же ты… Любимый мой… Я люблю тебя… Люблю тебя…  
Сугивара безумно сексуально облизнул губы, и его лицо озарила улыбка, бесшабашная и открытая, беспечная и счастливая.   
В тот миг, когда Лея, напряженно выгнувшись навстречу Сугиваре и потеряв возможность дышать, открыла рот в беззвучном крике, дрожа в оргазме настолько мощном, что едва не потеряла сознание, Сугивара, судя по его мучительному выражению лица державшийся из последних сил, чтобы не кончить вперед нее, двигаясь рваными, быстрыми толчками, сорванно дыша, прошептал:  
\- Аищтеру… Аищтеру (Люблю тебя)! - вжался в тело Леи, содрогаясь и тяжело дыша, и уткнулся лбом в ее ключицу.  
Через несколько секунд Сугивара обессилено, но осторожно опустился на Лею всем телом.  
\- Не тяжело? - спросил он, приподняв голову и глядя ей в глаза.  
\- Своя ноша не тянет, - ответила она с улыбкой, и Сугивара, фыркнув, просунул руки под ее шею и спину, прижимая к себе, и несколько раз коснулся губами ее губ так нежно, что у Леи снова выступили слезы.  
\- Почему ты плачешь? - спросил Сугивара, нахмурившись.  
\- Потому что мне хорошо с тобой, - ответила она.  
\- Жаль, что я не умею плакать, - мягко улыбнулся Сугивара, слизывая ее слезы.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что мне тоже очень хорошо с тобой, - почти беззвучно ответил Сугивара, будто стесняясь своего признания.  
Лея в полном изнеможении с трудом подняла трясущуюся руку, будто она была чугунной, и ласково опустила ее на голову Сугивары, прижимая его лицо к себе. Медленно и нежно перебирая его волосы, Лея лежала с закрытыми глазами, слушая, как колотится его сердце, как постепенно выравнивается его дыхание.   
Сугивара, подняв голову, нежно коснулся губами уголка губ Леи, улыбнулся, осторожно скатился на бок, стянул презерватив, связал его узелочком и отбросил на пол. Потом подгреб Лею к себе, устраивая ее голову на своей груди, и прикрыл глаза.   
\- Устала? - спросил он.  
Лея честно кивнула, устраиваясь поудобнее и прижимаясь к его сильному теплому телу. Слишком много сегодня всего произошло, слишком много эмоций и переживаний, от дикого, животного страха, паники и тревоги за любимого до опустошающего облегчения и запредельного счастья.  
Сугивара неторопливо гладил ее по волосам и плечу, прижавшись щекой к ее лбу, его движения становились все медленнее, и Лея, уже сама почти засыпая, подумала, что Сугивара уже уснул.   
Он тоже устал, и тоже перенервничал из-за нее. Может быть, тот, кто находится в изматывающей неизвестности и сходит с ума от тревоги за любимого человека, испытывает больший страх, нежели тот, кто попал в передрягу и понимает, что с ним происходит, как бы страшно это ни было.  
Грудь Сугивары мерно поднималась и опускалась в такт его ровному дыханию, и Лея погладила ее кончиками пальцев. Сейчас, постепенно уплывая в сон, она чувствовала себя легкой, как птичье перышко - все неприятности позади, все самое страшное наконец-то закончилось, и она рядом с мужчиной, которого любила, и который любил ее настолько, что готов был отдать за нее жизнь.   
Мягкое, светлое, полное нежности чувство умиротворения растекалось в ее душе, и Лея с благодарностью подумала о Хиджикате: «Спасибо тебе, Тошизо! Спасибо за все, что ты сделал для меня! Спасибо, что привел меня сюда и дал мне возможность встретить этого невероятного человека…»  
\- О чем ты думаешь сейчас? - внезапно спросил Сугивара тихо, будто услышав ее мысли.  
\- Не знаю… Все, что со мной произошло - цепочка случайностей, которая меня привела к тебе. И мне кажется, что все эти случайности не случайны, - Лея говорила медленно, почти засыпая, чувствуя, что за сегодняшний день она вымотана полностью, и физически, и морально. Она будто покачивалась на волнах сладкого утомления и странно-приятного опустошения. Так хорошо и спокойно ей не было никогда.  
\- Может быть, случайны, а может быть, и нет. Я знаю только то, что если это и случайность, то это самая лучшая случайность в моей жизни, - пробормотал Сугивара, не открывая глаз.  
Лея тихо и счастливо рассмеялась и услышала, как Сугивара, тут же вырубившись, уже тихонько посапывает у нее над ухом. Она улыбнулась, и это было последнее, на что у нее хватило сил. Спокойный сон безо всяких сновидений окутал ее измученный рассудок.

***

Лея проснулась от того, что ежилась от прохладного воздуха. Она завернулась в одеяло почти с головой, скукожившись в комочек, и, еще не открывая глаз, поняла, что уже хорошо за полдень. Она тихонечко протянула руку туда, где рядом с ней несколько часов назад засыпал самый лучший мужчина на свете, и обнаружила остывшую простынь. Но Лея все равно чувствовала присутствие Сугивары, он не оставил ее одну, никуда не ушел и был где-то рядом.   
Лея лениво приоткрыла один глаз.   
Сугивара, беззвучно ступая босыми ступнями по татами, в свободных домашних штанах на шнурке и с обнаженным торсом, собрав волосы своей любимой заколкой, медленно и плавно двигался в четком рисунке ката посреди комнаты, сжимая в руках катану. Входная дверь была распахнута настежь, впуская потоки свежего воздуха.  
Лея забыла, как дышать. Она с восхищением следила за каждым отточенным, нарочно замедленным движением, лаская взглядом каждую напрягающуюся мышцу этого великолепного, поджарого, подтянутого тела по-настоящему опасного хищника.  
Лея впервые в жизни видела, как тренируются с катаной, но даже она почувствовала сейчас то, что называется единением духа самурая и духа клинка. Сугивара и его меч выглядели единым целым, для них никого не существовало в это мгновение, они танцевали друг с другом до совершенства отточенный танец. Танец, который может быть смертоносным и настолько быстрым, что не уследить глазу, или вот таким, наполненным чувством собственного достоинства, гордостью и животной сексуальностью, медленным, обманчиво-расслабленным.  
Лея никогда еще за всю свою жизнь не испытывала такого почти экстатического восторга от наблюдения за мужчиной. Сейчас, зачарованно глядя на Сугивару тайком, закусив губу, не смея пошевелиться и даже дышать слишком громко, чтобы не спугнуть этот невероятный по красоте момент, Лея ощущала щемящее, отчаянное желание быть с ним всегда, отдать ему без остатка всю свою любовь, нежность и страсть, заботиться о его душевном равновесии, охранять его покой, делать все, чтобы он хотел жить и больше никогда, никогда не стремился достичь цели ценой своей жизни.  
Сугивара, как и любой хищник, почувствовал на себе ее взгляд, медленно опустил меч, поднял ножны и четким, но полным уважения движением спрятал клинок. В тишине комнаты ножны соприкоснулись с цубой, раздался негромкий металлический щелчок фиксатора.  
Лея, чувствуя, как безбожно горят ее щеки, закрыла глаза и сделала вид, что еще спит.  
Она слышала, как катана в ножнах с негромким стуком вошла в пазы на деревянной подставке, и потом Сугивара оказался рядом с ней.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь… - прошептал Сугивара над ухом, и в его интонациях снова играли насмешливые нотки. - Ты меня не обманешь, притворяшка!  
Лея рассмеялась и, откинув одеяло, за которым прятала лицо, открыла глаза.  
Сугивара нависал над ней, упираясь в кровать руками и одним коленом, выпавшие из заколки прядки, упавшие на лицо, почти скрывали его хитрые глаза.  
\- У тебя щеки горят, - сообщил он с таким довольным выражением, что Лея покраснела еще сильнее.  
\- И вовсе не обязательно об этом говорить, - буркнула она смущенно.  
\- Ты так очаровательна, когда краснеешь, - ухмыльнулся Сугивара, глядя на нее странным, каким-то голодным взглядом.  
\- Перестань… - улыбнулась в ответ Лея, чувствуя, как по всему телу под его взглядом растекается жар, и она совершенно не способна сопротивляться его обаянию.  
\- Ни за что, - на выдохе ответил Сугивара и лизнул ее губы.   
Внутри у Леи от этой нехитрой ласки все полыхнуло. Она приоткрыла рот, впуская настойчивый язык Сугивары, обвивая шею руками.  
Сугивара, целуя ее, начал выпутывать ее из одеяла.  
\- Дверь… Дверь открыта! - прошептала Лея, когда губы и язык Сугивары переместились на ее грудь.  
\- Плевать.  
\- Но кто-то может услышать!  
\- Тогда тебе придется быть потише, - хрипло ответил Сугивара и вернулся к ее соскам.  
\- А если кто-то войдет? - никак не могла перестать нервничать Лея, едва сдерживая рвущиеся стоны.  
\- Убью, - ответил Сугивара, и его пальцы скользнули по ее животу вниз.  
Лея, закусив губу, выгнулась от прикосновения, давя в себе вскрик наслаждения.  
Сугивара, видя ее мучения, плотоядно ухмыльнулся, но оставил ее, слез с кровати, подошел к двери, захлопнул ее и повернул замок.  
Тут же вернувшись к Лее, он склонился к ней и посмотрел насмешливо в глаза:  
\- Так тебе спокойнее?  
\- Ты невыносим! - с улыбкой попыталась несильно ударить его по плечу Лея, но он поймал ее руку, поднес к своему лицу и поцеловал ладонь.  
\- Я исправлюсь, - пообещал Сугивара, но что-то в его взгляде говорило о том, что это так и останется обещанием.   
И пусть… Ведь именно таким Лея и полюбила его.   
А потом ей было уже не до смущения, беспокойства и стыдливой осторожности.  
Лея не знала, да и не хотела знать, почему рядом с этим мужчиной она забывала обо всем, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, раскрываясь навстречу и бесстыдно требуя большего. А Сугивара, казалось, только еще сильнее заводился оттого, какой ненасытной страстью она горела в его руках.  
Потом они валялись в постели, остывая, ласкаясь, едва касаясь губами друг друга, и Лея не хотела думать ни о чем, кроме того, что сейчас ей было безмятежно хорошо.  
\- Я смотаюсь за твоими вещами, - сказал Сугивара, потянулся и сладко зевнул. - А потом надо бы наведаться в Управление. Можешь пока подремать.  
Он ласково убрал с лица Леи волосы и поцеловал ее. Потом еще, и еще, и еще… Его рука скользнула к ее груди, мягко сжала, нетерпеливо поползла по животу вниз. Лея хихикнула.  
\- М-м-м… - простонал Сугивара. - Чикущё (Проклятье)!   
Он убрал руки и решительно поднялся с кровати.  
Лея расхохоталась.  
\- И не стыдно тебе надо мной смеяться в такой ситуации? Я тебе это припомню! - пообещал Сугивара, и в глазах его плясали бесенята.  
Лея со счастливой улыбкой от уха до уха наблюдала за тем, как Сугивара одевается.  
Когда тот собрался, он склонился к Лее, поцеловал ее долгим нежным поцелуем и, сказав:  
\- Я скоро! - вышел.  
Через пару минут на улице зарокотал двигатель мотоцикла и постепенно затих вдалеке.  
Лея потянулась, огладив ладонью простынь там, где еще недавно лежал Сугивара, прижалась лицом к его подушке, вдыхая уже ставший родным запах, и отправилась в душ.   
Надевать вещи, в которых она вчера была на складе, ей не хотелось. Несмотря на то, что брызги крови на нее не попали, Лее все равно казалось, что она слышит ее запах. Она, немного смущаясь своей наглости, открыла раздвижную дверцу шкафа-купе, стянула с вешалки темно-серую рубашку Сугивары и накинула ее на себя. Рубашка оказалась ей велика, Лее пришлось закатать рукава, а нижняя ее часть была ей почти до колен. Лея застегнулась на три пуговки посередине и отправилась на кухню инспектировать холодильник.  
В холодильнике валялся огрызок уныло подвявшего баклажана, два просроченных йогурта и одинокое яйцо, но и только.  
\- Негусто, - ухмыльнулась Лея.  
Она открыла дверцу верхнего шкафчика и увидела рядами уставленные друг на друга картонные миски с запарной лапшой.   
\- Ужас! - хихикнула Лея.   
Типичная кухня холостяка, который почти не бывает дома, хотя Лея слышала, что японские мужчины умеют и любят готовить. Впрочем, последние две недели у Сугивары вряд ли было больше времени на что-либо, кроме как быстро заскочить домой переодеться. Еще вчера, принимая ванну, Лея заметила, что корзина для грязного белья была переполнена так, что даже крышка не закрывалась.   
Лея засунула большую часть одежды одним комом в стиральную машинку, запустила ее и пошла на кухню кипятить чайник, чтобы заварить к возвращению Сугивары лапшу. Понятное дело, что он как вчера ушел из дома днем, так у него больше во рту маковой росинки не было. Лея хоть, убивая время в ожидании его возвращения, несколько раз пила кофе с крекерами и булочкой с вишневым джемом, пока на нее не напали.   
На большее она не решилась, чтобы Сугивара не подумал, что их бурная ночь дает ей право тут хозяйничать. Хотя, она, наверное, и так себе позволила лишнего.  
Когда чайник щелкнул кнопкой, Лея услышала приближающийся рев мотоцикла. В принципе, последняя оперативная квартира находилась не так далеко, и пешком можно было минут за десять-пятнадцать дойти.   
Сугивара ввалился в дом в обнимку с ее чемоданом.  
\- Ваш багаж, Рея-сан, - шутливо отсалютовал он ей и грохнул чемоданом об пол.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Лея.  
Сугивара был так не похож на того прежнего Сугивару, которого она знала - он улыбался, легко, светло, по-мальчишески беспечно, и даже немного дурачился.  
\- Ты прости, я тут похозяйничала немного… Я сунула часть твоих вещей в машинку, сколько уместилось, и как раз намеревалась запарить твою любимую лапшу…   
\- К ёкаям лапшу, - отмахнулся Сугивара. - Сейчас поедем куда-нибудь, поедим по-человечески.  
\- И я без спросу экспроприировала твою рубашку. Прости, мне было нечего надеть, но я сейчас переоденусь.   
\- Мне нравится моя рубашка на тебе, ты в ней ужасно сексуальная, - почти по-кошачьи промурлыкал Сугивара, поймал Лею за запястье, подтащил к себе и, сжав ладонями ее бедра, провел по ним вверх, забираясь под рубашку.  
\- Эм-м-м… - растерянно подняла на него глаза Лея, а от его прикосновений внутри все затрепетало.  
\- Ты зря это сделала. У меня всегда была мечта заняться любовью с женщиной, на которой только моя рубашка.  
\- Извращенец, - хихикнула Лея. - И что же тебе мешало воплотить ее в жизнь?  
\- Ну… Я же не позволю абы кому надевать мою рубашку… Может быть, я ее берег для тебя? - хитро посмотрел на нее Сугивара, огладил ее ягодицы, подхватил под бедра и поднял к себе так, что Лее пришлось обхватить его ногами за талию. Она обвила его шею руками и так же хитро спросила:  
\- Рубашку?  
\- Мечту, глупая! - ответил Сугивара, перестав улыбаться. В его глазах снова горело желание.  
\- Ненасытный они27! - только и успела простонать Лея, когда оказалась на кровати, на спине, прижатая горячим телом Сугивары.  
\- Ты хотел съездить в Управление! - пискнула она, не в силах противиться его ласкам.  
\- Успеем… - пробормотал Сугивара, стаскивая через голову толстовку.  
На этот раз они даже не подумали о презервативах, и когда Сугивара дождался, пока Лея забьется в его руках, выгибаясь с громким стоном, он сделал еще несколько быстрых движений, резко вышел и, хрипло застонав, забрызгал свою рубашку спермой.  
\- Твоя мечта сбылась? - едва дыша, улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Даже лучше, чем я предполагал, - выдохнул Сугивара.


	14. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.9

Где-то часов около четырех они заехали поесть в ресторанчик в центре, а потом отправились в Управление.  
Лея снова давала показания, Кацураги все тщательно записал, Сугивара пропадал у начальства, но, как он правильно сказал, победителей не судят, и начальник Управления на этот раз не высказал негодования. Дело было закрыто.  
Сугивара вернулся, насвистывая себе под нос, что говорило о его прекрасном настроении.  
Кацураги, улыбаясь, рассказал, как вчера Главный сначала перепугался, а потом остыл и даже обрадовался, что все закончилось именно так. Переходить дорогу семье, контролирующей Хоккайдо, у него никакого желания не было, к тому же у него были свои личные дела с оябуном.   
\- Да, кстати, - вспомнил Кацураги. - Вот!  
Он вытащил из кармана телефон Леи.  
\- Нашли вчера при обыске трупа кёдая.   
\- Ой, спасибо! А я уже с ним попрощалась! - обрадовалась Лея.  
\- Вообще это типа улика, именно с него он звонил Сугиваре-доно, но сейчас уже не важно. Что собираетесь делать теперь?  
\- А теперь я собираюсь взять отпуск недели на две, - ответил Сугивара, обнимая Лею за плечи. - И отключить телефон.  
\- М-м-м! Отличная идея! - ехидно подмигнул Лее Кацураги.   
Лея покраснела.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе его подпишут? - спросил Токура-сан.  
\- Уже подписали. Моя легкоранимая психика после такого стресса требует восстановления, а то могу с катушек слететь, начать весь криминал подряд отстреливать, зачем нам такие неприятности? - лучезарно улыбнулся Сугивара так, что его глаза превратились в тоненькие щелочки.  
\- Представляю, как Главный недоволен, - хмыкнул Токура.  
\- Когда он меня отстранял, он мне все карты спутал. Теперь пусть посидит, подумает. Без меня, - зловредно ухмыльнулся Сугивара.  
\- Может, отметим завершение этого дела? - предложил Кацураги.  
\- Можно, - кивнул Сугивара. – Только, по-хорошему, я бы отметил это тем, что отрезал бы башку кёдая и принес на могилу Исано.   
\- Ну, могу только предложить тебе попросить у патологоанатома Кидеёши одолжить башку кёдая на время, свозить показать Онадэре-доно, а потом пришить обратно, - радостно улыбнулся Кацураги.  
\- Хорошая идея, но, боюсь, хоть Кидеёши-сан и отморозок, но вряд ли оценит ее по достоинству, - ответил Сугивара.  
\- Ну что, тогда поехали отмечать? - Кацураги, судя по всему, горел энтузиазмом надраться.  
\- А как вы посмотрите на то, чтобы сначала заехать навестить Мори-сана? - спросила Лея.  
\- Отличная идея, - кивнул Сугивара.  
Мори-сан выглядел очень даже неплохо, а увидев товарищей, этот обычно молчаливый и не слишком общительный парень засмущался от такого обилия внимания и оттого, что вынужден предстать перед ними в больничной одежде, а когда Лея подарила ему букетик цветов, осторожно обняла и чмокнула в щеку, благодаря за все, что он для нее сделал, залился краской и совсем потерялся.  
Они пробыли у него около получаса и расстались, пожелав скорейшего выздоровления и возвращения в их доблестные ряды, а затем поехали в ресторанчик в центре.  
Для их компании пришлось сдвинуть два небольших столика, потому что помимо Сугивары, Леи, Токуры и Кацураги присоединились Наканиши, Осагири и еще трое полицейских.  
Поначалу все было чинно и благородно - они расселись, сделали заказ. Не сказать, что все пребывали в состоянии буйной радости - последнее дело вымотало всех, и это было скорее усталое удовлетворение от победы и выполненного долга.   
Когда им начали подносить пищу, к их компании присоединились три девушки, с радостным узнаванием приветствуя большую часть компании, рассредоточились между сидящими полицейскими и, улыбаясь и негромко кокетливо посмеиваясь, принялись за ними ухаживать, разливая принесенное в первую очередь саке.  
Лея уже догадалась, что это за девушки. Поначалу она настороженно отнеслась к их появлению - сидеть за одним столом с проститутками ей еще не приходилось, да и довольно откровенное внимание девушек было по большей части направлено на Сугивару, Кацураги и Токуру - за младшими по званию и возрасту полицейскими они ухаживали из вежливости. Это слишком явно говорило о том, что девицы этих троих знают более чем хорошо.  
Лею сразу посадили между Сугиварой и Кацураги, поэтому появление одной из девиц по другую руку от Сугивары ее совершенно не обрадовало.  
Девушка, которую, судя по всему, Сугивара неплохо знал - впрочем, как и остальных - не обращая внимания на Лею, принялась что-то ворковать негромко Сугиваре почти в ухо, наливая ему саке, и улыбалась при этом совершенно искренне. Но Сугивара, улыбаясь в ответ, что-то тихонько прошептал ей на ухо, девушка охнула, красиво вздернув брови, уважительно поклонилась Сугиваре, а затем и Лее, и сразу пересела на место между Наканиши и Осагири.  
Лее было ужасно интересно, что же сказал Сугивара, но она всеми силами постаралась обуздать свое любопытство - Сугивара приобнял ее за талию, притягивая к себе, подмигнул ей, и стало очевидно, что он не намеревался скрывать, что они теперь вместе. Лея успокоилась и, взяв бутылочку саке, аккуратно налила в чашечки сначала Сугиваре, потом Кацураги. Сугивара удивленно приподнял бровь, но по его одобрительному взгляду Лея поняла, что он оценил ее жест и был рад тому, что она знакома с местными традициями.  
Весь вечер, хоть Сугивара и общался с остальными и даже шутил с девушками, он сидел близко к Лее, время от времени клал ей руку на колено или склонялся к ней, будто давая понять - он с ней и ни с кем больше. И когда они все уже не столько ели, сколько пили, и уже не так активно ковырялись палочками в угощениях, Сугивара сел к ней почти в пол-оборота, повесил тяжелую руку ей на плечи и уже не убирал.  
Лея больше молчала - не все в компании знали английский достаточно свободно, как Сугивара и Кацураги. Даже Токура коверкал его безбожно всегда, а уж в подпитии понимать его стало еще сложнее. Молодые полицейские вообще, похоже, знали лишь несколько общих фраз, необходимых для общения на улице с иностранными туристами, поэтому, чем сильнее пьянели бравые полицейские, тем чаще разговор переходил на японский язык, и Лея понимала разве что половину. Сугивара старался переводить, но порой забывал, и когда полицейские и девушки смеялись над какими-то шутками, Лея смеялась, если понимала, а если не понимала, просто улыбалась, но не из вежливости, а потому, что ей и так было хорошо. Она откинулась на Сугивару, который, даже если и смотрел на кого-то другого и говорил в этот момент не с ней, все равно время от времени прижимал Лею к себе, поглаживал по плечу, крутил на пальце пряди ее волос - будто бы машинально, но она чувствовала, что о чем и с кем бы он ни говорил, и кому бы ни улыбался, он все равно был с ней все это время.   
А улыбался он сегодня вообще очень часто - Лее еще никогда не приходилось видеть его таким. Внезапно она обнаружила, что Сугивара очень заразительно смеется - он или негромко похохатывал, и лицо его принимало задорное мальчишеское выражение, или фыркал, а иногда даже довольно громко ржал на что-то особенно смешное. Для Леи это было просто откровением. Сугивара шутил, заставляя хохотать остальных, смеялся над шутками других и вполне благосклонно принимал практически постоянные подколы Кацураги, на которые обычно раньше язвил или сердито огрызался. А еще Лея заметила, чем пьянее становился Сугивара, тем сильнее проступал его японский акцент в английской речи, а уж когда он говорил что-то на своем родном языке, слушать его для Леи было воистину эстетическим наслаждением. Тембр его голоса, звуки, складывающиеся в слова, его непривычно живая мимика были столь очаровательны, что временами она ловила себя на том, что не могла оторвать взгляда от его лица и не слышала больше никого, кроме Сугивары.  
Сугивара замечал ее взгляды, поворачивался к ней, прижимая к себе сильнее, мягко улыбался и всячески давал понять, что ему очень важно, что Лея рядом, что так смотрит на него, что она - его женщина. От этого у Леи сладко тянуло в груди и затапливало ощущением безграничного, непозволительного счастья.  
В какой-то момент она потянулась к сугивариной пачке сигарет, но та лежала далеко, по другую его руку, и Сугивара, заметив ее попытки, достал сигарету, сам прикурил и отдал Лее. Этот несколько интимный жест создавал удивительно теплое, уютное ощущение, какое бывает только между по-настоящему близкими людьми, принявшими друг друга.  
После этого Сугивара пару раз отбирал у нее сигарету, затягивался и возвращал, и это казалось таким естественным, словно они были вместе всегда, и все в их жизни уже давным-давно было общим.  
Потом Кацураги подбил всех спеть и первым затянул какую-то довольно сложную для непривычного к японской музыке слуха мелодию. Все постепенно начали его поддерживать, и девушки в том числе, и когда они запели, наконец, все вместе, получилось так красиво и проникновенно, что Лея заслушалась. Насколько она понимала слова, это была какая-то старинная песня о самураях, возвращающихся с победой домой и вспоминающих своих погибших товарищей.  
Сугивара сначала тоже просто слушал, но к припеву присоединился, и Лея, привалившись к нему боком, ощущала мягкую вибрацию в его груди, как урчание большого кота, и смотрела на него с любовью и нежностью, пока он, глядя вперед себя и нахмурившись, выводил вместе со всеми эту серьезную песню. Голос у него оказался негромким, но глубоким и очень приятным.   
Песня почему-то пробирала Лею до мурашек по коже, и она положила Сугиваре ладонь на колено. Он накрыл ее своей и сжал ее пальцы, все так же глядя перед собой.   
Потом они запели старую песню «Куродабуши». Лея читала историю этой песни, про то, как самурая из клана Курода по имени Мори Тахей Комонобу заставлял пить саке Масанори, глава дома Фукушиме. Господин Тахея, Курода Нагамаса, послал Тахея к Масанори с новогодним поздравлением, но запретил ему пить там саке, поскольку Масанори любил выпить, а в подпитии бывал крайне грубым и конфликтным. И когда Тахей, сам большой любитель выпивки, стойко отказывался от саке, Масанори наполнил огромную лаковую чашу объемом почти в пять с половиной литров в пересчете на европейскую меру и сказал, что если Тахей выпьет ее, то он отдаст ему любую вещь из своего дома, какую тот пожелает. Тахей отказывался и терпел, пока Масанори глумился над ним, но не выдержал, когда тот сказал, что даже если пьяница Тахей такой слабак, раз боится пить, то что уж говорить об остальных самураях клана Курода. Когда было задета честь клана, Тахей принял чашу и глоток за глотком ее опустошил. А после потребовал копье, висящее над входом. Копье это было пожаловано сегуну Ашикаге самим императором Огимачи, от Ашикаги оно перешло к Ода Нобунаге, от того - к Тоётоми Хидеёши, а уж Хидеёши подарил это копье Фукушиме Масанори. Масанори слово самурая сдержал и отдал копье Тахею. Так знаменитый пьяница Мори Тахей Комонобу из клана Курода заполучил лучшее в Японии копье. Домой он шел довольный, неся копье на плече и горланя эту песню.  
Лея слушала, с каким задором все распевали: «Пей, пей саке! Коли выпьешь - лучшее в Японии копье станет твоим. А коли осилишь все саке - ты истинный самурай клана Курода!», и улыбалась, любуясь разгоряченным лицом Сугивары.  
Подпевая друзьям, Сугивара в какой-то момент опять стащил у Леи сигарету, затянулся и вернул, продолжая петь и выпуская дым рваными облачками на каждом слове. Лея улыбнулась и уже сама время от времени стала подносить к его губам сигарету. Сугивара быстро затягивался и снова пускал дымные облачка, горланя разухабистую песню и улыбаясь Лее в ответ.   
Потом они пели еще, а после Сугивара попросил спеть Лею. Она, сама уже в легком подпитии, не кривляясь, согласилась и спела довольно фривольную веселую старинную валлийскую песенку о грешном монахе, который, обуянный внезапной страстью, повадился хаживать к молодой вдовице, пока не добился своего.   
После песни Лею попросили рассказать, о чем она, и та с помощью Сугивары с грехом пополам перевела слова на японский. Все посмеялись, а Кацураги бессовестно обнял ее за плечи, притягивая к себе, практически вырвав Лею у Сугивары из рук. Тот возмущенно рыкнул на него, чтобы тот убрал руки от его женщины, и собственнически вернул Лею себе обратно, чем подал прекрасный повод для Кацураги издеваться над собой до конца вечера.  
А потом Сугивара попросил Лею спеть ту самую арию Чио-Чио-сан, где они с Пинкертоном объясняются друг другу в любви. Лея запела, и в ресторанчике наступила полная тишина.  
Когда она закончила, из-за соседних столиков раздались аплодисменты и благодарные поклоны ужинавших посетителей.  
Вечер получился чудесным, Лея совершенно не чувствовала себя чужой, и, несмотря на то, что ко многим вещам она была непривычна, ей было спокойно и уютно среди этих людей, в надежных сильных руках любимого мужчины.  
Уже заполночь все собрались расходиться. Девушки, составившие им компанию, отправились звонить, заказывать дорогим клиентам такси.  
\- Ну что, две недели тебя не трогать? - ехидно спросил перед прощанием Кацураги у Сугивары.  
Вид у Кацураги был забавный - растрепанная челка падала на глаза, взгляд был пьяный и веселый, щеки покраснели.  
\- Лучше не стоит, - улыбнулся Сугивара и многозначительно посмотрел на Лею.  
На улице все распрощались, рассаживаясь в подоспевшие такси. Наполненный свежестью ветерок доносил аромат распустившихся сакур.  
\- Боже, уже и тут сакуры расцвели… А я со всеми этими делами даже не заметила, - вдохнула Лея вечерний воздух.  
\- Прости. Ты просидела все это время взаперти, - обнял ее Сугивара. - Ничего, мы еще не опоздали. В Горёкаку ты увидишь, что такое настоящий цветущий вишневый сад.  
Он открыл перед ней заднюю дверцу такси, и когда Лея залезла внутрь, Сугивара уселся с ней рядом.  
Он назвал адрес, такси плавно тронулось с места, и Сугивара, обняв Лею за плечи, привлек ее голову себе на плечо. Она с удовольствием устроилась в его объятиях. Сугивара наклонил к ней голову близко-близко, так, что его волосы щекотали лицо Леи, взял ее руку в свою и прошептал почти беззвучно ей в ухо:  
\- Я ужасно хочу тебя поцеловать.  
\- Поцелуй, - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Я не могу. Таксист увидит нас в зеркало, - снова выдохнул Сугивара.  
Лея прыснула, обнаружив такую очаровательную застенчивость в этом самоуверенном мужчине, но вспомнила, что поцелуи до сих пор в Японии считаются чем-то очень интимным, что неприлично демонстрировать посторонним людям.  
\- Тогда терпи до дома, - ответила Лея так же тихо, чтобы не услышал таксист.  
\- Не могу, - капризно пожаловался Сугивара, как маленький ребенок. Пьяным он выглядел ужасно трогательно и мило, и Лея с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не поцеловать его самой.  
\- Нельзя, - строго ответила она, но улыбка неудержимо расползалась на ее губах.  
Сугивара набрал воздуха, словно хотел что-то сказать, потом передумал и, бросив вороватый взгляд в закрепленное перед водителем зеркало и убедившись, что тот смотрит на дорогу, быстро коснулся губами щеки Леи, а потом лизнул самым кончиком языка ее ухо и сжал губами мочку, после чего тут же состроил невозмутимую физиономию, будто ничего не делал.  
\- Фу, какой плохой мальчик! - тихонечко шепнула Лея ему, хихикая.  
Сугивара фыркнул и уткнулся лбом ей в лоб.  
\- Я хороший!  
Лея рассмеялась.  
\- Ты самый лучший! - тихо-тихо шепнула она ему.   
\- Ты так считаешь?   
\- Я знаю.  
Сугивара, все так же прижавшись к ее лбу лбом, смотрел ей в глаза, улыбаясь, и большим пальцем руки нежно гладил ее пальцы.  
Так они молча и доехали до дома, благо это не заняло много времени.  
Как только они ввалились в дом, Сугивара тут же схватил ее, прижал к себе и, целуя, сразу приступил к раздеванию.  
\- Подожди! - рассмеялась Лея, не успев снять обувь.  
\- Не могу. Не хочу ждать, я и так весь вечер ждал, - жалобно протянул Сугивара.  
\- Боже!.. - только и нашлась, что ответить Лея, хохоча, но скоро ей стало не до смеха.  
Пьяный Сугивара почему-то вел себя совершенно иначе. Его ласки были осторожными, неторопливыми, по-мальчишески робкими и удивительно нежными, и от переполнявшей Лею ответной нежности слезы выступали на ее глазах. В этот раз Лея снова увидела Сугивару - сурового, уверенного, жесткого в повседневной жизни, ненасытного, горячего, напористого, немного безумного и жадного в сексе Сугивару -совершенно с новой, неожиданной стороны. И такой Сугивара, способный на бесконечную, всепоглощающую нежность, был потрясающим.   
Когда Лея, в полном изнеможении и умиротворении устроила голову на его груди, тот, обнимая и поглаживая ее, внезапно возжелал поговорить. Лее всегда казалось, что обычно после секса поболтать, словно закрепить пережитое удовольствие, склонны чаще женщины, мужчины же обычно, довольные, быстро засыпают. Но поддатый Сугивара удивлял ее все больше.  
\- До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты моя…  
Лея тихонько хихикнула.  
\- Почему ты смеешься? - спросил он.  
\- Сама бы не поверила, если бы мне сказали еще полгода назад, - ответила Лея. - Знаешь, ты будешь смеяться, но мне кажется, что это все - происки Хиджикаты-фукучо.  
\- Не удивлюсь. Он славился продуманными стратегиями, - лениво хмыкнул Сугивара.  
\- Ты мне веришь, что все, что со мной произошло за последние месяцы, не плод больного воображения? - вдруг серьезно спросила Лея, немного опасаясь услышать ответ.  
\- Верю, - помолчав, ответил Сугивара.  
\- Почему? - спросила Лея. - В такое нормальному человеку трудно поверить…  
Сугивара снова помолчал, потом ответил:  
\- Откровенность за откровенность. Мне тоже снились сны. Они начались давно, уже где-то с год. Мне снилось, что я сражаюсь. В разных местах - на узких улочках, на открытых пространствах, на каком-то перевале. Чаще с катаной, иногда с ружьем или пистолетом. Мне снилось, что меня убивают, и я падаю с лошади. Это мне снилось несколько раз, я просыпался и еще какое-то время чувствовал боль в животе. Мне снилось, что я… - Сугивара прочистил горло. - Что я занимаюсь любовью с какой-то девушкой в незнакомом старом доме, и я… Я любил ее, я чувствовал это. А потом нам почему-то пришлось расстаться - мне нужно было куда-то уйти. Потом, когда ты рассказала мне о своих снах и про то, что ты выяснила, я в уме сопоставил факты. На самом деле, для меня услышать от тебя такое было как ломом по башке. Я много читал о Шинсенгуми и Хиджикате Тошизо. Все-таки это - история моего родного города, а Хиджиката здесь до сих пор национальный герой. Я всегда считал его идеалом самурая и в детстве хотел стать таким, как он. Однажды я понял, что именно я видел и чьими глазами. Мне не хотелось в это верить. Но мне пришлось. Особенно, когда ты мне все рассказала.  
Сугивара замолчал, но Лея не стала его перебивать вопросами. Раз уж у него внезапно под действием саке развязался язык, Лея хотела, наконец, услышать, что же он на самом деле чувствует и думает обо всем этом. Вряд ли он сознается в некоторых вещах на трезвую голову в следующий раз. Мужчинам часто бывает трудно признаваться в чем-то сокровенном.  
\- Что касается тебя… - снова заговорил Сугивара. - Знаешь, когда я был в Англии, в Кардиффе, когда мы ездили за сятейгаширой, один из местных офицеров полиции, с которым мы сотрудничали, пригласил нас в городскую Оперу. Я вообще понятия не имел, что такое «опера», но когда я увидел тебя в японской одежде и с традиционной прической, я испытал нечто сродни потрясению - это была девушка из моих снов. Та самая, которую, как я теперь понимаю, любил Хиджиката Тошизо. Я, как невменяемый, таращился на сцену, и, веришь, впервые в жизни меня мороз по коже продирал.  
Лея сразу вспомнила тот полный тоски и отчаяния взгляд из зала, заставивший ее позабыть все на свете.   
\- Я не мог в это поверить. Но твой голос и костюм, и грим… Мне тогда показалось, что я провалился в прошлое из своих снов, выпал из реальности. Я не видел и не слышал никого, кроме тебя. Твой голос… Это было какое-то колдовство. Уже потом я попросил того офицера, чтобы он нашел для меня записи с твоим голосом, и он объяснил, что ты не так давно в оперной среде, и что он может предложить только один единственный диск, где ты поешь национальные уэльские песни. Он сумел его купить и подарил мне. И когда я увидел твою фотографию на обложке диска, я второй раз испытал потрясение. Ты была совершенно не такой, какой я тебя увидел на сцене, ничего близкого к той девушке, ничего даже приблизительно похожего на японское лицо... Вообще ничего общего, кардинальная противоположность. Черты лица совершенно иные, непривычные. Волосы как шкурка лисицы по весне - огненные, глаза зеленые… Но чем больше я смотрел на тебя, тем больше увязал. Я уже тогда знал, что пропал, потому что прекрасно понимал - я никогда больше не увижу тебя. Ты снилась мне в странных снах, что-то перемешанное с какими-то сражениями, и мы занимались любовью… Особенно после Нового года, когда я валялся в больнице с ранением, напичканный обезболивающим. Ты для меня стала наваждением, словно кицуне, которая навела на меня морок. Да ты и похожа на кицуне… Я пытался списывать это на свою увлеченность и сам ржал над собой, что у меня крыша поехала, как у подростка, влюбившегося в известную певицу, но теперь я понимаю, что это было совсем другое.  
\- И что же? - спросила Лея, с изумлением слушавшая Сугивару, затаив дыхание.   
\- Наверное, судьба, провидение… Перерождение… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, и можно ли это вообще объяснить, но я тебе верю, потому что сам пережил подобное - сны, видения, мысли… Как-то один раз ночью я лежал и никак не мог уснуть. Я думал о чем-то: о тебе, обо всех этих странностях. Не знаю, стыдно признаваться в своей слабости, но мне тогда было очень хреново. Прошло совсем немного времени со смерти Онадэры и его семьи, я только вышел из больницы. Я сидел дома, на работу меня еще не выпускали, я от безделья просто с ума сходил. И знаешь, у меня тогда возникло дикое желание бросить все и уехать в Англию. Найти тебя… - Сугивара говорил медленно, будто подбирая слова, глядя в потолок и неспешно перебирая волосы Леи. - Но тогда у меня в голове вдруг возникла мысль, не моя мысль, слишком четкая, будто кто сказал мне прямо в голову: «Ты не имеешь права покидать это место. Твой долг - охранять покой отечества до конца. Если ты покинешь его, ты предашь свой Путь и сломаешь свою судьбу. У тебя не будет возможности что-то исправить». Слово-то какое – отечество, прямо как в старину говорили… На меня тогда такая тоска навалилась. Долг - это все, что у меня осталось. Долг и моя злость, и никакой надежды. Моего лучшего друга больше не было. Женщины, которая вопреки всей нелогичности происходящего стала для меня драгоценностью моей души и недосягаемой мечтой, не было, и я знал, что никогда не будет рядом со мной. А когда кого-то теряешь, когда кого-то до боли не хватает, ты понимаешь, что этот человек постепенно превращается во что-то воображаемое, эфемерное. Только вот тоска по нему совсем не воображаемая, она реальная и грызет тебя по-настоящему. И тогда единственное, что тебе остается - цепляться за свою тоску. Но если ты чего-то действительно хочешь, сильно, по-настоящему, наверное, небо решает сжалиться над тобой. Когда ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то был рядом, и скучаешь по нему настолько отчаянно, что внутри жжет так, словно превращается в выгоревшее пепелище, то можно снова и снова повторять имя, и тогда этот человек почувствует и придет.   
Сугивара повернул лицо к Лее и вдруг улыбнулся:  
\- Кой ёкай понес меня тогда туда, где ты выпрыгнула мне под колеса, я не знаю. Мне совершенно не было никакой нужды ехать туда. Я задумался, заслушался твой голос из магнитолы и сам не понял, как там оказался. Когда я в первый раз увидел тебя, не узнал. Меня что-то насторожило, и потом, в машине, я пытался рассмотреть тебя, но я не поверил. Я сам себе сказал, что этого просто не может быть. И даже во второй раз. Я не мог в это поверить. Мне было больно смотреть на тебя. Казалось, что небо смеется надо мной, издевается, испытывая меня на прочность, нарочно столкнув с женщиной, до безумия похожей на ту, что не выходит из головы.   
\- Ты поэтому сказал, что я очень похожа на одну женщину?  
Сугивара кивнул.  
\- А когда ты назвала свое имя, я думал, у меня сердце остановится.   
Он немного помолчал, а потом спросил:  
\- Рея… Кто был тот человек, которому ты обещала никогда больше не бояться? Кем он тебе приходился?  
\- Хиджиката Тошизо, - честно призналась Лея.  
\- Хиджиката? - удивился Сугивара и с облегчением выдохнул. - Ясно. Я думал, это кто-то, кого ты знала и любила. С мертвыми возлюбленными бывает очень тяжело соперничать. Они навсегда остаются в памяти идеальными…  
\- Скажи… - Лея замялась.  
\- М-м?  
\- Ты ведь знал, что я люблю тебя?  
\- Я видел, что тебя тянет ко мне, - уклончиво ответил Сугивара.  
\- Почему ты тогда сказал, что для тебя все не так, как я думаю? Что ты имел в виду? - задала Лея мучивший ее вопрос.  
Сугивара нежно прижал ее к себе, подняв ее лицо к своему, положив ладонь на щеку, и мягко коснулся губами ее глаз, кончика носа и губ.  
\- Не знаю, простишь ли ты меня за это когда-нибудь. Я не мог сказать тебе правду. Не имел права. Я должен был отказаться от тебя… Ради тебя. Но я ведь не соврал. Я думал, что для тебя, шикарной женщины и известной певицы, набалованной мужским обожанием, я - просто увлечение.  
\- Господи, ну почему вы все думаете, что я - знаменитость, звезда и, тем более, набалована мужским обожанием? - перебила его Лея и рассмеялась, чтобы скрыть досаду. - Я лишь недавно получила первую в жизни главную роль в скромном провинциальном театре, и у меня нет не то что кучи поклонников, но даже бойфренда. Да, у меня редкий голос, и мечта любой начинающей певицы стать когда-нибудь знаменитой на весь мир оперной дивой, набалованной мужским вниманием, и петь на самых крупных мировых сценах. Но это может случиться лет через двадцать тяжкого труда и то при великой удаче.   
\- Хм, - хмыкнул Сугивара и улыбнулся, перебирая ее волосы. - Может быть, ты и не осознаешь этого, но, хотя бы у себя в Кардиффе, ты - уже легенда. Ты бы слышала, как восторженно отзывался о тебе тот полицейский, который пригласил нас на твой спектакль. Он сказал, что услышишь такой голос хотя бы раз в жизни - и можно спокойно умирать, потому что ничего лучше уже не услышать.   
\- Ну… Я не буду врать, что мне это неприятно. Конечно, это лестно и радостно, но я пока еще не привыкла к этому, - улыбнулась Лея. - Так почему же ты решил, что ты для меня всего лишь увлечение?  
\- Ну… - Сугивара замялся. - Помня восторженное обожание того полицейского, я был уверен, что ты, яркая и любимая многими звезда, в момент опасности просто увлеклась обычным полицейским, эдаким придуманным героем, которые тебя спасал. Страсть, сексуальное влечение, если хочешь. Но для меня-то все было серьезно, потому я и сказал, что для меня это не совсем так, как ты себе представляешь. Я не хотел бы, чтобы у нас что-то случилось, а потом ты бы просто уехала, а я остался один на один с тем, что моя любимая женщина была со мной, и я ее потерял навсегда. И никогда того, что случилось, не повторится. Лучше уж и не пробовать и не знать, что это такое, чтоб потом не свихнуться от тоски. Тогда это бы осталось в моем сердце, как чудо, когда у меня была удивительная возможность не только увидеть мою мечту, но и быть рядом, касаться, говорить с ней и защищать.   
\- Но ты тогда сказал, что никого не любишь и не сможешь полюбить…  
\- И тогда я не врал. Никого. Кроме тебя, - Сугивара нежно провел подушечкой большого пальца по губам Леи, глядя на нее серьезными глазами, а потом поцеловал.  
\- Знаешь… Когда ты говорил, что не найдется ни одной женщины, которая захочет быть с тобой таким, какой ты есть, ты ошибался, - прошептала Лея, лишь только Сугивара разомкнул свои губы. - У тебя есть такая женщина.  
\- Я знаю, милая… Теперь знаю… - шепнул Сугивара, сжимая ее в своих руках.  
Сугивара надолго замолчал, и Лея слышала лишь его странно прерывающееся дыхание. Она не могла поднять на него глаза, чтобы не увидеть то, что боялась увидеть. Лея лишь протянула руку, нежно касаясь ладонью его щеки. Под кончиками пальцев, у внешнего уголка его глаза, кожа оказалась чуть влажной.  
Лея, закусив губу, подняла к нему лицо, мучительно сомневаясь, какие слова ей подобрать, или лучше в таком случае вообще промолчать, но Сугивара улыбнулся ей, коснулся губами ее лба и прошептал:  
\- Спи. Скоро рассвет…


	15. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.10

Утром Лея проснулась от ощущения какого-то смутного движения. Она открыла глаза и снова увидела Сугивару, отрабатывающего ката с мечом. На этот раз Лея не стала скрывать, что уже не спит, повернулась на бок, обняла его подушку, подмяв ее под себя, и с удовольствием принялась наблюдать за его полными смертоносной угрозы, но такими изящными и грациозными движениями.  
Сугивара еще какое-то время потренировался, потом опустил катану и обернулся к Лее.  
\- Подглядываешь? - с привычной, чуть насмешливой ухмылкой поинтересовался он.  
Лея честно кивнула. Сугивара хмыкнул, убрал меч в ножны и положил его на подставку.  
\- Мне когда-нибудь удастся застать тебя спящим? - спросила Лея.  
Сугивара склонился к ней с хитрой улыбкой:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Когда ты спишь, ты очень милый, - призналась Лея.  
\- А обычно я разве не милый? - съехидничал Сугивара, целуя ее.  
Лея хихикнула.  
\- А вот ты действительно милая, когда спишь, - улыбнулся Сугивара, глядя на нее слегка прищуренными от таящегося в них смеха глазами.  
\- Ты вообще не даешь себе отдыха? – Лея обвивала его шею руками, притягивая к себе.  
\- Ну почему же. Вот именно сейчас, когда я в отпуске, я намерен совершенно бессовестно отдыхать. Просто спьяну лучшее средство прийти в себя - тренировка. Да и со всеми делами у меня давно не было на это времени. А тело требует своей нагрузки.  
\- Тебе было недостаточно нагрузки за эти два дня? - многозначительно изогнула бровь Лея, вспоминая, насколько неутомим и ненасытен Сугивара в сексе.  
\- Недостаточно, - будто подтверждая ее слова, навалился на нее Сугивара. - Мне всегда будет тебя недостаточно.  
\- И зачем я это сказала?.. - задала мирозданию чисто теоретический вопрос Лея, смеясь.  
\- Действительно, - согласился с ней Сугивара, стягивая с нее одеяло.  
Потом они пили кофе на маленькой кухоньке вприкуску с шоколадкой, коих у Сугивары оказалось в запасе штук семь разных.  
\- Ты тоже любишь шоколад? - поинтересовалась Лея.  
\- Угу, - ответил в чашку Сугивара, пряча глаза.  
\- Сладкоежка, - ласково протянула Лея, улыбаясь.  
\- Угу, - опять так же буркнул Сугивара, не глядя на Лею. Скулы его слегка порозовели, а ресницы задрожали.  
\- Ты покраснел… - умилилась Лея.  
\- Эй! Не смейся надо мной! - надулся Сугивара.  
\- Я не смеюсь. Что смешного в том, что ты любишь сладкое?  
\- Я не люблю сладкое, я люблю только шоколад.  
\- Хорошо, что смешного в том, что ты любишь шоколад? Я тоже его безумно люблю.  
\- Ну, ты же девочка…  
\- И что? Ты думаешь, самураям не положено есть шоколадки? Даже в Уставе Шинсенгуми суровый они-фукучо ни слова не написал о том, что есть сладкое тоже запрещено, хотя лишил практически всех радостей жизни беспутных ронинов, - хихикнула Лея.  
\- Пф-ф… - фыркнул Сугивара, не выдержав.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Послушай, наверное, нужно хоть каких-то продуктов купить, невозможно же питаться все время в ресторане или лапшой, - предложила Лея.  
\- Как скажешь, дорогая, - ответил Сугивара, прищурившись в немного ехидной улыбке, будто нарочно подчеркнув это обращение, свойственное женатым парам. - Хотя я совершенно ничего не имею против ресторанов и лапши.  
\- Кацураги на тебя не хватает.  
\- Вот только Кацураги мне тут и не хватало, - мотнул головой Сугивара.  
\- Как ты вообще еще ноги не протянул со своей лапши?  
\- Ты сомневаешься в моих силах? - красиво изогнул бровь Сугивара, и Лея, одетая в его рубашку, поймала на себе недвусмысленный взгляд черных, немного раскосых и чуть прищуренных глаз, обрамленных длинными ресницами.  
\- Эй, эй! Не смотри на меня так! - предупреждающе произнесла Лея, не в силах сдержать улыбки.  
\- Как? - Сугивара сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем она.  
\- Послушай… Я тоже… Не могу на тебя смотреть спокойно… Но, пожалуйста, пойдем сегодня в Горёкаку? Мы с тобой ведем себя, как ополоумевшие кролики, и мне ужасно стыдно перед Хиджикатой-фукучо. Он-то о нас позаботился, а мы до сих пор не отплатили ему тем же. Когда я выполню данное ему обещание, мы можем хоть вообще из кровати не вылезать.  
\- Шикарная перспектива, - плотоядно ухмыльнулся Сугивара и допил кофе одним глотком. - Я же обещал тебе, значит, пойдем. А они-фукучо сердить не стоит, угу.  
Уже через полчаса Лея выпорхнула из ванной, подкрашенная, с собранными в тяжелый пучок волосами, в длинном нежно-сиреневом сарафанчике и короткой трикотажной кофточке. Сугивара, увидев ее, замер.  
Лея, немного смущаясь, порозовела от удовольствия, видя в его глазах откровенное любование. Конечно, все это время он лицезрел ее в джинсах, футболках и толстовках, без макияжа и с небрежно закрученными волосами, но теперь Лея хотела быть красивой, когда они пойдут вместе на их первую, самую обычную прогулку, затеянную ради удовольствия, а не по необходимости. Да, она хотела быть красивой - для Сугивары и для Хиджикаты.  
\- Ты роскошная женщина, - пробормотал Сугивара, осторожно обнимая ее и целуя в лоб.  
Лея покраснела еще сильнее.  
\- Рядом с такой женщиной я чувствую себя королем, - усмехнулся Сугивара.  
Лея рассмеялась. Для нее Сугивара воистину был королем ее сердца, даже сейчас, когда на нем были простые джинсы, черная футболка и накинутая поверх плотная темно-серая рубашка нараспашку.  
Сначала они по пути заехали в ресторанчик и неспешно позавтракали - сегодня им некуда было торопиться, а затем поехали в крепость Горёкаку.  
Сугивара оставил машину неподалеку от форта, галантно открыл дверцу, подав руку и помогая Лее выйти, и сказал:  
\- Сейчас я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Он взял ее за руку, и они направились к возвышающейся над городом высокой тонкой башне с расширением наверху, отчего она напоминала факел или маяк. Лея уже не раз видела ее издали, и так и приняла ее за огромную осветительную мачту или за маяк, только удивилась, отчего он так далеко от моря, почти в центре нового города.  
\- Закрой глаза, - заговорщицки сказал Сугивара и, осторожно подталкивая ее за плечи, провел еще немного вперед.  
\- А теперь смотри. Сейчас ты увидишь его, - прошептал Сугивара ей на ухо, не убирая ладоней с ее плеч.  
Лея открыла глаза и едва не задохнулась.  
У стеклянной стены башни, зеркально отражавшей окружающую ее зелень, в окружении высоких растений, высаженных в специальной клумбе по периметру площадки из кафеля, на постаменте стоял Хиджиката Тошизо, в полный рост. Мощная, прекрасно выполненная статуя. Хиджиката гордо стоял с идеально прямой спиной, развернув плечи, стройный и подтянутый в своем европейском камзоле. Его запечатлели в движении, будто он поднимался по ступеням, и его окликнули. Чуть обернувшись к Лее, Хиджиката едва уловимо улыбался уголком рта. Его поза была полной достоинства, обманчиво расслабленной, почти живой. Казалось, он сейчас сурово сведет брови, или наоборот, мягко улыбнется, отвернется и пошагает дальше по ступеням наверх, к своей цели.  
\- Боже, как он прекрасен… - прошептала Лея в благоговейном восторге, медленно ступая к Хиджикате.  
Лея, даже не задумываясь о том, что трогать здесь наверняка ничего нельзя, инстинктивно подняла руку и дотянулась до пальцев Хиджикаты. Они были теплыми…  
Сугивара потянул ее в сторону:  
\- Идем. Я хочу показать тебе еще кое-что.  
Они вошли внутрь, в холл. Стеклянные стены холла позволяли видеть парк вокруг. Поднялись на скоростном лифте, в котором даже уши закладывало, и оказались в просторном помещении - в той самой чаше башни наверху, стены которой были от пола до потолка выполнены из стекла.  
Сугивара снова повернул Лею за плечи в нужном направлении, и она увидела еще одну статую Хиджикаты, точную копию с его последней фотографии в человеческий рост.  
Лея замерла.  
Стены верхнего этажа башни от пола до потолка были тоже выполнены из стекла. Отсюда открывался головокружительный вид на город, море и утопающий в розовой, колышущейся на ветру пене цветущих сакур пятиконечный бастион форта Горёкаку, окруженный по периметру рвом с водой. Прямо над городом, за который сражался и в котором окончил свой славный путь, на невысоком квадратном камне на стуле восседал Хиджиката, уверенно расставив ноги в европейских сапогах, положив руки на бедра и снисходительно и с пониманием глядя своими невероятными глазами на праздношатающихся потомков.  
Лея приблизилась к Хиджикате, чувствуя, как по телу побежали мурашки. Это было необъяснимое ощущение, как будто воздух вокруг был наэлектрилизованным.  
Всего лишь статуя, такая же, как и в предместье Токио, на кладбище в родной деревне Хиджикаты, такая же, как внизу, в холле. Разница была лишь в одежде и позе, но все тот же проницательный, прищуренный взгляд, та же жесткая линия губ, та же гордая осанка и удивительная энергетика, как от статуи божества.  
Солнце било ему в спину, создавая какое-то нереальное ощущение призрачного сияния, исходящего от него.  
Лея подошла ближе. Колени Хиджикаты, кисти его рук и рукоять меча сверкали желтым металлом на фоне всего остального потемневшего, отполированные и захватанные тысячами рук.  
\- Ой, - улыбнулась она и посмотрела на Сугивару.  
\- Ты тоже можешь его потрогать, на счастье и удачу, - улыбнулся Сугивара и коснулся рукояти меча Хиджикаты.  
Лея взяла Хиджикату за руку, а потом, немного смущенно, погладила ему отшлифованную коленку.  
Сугивара фыркнул.  
\- Как ты его нежно, - съехидничал он.  
Лея смущенно убрала руку.  
\- Иди сюда, - обнял ее за плечи Сугивара и подвел к стеклянной стене. - Смотри. Когда он погиб, вот так же цвела его любимая сакура. Ты видишь сейчас то, что видел и он перед смертью. Запомни это навсегда. Это город, который я люблю, и за спокойную жизнь людей в котором я готов отдать жизнь.  
Лея, едва дыша от щемящего чувства восторга и грусти, взглянула на идеальную звезду крепости, утопавшую в цветах вишен так, что даже несколько восстановленных по старым чертежам зданий внутри периметра, четко ограненного покрытыми сочной зеленой травой валами, почти исчезали в бело-розовой дымке.  
Пятибастионный форт, первый европейский форт в Японии, самый большой, отстроенный по голландским чертежам, окруженный таким же резко очерченным рвом с водой, в которой отражалось небо и цветущие сакуры, гордо раскинул свои лучи в пять сторон, а между нижними двумя, соединенный с ними мостом через ров, был такой же окруженный рвом треугольник суши, почти скрытый за кипами сакур.  
Сердце Леи забилось, будто птичка, попавшая в силок, внутри растеклось тепло, и на глаза навернулись слезы. Она чувствовала, как ее тянет туда, скорее, через ров, за эти резко очерченные валы, внутрь, под кипы дрожащих лепестков… Туда, где ее ждал Тошизо.  
\- Идем скорее туда. Он там, я точно знаю. Ошибки быть не может. Я чувствую. Он там, он зовет и ждет нас. Он чувствует, что мы уже совсем рядом, - прошептала Лея, глядя на Сугивару умоляющими глазами.  
Тот серьезно посмотрел на нее и спросил:  
\- Ты готова?  
\- Да, - уверенно кивнула Лея.  
\- И ты готова к тому, что даже если ты найдешь его, почувствуешь его, то ничего не произойдет? - прищурился Сугивара.  
\- Да. Это уже не будет иметь значения. Я, кажется, поняла его замысел. В этой точке замкнется все. Если наши души - это души Хиджикаты и его Каэде, то именно в том месте все встанет на свои места и определит будущее.  
\- А разве оно уже не определено? - спросил Сугивара, внимательно глядя на Лею.  
\- Возможно, не до конца. Но я уверена, что даже если там ничего не произойдет, то в нас самих что-то изменится. Что-то очень важное, что даст решение всему и четко определит путь, по которому нам предстоит двигаться дальше.  
\- Идем, - Сугивара решительно взял ее за руку и повел к лифту.  
Они вышли из здания, пересекли дорогу и по мостику попали на треугольный островок.  
Солнце слепило, одуряющее пахло распустившейся вишней, и Лея в полной мере ощутила это великолепие и то удивительное чувство, возведенное у японцев в ритуал любования. Хотелось остановиться, запрокинуть голову и просто наслаждаться плавным, завораживающим колыханием над головой воздушных лепестков, похожих на миллионы мотыльков с нежными дрожащими крылышками.  
Однако сейчас она никак не могла себе этого позволить – ее тянуло с непреодолимой силой куда-то вглубь территории крепости.  
Лея взяла Сугивару за руку и повела туда, куда ее так отчаянно тянуло. Сугивара послушно шел за ней, не возражая.  
Они прошли по мостику через основной ров и оказались на территории форта за идеально ровными, зеленеющими свежей травой валами.  
\- Куда дальше? - спросил Сугивара.  
Лея закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
\- Туда, - уверенно указала она.  
Они пошли через огромный парк по широким асфальтированным дорогам, миновали восстановленное здание магистрата, несколько построек, кафе, сувенирные лотки. Народу было очень много - горожане пришли полюбоваться цветением сакуры в одно из самых красивых исторических мест города, увенчанное боевой славой их национальных героев. Но Лея вела Сугивару все дальше и дальше от построек, от скопления людей, и вдруг остановилась.  
\- Что? Потеряла? - нахмурился Сугивара.  
\- Нет, сейчас… - Лея снова закрыла глаза. - Сейчас…  
Перед глазами всплыла, будто фотография, картина - слева часть вала, чуть правее старая сосна, расходящаяся на два ствола.  
\- Двойная сосна у вала, - сказала она.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, где это, - сказал Сугивара и повел ее в другую сторону.  
Они прошли немного вдоль вала и сошли с асфальтированной дороги на траву.  
В сторону, где деревья расступались, уходила не заасфальтированная, накатанная и присыпанная гравием дорожка, ведущая на открытую площадку, на которой стояли какие-то кривые старые постройки наподобие допотопных железных гаражей, крыши которых были покрыты листовым железом. Краска давно облупилась, везде проступила ржавчина. Рядом лежали лопаты и еще какой-то инструментарий - видимо, парк все еще находился в состоянии облагораживания, и на этой площадке велись какие-то работы.  
Деревьев здесь было больше, непролазный кустарник вдоль дорожки - явно не место для гуляния горожан.  
Вал оказался по левую руку от них. Наверх по валу поднимались небольшие, полуразрушенные ступеньки, сделанные из плоских камней. Прямо перед ними, на поросшем травой довольно длинном, но невысоком холмике росла старая корявая сосна, разветвлявшаяся на два ствола.  
Сугивара остановился:  
\- Вот она. По свидетельствам немногих оставшихся в живых очевидцев Хитоми Кацутаро, Ямачи Рокусабуро и Тамуры Гинноске Хиджиката захоронен под сосной возле земляного вала у продовольственного склада. Его похоронили сразу, как только вынесли его тело из-под обстрела от ворот Иппонги и бегом принесли его сюда на плечах. В 1926 году тут производили раскопки, но ничьих останков не нашли. Продовольственный склад был здесь.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Ну, я читал об этом, и нам показывали это место, когда мы ходили с классом на экскурсию.  
\- Нет… Я что-то чувствую, но когда я была у ворот Иппонги, ощущение было намного сильнее. Меня почему-то тянет обратно, - Лея указала в сторону выхода из крепости, откуда они пришли.  
\- Странно, но раз ты так уверена… К тому же, здесь действительно никого не нашли… - пожал плечами Сугивара.  
\- Здесь определенно что-то есть, что-то связанное с Хиджикатой. Но я почему-то не чувствую его. Знаешь, чувство такое, будто человек прошел мимо, а в воздухе остался слабый аромат его одеколона. Но человек уже давно ушел.  
Они постояли у старой сосны, и Лея всеми силами пыталась сосредоточиться и настроиться на волну, но у нее ничего не получалось. Чувство глубочайшего разочарования накатило жестокой волной. Лея была уверена, абсолютно уверена, что именно здесь и должен был ждать ее Тошизо.  
Они вернулись к тому месту, где Лее привиделась сосна.  
\- Ощущение, что мы прямо на месте, но я не вижу никакой сосны, - растерянно проговорила она, озираясь по сторонам.  
\- В какую сторону тебя тянет сильнее? - спросил Сугивара.  
\- А сейчас вообще ни в какую. Мне кажется, что я в нужной точке.  
Лея огляделась - они стояли посреди широкой асфальтированной дороги, вокруг был идеально подстриженный газон с одиночными деревьями посередине, сбоку, в сторону вала, деревья становились гуще, но ни одной раздвоенной сосны. Вообще ни одной сосны, только лиственные деревья и сакуры. Чуть впереди слева деревья немного расступались, и там виднелось заново построенное здание магистрата.  
\- Может быть, туда? – спросила Лея, указав в противоположную сторону от места, где они нашли сосну.  
\- Там никогда не было продовольственного склада, - ответил Сугивара.  
\- А что там было?  
\- Насколько я помню расположение зданий по старым чертежам, копия которых есть в музее, что-то вроде оружейных складов, возможно пороховой.  
\- А не могли свидетели просто перепутать?  
\- Этого уже никто не скажет.  
– Я ничего не понимаю. Меня куда-то тянет, но я никак не могу понять… Я такая тупая! – Лея была готова расплакаться от отчаяния.  
Сугивара мягко привлек ее к себе и погладил по голове.  
\- Ш-ш-ш… Успокойся. Просто закрой глаза и ни о чем не думай. Первое, что придет тебе в голову, и должно быть подсказкой.  
Лея расслабилась в его руках и закрыла глаза. Она глубоко вздохнула и медленно выдохнула, потом еще раз. Затем открыла глаза и медленно повернула голову в сторону здания магистрата.  
\- Я хочу кое-что проверить. Пойдем туда.  
Сугивара молча кивнул и последовал за Леей.  
Они подошли к зданию магистрата, смешавшись с толпой отдыхающих, и Лея подергала Сугивару за рукав.  
\- Послушай, последний шанс. Давай зайдем внутрь.  
\- Пойдем, - пожал плечами Сугивара.  
Они вошли в новое здание магистрата, когда-то служившего резиденцией нового правительства республики Эдзо, и пошли осматривать экпозиции, посвященные этому периоду истории. Внезапно Лея замерла, вздохнула, будто ей не хватало воздуха, и потянула Сугивару за рукав в дальний угол зала. На витрине под стеклом лежала старая пожелтевшая газета с фотографией Хиджикаты и какой-то статьей.  
\- Что это за газета? – спросила она.  
\- «Хоккайдо шимбун» от 16 октября 1883 года, - ответил Сугивара.  
\- Что там написано? – в нетерпении Лея чуть не топнула ногой оттого, что ей приходилось подгонять Сугивару.  
Сугивара пробежался глазами по статье и с ошалевшим видом начал читать, переводя на английский:  
\- «В 1878 году во время восстановительных работ у земляного вала крепости Горёкаку, неподалеку от продовольственного склада было обнаружено множество останков. С определенной долей уверенности можно сказать, что останки эти принадлежат защитникам крепости, солдатам и офицерам армии республики Эдзо, погибшим во время сражения за Хакодатэ в 1869 году. Все останки были перезахоронены на территории храма Ганджи, местного филиала храма Ниши-Хонганджи, который находился неподалеку от того места, где предположительно погиб командующий армией Хиджиката Тошизо. Однако этот храм несколько раз подвергался пожарам и выгорел дотла, и установить место перезахоронения теперь не представляется возможным».  
\- Боже мой… Когда я там была – там, где во дворах небольшой памятник, - я чувствовала, что меня тянет куда-то, и что это место находится совсем рядом. Я подумала, что мне нужно найти место, где стояли ворота Иппонги, и пошла туда. Там я увидела момент гибели Хиджикаты, а потом попала тебе под колеса. Ах, если бы я знала! Если бы я только знала, что он так близко! Скольких бед можно было бы избежать… - потрясенно прошептала Лея.  
\- Но тогда, если бы ты сразу его нашла и никуда больше не ходила, ты никогда не попала бы вместо батареи Бентен на склады, - нахмурился Сугивара. – Конечно, было бы очень хорошо, если бы ты не попадала во все эти неприятности…  
\- Но тогда мы никогда бы не встретились , - подхватила Лея. – Значит, так было нужно, чтобы мы прошли через все это вместе. Значит, все правильно. Я ни о чем не жалею.  
\- Я жалею лишь об одном – сколько бед я принес на твою голову… - вздохнул Сугивара.  
\- Ничего подобного! – возразила Лея, схватив его за руку. – Я сама во все это влезла. И я повторю сотню раз – я ни о чем не жалею.  
\- Тогда звершим все это? – серьезно посмотрел ей в глаза Сугивара.  
\- Да. Идем. Нам нужно попасть на то место, где был храм Ганджи, - решительно кивнула Лея.  
Они вышли на солнце, ослепившее их после полумрака музейных комнат.  
\- Я тоже хочу кое-что проверить, - сказал Сугивара. – Еще раз покажи, куда тебя тянуло?  
\- Туда, - немного подумав, ответила Лея, махнув рукой в сторону выхода. – Но там же выход из крепости…  
\- Ты показываешь направление в сторону старого города. Ворота Иппонги тоже в том направлении. Все верно. Хиджиката привел тебя сюда, к своему прежнему месту захоронения, чтобы ты нашла эту газету, иначе ты бы никогда не узнала, где его искать. Мы бы попусту метались по территории Горёкаку, найдя лишь первую могилу Хиджикаты, где его уже нет. Но он продолжает тебя вести.  
\- Тогда поспешим. Осталось совсем немного до развязки, - улыбнулась устало Лея. – Где раньше был храм Ганджи?  
\- Если бы я знал! – вздохнул Сугивара и забавно почесал макушку.  
\- Ничего, не переживай. Мы его найдем.  
Они вышли с территории крепости, сели в машину и доехали до места, где они впервые встретились.  
\- Как странно… - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Что? – повернулся к ней Сугивара.  
\- Все вернулось к исходной точке. Здесь мы впервые встретились.  
\- Да уж, встреча была эпической, - усмехнулся Сугивара.  
\- Ты мне до конца жизни будешь напоминать, как я села в лужу? – улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Конечно, - еще шире ухмыльнулся Сугивара.  
\- Бессовестный! - Лея шлепнула его по руке, покоящейся на руле.  
\- Я не смогу этого забыть, даже если захочу, - ухмылка Сугивары вдруг превратилась в мягкую улыбку. - Это был самый лучший вечер в моей жизни – я встретил тебя.  
Лея распахнула глаза, а Сугивара лишь привлек ее к себе и поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Ну, идем на поиски?  
\- Да, - кивнула Лея, и они вышли из машины.  
Они пересекли проезжую часть и остановились на тротуаре рядом с тем местом, где в ту ночь Лея увидела смерть Хиджикаты.  
\- Ну, что ты чувствуешь сейчас?  
\- А ты ничего не чувствуешь? - посмотрела на Сугивару Лея. - Может быть, тебя куда-то тянет?  
\- Меня тянет только к тебе, - ехидно ухмыльнулся Сугивара и обнял ее.  
И только Лея оказалась в кольце его рук, как ее тряхнуло, будто разрядом тока.  
\- Туда! - чуть не заорала она, вырываясь из объятий и стремительно бросившись в сторону.  
\- Ои! - окликнул ее Сугивара, досадливо цокнул языком и устремился за ней.  
Сердце Леи беспокойно трепетало, наполненное каким-то странным ощущением, будто в нем находится мягкий, бархатистый клубок, из которого кто-то размотал ниточку и теперь тянет за нее откуда-то издали.  
Она бежала, плутая дворами, в сторону от места, где ей привиделась та страшная картина последних мгновений жизни Хиджикаты. Но сейчас она уверенно летела на зов и совершенно ясно чувствовала, куда ведет ее Тошизо.  
Лея и Сугивара выскочили на какую-то улочку, пересекли ее, прошли через небольшую парковку и оказались позади небольшого здания рядом с огороженной, засыпанной гравием и совершенно пустой площадкой. Лея остановилась. Ее потряхивало, как в лихорадке.  
\- Тут. Где-то совсем рядом…  
Она медленно подошла к зданию и обошла его, оказавшись на другой улочке. Теперь здание стояло к ней фасадом. Двухэтажное белое современное строение с небольшой одноэтажной пристройкой, отделанное белым сайдингом. Стеклянные раздвижные двери, шесть статуэток божков в красных шапочках слева от входа. На стене большими золочеными иероглифами было написано «Буцуганджи», а сверху крепился какой-то санскритский знак, похожий на штурвал.  
\- Что это за здание?  
\- Какой-то буддийский храм, - ответил Сугивара.  
\- В обычной постройке? – изумилась Лея.  
\- Да, такое тоже бывает, - пожал плечами Сугивара. – Может, когда-то тут и был маленький традиционный храм, но он мог разрушиться от старости, и теперь построили вот такой.  
\- Буцуганджи… Буцу… Ганджи!!! – воскликнула Лея. – Мы нашли его!  
Ей показалось, что сейчас с ней случится сердечный приступ, настолько сильно заколотилось сердце, сбивая дыхание. Внутри груди все сжало так, что слезы выступили из глаз. Она снова обежала здание и вернулась на пустую площадку. Словно во сне она перешагнула проволоку, натянутую между столбиками и прошла несколько шагов, едва передвигая ноги, будто налитые свинцом.  
Каждый шаг давался с неимоверным трудом, голова Леи закружилась, в ушах противно зазвенело. Все тело похолодело, ноги будто приросли к месту, словно зацементированные. Перед глазами вспыхнула ослепительная белая вспышка, Лея схватила ртом воздух, в глазах ее потемнело, и она почувствовала, будто проваливается сквозь землю, в мутную, ватную тьму.  
Сильные, крепкие руки Хиджикаты подхватили ее, прижали к груди.  
\- Каэде! Каэде! Милая, открой глаза! - слышала она словно сквозь толщу воды.  
Она попыталась разлепить тяжелые веки, и сквозь посветлевший туман разглядела темный силуэт рядом с собой.  
\- Тоши! Тоши!.. - с трудом вытолкнула она из непослушного, омертвевшего горла, едва ворочая языком.  
\- Я здесь. Смотри на меня! Я здесь! - отозвался Хиджиката. - Я с тобой!  
\- Тоши… - прошептала Лея и уткнулась ему в грудь.  
Чувства постепенно начали возвращаться к ней. Она ощущала, как сильная рука держит ее под спину, не давая упасть, ласковое поглаживание по спине и волосам, подрагивающие пальцы на своем лице, нежное касание губ на губах.  
\- Тоши…  
\- Я здесь, я здесь, все хорошо… - шептал на ухо родной голос. - Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста…  
Тяжесть постепенно уходила. Вместо нее вдруг наоборот все тело стало наполняться непередаваемой легкостью, казалось - легкое дуновение ветерка, и Лея взлетит, и развеется как дымка предрассветного тумана.  
\- Мы теперь вместе? Совсем вместе? - спросила Лея.  
\- Да, милая. Совсем, навсегда… - ответил Хиджиката мягко.  
\- Я умерла, да? - спросила Лея, не чувствуя ни страха, ни боли, ни сожаления - ничего, кроме безграничного счастья, словно что-то долгожданное, самое заветное и драгоценное наконец-то свершилось.  
Ничего вокруг не было, кроме крепкого, теплого и удивительно живого тела мужчины, державшего ее в своих руках.  
\- Бака! Нет, нет! Конечно нет! - тревожный голос раздался прямо над ее ухом, и Хиджиката встряхнул ее. - Приди же в себя!  
Окружающие звуки вдруг нахлынули волной, щебет птиц, голоса прохожих, шум проехавшей машины, какой-то стук, шелест деревьев - Лее казалось, что она слышит все слишком ярко и отчетливо. Пелена в глазах постепенно растворилась.  
Прямо напротив нее было лицо Сугивары - растерянное, тревожное.  
\- Тоши?.. - неуверенно произнесла Лея.  
\- Да, милая. Я здесь. Как ты? - Сугивара внимательно смотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - успокоила его Лея. - Что случилось?  
\- Ты вдруг начала падать, я только успел схватить тебя, а потом у меня самого в глазах потемнело. Я только старался держать тебя крепче, не выпустить и самому не отключиться. А потом…  
Сугивара замялся.  
\- Что? Что ты видел?  
\- Я видел эту девушку. Вместо тебя. Такая-же маленькая, но с черными волосами. Они были странно уложены, как в старину, и на ней было бледно-лиловое кимоно. Ее звали Каэде. Странно, будто я не тебя, а ее держал в руках…  
\- Скажи, что ты чувствовал при этом? Только ответь честно. Ты чувствовал, что любишь ее? - Лея вцепилась в плечи Сугивары.  
Тот моргнул и облизнул губу.  
\- Не бойся сделать мне больно. Это очень важно, - настаивала Лея.  
\- Да, в какой-то момент у меня было ощущение, что меня разорвет от переполнявших чувств, будто я нашел тебя после долгой разлуки, - медленно проговорил Сугивара.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать - ее?  
\- Нет. Тебя. Просто ты выглядела иначе. Рея… Каэде… Она - это ты. Ты - Каэде. Скажи, твое имя с валлийского языка не переводится как «кленовый лист»?  
\- Нет. Но моя фамилия переводится как «клен», - улыбнулась Лея. - На нашем фамильном гербе лист клена.  
\- Невероятно… - удивленно покачал головой Сугивара. - Никогда бы не поверил, что такое бывает… А что видела ты?  
\- Я видела Хиджикату… - выдохнула Лея, глядя в черные, бездонные глаза напротив. - Он звал меня именем Каэде, говорил, что он здесь, рядом, и что мы вместе навсегда.  
\- Это я говорил… Я уже пришел в себя, а ты все никак не приходила. Ты звала меня по имени, а потом спросила, не умерла ли ты.  
\- Звала тебя по имени? - теперь удивилась Лея. - Но я… Я даже не знаю твоего имени. Черт! Я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени!  
\- Хм… А ведь правда… Но тогда меня это совсем не удивило, будто так и должно быть… Это было так естественно, что ты называла меня по имени… - уставился на нее Сугивара.  
\- Так тебя тоже зовут… Тоши?! - распахнула Лея глаза в изумлении.  
\- Ну да. Тоширо. А ты звала Хиджикату, да? - улыбнулся Сугивара.  
\- Но ведь ты - это он… Значит, я звала тебя! - лицо Леи озарилось счастливой улыбкой, и Сугивара прижал ее к себе.  
\- Тоши… - прошептала Лея, пряча лицо на его груди.  
Имя легло на язык так привычно, так естественно…  
\- Рея… Моя Рея… Мой клиновый листочек… - Сугивара прижался губами к ее макушке.  
Они постояли так немного, не в силах разжать руки.  
\- А сейчас ты что-то чувствуешь? - негромко спросил Сугивара.  
Лея медленно покачала головой.  
\- Ничего. Ты рядом, и сейчас меня никуда не тянет. Под нами пустота. Там Хиджикаты больше нет, да и не было. Лишь его прах.  
\- Но он же тянул тебя сюда.  
\- Нет, мы с тобой шли вместе, и через тебя он показывал мне, куда идти.  
\- Но я сам не чувствовал ничего подобного.  
\- Значит, тебе и не нужно было. Хиджиката хотел, чтобы его Каэде сама нашла это место. Она поклялась ждать его и верить, что он жив, покуда не найдет его могилу. Каэде умерла, так и не найдя ее. И в следующем перерождении их души не смогли встретиться, потому что она так и не поверила в его смерть. Теперь Хиджиката сам привел ее на это место, и Каэде нашла последнее пристанище Хиджикаты. Они наконец-то соединились.  
\- В нас?  
\- Получается так. Я больше не чувствую Хиджикату. Вернее, я не чувствую притяжения извне. Я чувствую его иначе, в тебе. У меня сейчас такое чувство, что если я отойду от тебя, мне будет очень плохо.  
\- У меня такое же чувство. Будто нить начинается у меня в груди и заканчивается у тебя под сердцем, и если разойтись в стороны, она натянется, но не разорвется. Будет лишь очень больно из-за натяжения, - тихо ответил Сугивара и усмехнулся. - Похоже, они связали нас намертво.  
\- Похоже, - улыбнулась Лея. - Хиджиката-фукучо всегда добивался намеченных целей.  
Сугивара хмыкнул.  
\- Слушай, а если рассказать об этом? Пусть проведут раскопки и похоронят Хиджикату по-человечески, - задумчиво проговорил вдруг он.  
\- Нет, - качнула Лея головой. - Не нужно. Во-первых, никто не поверит в эту историю. И никто не станет затевать раскопки на основании того, что какая-то гайджинка что-то там себе навыдумывала. Но главное… Хиджиката всю жизнь был одиночкой, даже среди друзей. Особенно в последние годы своей жизни, после смерти Кондо, после разлуки с той, которую он любил. Последнее время он вообще избегал общества чужих людей и находился в нем лишь по необходимости, предпочитая своих старых боевых товарищей. Я думаю, это его судьба и воля его несокрушимого духа - быть похороненным там, где никто не знает, чтобы никто не приходил к нему и не беспокоил лишний раз. Мне кажется, Тошизо просто очень устал и хотел, чтобы его хотя бы после смерти оставили в покое. Зная его характер, он наверняка не желал, чтобы на его могиле его бывшие соратники, сдавшиеся и принявшие сторону противника, говорили пафосные и неискренние речи, и чтобы потом сюда приходили потоптаться праздные любопытствующие да восторженные фанатки, влюбленные в идеализированный романтический образ, вряд ли имеющий что-то общее с настоящим Хиджикатой. За всю свою жизнь он так и не нашел покоя. Пусть же сейчас его прах лежит здесь, никем не обеспокоенный.  
\- Ты права, - вздохнул Сугивара. - Я бы на его месте тоже не захотел бы.  
\- Не удивительно, если ты - это он, - улыбнулась Лея.  
Сугивара улыбнулся уголком рта и коснулся губами ее лба.  
\- Мы можем идти?  
Лея мягко высвободилась из его рук, присела на корточки и положила ладонь на нагретый солнцем гравий.  
«Пусть твой прах покоится с миром, Тоши. Обещаю, что буду охранять покой твоего духа. Ты больше не будешь одинок» - мысленно пообещала Лея Хиджикате, встала и повернулась с улыбкой к Сугиваре:  
\- Да, пойдем.  
Они повернулись, собираясь покинуть площадку, как вдруг увидели буддийского монаха, стоявшего у натянутой проволоки и молча взиравшего на них.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, наше вторжение, мы сейчас уходим, - слегка поклонился Сугивара.  
\- Вы нашли того, кого искали? – вдруг спросил пожилой монах.  
И Сугивара, и Лея, понявшая этот вопрос, в изумлении уставились на монаха.  
\- Вы искали кого-то, кого перенесли сюда из крепости Горёкаку? – повторил монах.  
\- Они действительно перезахоронены здесь? – спросил Сугивара.  
Монах помолчал, долгим пристальным взглядом глядя на них, а затем ответил:  
\- Ну, раз тот, кого вы искали, сам захотел показать вам это место, нет смысла скрывать. Да. Большая часть погибших перезахоронена у горы, там, где монумент Хеккецхи. Но те, что были найдены позже - все здесь.  
\- Поэтому на этой площадке и нет ничего, и машины тут не ставят, хотя она выглядит, как обычная парковка? – спросил Сугивара, параллельно переводя Лее беседу с монахом.  
\- Да. Как можно ставить машины на то место, где лежит прах, это было бы невероятным оскорблением, - улыбнулся монах. – Хотя праху-то уже все равно.  
\- Но почему тут нет никаких надгробий, никаких опознавательных знаков? – спросила Лея, и Сугивара перевел монаху ее вопрос.  
\- Мы сами не знаем, кто там. Когда их нашли и перезахоронили, никто не мог сказать их имен.  
\- Но хоть какое-то надгробие – мол, здесь покоятся воины, сражавшиеся за республику Эдзо?  
\- Видите ли, монахи нашего храма в те времена пытались обозначить это место и воздать почести погибшим, но храм несколько раз горел. Один из прежних настоятелей сказал, что среди этих погибших, видно, есть кто-то, кто настолько сильно не желает, чтобы о его месте упокоения кто-либо знал, и у него был настолько сильный дух, чтобы постоянно насылать всяческие бедствия на этот храм, что камни больше не ставили. Времена тогда тяжелые были. Кто знает, какие у него были причины скрываться от мира и после смерти. После этого пожаров здесь больше не было, хотя прежнее здание в тех пожарах сгорело дотла и тут долго ничего не строили. Но раз вы сумели сами найти это место, значит, ему это было нужно. Возможно, теперь, после стольких лет, он упокоится с миром, - монах сложил в молитвенном жесте руки и прочитал короткую молитву.  
Сугивара и Лея поблагодарили монаха и не торопясь пошли в ту сторону, где оставили машину.  
\- Ну, теперь, кажется, мы сделали все правильно, - улыбнулся Сугивара.  
\- Да, я очень хочу в это верить, - ответила ясной улыбкой Лея. – И знаешь, чего я сейчас больше всего хочу?  
\- Чего?  
\- Мороженого! И я думаю, Хиджиката-сан теперь позволит мне эту слабость.


	16. Часть 2. Во имя. 2.11

Остаток дня Лея и Тоширо провели, гуляя по городу, перекусили в кафе, накупили сувениров. Весь следующий день они отсыпались и практически не вылезали из постели. Лея между делом поинтересовалась, как обстоят дела с ее документами, и Сугивара ответил, что он звонил, узнавал - они еще не готовы. А когда Лея обеспокоенно спросила, не будет ли у нее проблем, если виза закончилась, Сугивара успокоил ее тем, что поскольку Лея являлась важным свидетелем по уголовному делу, он имеет право держать ее здесь, пока длится следствие. И даже если оно уже закончено, то об этом никому знать необязательно, и потом он просто оформит необходимый документ тем числом, которое будет нужно.  
Лея в очередной раз позвонила на работу, и поскольку там были в курсе ее проблем, то с пониманием отнеслись к ее вынужденной задержке. Благо, обычно с начала лета в оперных театрах жизнь замирает, либо труппы отправляются на гастроли, а новый сезон начинается осенью.  
В состоянии какой-то безумной эйфории Лее вообще ни о чем не хотелось думать, кроме того, что она сейчас беспредельно и совершенно беспечно счастлива с Тоширо. Мысли о том, что будет дальше, Лея старалась от себя отгонять. Задумываться об этом было немножко пугающе.  
Еще несколько дней Лея и Сугивара провели в прогулках по городу, у моря, в старых кварталах. Они обедали в ресторанчиках, бродили до темноты, держась за руки. Сугивара катал ее на мотоцикле вдоль побережья и в горы, к вулкану Эсан. Однажды утром они отправились на знаменитый утренний рыбный рынок Аса-ичи, набрали морепродуктов и полдня колдовали над ними на кухне, а потом до самого вечера наслаждались деликатесами на открытой веранде дома под хорошее саке. А ночами в маленьком домике Сугивары они упоенно отдавались друг другу почти до рассвета. Один день они посвятили поездке на горячие источники, сняв отдельную купальню, и Лея впервые попробовала, что это такое. За эти безоблачные, беспечные, полные легкости и радости дни она вдруг обнаружила, что никогда в жизни не пробовала столько различных способов и мест, где и как можно заниматься любовью, как дома, так и вне его.  
И дело было даже не в том, что Сугивара был опытным и искушенным любовником с хорошей фантазией, а в том, что их постоянно тянуло друг к другу с бешеной силой, и порой было достаточно лишь одного взгляда друг на друга, чтобы желание полыхнуло. Поэтому при каждом удобном случае они набрасывались друг на друга, будто не занимались сексом по меньшей мере лет десять.  
В один из дней Лея и Тоширо снова отправились в старый квартал Мотомачи, наслаждаясь разнообразием архитектурных стилей Японии и Европы. Прошлись мимо католического, православного и епископального соборов, мимо старинных консульств, мимо Кукокай-до - Старого Общественного Зала, где раньше размещалось правительство Хакодате. Затем пешком взобрались к монументу Хеккецхи и уже вместе почтили память защитников Хакодате, а после поднялись по канатной дороге к самому пику.  
На город опустилась ночь. Прямо под Леей раскинулся восхитительный вид - сияющий огнями город, сверкающее в лунном свете бескрайнее море, отраженные в нем портовые прожектора и огоньки ближайших построек, огромная, красиво освещенная пятиконечная звезда Горёкаку и великолепная полная луна, бледно-желтая, пористая, бархатистая, как крыло бабочки.  
\- Я поклялась себе, что когда все закончится, я обязательно вернусь сюда, на эту гору, чтобы снова увидеть, как сверкает ночной город, - сказала Лея Сугиваре, стоявшему за спиной и обнимавшему ее сзади, сцепив руки в замок у нее на животе.  
\- Тебе нравится здесь? - спросил вдруг Сугивара, устроившийся подбородком на ее плече.  
\- Очень. Хакодате, может быть, не такой современный и холеный, как Токио, и не такой воздушный и яркий, как старый Киото. Он совсем не похож на древнюю Камакуру и Нару, он суровый и холодный, но он прекрасен. Особенно сейчас, когда распустились сакуры. Когда я только приехала, всего этого великолепия еще не было.  
\- Ты бы хотела здесь жить? - снова спросил Сугивара.  
\- Думаю, да. Для меня Япония стала родной. Я чувствую себя здесь дома. Наверное, это неудивительно, если я сердцем помню то, что помнила и любила Каэде, - ответила Лея.  
Сугивара замолчал, и Лея тоже безмолвно смотрела вниз, любуясь.  
\- Послушай… - внезапно нарушил молчание Сугивара и замялся, смутившись.  
\- М-м? - обернулась к нему Лея.  
\- Помнишь, мы забирали твои вещи из гостиницы? Я тогда сказал, что было бы неплохо как-нибудь снять этот номер и заняться любовью на той кровати у стеклянной стены.  
\- Хм, еще бы. Я еще тогда подумала, что ты бессовестный ловелас, - хихикнула Лея.  
Сугивара внезапно покраснел, Лея различила заигравший на его скулах румянец даже в темноте.  
\- Ну… Неправда, - буркнул он.  
Лея снова захихикала:  
\- И с кем ты тогда планировал снять этот номер?  
\- Ни с кем. Это было абстрактное желание, - еще больше зарделся Сугивара.  
\- Да неужели? - продолжала дразнить его Лея.  
Сугивара сжал руки вокруг нее сильнее и решительно проговорил:  
\- Я хотел его снять с тобой, и ни с кем больше. Только тогда я был уверен, что это невозможно. Поэтому желание было чисто теоретическим. Просто мечта вслух. Поедем туда сейчас?  
Лея развернулась к нему всем телом, зацепила пальцы за петли для ремня на его джинсах, медленно подняла к нему лицо и встретилась взглядом с его серьезными глазами.  
\- Как скажешь. Куда скажешь. С тобой - куда угодно, - проговорила она.  
Сугивара улыбнулся в ответ мягкой улыбкой.  
\- Не замерзла? Ты так легко одета, а ночи еще прохладные, тем более тут, на самом верху, на ветру.  
Он снял с себя рубашку, накинул ее Лее на плечи, оставшись в майке с коротким рукавом, обнял ее под спину и повел к фуникулеру.  
Когда они оставили машину на парковке отеля и направились к входу, Лея забеспокоилась:  
\- Тоши, ведь уже поздно, а у них заселение в первой половине дня. Это же не лав-отель, они могут отказать сдать номер на ночь…  
\- Милая, ты же знаешь, как хорошо я умею убеждать людей, - лучезарно ухмыльнулся Сугивара, и Лея рассмеялась.  
О чем она вообще беспокоится рядом с этим мужчиной?! Это же Сугивара Тоширо, джунса-бучо убойного отдела Управления полиции Хакодате, человек, которого знает в этом городе каждая собака и в котором живет дух Хиджикаты Тошизо. Он упрямо идет к цели, крушит или хитроумно обходит препятствия и всегда добивается того, чего хочет.  
Номер им дали с условием, что он будет оплачен за полные сутки, и у Сугивары не было никакого желания спорить.  
Лея и Тоширо вошли в лифт, и когда двери с мягким звоном сошлись, Сугивара прижал Лею к зеркальной стене так, что лифт заходил ходуном.  
\- Тоши! - воскликнула Лея, рассмеявшись от его напора. - Ты не можешь потерпеть до номера?  
\- Не хочу, - безмятежно сообщил Сугивара и впился в ее губы.  
Разорвал поцелуй он только тогда, когда лифт остановился на последнем этаже, и двери плавно разъехались в стороны.  
\- Ты прямо какой-то сексуальный агрессор! - хихикнула Лея, едва отдышавшись.  
\- Это ты виновата! Нельзя быть такой соблазнительной. Я, практически стиснув зубы, терпел все те две недели рядом с тобой, запрещая себе даже думать о том, что я хочу.  
\- А каково было мне? - хитро прищурилась Лея.  
\- Мне было хуже, - возразил Сугивара, отпирая дверь номера и втаскивая Лею внутрь.  
Она не нашлась, что ответить, испытывая бесконечное счастье от его слов, его интонаций, его взглядов и прикосновений.  
Сугивара лягнул дверь, закрывая ее со звонким хлопком, но, вопреки его яростному нападению в лифте, сейчас он притянул к себе Лею и начал целовать мягко, нежно. Поцелуи были неспешными, долгими, глубокими и чувственными. Его горячие ладони ласкали, гладили, то едва касаясь, то мягко сжимая. Но с каждым мгновением его губы и руки становились все настойчивее, все требовательнее, дыхание стало тяжелым, а взгляд затуманенным. От этих прикосновений Лея забывала все на свете, кто она, где, она даже дышала через раз. Взгляд Сугивары, полный обожания и жажды обладания, сводил ее с ума. Его поцелуи заставляли гореть и хотеть его с не меньшей страстью, а прикосновения его сильных, но таких ласковых рук вызывали лишь желание дарить полные нежности и страсти ласки в ответ.  
Сугивара медленно снял с Леи свою рубашку, подхватил ее и осторожно посадил на высокий длинный стол-стойку вдоль одной из стеклянных стен напротив большой кровати. Лаская ее ноги, Сугивара поднял длинный подол ее сарафанчика и склонился, целуя колени. Он снял с Леи туфли, как с королевы, а потом медленно начал расстегивать маленькие перламутровые пуговки-ракушки спереди, мягко касаясь губами ее лица, шеи и плеч.  
Лея, запустив пальцы в его волосы, прикрыла от удовольствия глаза, а за ее спиной, за стеклом, раскинулся ночной город.  
Пошел дождь, и в стекающих по стеклу дорожках воды огни Хакодате казались россыпью бриллиантов сказочной сокровищницы. Лея, наслаждаясь ласками самого драгоценного мужчины на свете, будто парила над городом, и эта переливающаяся и сияющая сокровищница вся была рассыпана у ее ног.  
Сугивара справился с множеством мелких пуговок по всей длине ее сарафана, сдвинул тонкую ткань с плеч, и она соскользнула на стол. Целуя ключицы и шею Леи, чтобы не возиться с застежкой лифчика, Сугивара просто потянул его вверх. Лея рассмеялась и послушно подняла руки, позволяя ему делать что угодно. Кружевной бюстгальтер полетел на спинку высокого барного стула.  
Сугивара стащил с себя футболку, бросив ее в компанию к лифчику, и Лея потянулась к Тоши, огладила его обнаженные плечи, грудь, скользнула пальцами по конвульсивно дрогнувшему животу и начала медленно расстегивать пуговицу и молнию на его джинсах, нарочно, но якобы случайно прикасаясь к напряженному члену.  
Выражение лица Сугивары стало совершенно бессмысленным, но ужасно сосредоточенным. Он даже дыхание задержал, и Лея потянулась к нему за поцелуем, одновременно с этим сдвигая его джинсы и белье вниз. Когда ее пальцы сомкнулись на крепко стоящем члене, Сугивара дернулся и охнул. Лея медленно и нежно провела рукой верх и вниз, Сугивара зажмурился и, схватив ее руку, сжал, останавливая.  
\- Подожди, - едва не взмолился он. - У меня с тобой башню сносит… Не дразни меня… Я не хочу слишком быстро…  
Лея разжала руку, улыбаясь довольной лисьей улыбкой. Сугивара запустил пальцы в ее волосы, вынимая из пучка две длинные шпильки-канзаши, которые он купил для нее в сувенирной лавке в Горёкаку, и локоны рассыпались по ее спине, упали на лицо и плечи.  
\- Кицуне, настоящая кицуне, - выдохнул Сугивара.  
Он подхватил Лею на руки, разворачиваясь к кровати. Сарафанчик соскользнул со стола шелковым ручейком. Сугивара осторожно положил Лею на кровать, кое-как стянул с себя штаны, нетерпеливо отбрыкнул их ногой в сторону, навис над ней, глядя сумасшедшим взглядом в ее глаза, и прошептал:  
\- А когда обычный человек имеет неосторожность влюбиться в кицуне, ему приходится потом за это дорого заплатить…  
\- Разве бы Хиджиката испугался полюбить хоть саму кицуне? - все так же хитро улыбаясь, спросила Лея, обвивая его шею руками. - Он и сам был демоном…  
\- Так ведь и я не боюсь… - ответил Сугивара и накрыл ее губы горячим поцелуем, подминая под себя.  
И город за стеклянной стеной плыл под ними, умытый дождем, сверкая и искрясь, мерцая бликами в такт движению, и дышал с ними в унисон морским ветром, и шептал так же бессвязно и жарко ударяющимися о пирс волнами.  
А потом Лея и Тоширо лежали, обнявшись, смотрели, как на потолке отражаются огни, и слушали шелест дождя.  
\- Курить хочется, сил моих нет, - пробормотал Сугивара.  
\- Ага, - согласилась Лея.  
Сугивара лениво сполз с кровати, поднял валяющиеся на полу джинсы, достал из кармана сигареты и свою тяжелую стальную зажигалку, подошел к столику, задумчиво посмотрел через стекло вниз, потом легко опершись ладонями, по-кошачьи подтянулся наверх, уселся на стол голой задницей и с откровенным удовольствием прикурил.  
\- Классный вид отсюда, - сказал он. - Иди ко мне. Только рубашку мою накинь, прохладно у окна, простынешь.  
\- А ты? - спросила Лея, выбираясь из скомканной постели.  
\- Да мне-то что будет? - улыбнулся Сугивара, любуясь ее телом в распахнутой рубашке.  
Лея подошла к нему и с сомнением оглядела высокий стол, который был ей чуть ниже груди. Неуклюже карабкаться на него почти в голом виде перед любимым мужчиной показалось ей совсем не эстетичным.  
\- Иди сюда, - Сугивара сунул сигарету в рот, зажал ее зубами, прищурив один глаз от дыма, и протянул к Лее руки. Она подошла ближе, и Сугивара, взяв ее за талию, легко поднял и усадил рядом.  
Она вытянула из пачки сигарету, Сугивара поднес ей зажигалку, лязгнул крышкой, закрывая, небрежно положил рядом. Лея затянулась и поерзала - прохладная столешница холодила голые ягодицы.  
Сугивара сидел, откинувшись спиной на угловую бетонную опорную колонну, свесив одну ногу со стола, а вторую согнув в колене, и никакого неудобства или стеснения своей наготы, казалось, совершенно не испытывал.  
\- Ну-ка, - сказал Сугивара и внезапно подгреб Лею к себе, как кошку, устроив между своих ног и принуждая откинуться спиной ему на грудь и живот, и обхватил руками. - Вот так, теперь не замерзнешь.  
Они так и сидели, покуривая, в тишине, обнаженные и первозданные, на высоте девятого этажа над городом, с которым их разделяло лишь только стекло.  
\- Рея… - вдруг проговорил Сугивара, выпуская дым. - Что с нами будет дальше?  
\- М-м? - недоуменно вздернула брови Лея.  
Но вдруг она поняла, что он имел в виду. Сердце екнуло. Лея ждала этого вопроса. Ждала и боялась. Или же рано или поздно ей самой пришлось бы его задать Тоширо.  
\- Я не хочу тебя терять, - тихо сказал тот.  
\- Я тоже не хочу тебя терять, Тоши, - ответила Лея, обхватив руки Сугивары, обнимавшие ее сзади.  
Все то, что Лея беспечно гнала от себя и о чем старалась не думать, навалилось вдруг своей тяжестью. Настало время посмотреть в глаза реальности.  
\- Что нам делать дальше? - спросил Сугивара. - Ты ведь останешься со мной?  
\- Но… Как я могу остаться? Кто же мне позволит остаться здесь просто так? У меня нет ни японского гражданства, ни хотя бы разрешения на работу. У меня даже туристическая виза закончилась! - беспомощно ответила Лея.  
\- Ты сможешь остаться здесь на совершенно законных основаниях, если выйдешь за меня замуж, - ответил Сугивара.  
\- Ты… Ты делаешь мне предложение? - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Разве это не естественно? - удивился Сугивара.  
\- Ну… Мужчины обычно стараются как можно дольше не связывать себя узами брака, - недоверчиво оглянулась на него через плечо Лея.  
\- Глупо, - пожал плечами Сугивара и прикурил новую сигарету. - Если ты хочешь прожить с этим человеком до конца своей жизни, значит, ты хочешь и проживешь, а если нет - значит, нет. Не важно, есть официальная запись или нет, это лишь юридический статус при возникновении имущественного вопроса. Почему же не связать себя этими узами, если ты хочешь быть с кем-то навсегда? Если вы все равно будете жить вместе, и у вас все будет общее?  
\- Но… Так быстро… - Лея замялась.  
\- Я не понимаю, в чем проблема? - нахмурился Сугивара. - Я никогда не понимал людей, которые ходят вокруг да около годами, решая, любят ли они друг друга или нет. Любовь - это вспышка, она или есть, или ее нет. Если притяжения между людьми не возникло сразу, оно и не возникнет. Дружба, взаимное уважение, привязанность, привычка - да, но не любовь. А если ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что ты чувствуешь, какой смысл тянуть, если и так все ясно? Ты не хочешь быть моей женой? Ну да, я понимаю… Я не самый лучший кандидат в мужья, у меня тяжелый характер, дурная работа, которая сжирает уйму времени и сил… Кацураги как-то сказал: «Ты уже давно и прочно женат на своей работе», - Сугивара усмехнулся. - Да и вообще я мудак, но…  
\- Нет, Тоши, я не это имела в виду! - перебила его Лея, поворачиваясь к нему боком и взяв его лицо в ладони. - Ты замечательный! Ты самый лучший на свете. Просто это так… Неожиданно…  
\- Разве неожиданно? Если мы решили, что мы теперь вместе, вместе до конца, что же неожиданного в том, что мы просто немного изменим статус наших отношений? - искренне удивился Сугивара. - Тем более это самое оптимальное решение для того, чтобы ты могла остаться здесь. Ты прости, может, у вас это как-то по-другому происходит? Может, я что-то не так делаю или говорю? Скажи, как нужно, я сделаю так, как ты хочешь.  
\- Нет, дело не в этом, но вдруг так внезапно… Решиться… - Лея закусила губу.  
Сугивара насупился, прищурился, брови его сошлись у переносицы.  
\- Разве ты уже не решилась, когда сказала, что любишь меня? Ты ведь могла этого не говорить, и я бы ни на что не рассчитывал. Мне было бы достаточно того, что ты просто дарила мне себя короткое время. Я не хотел, видят ками, не хотел так, но раз я сдался сам, я не имею права требовать от тебя большего. Но ты сказала, и это значит, что это навсегда, потому что такими словами не бросаются. Их говорят только тогда, когда уверены в первую очередь в самом себе и своих чувствах. Или это все-таки были просто слова?  
\- Нет, - покачала головой Лея, глядя в его серьезные глаза. - Это не просто слова.  
\- Тогда скажи, чего ты хочешь? Как нам быть дальше? Я знаю только то, что я хочу быть с тобой, я не хочу жить без тебя, - в глазах Сугивары вспыхнул какой-то опасный огонек, и Лея почувствовала, что он злится - на нее ли, на себя, она не понимала, но нутром чувствовала повисшее между ними неуютное напряжение.  
\- Тоши… Поедем со мной? В Англию, в Уэльс… Тебе там обязательно понравится! - проговорила Лея с надеждой.  
\- Рея… - вздохнул Сугивара. - Я бы бросил все ради тебя и уехал бы с тобой для того, чтобы просто быть вместе. Я бы даже забыл приказ Хиджикаты, что я не имею права покидать страну, потому что должен охранять здесь порядок, пока не сдохну. Но я бы и от этого отказался. Ради тебя. Но я простой полицейский, я ищейка и убийца, я больше ничего не умею. А в другой стране на службу в полицию никогда не возьмут человека, не имеющего гражданства. Максимум, на что я могу рассчитывать там - это устроиться каким-нибудь жалким таксистом-иммигрантом, чтобы мчаться на свист, как собака, и пахать круглые сутки за копейки. Кем я буду возле тебя? Или сидеть дома и жить за твой счет мне, молодому здоровому лбу? Это недопустимо, это просто невозможно.  
\- Я понимаю, - так же тяжело вздохнула Лея.  
Сажать волка на цепь, как сторожевую собаку - это унижение, оскорбление, это значит заморить свободного хищника и превратить его в унылого сонного пустобреха, лениво гавкающего на прохожих в ожидании косточки от хозяина и тоскливо воющего на луну. Ни один волк с этим не смирится. Наденешь ошейник - он будет рваться с цепи, пока не порвет ее или не удавится, заковать в цепь лапу - он отгрызет себе лапу и уйдет. И никогда уже не будет доверять людям, да и сам уже не будет прежним. В его сердце поселится злость, которую уже ничем нельзя будет заменить.  
\- Но ведь я тоже ничего больше не умею, кроме как петь и играть на фортепиано. Я даже училась только этому, - проговорила Лея, чувствуя на душе огромную тяжесть.  
\- Но ты ведь можешь и здесь найти что-то себе по душе, - возразил Сугивара. - Искусство остается искусством в любой стране. У нас много музыкальных театров.  
\- Да кому я нужна здесь с моим классическим оперным вокалом! Здесь же совершенно другая, традиционная манера пения. Это абсолютно разные вещи.  
\- Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Хакодате - город, уже давно и прочно связанный с европейской и русской культурой. Здесь есть их консульства и культурные центры при них, и британский в том числе. Ты могла бы работать там. Ты могла бы преподавать классический оперный вокал, я уверен, нашлось бы много заинтересованных. В конце концов, можно и здесь организовать оперный театр - представляешь, свой театр, где будут ставить произведения европейских композиторов, и в котором ты будешь примой. Обязательно найдутся люди, которые захотят работать с тобой. С такой примой театр будет греметь на всю страну, - улыбнулся Сугивара, но взгляд его по-прежнему оставался напряженным.  
\- Боже, ты думаешь, это так легко? - горько усмехнулась Лея.  
\- Нелегко, но выполнимо, - уверенно сказал Сугивара. – Главное - идти к своей цели. В конце концов, тебе вообще необязательно работать, ты можешь петь и записываться для собственного удовольствия. Я вполне в состоянии обеспечивать твои капризы и прихоти. Это будет разумнее, потому что здесь у меня есть такая возможность, а в твоей стране у меня ее не будет. Скажи, что мне сделать? Я сделаю. Я жилы порву, но сделаю. Только я ничего не смогу сделать для тебя там, в твоей Англии.  
\- Тоши, я безмерно благодарна тебе за твое стремление сделать меня счастливой. Я понимаю, что лишить тебя твоей страны, твоего города, твоей работы, твоих друзей, всего того, что тебе дорого, чем ты живешь и дышишь - это уничтожить твой дух. Но и ты, пожалуйста, пойми меня, - голос Леи задрожал от слез. - Ради того, чтобы быть с тобой, я готова оставить свою страну, свой дом, своих друзей и даже свой театр. Но не петь я не могу. Для меня это тоже очень много значит. У меня редкий голос, но он имеет цену только в Европе, среди ценителей оперного искусства. Там у меня есть возможность сделать головокружительную карьеру. А здесь мой голос не представляет никакой ценности, и максимум, на что я могу рассчитывать здесь - это на должность учителя пения музыкальной школы.  
Сугивара помолчал, отстраненно, холодно, потом убрал руки с плеч Леи, достал сигарету, закурил, но так и не обнял ее снова.  
\- А вот сейчас в тебе заговорила та самая знаменитая певица. Я так радовался, что ты оказалась совсем не такой, как я боялся - заносчивой, избалованной вниманием, горделивой недосягаемой звездой, а чудесной, мягкой и нежной девочкой, - тихо проговорил Сугивара. - Но головокружительная карьера определяет все, да?  
Лея вскинулась, как от пощечины. Это было больно. Глаза ее наполнились слезами обиды, и Лея закусила губу, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь такое, после чего уже будет невозможно ничего исправить.  
Сугивара затушил недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице, отстранил Лею от себя, повернулся, мягко соскочил со стола и, подняв свои трусы с пола, молча натянул их. Потом, не глядя на Лею, проговорил:  
\- Прости меня. Я, конечно же, все понимаю. Я знал это с самого начала. Именно поэтому я делал все от меня зависящее, чтобы не допустить между нами того, что случилось. Но это моя вина. У меня не хватило сил. Я должен был быть сильнее. Но еще не поздно все исправить.  
Сугивара нагнулся, поднял с пола джинсы, порылся, вытащил что-то из заднего кармана и небрежно швырнул это на стол. Предмет с тихим шлепком соприкоснулся с поверхностью и проскользил прямо Лее под ногу.  
Лея опустила глаза и вздрогнула - перед ней лежал ее паспорт, а из него наполовину выскочила какая-то сложенная бумага.  
\- Ты можешь возвращаться домой. Твои документы давно готовы, я просто… Не хотел тебе говорить, чтобы ты не уехала… - прерывающимся голосом сипло пробормотал Сугивара, но тут же отвернулся и стал натягивать джинсы. - А паспорт твой нашел Кацураги вместе с твоим телефоном при обыске трупа кёдая. Завтра я подпишу бумагу на выезд в связи с закрытием дела.  
Его голос стал холодным, отстраненным, но акцент был слишком резок, то ли от злости, то ли от тоски.  
Лея смотрела на Сугивару вытаращенными глазами, не понимая уже ничего.  
Сугивара взял со стула свою футболку и направился к двери обуваться.  
\- Тоши, куда ты? - с отчаянием воскликнула Лея, и слезы хлынули у нее из глаз.  
В груди сдавило такой болью, что у нее не было сил вдохнуть, а тело сковало холодом.  
\- Пойду, прогуляюсь, - буркнул тот.  
\- Тоши!  
\- Не надо, Рея. Я хочу побыть один. Ложись спать, я завтра привезу сюда твои вещи и разрешение на выезд, - Сугивара проговорил это глухо, будто его грудь сдавило такой же тяжестью, а в горле стоял ком.  
Лея заплакала, тихо и безысходно. Неужели это все так и должно закончиться?!  
Они зашли в тупик, из которого не было выхода. Вернее, выход был, но ради этого кто-то один из них должен был пожертвовать всем. Сугивара готов был принести в жертву своей любви все, что у него было - гордость, работу, положение в городе, уважение друзей. Он был готов отказаться ото всего и поехать за Леей в чужую страну, если бы не единственная и естественная для каждого мужчины проблема - там он не сможет быть добытчиком, тем, кто должен заботиться о своей женщине. Сугивара не сможет найти достойную работу, и если он не будет в состоянии обеспечить женщину, которая - паче чаяния - все-таки сделает головокружительную карьеру и выйдет на совершенно иной уровень, да еще и будет вынужден сидеть дома без работы и жить за ее счет, что для трудоголиков-японцев вообще немыслимо, его мужская гордость будет растоптана. Но выходило так, что Лея, цепляясь за свою мечту стать оперной дивой, не хотела идти ради Сугивары ни на какие жертвы. Тогда имела ли она право говорить, что любит его? Разве любовь - не самое главное, ради чего стоит жить, и по сравнению с чем все остальное мелочно и не имеет значения? Разве так важно быть знаменитой, обласканной публикой и критиками оперной знаменитостью, если никто не ждет тебя вечером дома, чтобы обнять и сказать, как он скучал? Разве не стоит всей этой блестящей шелухи один лишь наполненный обожанием взгляд мужчины, который готов ради твоего спасения заплатить своей жизнью? Разве не достоин этот прекрасный мужчина безграничной любви и преданности, оставаясь на своем месте - именно на том и никаком другом, где он может оставаться самим собой - тем самым безбашенным начальником убойного отдела, наводящим ужас на весь местный криминал и держащий в кулаке порядок в этом городе?  
Лея закрыла лицо руками. Разве Каэде отказалась бы от своей любви к Хиджикате-фукучо, даже если он должен был посвятить всю свою жизнь своему долгу? Разве не побежала бы она за ним на край света, хоть на войну, хоть в ад, если бы Хиджиката позвал ее с собой? Даже если бы у Каэде была возможность стать самой дорогой и уважаемой гейшей старой столицы, разве променяла бы она полную лишений и страданий жизнь, счастливая лишь тем, что Хиджиката рядом, на самое сказочное будущее в достатке и роскоши?  
Сердце полоснуло острой болью - она ведь поклялась Хиджикате на его могиле, что будет хранить покой его духа и никогда не оставит его в одиночестве. Разве могла она разрушить все, ради чего Хиджиката вел ее сюда через столько миль, переживаний и трудностей?  
«Если сердце говорит: «Иди!», а разум спрашивает: «Зачем?», слушай своей сердце,» - вспыхнули в памяти слова Хиджикаты из ее сна. Нельзя позволять уходить ничему, что можно удержать, потому что чаще всего то, что ушло, уже невозможно вернуть.  
Лея метнулась со стола, со всего размаху уткнулась в спину Сугивары, уже взявшегося за ручку двери, обхватила его руками, стиснула что было сил и, заливаясь слезами, прижалась щекой к его плечу.  
Сугивара дернулся всем телом, напрягся как натянутая тетива, замер на месте, резко вдохнув воздух и будто забыв его выдохнуть.  
\- Тоши, нет. Не уходи, пожалуйста. Не оставляй меня, - быстро и отчаянно зашептала Лея. - Женись на мне. Я буду тебе самой верной женой. Я хочу быть с тобой, жить ради тебя. Здесь, в этом городе. Ты будешь охранять его покой, а я буду охранять твой. Я буду сидеть дома, готовить тебе вкусную еду. Я научусь готовить японские блюда, я обещаю! Я буду скучать, и ждать тебя, и встречать каждый вечер со счастливой улыбкой. Я буду любить тебя до самого конца. Я обещаю, что ты никогда не пожалеешь об этом.  
Сугивара сделал долгий и протяжный выдох, плечи его медленно расслабились, но он стоял и молчал, не оборачиваясь, не шевелясь.  
\- Тоши… - умоляюще позвала Лея почти беззвучно, глотая слезы.  
И вдруг он медленно поднял руку, накрыл ее кисть ладонью, переплел пальцы и сжал их.  
\- Я понимаю, от чего ты отказываешься ради меня, - тихо-тихо проговорил он. - Ты уверена, что я заслуживаю этого? Я никогда не пожалею, но не будешь ли ты сожалеть об этом потом? Сейчас еще есть шанс все оставить так, как есть.  
Лея отчаянно замотала головой и снова прижалась щекой к спине Сугивары.  
\- Нет. Я все решила. Прости меня, прости, Тоши… Пожалуйста... Я только что пыталась разорвать ту нить, которой связал нас Хиджиката еще до того, как мы узнали друг друга. Я почти пошла против судьбы. Мы не имеем права потерять друг друга. Иначе все, что случилось с нами, не имеет никакого смысла. Ты не имеешь права оставить эту страну, за которую сражался и погиб Хиджиката Тошизо. Я не имею права оставить тебя. У нас нет права на выбор. Как ты говоришь? Шиката га наи… И я не хочу бороться с этим. Я счастлива, что все случилось именно так, и что все было предрешено. Зато теперь я могу честно оправдать себя, что я не просто слаба и безумно влюблена, чтобы бросить все ради тебя, но и просто не могла принять иного решения, - Лея улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  
Сугивара еще сильнее стиснул ее пальцы и повернул к ней голову.  
\- Ты все еще любишь меня? - дрогнувшим голосом спросила Лея.  
\- Да, - кивнул Сугивара и развернулся к ней всем телом, обхватывая руками и порывисто прижимая к себе. - Сильнее всего любишь в тот момент, когда понимаешь, что вот-вот потеряешь. Люблю, Рея. Очень люблю. Я вообще не знал, что умею так любить.  
\- Ты никогда не говоришь мне об этом, - обвила его талию руками Лея, положив голову ему на плечо.  
\- Женщины! - мягко и как-то грустно усмехнулся Сугивара. - Ну почему вам все время так нужно это слышать? Неужели и так не понятно? Неужели поступков недостаточно?  
\- Хорошо, Тоши. Не говори. Просто люби, - Лея коснулась губами кожи на его груди.  
\- Если для тебя это важно, я буду говорить так часто, как ты захочешь, - улыбнулся Сугивара. - Я люблю тебя. Я тебя люблю.  
Он коснулся губами ее лба и запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке, прижимая ее голову к себе.  
Лея коснулась подушечками пальцев шрама от пули у плеча.  
\- Очень больно было? - спросила она тихо и поцеловала шрам.  
\- Самые болезненные раны те, что не кровоточат, - со вздохом ответил Сугивара.  
\- Я излечу все твои раны и не позволю никому нанести тебе новые. И сама… Никогда… Не пораню тебя, Тоши… - прошептала Лея, поднимая к Сугиваре залитое слезами лицо, и потянулась за поцелуем.  
Сугивара прихватил губами ее нижнюю губу, осторожно пососал, облизнул, а затем с почти беззвучным стоном впился поцелуем, протолкнув язык.  
Лея целовала его отчаянно, испытывая безграничное облегчение - все было хорошо, все снова было хорошо. Тоширо простил ее, понял и принял ее жертву с благодарностью, так же решительно и не раздумывая, как готов был жертвовать всем сам. Они вместе и неважно, что будет дальше. Главное - видеть влюбленные и счастливые глаза Тоши, знать, что она нужна ему, остальное просто не имеет значения.  
От осознания, что она успела подхватить почти у самой земли упавшую и готовую вот-вот разбиться вдребезги хрупкую драгоценность их любви, все тело Леи наполнилось слабостью, колени подогнулись, и Сугивара лишь сильнее прижал ее к себе, не давая упасть.  
Лея знала - она приняла правильное решение, и Хиджиката Тошизо если бы не гордился ею, то одобрил бы с мягкой улыбкой и теплым взглядом. Она выбрала сердцем, вопреки разуму, и могла честно счесть себя достойной быть любимой женщиной великого самурая.  
Они целовались с отчаянной страстью, сжимая друг друга в руках, и, отрываясь лишь на мгновения, Сугивара жарко шептал ее имя, обжигая дыханием.  
Внезапно он отстранился и посмотрел на Лею каким-то очумевшим взглядом.  
\- Я придумал! - Сугивара встряхнул ее за плечи. - Рея, я все придумал! Это точно меня Хиджиката за мое мудачество по башке огрел! Мы уедем в Токио! Я переведусь туда, мне давно предлагали, а наш начальник Управления будет только рад от меня избавиться. И мы найдем дом где-нибудь в Таме, там, где родился и вырос Хиджиката. А в Токио есть три оперных театра - Национальный, Сад Бункамура и Токио Бунка Канкай. Тебя с твоим потрясающим голосом с руками оторвут, они еще друг другу горло рвать будут за право заполучить тебя! Они только ради тебя будут ставить европейскую оперу, вот увидишь!  
\- Тоши! - распахнула глаза Лея. - А как же приказ Хиджикаты охранять Хакодате?  
\- Он говорил о стране. А Хакодате мы оставим на Кацураги, он справится. Я уверен, что Хиджиката-фукучо не будет сердиться - он всегда мечтал когда-нибудь вернуться в родной дом, даже если и знал, что этому не суждено сбыться. Помнишь его джисей28? «Ёшия ми ва эдзо га тобеки ни кучирутомо тамащий ва азума но кими я мамораму»  
\- Пусть сгинет плоть моя на берегу Эдзо, мой дух устремится на восток, охранять тебя… - медленно проговорила Лея.  
Сугивара кивнул.  
\- Восток всегда считался сёгунским, а запад - императорским. Родная земля и дом Хиджикаты-фукучо на востоке. И для слова «дух», «душа» у нас есть другие иероглифы, этот используется не часто. Я уверен, что Хиджиката-фукучо взял его специально, потому что «тамащий» созвучно с его родной Тамой. Попробуем выполнить еще одну его мечту, позволим его духу вернуться домой?  
\- Да, Тоши. Конечно. Все, как ты скажешь, - улыбнулась Лея, и они снова прижались друг к другу.  
Потом они снова занимались любовью, а после долго болтали, строя планы, как Лее лучше быстро решить все вопросы в Англии и вернуться сюда, как они будут скучать в разлуке, как потом встретятся, какой потом будут искать дом… Обязательно традиционный японский домик с энгавой и садиком, какие цветы и деревья должны будут расти в нем, и какие фонарики они расставят, и как они вдвоем будут любоваться садом с энгавы, сидя вечерами с чашкой чая…  
А когда почти перед рассветом они уснули, сжимая друг друга в объятиях, Лее приснился Хиджиката Тошизо. Он смотрел на нее, будто со своей последней фотографии - чуть прищурившись, с едва уловимой улыбкой, умиротворенно и очень ласково. А потом Хиджиката медленно протянул к Лее руки, взял ее лицо в ладони, прошептал: «Каэде…» и прижался губами к ее лбу.  
Больше он Лее никогда не снился.


	17. Объяснение непонятных слов

1 Компримарио - оперный артист, исполняющий второстепенные роли.

2 Фиоритура - название музыкального украшения в вокальной или инструментальной партии, один из способов аранжировки. Широко применяется в опере, где подразделяется на нежную (изящные мелизмы и пассажи в негромком звучании) и брассовую (широкие скачки голоса, громкие рулады).

3 Гайджин - грубое японское "чужой человек", иностранец.

4 Каденция - виртуозное соло в вокальной (например, в оперной арии) или в инструментальной музыке (например, в концерте для солирующего инструмента с оркестром). Каденция предназначается для выявления исполнительского мастерства солиста и содержит наибольшие технические трудности, зачастую представляя собой самое яркое место в сольной партии. Каденция обычно помещается в переломном, наиболее напряжённом моменте музыкальной композиции. До второго десятилетия XIX века каденцию, как правило, сочиняли или импровизировали сами музыканты-исполнители, позже вошло в практику написание её композитором.

5 Либретто - литературная основа большого вокального (и не только) сочинения, светского или духовного характера, например оперы, балета, оперетты, оратории, кантаты, мюзикла.

6 誠 makoto яп. - искренность, верность, преданность. Этот иероглиф был вышит на знамени Шинсенгуми.

7 Masarn - валлийск. - клен.

8 Гэта - японские деревянные сандалии в форме скамеечки, одинаковые для обеих ног (сверху имеют вид прямоугольников со скруглёнными вершинами и, возможно, немного выпуклыми сторонами). Придерживаются на ногах ремешками, проходящими между большим и вторым пальцами. 

9 Шинкансен - скоростные поезда в Японии.

10 Знаменитая пятиярусная пагода высотой 54,8 м, самое высокое деревянное сооружение в Японии, находится при храме Тоджи.

11 Цуба - гарда катаны.

12 Цука - рукоять катаны с оплеткой.

13 Мон - клановый герб.

14 Каймё - посмертное имя. Часть "дайкоджи" означает очень почетное для умершего звание, означающее, что оно принадлежит даймё.

15 Кисеру - японская длинная тонкая курительная трубка с маленькой чашкой.

16 Гурентай - сутенеры, содержатели публичных домов и наркодилеры.

17 Сятейгашира - так же как и вакагашира, за которым он следует ниже по иерархии - главные командиры низовых подразделений семьи, которым подчиняются главы бригад - кёдаи, сятеи и вакашу.

18 Гокудо - они же якудза, или с легкой руки прессы - борёкудан.

19 Оябун - глава семьи якудза.

20 Кёдай - в иерархии якудза третье лицо в командном составе боевой части после вакагаширы и сятейгаширы, командуют боевыми группировками на местах. 

21 悪即斬 - aku soku zan - зло немедленно уничтожить. Один из девизов Шинсенгуми.

22 Kusotare - яп. дебил, буквально "голова, набитая дерьмом". Приставка kono - усугубляет грубость ругательства. Получается ближе к англ. asshole (мудак) (буквально "дырка жопы", т.е. анус)

23 Большой палец на жесте японцев означает мужчину, а мизинец - женщину. Жест довольно фамильярный и в определенных ситуациях означает "любовник" и "любовница". Когда пальцы сжаты в кулак, а мизинец и большой палец одновременно оттопырены, этот жест означает "парочка" или "любовники".

24 Джунса-бучо - Junsa-bucho яп. - полицейский, под началом у которого группа полицейских. Например, начальник убойного отдела в одном из городов, или человек, надзирающий над сетью сельских отделений. Этому званию соответствуют наши капитан полиции, старший лейтенант, лейтенант, младший лейтенант.

25 A la guerre comme a la guerre - фр. На войне как на войне.

26 Tadaima - фраза, которую произносят японцы, возвращаясь домой, "я вернулся".

27 Они - oni - яп. демон.

28 Джисей - предсмертное стихотворение самурая.


End file.
